


A Matter of the Soul

by Northwind_Gale, UsagiSquared



Category: Original Work, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Other, Scoopshipping, in spite of nail, one half 5Ds rewrite other half original 'series', original/5ds crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 174
Words: 114,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwind_Gale/pseuds/Northwind_Gale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiSquared/pseuds/UsagiSquared
Summary: In a skewed timeline blending all series prior to Vrains, the story of 5Ds finds itself accompanied by another tale; one that replaces standing duels with Ka Battles, and other harsh matters of the soul...Originally written on Tumblr and at least two parts self indulgent on the part of the two authors, the only obvious ship is Scoopshipping despite OC focus; over all, AMotS focuses first on 5Ds, and then on the second 'series' involved... "Reiyoku".





	1. Pre-5Ds: In The Rain

_-tipf-_

…

_-tapf-_

…

_-tipf-_

…

… _-tapf-_

…

It wasn’t raining here, in the wreckage of where she walked. Though water dripped from her hair it was stained with something darker, something not entirely red either.

_-tpf-_

The dripping was slower when she wasn’t running, but all the same it was more noticeable then. There wasn’t any laboured breathing to cover the sound, and because of that she could fill the gaps with  _other_ sounds. She wanted to run. To just keep running to escape it all, and forget that any of ‘it’ had even happened.

However in the end, she couldn’t run any more.

Earlier, she had made it to her house. Made it from the shadowy wreckage of the 'Locksmith’s' unveiling in Neo Domino, from the screams and shrill cries of children and adult alike as they were crushed in the jaws of an indescribable beast- which had, from that same wreckage, followed her. Followed her until she tripped and fell to a stop, before sinking into the depths of her own shadow to lie in wait.

_-tapf-_

The police knocked on her family’s door and they were brought in. She was called down but instead she left back through her window again in fear, and instead she ran once again. She ran until the streetlights grew dim, until the only glow in her path was from signs of buildings she should not have known even existed. She wanted to run from the darkness- However quite unfortunately, the darkness would not leave her alone.

She had fallen near an alley, she could remember. She saw someone helping another into a van, and all she had thought of was leaving- and when she asked to be taken with, she’d been answered with a look of surprise, incredulity… And then a foxes’ grin. ‘ _Well sure little lady_ ,’ she’d been told, the back opening up again. ‘ _Come right this way…_ ’

She didn’t understand what anyone else in the van was saying, or why they looked so scared. But then again she didn’t notice, merely clutching herself and praying for the darkness to leave her alone. The van at least, had a tiny little light inside that they were left under- and that alone was fine with her.

At one point, she thought she heard a boat horn- and the sounds of waves against the sides of a wall. The people in the van huddled together, and she herself continued to stare at the light. Wherever they stopped, she was sure she could leave in peace.

But when the door was opened she was grabbed roughly, and fear took over again.  _‘here she is! this one practically jumped into my van!’ ‘she doesn’t look foreign- looks pretty under that mess of hair even’ ‘she’ll fetch a fair price’ ‘better make it quick before she clues in, eh…’_

Perhaps, getting in that van was a bad idea, she realized only then. ‘ _Let me go!_ ’ A terrible idea, even. ‘ _I don’t want to go with you, let me go!_ ’ They were at a dock, there was another truck-

‘ _Now see here girly, you’re going! Whether you like it or N-_ ’

It was dark again.

_‘ghRAAAAAAAAHHHH- AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!’_

It wasn’t long ago that she’d found out what darkness meant. And so when the grip on her arm was released she ran and she didn’t look back. She didn’t turn to the men who were now being devoured, to the bodies left soulless on the ground. She ran, crisscrossing the streets as the darkness behind her prevented any from even considering stepping out of their doors.

She ran as water and blood both dripped off her, clothes covered in grime and tattered by whatever she snagged herself on along the way. And in the end, here she was.

_-tipf-_

She couldn’t run any more.

_-tapf-_

She was too tired.

_-tipf-_

Her walking was reduced to a sluggish gait, arms hanging limp at her sides as shallow breathing exited her lungs. As soaked hair and cloth stuck to her body, and as half-lidded eyes stared forward.

_-tapf…-_

And then a light…

“Oh my  _goodness_!” The girls eyes looked upward almost dully, the light clearing all but her shadow from view. “Goodness child… What are you doing out here like this!” Warm hands were on her shoulders, but she was only dully aware of such a thing. She could feel herself being guided somewhere- however this voice wasn’t mocking, she told herself. It wasn’t like the men from before, and there was light, _light!_

She was taken to a building. It looked like a house, or a hotel, she couldn’t decide. The point was that it looked warm- that was all that mattered.

The next thing she was aware of was yet more light, inside the somewhat worn building. Of a blanket around her shoulders. Of a hot mug of something to drink,  her shivers eventually becoming a reaction are not of fear but of actual cold. “Now, here you go. You rest up alright?” the woman told her, her voice comforting and warm. “My name is Martha- can you tell me yours?” she asked gently, giving the girl as much time as needed to respond.

She swallowed, uneasily looking up from her drink. “Y… Yuume.” She hesitated- her last name would surely mean she’d be sent back, and that would just mean more trouble, more problems- More Darkness. Instead then, with the first thing that came to mind she spoke again. “S-Souryuu Yuume.”

Martha seemed to take her stuttering as continued shock, merely nodding despite the strangeness of the name. “Alright Yuume… Yuusei here is going to stay with you for a little bit alright? I have to go look after the others.” As Martha stood, Yuume only just then noticed the other presences in the room, in particular the boy not too much younger than her; he was likely about twelve years old, dressed in a worn jacket and jeans with jet black hair streaked with gold. The boy for his part said nothing in response to those words, merely nodding as Martha left.

When she was gone however, he did speak, with almost alarming clarity. “…You lied.”

Yuume almost cringed at that, but for some reason merely looked at the boy with rather cold eyes. “…Are you going to tell?” she asked, eyeing him uneasily.

“No.” He said it almost blankly, expression nearly just as flat. “That’s your choice.” He opened a first aid kit that had been left behind, the kit in question looking somewhat sparse and aged. “Are you hurt?” he asked.

The girl stared- she hadn’t expected that response. In the end however she shook her head. “No,” she said quietly, silent for a moment before continuing on. “Just scared,” she admitted, almost to herself.

“You’re safe here,” he responded, closing the kit again. “You can sleep if you want.”

“…” She kept silent at that, merely looking back to her drink. In the end however, she found herself saying at least one thing more. “Thank you… ’Yuusei’.”

The boy- Yuusei, looked up at that. And though others would say otherwise, she liked to think he had a small smile as he nodded back.


	2. Pre-5Ds: The Boys

Yuusei as she found out was indeed twelve years old, meaning that there was a two year gap between herself and him. He wasn’t much shorter than her despite this, and as the days moved on he soon succeeded in becoming taller than her- by the time he was thirteen, he already had about half a foot over her in fact (though she would be quick to catch up when her growth spurt finally hit).

Such things would not come for some time however; the fact was, it took only a day or so after her arrival at Martha’s home before Yuume was ‘settled’ in a sense. Her school uniform, even by Satellite’s standards would not last long; so it was with relative speed that they found a set of jeans and a shirt for her, something to grow into at the least. As for her hair, which even Martha had discovered was less a mass of hair than a bramble bush-

Well.

It was with great surprise that Crow Hogan spotted the recent addition to the family of children with a rather rusted set of scissors in one hand and a fist full of hair in the other- it didn’t take more than a second for him to act on what he saw. “AH- What are you _DOING_!!”

Yuume dropped the scissors in shock, and it was this action that allowed Crow the chance to take them himself. She frowned, scowling at the loss. “Cutting my hair.”

Apparently this was the wrong answer, and she would not be getting the scissors back. “But it’s awesome!” he protested. “There’s so much of it, you could _HIDE IN YOUR HAIR_!”

The girl’s response following that was a rather pointed if not incredulous look, a look that Crow quite readily ignored. Nonetheless. “Well I don’t like it!” she argued, quite unwilling to say it was for the sake of becoming more unrecognizable. “So I’m cutting it-” She stopped, watching as the boy gave her hair a tug. “Ow! What are you doing!”

“There’s so much of it~!” he cheered, grinning as he held up a lock. “It’s such a waste to cut it all!”

“No it’s not..!”

Tug, tug- “But it looks like it’d be fun to have this much! I can’t grow mine out any longer, it gets in my eyes,” he continued in protest, scowling.

Yuume turned to look at the hair in question, narrowing her eyes as she took in the condition it was in. “…What’s it do, keep going?” she finally asked, Crow taking the question quite seriously.

“No! It starts pouring over on the sides like a volcano!“ he cried. "And nothing holds it in place either!” As Yuume continued to stare, the boy blinked. “Oh hey, who are you, I’ve never seen you here.”

AH- “A-Ahh… Y-Yuume,” she stammered, quite abruptly turning away despite herself.

“Yuume?” He frowned only briefly, the expression soon replaced with a grin. “Oh! Is it the same ‘yuu’ in Yuusei? Cool!” His grin widened. “I’m Crow! Like the bird!”

“Eh…” Crow- Oh! Karasu, she realized almost blearily. “Ah, right.” At this point she noticed that Crow still had the scissors however, and a scowl returned to her face. “Mn… Now give those back!” she demanded, holding her hand out. “I need to get this hair cut!”

“But there’s so muu _uuuuuch_!”

“I don’t care! It’s hot, and tangled, and a pain! Give me the scissors!” she shouted, lunging toward them as the younger boy attempted to keep them from her.

“Nnnn… But whyyyy!”

She frowned. “Why does it even matter! It’s not your hair, it’s mine- You can do whatever you want with the scraps!” she added almost desperately, Crow choking at the idea.

“AH- But I don’t want to have a pile of your hair!”

“Then give me the scissors!”

“HiHHH!” Again Yuume lunged, though this time as Crow avoided the girl he relented. “Awww. Well if you’re that set on it I guess I can help…”

“…Eh?”

Crow nodded, expression more than confident. “Yea! If you can’t see what you’re cutting, you could hit your ear and cut it right off!” he warned seriously.

“EEEEH?”

“Or worse, you’d end up with no neck or something!” WH-

“…Th-That’s not possible right?”

Before she could protest the boy was already behind her, taking a different lock of hair and cutting it with an audible snap. “I heard it from someone who said they saw it, so it has to be true!!” What- That didn’t make any sense- “Besides,” he laughed, “This is easier isn’t it?”

Yuume took a moment to think that over, eventually nodding before another lock was cut. “I  guess…” A few more snips came over the air, and Crow laughed.

“Heheee! See?” Snip, snip… More hair fell to the ground and he continued his work, the weight of the hair disappearing rather rapidly. “It’s taking a lot less time too, I’m almost don-“

“W-What on earth are you  _DOING_!”

…Snip.

The duo turned, Yuume looking rather owlishly toward the door as a somewhat tall blond walked in. He was probably at least as much taller than her as she was taller than Crow, she was sure- he was dressed in white and blue, and as he looked over, Crow coughed. “Eh? What does it look like?” Crow asked almost confusedly, waving the scissors in the air. “I’m cutting ‘Yuume’s hair, Jack!”

Jack didn’t look too pleased by this, but then again it hadn’t taken long for him to figure that out himself given the mess on the floor either. “It looks horrible!” he protested. “You gave her an oil field for a head!”

“AH- A-An oil field!?” she yelped, eyes darting around the room for something that could pass as a mirror.

Crow frowned. “No I didn’t! I cut it! It’s nice and short, like she wanted now see?” he asked, ruffling his hand through it for a moment. “Hey-!” He jumped, hurriedly moving to the side as Jack snatched the scissors from his grip and took his place.

“I’LL do it!” he decided, Yuume half turning in surprise. “No-! You look that way, otherwise you’ll make me get it wrong!”

“EHH??”

“H-Hey, there’s nothing wrong with her hair!”

“THERE IS EVERYTHING WRONG WITH IT!” Jack barked back, looking back to the mop. “Now…”

Snip… Snip… Snip…

The time it took for Jack to cut the hair was considerably longer than the time it took for Crow to do it, but the time was passed in far more silence as opposed to conversation. Potentially they both realized that there was no stopping Jack- or perhaps they were more worried about him blaming them if the talking ‘ruined’ something. As it was.

Snip…

“There!” Jack said with a nod.

Crow looked rather incredulous. “There’s nothing left!” he moaned, covering his eyes.

“Of course there is!” the other protested, Yuume in the meantime bringing a hand to it and quickly gaining an expression of shock when she felt it. “There’s at least half an inch there!” _H-Half_?

“Girls don’t have hair that short though! You ruined it!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“What are you three doing…”

The trio turned, this time finding Yuusei in the doorway.

“Aah- Yuusei!” Crow greeted with a grin. “We were helping Yuume cut her hair-“

“I fixed it,” Jack cut in, Crow laughing uneasily in response before scowling.

“No, you just got rid of it all!”

Yuusei seemed to watch the two bicker rather impassively, though he did look over the brushcut Yuume was now sporting with a slightly raised eyebrow. “Nn,” was about all he said in response to it, before looking back to the boys. “You should clean this before Martha sees,” he warned, both of them abruptly growing pale.

“Aah-“

“R-Right. We should clean-“

“What on EARTH have you boys done!” There was no questioning what would happen now that a fifth voice joined them as, like Yuusei, the fifth voice was one Yuume recognized.

And while the most that happened was Martha making absolutely sure there wasn’t a hair left in the room, it was still more than enough to get them to stop fighting at least.


	3. Pre-5Ds: The Big Bad Wolf

By the time she met Kiryu, Yuusei was almost 14. Kiryu was a little older than her, albeit not by more than a month or so, and when they met he had a grin that reminded her of a wolf’s face. It was by this time that daily life in Satellite had become familiar to her however, and so such an expression was considered almost kind, as opposed to off putting. It was certainly better than a ‘shark’s face’.

She’d hit her growth spurt by that point. Where once Yuusei was taller than her, suddenly she was of equal height to him. Crow followed behind, but in the end never grew to that point- and as for Jack?

Well she was fairly certain she would never be as tall as Jack, or at least as tall as Jack was likely to be, given that he was still growing. As it were, they were rather surprised to find themselves not as distant as expected; she was perhaps level with his eyes at the moment, at least for now.

Kiryu himself was only barely as tall as Jack was for the moment, and it would not likely last that long. It was for that reason that she realized Kiryu was more or less her size; though from the chair it was hard to tell.

As it was- Kiryu was a man with purpose, a man with _drive._ He was one who was raised in hell and lived by it, yet had somehow retained a sense of humanity. He was one who came from the B.A.D. area itself.

And for a brief moment, she could almost sense caution in him. A wariness that one would have when facing a renegade shadow, or an injured animal. At the least this caution only lasted until the others came in with familiar greetings and whatever they would consider a smile on their face, at which point his eyes seemed to snap toward them in a studying manner.

“Yuume~!” Crow cheered, grinning as he came over. “Check it out! We met someone cool!”

“Hn?” Yuume closed the book she’d been holing herself in the home with, hand brushing over the worn cover as she stared. “Ah… Hello,” she said after a moment, quietly bowing her head. 

It was as though Kiryu had slipped a mask over his face, yet distracted as she had been Yuume missed it entirely. “Hey!” he greeted, a grin back in place. “So you’re a friend of these guys then?” he asked, not waiting for an answer. “They’re strong- we’re going to be making a team,” he added, Yuume’s eyes idly flitting over the matching vests they all seemed to have gained. “Shadows are stronger when they’re your own, but I like these guys!”

At this, Jack nodded. “We found him while we were looking for shadows,” he began curtly. “He helped us out of a real bind too,” he added.

“Aah. If not for Kiryu, we wouldn’t likely be awake,” Yuusei stated. At this, Yuume visibly stiffened- shadows sealed into objects were a rare find as it was; gathering them however, proved to be a key advantage though, if at least for self defense.

It was that, or be vulnerable to any with a Satellite-made ‘Glove’, and prone to getting their own shadow stolen- A fate that would send them into an endless coma. Yuume looked to Kiryu, and bowed her head in relief as she forced her terror to calm. “If that is the case, you have my thanks,” she said without hesitation. “However… Just what is it that you four will do now?” she found herself asking

“We’re going to set things right here!” Crow announced with a grin, his friend staring in mild confusion.

“That’s right- We’re going to unite Satellite,” Kiryu explained. “We’ll stop the endless battles in the city, and keep shadows from being stolen! We’ll become the protectors of Satellite!” he continued. “And with all of us-“

“Ah- N-Not me, right?” Yuume blurted, Kiryu’s eyes having been fixed upon her as he spoke. She swallowed uneasily, unconsciously drawing back from the group. “I don’t fight…”

If there was any hesitation before Kiryu answered, the others missed it. “Of course not!” he cheerily responded. “I wouldn’t ask someone who isn’t able to do that; we four can handle it fine, right?” he ‘asked’, the others nodding in affirmation. “Right.”

She nodded. “M-Mn… Sorry!“ the woman coughed. "I got a little nervous…”

“It’s fine! Good to meet you though,” Kiryu said with a smirk. “I’ve been told that you can walk this city without trouble, right?” he continued on. “And you can also sense the ‘type’ of a shadow?”

The others visibly grew pale and with good reason, for as Yuume’s expression sharpened even Kiryu seemed to revert to the expression of caution he held upon entering the room. “Only dark types,” she stated flatly, the grip on her book tightening. “I don’t enjoy it. Moreover, I only go out when necessary; helping Crow with getting supplies to Daedalus Bridge, for example,” she added, as though unsure of what Kiryu would make of that.

Kiryu looked to Crow almost questioningly- Though the red-head in turn nodded, answering without pause. “Yea! There’s two guys there- Robert and Bolger,” he explained with a grin. “They’re looking after a bunch of kids, and need all the help they can get!” This seemed to be good enough of a reason, and Kiryu nodded with seeming understanding.

“I see. Well, we can’t stay long,” he decided, giving Yuume one last nod and smile. “We need to find a place to set up base.”

“We’ll let you know where it is after we decide,” Jack added, ignorant to the brief look back from Kiryu in response. “And we’ll be back later if we don’t find a place tonight, got it?”

She nodded. “Ah… Mn. Right,” she decided.

“Later then!” Crow said loudly, leaving through the door as the others followed. A single nod from Yuusei, and the four had left, Yuume turning to watch them leave through the open window.

“A… Aah…” she murmured, nodding at empty space. “…’Later’.”


	4. Pre-5Ds: The Shadow of Death, The Valley of Thieves

As time passed on, she had found it interesting to help out with Team Satisfaction’s efforts, if at least in her own way. Once the team had found a base, they had moved out into it on their own. Martha did not seem entirely pleased- she did not appear to completely trust Kiryu despite his honest and otherwise well intended dream, but she trusted the other three and gave them her best wishes. 

So it was with Martha’s words in her mind that Yuume would travel from one end of the city ruin to another, untouched and unhindered, with supplies for her friends. Simple things- packs of cup ramen, the occasional pack of matches or portable cookers when they found a working one in the dump; others they found only lasted so long after all, so it was good to have one ready. One time she even found a fishing kit. An odd thing yes, but while one wouldn’t expect it, it was actually quite possible to catch something edible off the docks to the eastern end. 

It was strange, coming in sometimes. Though Kiryu would greet her with a smile and thank her for the supplies she felt as though he wanted nothing more than for her to leave, and quite soon- as though she were a ticking bomb, or a cancer… She never spoke this however, and if the others noticed her unease they said nothing. 

They had a map in the middle of their main room, she had noticed the first time; a map of satellite, with their base filled in with black. As time passed, the map gained more black spaces- and as she was told that when the map filled with black, it meant they were winning. Black, to them, meant more spaces they had successfully claimed, more areas of Satellite that were ‘united’. 

Black, to her however, meant death. Darkness, terror. It was nothing good, and as time passed she could not look at the map for long. It felt more like a growing cancer than a cure- like a corruption. However she said nothing, for fear her friends would be upset by her words. She said nothing… 

As time passed, things would settle. She and Kiryu found they could look each other dead in the eye without either one looking up or down. Jack grew beyond such a height- he passed the six foot line and soon after it seemed he was 'done’, not that it mattered. If Crow would ever get any taller himself was still a question- he was young, just fourteen. Who knew what would happen next, really. It seemed that Team Satisfaction was a team of people who grew up too fast to be honest. 

When they fought, they soon came to specialize in a type of sealed shadow. For Jack it was always Dragons and Warriors; he would fight with a blade on his arm and a dragon at his side, and if there was ever a shadow he used the most out of the sealed stones it was the one with twin swords, each tied to the arms. The shadows Jack had were always ones sealed in brilliantly coloured stones strangely enough, a fitting trait she would admit. The stones themselves were not likely worth much; however at the very least, they were beautiful to behold.

For Crow it was 'Blackwings’, a series of shadows who were suspected to have something to do with his own. They seemed to almost resonate with him, speak with him, even those who would typically be unable. He had a habit of carrying them around in the jewelry they were sealed to, as rings clasped through his headband, or metal loops stitched into his vest. He was never without at least one, and for the longest time it seemed that 'one’ was known to him as 'Bora the Spear’. 

Yuusei’s case was an odd one she recalled however, carrying a set of bags as she walked toward the team’s hide-away. His shadow as it seemed was awake, and yet not- in battle he seemed to shine with an unseen power, made more clear in the darkest of nights. According to Kiryu, it was a bit of a pain- it made stealth rather difficult, but nonetheless. It was a welcome boost of power, and as Yuusei fought with monsters sealed to unassuming bits of 'junk’, it was a good one. Some shadows were not brought into battle, even when he took them; some were instead brought to Martha’s, renagades or childish beings allowed to live under the care of the children and herself, away from battle. Creatures he named 'Roadrunner’, or 'Quilbolt Hedgehog’ were such shadows- and admittedly, she enjoyed their company. 

Of all of Team Satisfaction, only one truly fought with his soul on the line in the literal sense- Kiryu’s shadow was something she admittedly guessed from him when she first saw the beast, and though it was capable of speech it appeared to prefer silence. The Pitch-Black Warwolf was a suspicious creature, despite the ability to detect any sort of trap on the battlefield- he thus kept to himself. 

As it were she preferred not to think of Kiryu’s shadow, 'dark type’ that it was- instead as she walked, she thought of happier things. Things like what Jack would say when she came in with all the ramen in the bags, or the rather shiny stone she thought Crow’s younger blackwings would enjoy. The old duel monsters cards for Yuusei- even though dueling was effectively obsolete on ground after all (what with shadows still overloading any disk they tried to develop), it didn’t change his dreams for the 'Riding Duel’. To ride by the power of one’s shadow, all while not worrying if the opponent intended to snatch it away, or spear you through the heart. 

There was even something for Kiryu in the bag- a Glove, one of better quality than the one he had at the moment. Even compared to the others, it was rather worn down from what she had seen. He’d probably appreciate a stronger 'weapon’ really.  It could even lessen his suspicions about her, in the end.

As she walked however, she was not aware of what was happening not far from where she stood, and of the fact that her friends were not home. Typically this did not matter; she would let herself in, closing the door behind her, and wait with whichever shadow Crow had left on guard inside. However this time would not be quite the same. 

In the distance battle cries were sounding loud and clear over the air, monsters baring teeth and blades of all sorts clashing. A vicious battle was waging the streets, roofs, and even the skies of Satellite, as a horde of men threw all they had at the four they fought. As a shield was raised against a dragon’s maw, as an explosion blew the dust back from an enemy’s earthen golem, and as a chain-link spear was launched from an airborne dragon rider, deflected by Kiryu’s blade. 

It was the whistling noise caused by the shape of the spear cutting through air that caught her attention, but by that time it was quite late. The spear drew closer in what seemed to be a split second for her, her eyes meeting with metal and chaos. 

Quite abruptly, it all went black for her. Black fluid of an alien kind seemed to coat her eyes as her body slumped, bags falling to the ground. All but her arms were motionless, as though it were only the arms that were needed. Rather than a loud thud, or even a squelch meeting the air there was a solid clap, two hands grasping the spear tight. The owner, immediately realizing the wrongness of the situation, turned… 

And with a level of noise audible to all on the field came a screeching, piercing cry as the woman’s head snapped up to lock eyes. Hair stood on end and the 'fluid’ that coated her eyes seemed to leak down in tears, face cracking like porcelain. Her skin grew pale, her mouth torn wide and open to reveal rows of shark-like teeth that should never have existed, veins of the face marbling an ugly dead blue- with another screech the shadow at her feet moved from what had become a bubbling, steaming mess at the ground into a torrent of darkness, leaping upward into a flame entirely devoid of light. It launched forth from the ground and surrounded her completely, turning the body black and the eyes and insides white as disembodied cackling filled the air. The shadow soared forward, black feathers tearing from its back and a gaping mouth opening wide, with a great toothed beak dwarfing the features of what little could be called a face. 

In mere seconds the man who threw the spear was snatched up, a sick crunch meeting the air as he was swallowed down. The shadows of its body seemed to flow like water and drip like sludge- and when the man fell through this material he was not moving, eyes staring off into space, glazed over. 

And in the silence that now filled the battle field, the demon roared. “ ** _gRREAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!_** " 

The monster turned and the next to be targeted was Kiryu, the teen immediately leaping away as it dove down. Though the shadows missed they continued on their path with ease- and as though repelled by the concrete they turned toward a separate source, and another of the opponent’s number was gone. 

Quite suddenly it was no longer a matter of which team won. Suddenly, it was a matter of killing the 'beast’. "GET SOMETHING AROUND IT’S MOUTH!” Kiryu ordered, dodging blow after blow as he tore closer toward it. “DON’T LET THE CLAWS HIT YOU!” he continued, a single strike sending another of their opponents to an eternal slumber. 

“EASIER SAID THAN DONE!” came the response from Crow, who despite gaining advantage by way of flight was finding himself dodging a fair number of blows from the beast. “WHAT IS THIS THING?!” he added with a scream, the ginger having been far from the location of the 'source’. 

Yuusei as it seemed, had not been, and from where he and Kiryu had been located, having been pulled up from what could have been his death, he answered almost with detachment from the situation. “…Yuume’s shadow." 

” _YUUME’S_?“ Jack roared incredulously, the blond now forced to utilize all the shadows he had against the beast. Before there could be an answer to his protests he paled however, watching the monster turn toward the others. "No-” he started, abandoning the dragons at his side to charge. “No, no, _NNNO-_!" 

” _ **KREEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR-!**_ “

With a resounding bang Jack’s foot connected with the beast, the 'demon’ giving a pained roar in response. As Jack landed back on the ground he choked somewhat on his breath, slumping slightly as he made to recover from the strike. It was about then he noted that everything he was looking at was red.

The fires of a shadow had coated him in a thick and scaled hide armor, bone gauntlets decorating his fists; yet this shadow was not at all like any he had ever used through a seal. "Wh-What?” he asked himself under his breath, staring at his hands.

He was quickly snapped from his thoughts by Kiryu’s voice, the man’s snapping tone jarring him easily. “Celebrate your 'wake up’ later!” he scolded, dodging another poisonous strike from the monster, looking toward the ground with narrowed eyes. “Distract it!” he added, “I’m going after the source!”

“The source?” Crow parroted, soon distracted by the monster himself. 

“ _ **KREEEEEEEEEEEERSH-!**_ ”

“HIHhh-! RIGHT!” The monster’s screeches filled the air, but Crow very quickly adapted to his task. “HEY FEATHER-BREATH!” he laughed, the wings of 'Bora’ spread wide behind him in preparation. “CAN’T CATCH ME!”

“ _ **RrrRREEEESSSSH-!**_ ” The monster snarled and shot forward in an instant, and as the red-head frantically moved to dodge Jack as well reacted.

“HRRRAH-!”

“ _ **KRRRRSH-CH-!**_ ” It faltered under the heavy-fisted blow from the blond, turning in an instant upon its new aggressor. However with the initial shock of its appearance gone, it could not so easily catch its prey; and beneath it, Kiryu charged toward its base, the coils of the shadow no longer guarding it.

“Alright 'shadow’,” he hissed, almost eagerly pulling his blade back to rush in and strike. “You show your true colours at last!”

“ ** _KrrREEEEEEEIIIIEEEEEeeeeEEEIII_**!” Kiryu’s voice had betrayed him it seemed- the moment he spoke the human within the shadowed and flaming mass turned, form barely visible from within. With blackened eyes and cracked skin however, the woman moved as though controlled by the shadow itself. “ ** _EEEieeEEEEEIIII-!_** ”

“Ngh-!” The sword was caught firmly between the so-called 'woman’s hands, toothed grin stretching from ear to ear with no jaw to stop it. With a snarl Kiryu pulled, fighting against the monster’s grip but it was to no avail- and with little other choice he wrenched it with such force that it clattered far from the battling duo to lay harmlessly on the ground, the man’s fists clenching with continued resolve. “H-HHAAAH-!”

“ _ **EEEerrrRRRRIIIIIrrRRIIIIEEEIIIIII-**_ ” The screech cut short as Kiryu’s fist connected with the monster’s jaw, knocking the woman from its flamed base. As the being stumbled there however, the shadow above only briefly faltered in its onslaught- as for the woman here, she was coated entirely in black, spaces that would formerly have been enshrouded by darkness a solid and otherworldly white. As though all that was within, from the eyes to all other places beneath her skin, no longer existed. “ _ **REESSHIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRR-!**_ ”

With a feral cry it charged toward him, and as he snorted he reacted with as much confidence as he did most other fights. When the creature tried to claw him he dodged, throwing a fist forward only for it to be snatched in its grip; so then he would duck beneath that arm and kick upward, sending the creature away only for its shadowed armor to prove itself far stronger than any blow he could make without a blade.

Yet where was Yuusei in this chaos of battle? As Kiryu was met blow for blow with the shadow’s host, placing all of his power into each blow; as Jack and Crow rushed and leaped this way and that, unable to do much more than draw the shadow as far from Kiryu’s place as possible. So then, where was Yuusei, who had so clearly avoided the shadow’s wrath?

When the shadow began to carve its path in the ground, Yuusei hid. It seemed in the end that if there were ever a time to test what he had, now would be it after all; he had neglected to do so earlier in the battle. The idea of a glove which could dispel the fields of others would have been an incredible asset yes, but with the stage it was at now it took far too long to 'charge’ in order to be useful.

“25%,” he murmured to himself as Crow’s shouts met the air, the boy narrowly avoiding the fate of the now 'soulless’ enemies on the ground. “45%,” he whispered later, grimacing as Jack’s own form blinked in and out of sight with the constant side-stepping required of them.

“65%” Kiryu’s snarls of frustration were growing louder and louder, his knuckles bloodied and his eyes wide with rage; if he fell there would be nothing holding the shadow back from the others, and if nothing destroyed the 'host’ then it would be unstoppable.

“75%” The monster’s screeching cries from below grew more frantic, echoing about the air and among the noise came the rumbling snarls of the avian shadow possessing her; feathers, thick and almost fluid in nature fell to the ground as though creating a rain of black, pooling to the ground to seemingly absorb all light around it.

“80%” Crow and Jack were on their last legs.

“85%” The redhead landed upon one of the rooftops and narrowly pulled himself from another blow from the beast, before Jack gave one weakened strike against its beak to distract it.

“90%” Kiryu was pushed back, feet skidding against the ground as he snarled.

“95%” With his fists clenched to the point of bleeding he roared, charging the monster and bringing his strongest hand back.

“97-”

“ _HRRRAAAAAA-_ ”

“98-”

“ _ **hRRRRRSSSHIIIIIIIIIIRRRRR-!**_ ”

“ _99-!_ ”

Now.

With the completion of the charge Yuusei slammed his hand to the ground and in that moment a number of things happened. The great shadow above faltered as its near victims trembled, their shadows forced back into sealed metal and the depths of the mind both. As it cried almost in pain, Kiryu’s fist met its mark-

And in the instant it connected, his shadow pulling back into the ground at his feet, the darkness coating Yuume shattered; as though to slide off, or even be knocked away by the force of the punch, it fell to the ground and Yuume in the meantime shot back against the nearest concrete wall under the bone-shattering force of Kiryu’s fists.

The shadow screamed.

Yet also faded. As Yuusei’s friends gasped for breath they were left to slowly move toward where Kiryu stood, looking down toward the crater Yuume had now created as the woman quietly breathed in pain.

Yuume’s eyes opened to wreckage almost like none had ever seen- wreckage that, dotted with pools of black as it was, were all too familiar to her. In the instant she caught sight of these things, her response was to immediately grow white, her expression of pain and shock replaced with that of utter horror.

She whispered only one thing; it was all she needed to say, in the end.

“No,” she wept, voice so hoarse and quiet that it was likely only she could hear it. “ _Not again_.”


	5. Pre-5Ds: What Lies In The Dark

After that day, she was scared again. Kiryu and the rest of Team Satisfaction let her recover in their base, telling her she should head home in the morning rather than at the moment. Even with her shadow- a shadow they know knew of- it would be dangerous if she went immediately after the hell that had been wrought.

She lay on the old ruined couch for what seemed to be hours. Waiting for Crow to fall asleep in his makeshift hammock. For Jack to fall asleep in another room, same as Yuusei, and Kiryu.

At which point, slowly, quietly, when she felt certain none would hear her steps, she moved to get up. Carefully, silently- No notes, no traces. She slipped through the window and silently climbed downward, until she was on the ground. And as she turned-

“You’re not leaving for Martha’s,” he ‘asked’ almost accusingly, already aware of the answer. “…Are you?”

“Nh-AH-!” Yuume jumped, turning with a jolt to face Yuusei. As he always seemed to, he held a blank expression, a 'line face’, as some could call it even. And yet all the same he looked almost… Disappointed  she noted. With that thought she stiffened, almost embracing the stone-like emotions such thoughts brought. “…All I’m doing now is overstaying a welcome,” she stated in the end. “I shouldn’t have stayed to begin with!” she 'laughed’. “Not when that-”

“Are you afraid it will happen again?” Yuusei questioned bluntly, the woman again stiffening. “Or of something else?” At the silence that resulted, he continued. “What happened isn’t your fault- running will not help.”

“As though you would even know,” she snorted in defense, unable to look at him directly. “That… This is not the first time it happened! That thing in my shadow,” she choked, “It’s not like others, it’s not…” As she spoke her voice seemed to crumble, her expression as well following. And yet Yuusei held the same stare he had cornered her with, waiting for her to trail off before speaking. “ _I’m not a monster_ ,” she whispered bitterly, only to continue. “But all those people,” she wept, falling to her knees. “I killed all those people…”

“Others have killed,” he told her. “Kiryu, Jack… Even Crow,” Yuusei admitted, ignoring the slight flinch she gave in response. “When a shadow isn’t enough to defend you, it’s all you have. …But what’s important,” he continued, coming toward her and taking a seat, “Is to not let it become you. You are 'Yuume’. You’re not a murderer- if anything, you are the opposite.”

“Then why is it in my _shadow_ ,” she hissed, almost bitterly. “Why does this have to happen, why can’t I just stop it!?”

Yuusei was silent for a little bit, but in the end found himself looking to the stars with an answer. “…I don’t know,” he stated honestly. “Shadows… They have feelings too, they have emotions. But. If it was quiet all this time- if it only did this before you came, and earlier today, then couldn’t that mean it’s protecting you?”

“No.” She said it flatly and without hesitation, shaking her head the instant the question met the air. “No! It’s a _monster_!” she protested. “It’s darkness, it’s _DEATH_! It’s not possible for it to feel anything other than… Than hate, than anger!”

“Is that why you don’t like dark types, Yuume?” Caught by the abruptness of the question she looked to him in shock, and he continued. “Because in them, you see your shadow? I cannot change what you think of your shadow,” he went on, looking back at the sky. “That’s your choice. But, if you judge all shadows based on one, that makes you just like Neo Domino.”

“What…” She paled, her eyes steadily widening with horror. “No. No, I’m not!” She choked and fumbled under her words, shaking her head. “That’s not-”

“Satellite to Domino is 'trash’. No matter who it is, to them that’s all we are. And to you, dark shadows are the same. Evil, demonic… All of them, aah?” At the silence that resulted, Yuume looked away, tears dotting her eyes.

“I…” Her hands moved to her face as she struggled not to cry, shaking her head. “I don’t want anyone to die again,” she whispered in protest. “I couldn’t bear it. Anyone of you could have died!” she shouted, the tears flowing without pause with her words. As Yuusei stared in response, she shook, voice trembling and dropping to a whisper. “All of you. You would have lost your souls and nothing would have woken you up…”

Silence once again settled over them, and Yuusei almost seemed to smile. “But we didn’t,” he said clearly. “And I know that you won’t let it happen again.”

“But what if it does!”

“It won’t,” he told her, still looking to her with the 'almost smile’. “Because you won’t let it.”

She’d thought of protesting that fact again. Protesting that her will had nothing to do with it, that if anything should happen, ever, there would be no choice.

Instead she remained quiet. Staring at him for a few more moments before looking up at the stars as Yuusei had been for most of their conversation. With the few sources of proper lighting in the area, even the smog above them wasn’t enough to block the stars. They were bright, and even entrancing.

“It’s never _really_ dark,” Yuusei said after a moment, eyes trained above. “Even when you can’t see it- there is always light,” he continued, finally standing to leave even as he spoke. “…Even in shadows.”

Yuume did not say anything more after that, looking back up at the stars instead. For what it was worth however, it did not take much longer for her to stand as well.

And instead of leaving to places unknown, she moved to return inside, laying down upon the threadbare couch once again and closing her eyes for the first sleep devoid of nightmares since the day she had arrived in Satellite.


	6. Pre-5Ds: Shipper, Overboard

Whatever the consequences of the battle against the ‘Raven’ as some were calling it, it seemed almost strange to imagine one that wasn’t negative. Even the 'lightest’ one it seemed- Kiryu taking it upon himself to refer to the beast (and Yuume as well) as 'feathers’- still bore the negative connotations of at the very least reminding the woman of what had occurred and resulting in a rather stony attitude toward any who crossed her path later that day.

Crow’s own reaction could be considered less 'negative’ however, and more… Odd.

It had certainly seemed innocent enough to be honest. “So, Yuume should be here soon,” he would say to Kiryu, before waiting to hear a response.

Kiryu typically would respond with something like 'good, we could use the supplies’, or if he was in a bit of a mood, 'why should I care about feather-girl?’. Depending on how Crow himself felt, he’d try something else as well- something like 'do you think she’ll have ramen?’ or in the case of the latter, 'she’s a friend isn’t she?’

Both points typically got a snort in response, with varying levels of contempt or disinterest.

Yuume herself, when visiting, found herself wondering what Crow was up to as well. “Kiryu’s pretty cool neh?” he’d ask, and had Crow been anything but 14 at the time Yuume would have probably realized that he wasn’t saying this out of an extremely mild form of hero-worship.

Yuume would typically answer with a flat 'I suppose’, the woman more or less unsure about what to think of Kiryu at all- particularly following the event, at which point he seemed to be becoming more readily stressed by the day.

Other times Crow would instead start a conversation with asking what she actually did think of Kiryu, and for the sake of being polite she would unfortunately answer with a somewhat stuttered 'ah, well, he’s your friend isn’t he? And I suppose, he did stop…’

She tended to cut herself off before mentioning 'the raven’, before busying herself with telling Jack not to eat the ramen she’d brought over so quickly ('It’s hard to find these you know!’). If she’d perhaps been more willing to admit that she really had no particularly strong feelings in either direction concerning Kiryu, it would be quite likely that Crow’s 'odd comments’ would have faded from memory completely.

This was, however, not the case.

“Mahhh… Kiryu’s gotten really uptight lately,” Crow lamented a fair number of weeks following the 'complete take over’ of Satellite. He and Yuusei were alone at the moment, in a room that the latter had sectioned off from the rest of the base for his work on gloves; following the battle involving raven, he’d intended to find a way to speed up the 'cancel’ option on it. It was proving rather difficult however…

“Aah.”

…And as a result, his focus wasn’t _entirely_ on what Crow was saying. “Nothing we say is calming him down!” he complained. “It’s like he thinks something will attack at any moment!”

“Mn.”

“I think he needs a girlfriend.”

“Aah.”

Perhaps if Crow as well had been thinking, he’d have realized there was no chance in hell that Yuusei would have readily agreed to that, and he probably wasn’t listening.

He didn’t.

“And I think I know exactly who!” Crow was continuing with an almost proud grin. “You can tell they both like each other! Whenever they’re in the same spot they get all quiet, and start acting weird!”

“Mn.”

“And they’re both really strong… And if she were around, then I bet it’d really put him at ease! _Nothing_ happens when she’s around after all!”

“Nm.”

Crow grinned, hopping off his seat. “Yosh! It’s settled! Operation Yuume and Kiryu is a go!”

“A-” Quite suddenly, Yuusei found himself looking up from the glove, unsure of what exactly it was he’d just heard. “AH- C-Crow-”

It was all too late for him to warn Crow that what he was likely mistaking for a crush was quite frankly something entirely different, but in the end it worked itself out somehow. Yuume came by with the supplies, and through Crow’s very subtle instructions on where to bring them…

Well, Kiryu was at least _polite_ when she was around after all. “Oh. Feathers.”

“Gh-” If at least by 'Satellite’ standards. “…I would rather not be called that,” she muttered, putting the back on the table. “…I brought some food. There’s fresh vegetables in there as well- Yuusei could probably fry them.”

“Something wrong with my cooking?”

“I wouldn’t know,” she responded hurriedly.

A snort. It was true though- she never stayed for a meal, not that Kiryu could complain.

Their conversation, if it could be called that, was awkward. There were undertones of 'please leave me alone’, and neither was willing to say it; one out of pride, the other out of insecurity.

Quite unfortunately their observer would mistake this for something entirely different, and he was quickly getting annoyed. For the entire time Yuume had been there, unloading food and putting it away, Kiryu merely watched, arms crossed. Yuume herself remained in a tense form of silence, and while Crow looked on from above he found himself swiftly becoming impatient.

And finally, during a brief moment that they wound up looking at the other at the same time-

“JUST KISS ALREADY!”

“ _WHAT_!?”

Their shouts, as it seemed, would be more than enough to assure anyone who had doubts (Jack), that Crow had been very _very_ wrong to assume either of the two had potentially romantic thoughts about the other in the end.

Unfortunately, the identically phrased and spoken shouts of protest from them did the exact reverse for Crow, and if not for the fact that it wouldn’t be long after when Crow and Jack made their decision to split from the team all-together, he probably would have tried such a thing again.

As it were, whenever Yuume dropped by after that, she made sure to go only where Yuusei was, and leave the moment she caught sight of Kiryu lest Crow get any ideas.


	7. Pre-5Ds: Crimes Against Body and Soul

It wasn’t fair.

All of Satellite had been united and the map was at last encompassed in its black cancer. In a fit of growing paranoia Kiryu’s soul almost seemed to corrupt itself from the noble wolf into a savage mutated beast and unwilling to watch as he turned on children for battle, Crow and Jack were the first to turn their backs.

Crow would find Pearson and Bolger, finding a hide-away not far from them and helping to keep watch over the children. He’d become even more of a thief and a ‘robin hood’ than he had before, and on his face his first mark would soon be joined by others.

She still saw Crow- helped him with supplies, watched as he gave the children small sealed shadows to keep as their own. The sight of the children always made her smile but for their sake she chose to never linger long.

Jack would wander on his own as well, eventually holing up in what used to be a theatre. She found him there herself- he didn’t reach a hand toward any of his friends after he had left however, not once. It was lonely, she had said during that meeting. The vast open theatre with the ceiling ruined and open to the skies- It was empty, and cold.

He had questioned her on her shadow in response. And she’d looked back with a murderous and even questioning glare, as if to say _how **DARE** he_?

With the look he’d snorted and looked away. 'If you can’t accept yourself, you can’t fight… And you have no right to tell me what I should be doing. You say I’m alone? HAH! I am a KING here!’

She fell silent for a moment after that- but rather than voicing any more of her opinions- Rather than screaming and questioning on the whereabouts of his 'people’, of whoever or whatever he was 'king’ of… Perhaps he had only been spouting words, perhaps not. In the end however she had left, head hanging.

And Yuusei, for the sake of his friend, stood by Kiryu until the bitter end. As 'Sector Security’ officers were posted, as the blackened map began to come under their control. He didn’t come by much during that time. The shadows he’d brought to Martha were under her care for that time, and in her own fear she herself did not leave the home unless required.

And then he’d returned …And he asked where his friends were.

Kiryu and Yuusei _had_ severed ties, albeit only for a short time. But for the same reason they had done so, Kiryu was now under the hungry gaze of the Sector Security, fleeing for his life and soul for the crime of destroying one of their main buildings and potentially killing any inside.

With Yuume’s words, the former team was 'reunited’. The former team cornered Kiryu only for everything to go wrong- For a man to die by Kiryu’s hand, with no regard for even his soul. For Yuusei to try in vain to take the fall, only for Kiryu to be taken anyways.

For Yuusei to return to Martha’s with broken eyes, silent. Where no words needed to be said. None at all.

If there had been any sign of the rift between everyone before, it was stronger than ever after that. Yuusei found new friends in the depths of the ruins of Satellite, Blitz, Nerve, Taka, and Rally- and in the meantime, Jack returned to his solitude in the theatre, whilst Crow, following a fire that took Pearson’s life and seemed to cause Bolger to vanish from existence altogether, dedicated his being to the children that the men had cared for. She herself became secluded, diving further into her books and relishing in the solitude that her shadow granted as she walked through the city. The rifts that were there only expanded further.

…Until finally, it seemed there could be no hope in repairing them. In a battle of dragon-fire and metal sword Jack and Yuusei clashed, in what was in the end, a pointless battle. A battle with no purpose, no reason; a battle that simply was.

A battle which she came across with Rally, having finally worked up the courage to meet with those Yuusei had come to know so well. They watched as metal was struck down by bone claws. As Jack gestured to himself, shouting something that was dulled by the fully protected arena that Yuusei had successfully allowed to come into creation from his 'Glove’.

As Jack rushed his friend… And plunged his hand into the depths of his shadow- reaching, pulling…

_Severing._

And in an explosion of light accompanied by a piercing wail that belonged to no creature of their world, he was gone.

And Yuusei…

Was no longer moving. His eyes stared upward, dull and glazed- lifeless in an almost literal sense. His shadow now was faded, almost eradicated from existence. …And in the sense of dreams, and of creatures beyond their understanding, obliterated entirely. 

It wasn’t fair. That the boys she had come to know all these years… That the ones she had sworn would never fall, the ones she’d promised to never harm, would succumb to it by another means.

It wasn’t _fair_!

And as she shouted these words through tears at the Doctor who, upon realizing there would be no payment, no pool of funds to ensure he did his work, turned to leave she grabbed his wrist and pulled. Screaming for him to stay and wake Yuusei up- to pull him from the time lock he’d been forced into. To do something, anything!

The glove came off, and in teary desperation she stared to the Doctor in shock. _'You think you can do it then?_ ’ the man taunted. ’ _You think yourself a hero?’_

’ _You intend to risk YOUR life then, to save his? When YOUR death only results in the same for him?_ ’ The man grinned as he spoke. And the more he spoke the smaller she felt, the more she found herself staring down the great monstrous beast of the darkness, bodies littered around her in memory. ’ _WHAT DO YOU INTEND TO DO?_ ’

Without thinking she did it, pulling the glove on and swinging it down upon Yuusei’s motionless form, the man's grin plummeting on the spot. Without thinking…  
  
 _'YUUME, NO-'  'WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU FOOL-!'_

It wasn’t fair.

But perhaps she decided as she was plunged into darkness by her own will, she could do something for once in her lengthy and secluded existence.


	8. Pre-5Ds: Yuusei's Soul

When she opened her eyes she was shrouded in shadow. It was not shadow in the ‘literal’ sense, the sense of darkness closing in upon oneself. Nor was it the sensation of warmth from beasts of another realm. In fact what she felt when she came to her senses was cloth- dark and desaturated in hue, covering all but the strands of hair that passed her ears and eyes. Upon her face was a mask, and yet she did not feel as though there were even a a thread upon her skin there. And as for the rest of herself, she viewed it with distaste.

Such thick clothes, warm and loose, but making her seem one with the darkness itself. This was her 'armor’, or so it seemed. This set of worn boots and gloves, this cloak around her shoulders; this was what she would wear if she were to partake in the battles as her friends had. And for a weapon she quickly realized, hand almost drawn toward it, she had a blade.

Yuume pulled the sword from it’s enormous sheath, examining its dull yet clearly decorated metal. Despite the darkness it seemed to exude it looked strong, and unrelenting. And for now she realized as she looked up, it would have to do.

The mind she had entered was filled with dreams of _sorrow_. Of futility, and of not betrayal but _mourning_. As to how she knew what the realm around her gave she herself was not sure- but as she walked across the ground a thick and grey fog enclosed it, ruined buildings scattering the 'dream’ around her.

It was as though his mind were a temple. A city even, with roads of once white marble stone cracked and dusted, and brick housess crumbled into themselves to leave naught but huge ashen shells. She could feel eyes on her back as she walked through the realm, but for the moment it was as though she was walking through a strange mirror of Satellite; the creatures she did not see did not strike, either out of fear or out of kindness. She did not know- but while her heart claimed the latter, her mind insisted bitterly upon the former, and so she gripped her blade tightly. Her footsteps crunched the stone beneath her feet and the sound echoed about the air, and otherwise there were no interruptions.

And as she walked she came to a sunken hole, situated almost in the center of the realm she came to. A hole with trenches that branched out in a series of carefully placed lines, as though to form the carved symbol of some greater being.  There was a gale blowing out from the hole- a white dust, fine and powdered, and within its depths the walls were lined not by polished and ancient stone but by worn and rusted metal. By ruinous scaffold and time eaten grates. By black, charcoal coloured iron and orange dusted scraps.

There was no clear route down, she discovered soon enough. Yet it was clear to her that if she turned now then her audience, the creatures who had made home in the shells of Yuusei’s dream, would turn on her without hesitation. There was no way to turn save downward.

So downward she moved. Carefully, to start. Gripping the edge with her free hand and sliding to the first of the ledges, her feet bringing a resounding 'clang’ to echo through the depths. She froze at the sound- tensing, gripping her blade and looking around in fear. In the end however there was nothing but the steadily rising and darkening stream of dust, and so she pressed on. Moving from ledge to rusted ledge, through tunnel after tunnel.

Yet on the seventeenth level it seemed at last that the stability was lost. Beneath her feet the grated floor trembled. It shook and collapsed and in shock she fell backward into endless darkness. Falling and yet not- floating through an abyss, her eyes wide and full of fear as she groped for light, until at last she spotted it before her and swam toward it. Stumbling upon another ledge she looked upward in her fear, met with the three levels of metal that sat between the one she had stood upon prior and the one she did now. The shadows had taken her through the walls of the realm itself…

But how? Still stiff with shock she looked back to the wall, nervously bringing a hand to its side. Solid. Completely and utterly solid, and as she lightly tapped it her fears were slowly dissolved  And then despite her fear, she tried something else; to reach into the shadows, to enter it.

Her hand passed through the wall as though it were naught but smoke, or even fragments of light creating the illusion around her. She looked down below and saw endless climbing ahead. She looked back to the wall and pondered the time spent doing so and the time it had taken to move through it instead.

And with these thoughts in mind she dove forward into the wall with eyes squeezed shut, opening them only as a rush of matter flew past her being like wind about a soaring falcon. Her eyes turned to face the tunnel she had spent so long attempting to traverse and level after level passed her by, creatures slowly revealing themselves in the holes, making their way like parasites would a corpse or so she felt. Unable to detect the presence of her being, unaware of the potential danger around them.

She looked down and saw an approaching end to her rush, and with her will alone forced herself out through the sides of the bottom reaches of the tunnel. With her sword swinging the beings around scattered, clinging to the wire and steel for protection as the foreign entity in their midst landed atop a pile of rubble located in the bottom. There was nothing here, she realized swiftly, looking about at the land hidden beneath the layers above. Nothing but a sea of scrap and burning coals, smoke billowing out from the holes as it would from a burning volcano. It expanded as far as her eyes could see, and it spoke again not of rage for betrayal as one would expect but of an immense sadness- And more importantly, of memories connected to the one lost.

Not a step forward and the metal quaked however, the burning memories and emotions turning on the intruder before them. Scrap metal rose from seas of flame, and in horror Yuume forced herself to jump back from what resulted. An enormous creature formed of the junk loomed above her, and with a bellowing rumble it raised a fist forged from the remains of a car.

“Nnhh!” Jumping back as the attack slammed into the metal ground she fell back into darkness watching with wide eyes as the spot where she once stood was reduced to rubble. Now came the moments of which the Doctor had warned of- now came the moments of danger which could potentially destroy them both. Sword in hand she floated in the void, terrified of what stood above. She stood there, pondering on what would follow.

She stood, and soon came to her decision. As decided before there would be no turning back! And so with one brief pause to think she formed her strategy. Channeling the void around her she propelled herself forward, swinging the blade- and even the steel giant before her stood no chance against it.

And so she ran, swam rather, through the darkness. Rending coil from rebar, sheets of copper from half broken framed glass. The scrap however was unrelenting, and as she floated in the darkness she grew fatigued. There was no end to it, the monsters. As though they numbered as many as the people of earth, as many as the stars in the skies…

It was with that thought that she hung her head, looking to the glove she had stolen from the doctor. If the doctor had done his job, she thought bitterly. If he had done it he would have known where to go, what to do. She knew that a shadow had to be found from the wreckage here. A shadow with connections to Yuusei’s soul, something that could at least partially fill the void left by his stolen one. How to find that shadow she was not sure. Where to bring it even, she was not sure.

…Yet it seemed, she decided, that there was a path. And with that in mind, brushing the dust of the rubble above from her glove, she steadied her resolve. And then noticed a light on the screen- almost  like a map, one large, one small. The larger was closer. And she could feel, even from the void she sat within, that it exuded a warm light, one that spoke completely of the one she knew.

The smaller was distant, almost lost. It was just as heavily guarded by beasts, and the sensation from where it lay was cold. It would be foolish to chase after such a thing. She could not stay in this void for long, she could feel it- it closed in upon her as she stood, stagnating her breath, making her weak and unable to move. She would be required to move constantly, to re-enter the dream’s true realm again and again.

As she looked up toward what awaited her however she could not convince herself to do otherwise. And so, biting her lip, she turned toward the smaller signal and charged- leaping through shadow and driving her blade through all that came before her, be it to bring death or mere shock. She cast beasts of both metal and flesh alike to the sides, and as she came closer to the location of the shadow she quickly realized that what she stood upon was not the same as the metal ruin that surrounded the remainder of the dream.

Instead it was as stone. Red light, strangely cold in its sensation, pulsed from the rocks, and all about her ruined buildings almost resembling that of the ones in Satellite could be seen. They seemed almost carved directly from the mountains, molten red magma streaming between its bricks.

As she walked through the city a low rumble interrupted her thoughts- what was once the wall in front of her twisted, moving upward with a snarl. It was a demon- such was the first thing that came to mind. A beast with multiple horned heads, leathery wings and cruel yellow eyes. Its shark-like teeth were bared toward the woman and yet it did not move.

And yet, from the glove she could tell that the beast stood not far from her goal. That it was, by mere existence, in the path of her blade. And so, again steadying her resolve she raised her blade and stepped forward.

The dragon tensed, and another snarl met the air, as Yuume herself did so and prepared to jump-

“ _Nmmaaaaaaa_!”

A cry entered the air, almost childish in form, and from beneath the beast’s almost crouching form she caught a glimpse of another shadow- one she recognized not by duplicity, or by fable, but by a card Yuusei had once shown her. From a deck prepared for a Riding Duel, a set of cards carefully put together from what others tossed away. It wore oversized, brightly coloured armor, which almost resembled cloth. The goggles it had enlarged its eyes to a comical extent, and as it cowered from beneath the beast it was looked upon with what seemed to be concern.

A demon, she tried to tell herself, as it looked back with battle ready eyes. That was what it was, was it not? And yet as she looked from the monster to her blade she found herself hesitating.

…And in the end, sheathing her blade, looking back to the dragon before her. “I do not wish to harm him,” she spoke honestly, the monster looking down with still narrowed eyes. “Please… I only wish to help. There is… Somewhere I must take him,” she managed to say, struggling not to turn from the dragon’s multi-eyed stare. “For his sake- for Yuusei’s sake!” she corrected almost immediately.

The mechanized creature under the dragon’s protection seemed to chitter at that, and the heads turned downward only briefly. In the end however it stepped back, rearing upon its legs- for a moment, it seemed as though it were preparing to attack- as though each of the heads would fire a blast of hellfire upon her in an instant, and with that realization she found herself growing pale and fearful behind the mask. Instead however, it nudged the little one forward with a claw, the Junk being stumbling forward with a light cry.

She had permission to approach, she realized. And looking to the dragon with a nod, she moved toward him- “Come,” she said with a whisper. “Into my arm, come-”

Without arguing the Synchron was picked up with one arm, clinging to her shoulder and looking behind her in almost fearful curiosity  She was able to give one last look to the dragon behind her before turning back to the junk realms- and as she left, she did not realize that the fire and stone were now crumbling and fading, vanishing entirely. She had no reason to turn back after all, diving into the shadows with her charge. She needed to find the other light- the warm light at the center of what was Yuusei’s 'dream’, his mind, and his soul. Through plains and mountains of junk alike, skirting about the monsters as they rose lest she endanger the creature in her arms. 

And she could see it. A tower it seemed, glowing brilliantly from the pile, causing all junk around it to collapse and fall downward to a clear base. It was there- there was not much else to go now.

“ _ **NrrrrRROOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH…!**_ ”

But as she brought herself to a screeching halt in her run, the metal rose to bring a challenge she could not avoid.

“ _ **RAOOOOOOHHHNNNNN!**_ ” With three enormous heads it rose above, glowing an angry red and leering down with acid green eyes. Its gigantic and clawed foot was moved toward Yuume without pause, and with little other choice the woman dived into the shadows to attempt to skirt around it.

“NGH-!” Upon re-entry however, it was clear this would become impossible. Again she fled, and again they were caught, the woman doing her best to protect the shadow from harm until finally she pulled the being from her shoulder. 

The dragons were rearing their heads, aiming to attack once more; she looked back to them and swallowed. “Stay here,” she warned, turning to face the beast. She was almost crying she was so afraid- her body felt cold and numb and yet she knew if she allowed it to end here. If she allowed herself even the slightest bit of failure- that would mean far worse than her own end. “Ngh… RR _AAAAAAA_!” She leaped forward with her sword, trampling across the first of the monster’s heads and forcing it shut.

She jumped to the side of it and half danced about the beast, looking for a single opening as she lured the dragon from her charge. But for each strike she made it was easily repaired. For each head felled it had two others, and repaired the third in an instant. She was fighting a losing battle… And as she drove her blade into the scrap before her, Yuume looked up to stare the beast down.

She could not lose here. She couldn’t! And with wide eyes she spotted something behind her foe that strengthened this will to fight. The shadow behind it glowed- the Junk Synchron held in his hands what seemed to be mere chunks of metal and yet she knew full well it was so much more than that.

As did the Atomic Scrap Dragon before her. As it turned she lunged, racing toward the Junk Synchron as it glowed. As starlight seemed to surround it, and as the dragon prepared its stream of fire. “NO _OOOOO_!”

There could be no stopping the fire- she knew this. But she could at least, she hoped, deflect it somehow. Holding her blade against the blast she grimaced, the force causing her palm to bleed and her arms to buckle on themselves. Yet she held strong- for the sake of the one whose mind she was in, and the one behind her. 

…Or at least, _was_ behind her. As she looked back her eyes widened in fear, the shadow having vanished from sight. Where- Where had it gone? There was nothing but a sea of scrap and the fires before her were unrelenting so then where-

“ ** _HHRRRRRRNNN_**!”

“ _ **RAAAAOOOROHHHHHHH!**_ ” A sickening crash rang through the air, and abruptly the fires stopped. A shadow landed beside her, and briefly she stared in shock. Another card, she realized. This one was-

“Junk… Warrior…”

The warrior looked to her only briefly, and without another word they turned to he dragon before them. This beast in the end did not need to die for them to win.

They needed only to pass it- and with two, they had a way! “GO!” she roared, charging with a snarl. Her sword cleaved through the first leg of the beast as the warrior at her side kicked in the dragon’s second knee, sending the monster tumbling forward with a screech. The shining tower was right before them- They only needed to reach the top! “Climb!” she ordered it, the warrior rushing ahead of her as she looked to the dragon. “ **Go**!”

A race- that was what it was. The dragon pulled itself to its feet and as the warrior ran she followed, looking back in fear. It opened all three of its mouths and began to charge its lasers, and as it looked up they only finally reached the tower itself. A hole sat in the center. Reaching down into the ground, glowing brilliantly. Sharing one look, the Junk Warrior and Yuume both looked back to the hole, paying no mind as the dragon rose up behind them in rage. It took only a nod.

The lasers fired.

The warrior jumped.

And as light blinded and surrounded everything, she closed her eyes.


	9. Pre-5Ds: Yuusei's Shadow

While she slept, she dreamt; something that happened far less often than she would care to admit, really. Quite typically her dreams would be plagued by darkness at the best, visions of violent massacres from distant memory at the worst. To have a true dream after so long seemed almost surreal.

As she dreamed however, it seemed to be but a memory. Before Jack made his attack, before she herself found a place outside of Martha’s home to stay. True, she was close by, very close; she wanted to make certain that Yuusei’s little shadows were kept safe after all. However it was a home other than Martha’s regardless.

Yuusei’s own home was shared with four others; three men of relatively similar age to his own, and a young boy perhaps 10 years of age. Blitz, Nerve, Taka, and Rally. They were a nice lot, as far as she could recall. She hadn’t met them for some time to be honest- whether out of fear of what would happen when the time came that she would have to explain more shadowy details, or out of a simple dislike for much socializing at all.

In the end, he’d convinced her. And while she didn’t see them often, Rally at least had a habit of dropping by, or even dropping by Jack’s apparently. He liked to keep in touch with his friends, or so she was told. 

…She found herself empathizing with that.

It was Rally who came to get her when the fight had started. He had run over in a panic, talking about how he ‘never thought things would happen’ in the way they were.

How simply telling Jack where they were testing the D-Wheel would end like this. With a duel field far from the others, who still waited at their 'posts’ to keep timing and tech on track. With the bike locked at the side as Jack demanded a battle…

They had arrived too late, she didn’t need a reminder of that. They arrived and Yuusei lost, but-

She remembered something from the battle. Yuusei looking over himself, and shouting to Jack. Jack holding something, something she hadn’t paid attention to.

When a shadow was sealed her mind told her, it needed an object to be sealed into. For reasons unknown, it could not be a card. Though cards seemed to act almost as a channel for shadows still tied to the other realms of the Dream, they repelled a full existence it seemed, despite not a single effort going into such a barrier. It was as though the magic originated in their own realm; something none could prove, to say the least.

She had known Jack was holding something to pin the shadow. Perhaps even assumed it. But for him to have the card as well…

And the bike. It was missing, she realized dimly. Yuusei had been more important at the time, but that too, was now gone.

As her eyes opened she was greeted by Martha and the doctor- the medical doctor, both. She was in a chair, and the glove was still on. And Yuusei…

“He’ll wake up in a few hours I estimate,” the doctor assured her, reading worry from her face immediately. “Having a shadow taken is exhausting as it is. It will take some time to recover and adapt to a new shadow.”

“Ah… Mn.” She nodded. There was no arguing what happened. None at all.

And when he did wake up, there was no need to explain what had happened. Though she took the glove off, she was still holding it even then after; it was to her embarrassment then, that she was awoken by a conscious Yuusei.

“Yuume,” he began, looking down at where she sat in her chair. He paused, glancing toward the ground. “My shadow…”

Though she had looked to him when he first spoke, she found herself looking away. “…I’m sorry,” she whispered quietly. “I did my best, but…”

“No. If anything, I am sorry,” he stated. “Your shadow is what scares you the most- that is something I can’t change. Despite that, you forced yourself to take his protection while in my mind. Thank you, Yuume.”

She looked back, surprised. “Aah- Mn.” In the end, even with thanks, she couldn’t feel pleased with this. “While I was in there… It felt so cold. The entire landscape was nothing but ruin… And it felt as though your emotions- as though your sorrow was what created it.”

“My sorrow?”

Yuume nodded. “Mnn. I… I don’t know why Jack would do this!” she cried, shouting despite herself. “I don’t understand at all, why he would do this! I…” She shook, looking back up once again. “Why did this happen to everyone? Kiryu, Jack… What will happen to everyone now?”

He stared, taking a seat in another chair and looking to the shadow at his feet. For a moment, it was just a shadow- however after a few seconds a familiar flash of orange came into view, and the Junk Synchron sheepishly peered out before toddling out to its feet. “…I don’t know exactly why he did what he did,” Yuusei admitted, Yuume’s eyes drawn to the shadow as it looked between both of them curiously. “But what I do know is that he would never have done such a thing willingly. Jack is capable of many things. All of us are- but he would never have taken Stardust without a reason.”

“The card?” she questioned, before stiffening. “Aah- That’s right!” she gasped, “The D-wheel as well, he also-”

Yuusei nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. “I had assumed as much when I woke up. It’s not surprising he took both along with it though.” As Yuume narrowed her eyes, he continued. “Stardust, so it seems, was more than a card.” He quietly watched as Junk Synchron explored the room, continuing. “…He was my soul.”

“That…” Again she looked away, unable to speak for a moment. “Yuusei…”

“I can build another D-Wheel,” he went on. “It will be hard, and it will take time. But I can do it. When that happens, I’ll find a way to reach Neo Domino myself… And I’ll find out what happened that day.”

“And… You’ll come back?” she asked somewhat hopefully, before hurriedly cringing at her own words. “S-Sorry… I’m getting ahead of myself.”

“No. It’s fine,” he responded with a small smile. “I wouldn’t leave anyone of my friends here. Once I have Stardust and his card back, and once I find out what happened, I’ll come back. I promise. Until then though,” he went on, “I was told that it’s been a week since I lost… The other shadows- where are they?”

“Ah-!” She smiled. “They’re in the other room. I’ve been taking good care of them,” she continued softly, “So don’t worry. Ahh…” She looked to the glove in her hands, expression falling. “But this…”

“Will you return it?” Yuusei asked, despite seeming to already know the answer.

Yuume shook her head. “…Yes. It’s not mine, so I can’t keep it. But…”

“But?”

“…There are lots of others in Satellite who need a 'Doctor’, neh?” she 'asked’, not waiting for an answer. “And almost all of Satellite isn’t able to afford that sort of thing, neh?” Silence fell over the pair, and after what seemed to be a fairly tense pause she looked back to Yuusei. “I’ll return this glove, but… If there’s anyway for you to recreate one…” She hesitated, swallowing. “I don’t want to simply stand by any more.”

The response again was silence, Yuusei seeming almost surprised by the request. In the end however, he smiled, taking the glove himself. “Aah. Of course, I will need some fabric-”

“If my vest is alright?” she asked, smiling as well.

He nodded. “Aah. You’re going to need to learn how to fight properly though,” he added as he moved to leave the room, Yuume sputtering somewhat.

“A-AH- I can fight fine!”

“Unfortunately, no you cannot.”

“Y-Yuusei!”

'Yuume, you are acting 'five',’ is what his face seemed to say in response to that, and the protests quelled. In the end, there was no arguing she supposed.

And as it were, the next year and a bit would make the training worth her while.


	10. Pre-5Ds: Glasses

It was strange, how long it took for them to realize something was wrong. After he woke up, things settled almost back into normalcy. Crow, distant from them as he was in the ‘BAD’ area, never did find out what Jack had done. Yuusei’s friends never saw him, and when she herself went to visit she didn’t have the heart to say.

She felt Yuusei would prefer that in fact, keeping the whole matter quiet. And while rage brewed in her chest when a fuzzy news feed of Neo Domino’s new 'King of Duels and Shadows’ came about, she continued to uphold that belief.

However long it was, it was somewhat short a span of time as well she supposed. The time it took to re-create 'The Glove’ with the capabilities she would need after all was considerable. It was during this time in fact that she poured all her abilities into finding resources for the task, information on the depths of the Dream, of the signs a Doctor was meant to watch for.

Asking for help however, as she read through her books on a visit to Yuusei’s hideaway, brought a grim realization. “Yuusei,” she asked, the man looking up from the computer screen he had fixed to the prototype glove. “This passage here; I was wondering if it might help,” she explained, her friend taking the book in hand and looking at it a moment.

Initially, he held it at an average distance. However with a frown he soon moved it forward a bit, further and further from his face, until- “Sorry,” he responded somewhat flatly, handing the book back and immediately turning back to his work whilst Yuume gawked. “I can’t read it.”

“E-Ehh!?” The others shot up themselves, Taka first to speak.

“You can’t read it?”

“Eeh? But you can read cards fine can’t you Yuusei?” Rally asked, the unsaid 'this isn’t a matter of illiteracy’ hovering over the air.

There was no response, and the others traded worried glances before Blitz came over. “Mnnn. Yuusei,” he started, taking his glasses off a moment. “Put these on a moment.”

“Mn?” He looked back, staring at the glasses in question with almost narrowed eyes. In the end however he took them without another word, looking almost surprised in fact as he immediately handed them back. “Worse,” he stated bluntly.

“Worse?” Nerve echoed.

“Aah… Then, what sort of lens…”

“You’re farsighted,” Blitz said with a frown, receiving little response. “Oi. Yuusei!”

“It’s not a problem,” he responded with a shrug.

“AH- Not a problem?” Yuume repeated, moving past Blitz with a frown. “Of course it’s a problem! You’re working on fine details of a Glove right now!”

“I can still tell what I am doing.”

As the others slowly backed away from the woman, trading uneasy glances once again, Yuume’s fists tightened. Her face red she walked quite deliberately over to plant herself in front of the screen he was consulting, Yuusei in question looking back up almost in annoyance. “Yuusei,” she began darkly. “I will be using this glove to enter people’s very _souls_. I will be relying on this glove to find the closest thing to their original shadow as possible, something which you yourself know does not always resemble the secondary! _If you do not find even a mild corrective for your vision, I will refuse to use this glove_!”

“Aah- …” He put the tools down, silent. From the side, Rally came over with a light laugh.

“Ahah… Well… You know, I’m sure it won’t take long for us to find something right?” he offered, the others nodding in support. “And this will make working on the D-Wheel easier too right? Ah…” He grew quiet at that, the topic still rather sore.

Nonetheless. “What he said!” Nerve said, smiling. “Those rich guys up in Neo Domino are always replacing their glasses! It won’t take long to find something else!”

“Ah… Everyone, it’s really-”

“No.”

“…” Yuusei stared. “…Yuume.”

“No! Glasses or nothing!” she retorted, giving Yuusei a look not unlike the one he often gave her.

_'Are you five, Yuusei?’_

“…” He sighed, standing from his makeshift desk. “Very well- we’ll start looking now.”

“Whoo!” Rally grinned, running off down the aged subway tunnel. “Great! I have an idea of where to look too, follow me!”

“Ah- Rally!!”

“ _Rrrrraaaaaaaaa!_ ” A blot of orange chased after the boy, and soon the others were rushing after it with even more concern than before.

“T-THE SHADOW-!!”

“JUNK, GET BACK HERE!”

“…”

It was an eventful search really- but in the end, it was a step closer to moving on from the past.


	11. 5Ds-Yuume: To Neo-Domino

Finding glasses for Yuusei was both easy and difficult in the end, but for the long run it was worth it. They only found a frame with one lens in it- they searched for the other and forced it in later, and while it wasn’t perfect, or even the right type for his eye, it at least helped. Work on the Glove continued, and alongside that Yuume’s studies. She additionally learned to fight properly, in reality as well as the dream. She spread her offers of work across the city, asking only for what they could afford at minimum. Perhaps a spare bite to eat, or a scrap of metal. Or perhaps, even nothing at all. There was no charge for a life.

Her work quickly gained need in the ‘BAD’ area. Her shadow protecting her as she walked, as it always had during trips to visit Crow, soon became unneeded even, not that it left. No one attacked 'the Doctor’. The one who could bring the 'dead’ back to life. The one who did not judge. If one dared to lay a hand, ten others would stand in their way; the brother of a former patient, the mother of a fallen child, the strong warrior with ailing elders to care for. Yuume was untouchable- it made her visits to Crow quite easy, in fact.

And the gathering of supplies just as much so. In no time at all, Yuusei was back to work on his D-Wheel, spreading time between it and the care of the renegade shadows he’d brought to Martha’s over the years. They smiled again, however slightly. They laughed again, however quietly. The 'Doctor’s work gained a steady flow out of obligation and will alone, and the D-Wheel gained shape. Finally, there was only one piece missing.

By the time she got there however, that was hardly the case.

Two years. Yuusei was 18 now, and the D-Wheel was complete. It would be that evening then, it was decided. That evening that he would leave. He would find Jack, and confront him. And while it was impossible to restore the bond between shadow and soul after it had been replaced, she was sure. At the very least, he would be able to see the dragon once again.

“…Be sure to return soon, ok?” she asked, Rally standing at the side one card short now that he and the others had said their own good-byes. “I don’t want to explain another absence to Martha.”

Yuusei merely nodded. “Aah. Don’t worry.”

“And make sure you don’t lose your glasses!” she reminded with a more serious tone.

A smirk was her response, along with a small salute. “Don’t worry- now…”

“Now’s the time,” Blitz warned, giving a gesture from where he and the others were crowded about a worn computer screen. “Best leave.”

“Aah. Goodbye then, everyone.”

“Bye, Yuusei.” “Bye!” “Good luck!”

With the sound of an engine and the power that his shadow granted it, he was off. The glow of churning energies lighting the space just behind him filled the air for only a moment, just bright enough to force her to look away. And when she looked back…

He was gone. “See you soon,” she found herself whispering as she and the others stared off at where he’d vanished. “…Well. I should leave,” she started, Rally blinking.

“Eeh? You’re not going to stay to keep an eye on the d-wheel progress?”

“He’ll make it,” she told the boy with a nod. “I’m certain. For now though, there’s someone I need to see,” the woman continued, giving a light gesture with her gloved hand.

There was immediate understanding with that, and if anything their expressions grew quite grim. “Right,” Taka acknowledged. “Later then.”

“Aah. Bye!” she called out, running in the direction opposite of the one Yuusei had taken. “I’ll be back when I’m done!”

While she would keep her promise in the end, her evening would hardly be something entirely uneventful. And it was as she took this return that she saw the light in the distance, blinding red and gleaming enough to illuminate what could be no smaller than a stadium far across the water. Something pulsing with life, with energy, something _warm_.

She couldn’t tell what it was which caused it.

That night however, as she slipped into a pleasant dream on another of those 'rare nights’, she couldn’t be bothered with worrying about such things for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the duration of the fanfic from here until the end of '5Ds', each title will note the primary 'character of focus' where necessary. This effectively tells readers if it'll suddenly just be Yuusei hanging around, or similar, and should hopefully keep things from getting confusing.


	12. 5Ds-Yuusei: Prison

He’d been hurt many times in life- it was a fact of it. Something he’d taken as it came. The pain of a shadow battle, with faulty gloves that only prevented lasting damage to the surroundings rather than the body. The pain of a friend’s betrayal and yet another one’s tears as he said there was no other way. 

And more recently, the pain of a bike crash. “Ngh…” His helmet was pulled off and something fell from his pocket, something he would have grabbed if not for the throbbing pain on his arm. The mark that appeared, and the mark that glowed-

Much like Jack’s. As he stood, that was all he had the time to notice- Sector Security came in, and he was pulled away…

Into more pain. The application of a Marker… And the ‘interrogation’. He made friends there however- Yanagi, and Himuro. It was Yanagi who first noticed what he was missing however, and thankfully before the matter of Himuro came to be. “Ah- Aachan, they took your glasses too?” the elderly man asked worriedly, having caught him squinting at the descriptions on his cards

He shook his head. “No- they fell from my pocket when I was arrested.” There was a restrained grimace at that in fact, as Yuume’s words echoed in the back of his mind- 'don’t lose them!’ Aahaha. In the end, he had.

Yanagi frowned, but immediately went for the cell door and began shouting. “OIIII!!! Mister officer! Officer!”

“Mn- Yanagi-!”

“Now now Aa-chan!” he assured him, chuckling as voices sounded down the hall. “I know what I’m doing! OFFICER!”

“What do you want old man!” A security woman had finally arrived, and despite her scowl Yanagi cheerfully explained.

“Well, this young man here is blind missy! That’s what’s wrong!”

“Blind?” The woman looked through the gate and snorted. “He looks fine to me!”

“Ahhhh, but you left his glasses behind when you took him in, that’s Security responsibility neh?”

Another snort. “Sir, call me for something serious next time! A small case of blurred vision isn’t something that concerns Security!” She stormed off without another word, and Yanagi sighed.

“Ahhhh… I thought for sure-”

“It’s fine.” Before Yanagi could speak, he gave the old man a short nod. “I can manage without.” A short mumbling sound came through the air at that, and from his shadow rose Junk Synchron.

“A-Aaah!! You’ve got a shadow-”

“Mnnaaaaaaaa~” The synchron handed his goggles over, and with a small smile Yuusei took them.

“These will be fine for when I need them,” he stated, hanging them around his neck. “Though they block my vision from the sides, they’ll do when the time comes.”

“Aachan…”

“Don’t worry, Yanagi,” he repeated, nodding his head. “I’ll be fine.”


	13. 5Ds-Yuusei: A Gift

It was a cruel gift, Godwin’s gift.

The glasses lay neatly atop the opened envelope in Saiga’s home, next to a deck of duel monster cards and a silver ring on a chain. The cards had a new addition, or more accurately an old one- tossed to him in the middle of a shadow battle with Himuro to test his skills with his own sealed beasts. The ring held within it an old friend, and as he strung it around his neck he could feel the familiar pulse of what was- and in a sense would always be, despite technicalities, his very soul.

Godwin had not sent those things- they were merely returned, from Jack’s hands, for reasons that were apparently of his own concern- reasons he was sure he would find later on. What he had sent were the glasses- perfectly sized for his face, with lenses that granted 20/20 vision.

Accompanied by an invitation to the Fortune cup and a photo of his friends in Satellite.

’ _You’ll participate if you wish to see them again_ ’ it read on the back, words visible only after placing the glasses on. Such a cruel gift, it was.

And what choice did he have in the end after all? What choice was there but to compete? Saiga made a move to find a contact for his aid, but until then there wasn’t anything else to do. And so with his worn dueling glove and his shadows bundled within his d-wheel, he accepted the invitation.

Entering the Fortune Cup for the battle of Speed and Shadow.


	14. 5Ds: Aki Izayoi

It was no surprise really that Jack didn’t notice until this match. With things as they were he felt no reason to utilize his glasses in a riding duel, merely holding the card at that same familiar distance to read them while leaving the rest in the holder at the side. Some would marvel at the skill in reading them at the distance but the fact remained it was all too simple for his eyes.

And with a shadow powering his D-Wheel he drove for the sake of his friends, and for their sake only. He moved steadily through the matches, and all the same watched the others; watching as Rua lost to his first opponent only for Ruka to be forced out, his gadgetry shadows unable to even briefly stand beneath the force of Bommer’s own. He watched as Ruka, clutching her precious friends and entering the field seemed to fall into a trance, the battle occurring not on the field but in their very minds, until being forced into a tie.

Prior his own first match however, a shadow battle of jarring events would occur. Aki izayoi, the ‘Black Rose Witch’; with the ability to call upon any shadow, or even spells and traps from cards, she bypassed the five seal limit with ease, making her fight against the Masked Knight shadow almost a joke. She needed no arena to force her opponent to battle- damage was real and damage was lasting, and while opponents would still be protected by their armor it was as though she fought with a glove identical to those in Satellite.

And yet, following his own battles- following both riding duels he had, the second 'match of the witch’ made something astonishingly clear. He had had his suspicions already- 'wretched mark’ she had called his mark, similar to the one she herself had. The woman with a mask of porcelain had no mask in this battle however, and as her opponent started his tricks on the mind he noticed many eerily similar traits between Aki and the woman he knew from home.

Like Yuume, Aki renounced her old family. Like Yuume, she detested her 'powers’, and she seethed with rejection from what those powers had wrought. Where Yuume had turned to sorrow however, Aki had turned to rage. Where Yuume had fled and found Martha…

He stood on the field across from the woman, and as required no more than five sealed shadows sat with him. Four were tools, attached at his sides. The fifth was the ring, hanging from his neck. And all around the people raged for the 'satellite scum’ to defeat the 'bloody witch’, eagerly waiting for the 'wolves’ to slaughter each other in battle.

And Aki brought forth the field, the familiar film starting from the top of the sky and creeping to surround the entirety of the arena with its range naturally enhanced by her being. Vines grew from the ground, and roses blossomed; what would ordinarily be a 'film’ of Dream was now the realm itself. Aki’s armor shifted- a scarlet gown of bloody red and pitch black, with cruel clawed gloves and a viscous whip.

Across from her however, was a sight that had her stare in shock. It was a sight that even the audience balked at, save the few who knew. For Jack, it was another surprise to top the last- the sight of his friend in the hall with glasses of all things, a 'handicap’ in his opinion that he had never even briefly imagined to see was now pushed aside for a shock of what his secondary shadow was.

For Godwin, it was similar. As though he’d expected the shine of a dust not unlike Stardust’s own, as though he had assumed the shadow’s replacement would be a smaller duplicate.

And in the stands Yamagi cheered, the children beside him shrugging before cheering themselves. And beside them Himuro held back a short chuckle, the audience’s reaction all too amusing to ignore. For he himself had already seen the 'armor’ that Yuusei’s shadow pulled upon the teen, the 'armor’ that by requirement could only barely be called such.

It resembled what some called his 'work clothes’. The clothing he wore when working on the particularly oily bits of his D-Wheel, or when caring for the shadows at Martha’s. His hair for the most part was now covered and flattened at the top by a bandanna of bright orange hue. Gloves and boots of almost comical size appeared, though they were not so over-sized that he would not easily be able to move with them on his limbs. A white scarf hung around his neck and blew in the wind, while over his standard shirt appeared yet more orange, in the form of a workman’s apron. It was tied in place with what almost resembled a motor pull-cord, and in the pockets sat the four tools he’d brought with him. To end the ensemble, were the goggles of Junk Synchron- allowing him to focus on the fight, and only the fight. To Yuusei, it was nothing new; the armor was scant for a reason, and that reason was his shadow’s ability.

To the audience however, and even Aki herself, a single question hung over the air.

Was she fighting some sort of… Garage assistant? An oddly dressed babysitter, perhaps?

The battle had already started. And so with a calm reach for the first of his tools, he spoke- “Izayoi,” he began, the object glowing in his hands. “Our battle starts now.”

And as the tool’s shadow was released, so was it merged with his own. As the gloves and boots altered their hue to a concrete grey. As metal and stone covered shoulder, chest and thighs, before the gloves themselves gained something more appropriate for battle. Twin sets of gattling guns came to rest on his arms with a click, and as the Turret Warrior’s power was added to his own the confusion immediately settled for one thing and one thing only amid the crowd- for it was as Yuusei stated.

The battle began… Now.


	15. 5Ds-Yuume: Saiga

They weren’t there when she returned from her task. The home was trashed with signs of struggle, and there wasn’t a trace of the others. She had left the moment she found this, and such a pity that was; perhaps she could have found someone with similar interests in locating them if she’d remained.

Yet then again, perhaps not. Yuume ran through the streets for what seemed like hours even as darkness had begun to fall. She swallowed back her terror and picked up a lantern she’d created ages before, struck the match and continued her charge. She searched… She searched…

And eventually was forced to give in, trembling. For almost a full day she’d been searching. Almost a day and-

“What…” The screen at the side was broadcasting something. News of a dueling tournament that she’d heard a few words about but otherwise ignored in her search. Only now?

’ _Winner, Yuusei Fudo_.’ the screen read, Yuume’s eyes widening as she looked to the screen. There he was, after the few weeks he’d been gone. She gave a broken chuckle at the sight. Evidently someone had seen fit to give him a proper pair of glasses- they suited him, she supposed. And there was something under his neck as well; however more importantly, she realized with a cold shudder, was his face- bright yellow and impossible to ignore, he had been ‘marked’. So then what had happened, she wondered, over the month he’d been gone. What-

“Oi.”

“h-AH!” She jumped, backing against the wall that had blocked the tv screen from harm and looking to the man before her. He wore a vest and a hat, and held a sack over his shoulder. Though he didn’t look entirely out of place in Satellite however, it felt as though he wasn’t initially from here; before she could ponder this however, he spoke.

“Are you 'Yuume’?” he began, continuing on as the woman paled. “Yuusei sent me.”

“Ah-” Her face returned to standard colour, and she shook herself. “Y-Yuusei did?”

“Yea- he’d heard something bad happened to his friends- but as it turns out, they’re safe now.”

“Ahh.. You mean Rally and the others? Blitz, Nerve, Taka- they’re safe?” As the man nodded, she sighed in relief. “Hahhhh… Wonderful! I haven’t been able to find them for the past day, when they weren’t at their hideout I got worried.” With that in mind however she coughed, regaining a more serious composure. “As it is- who are you? And how do you know Yuusei?”

“You can call me 'Saiga’. Yuusei was told to find me by a friend he made in prison,” he explained with a nod. “I gave him a place to hide out while in Neo Domino. Though with the tournament over, I don’t doubt he’ll be back soon.”

“Phew…” Another nod and relieved sigh, and without thinking she began to slowly walk in the direction of Yuusei and the others’ hideout. “Aah- Though-” She frowned. “Locating me…”

He gave a point to her glove. “He gave me your glove code,” he stated plainly. “After that, I looked for the empty streets, something your friends said would help.” AHH- E-Empty-

Looking around she almost felt sheepish. Indeed the street was as bare as possible, and likely for her presence. “A-Aah.”

“I didn’t realize how right they were until I found you to be honest,” Saiga admitted. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a street this bare without intent of ambush- And yet, here we are.”

“…Right.” She looked away somewhat awkwardly, and the two continued their walk. She supposed in the end, it was a bit of a relief though- not that the tip to seek empty roads had helped. Nor the fact that her search was over, though she was in fact pleased about this. No. It was simply the fact that it had been the others who gave the advice, and not Yuusei.

And later that evening, when she returned to Martha’s for her regular care of the shadows and to help with other errands in the orphanage home, she thought of positives such as that whenever a single stroke of despair threatened to cloud her vision.


	16. 5Ds: Ccapac's Strike

It came with the night. For a moment she thought it mere indigestion. She’d attempted to pass it off with a light smile only for Martha to pinch her cheek and send her off with a homemade ginger tea, but in the end the herb had helped none.

As though a pit had begun to grow in her stomach, as though something worse than even her shadow existed in the world, the nausea spread and soon enough she found herself clutching the edge of the chipped bathroom sink and staring at a rust-edged mirror. “Hahh. Hahhg… GkH-!”

She choked, covering the sound and returning to her laboured pattern of breathing. This feeling- Cold and dead, and yet not at all the same as the other times, not at all. This was something worse. Like a hand from beyond the grave itself, that was what it was. It hadn’t been too long since Yuusei’s success over the Fortune Cup tournament. Not even two days had passed in fact. And there was a feeling in the air, choking her, strangling her where she stood… And then quite abruptly the sounds of shouts came from downstairs.

Pounding footsteps, crying, and attempts to quiet children. For a moment she was frozen in place, unsure of what to do. In the end however she left the room to see for herself what was happening.

And as she came down she saw Crow. Saiga. Her friends, being given blankets to cover their forms, and the lot of them turning to look upward. “Crow… Everyone…” She looked among them, pale. “What’s going on?”

Rally was holding Yuusei’s helmet, she realized. “Y-Yuusei…” The boy trembled, clutching the helmet close. “Yuusei is…”

“Kiryu’s alive,” Crow rasped, voice dangerously morose for what was typical of it. “But he’s changed- he had these… _Eyes_ …”

“K-Kiryu is-”

The others seemed frozen with shock. “He challenged Yuusei to a riding duel,” Nerve began lowly. “Summoned this monster, this enormous _beast_ …”

“All those _screams_!” Rally whispered, holding the helmet. “So many people died and then there it was…”

“…He called it the ‘Earthbound God, Ccapac Apu’,” Crow murmured. “…Yuusei couldn’t attack it, use spells, traps… And it was a _shadow_ ,” he hissed, looking back to Yuume. “It was Kiryu’s _shadow_ , yet he didn’t even stop driving! He just _attacked,_ and-”

No. “Impossible,” she hissed, her fists clenched. “Impossible! Shadows can’t be summoned from a D-Wheel! They can’t-!”

“Apparently this one can,” Taka responded almost in fear. “And worse- When Crow left to get Yuusei here, to get him fixed up”

“ _Mnnaaaa_ …” Yuume’s eyes widened as the familiar sound of Junk Synchron met the air, eyes snapping to where it lay curled up near Rally’s feet.

“His shadow…” Typically, when a shadow of any bound kind was interacting with reality, there was one clear sign to say it was tied to a person. One was the most obvious- accompaniment  No one wanted their soul to stray. If it did however, there was still a way to find it, and that was with the shadow that stretched thin to connect them. The shadow at Junk’s feet however…

Was nigh invisible. “He was with the bike after Crow took Yuusei on his,” Taka explained uneasily. “If he was severed though, he’d be gone right?”

Yuume merely trembled, hurriedly moving down the remaining stairs. “No, he wouldn’t- and as it is it’ll happen regardless if something isn’t done! Martha!” she called, chasing after the faint line to one of the more sound-proofed rooms of the home. “Marth-”

The room she came to was thankfully almost done with its purpose; the doctor Martha had found was almost finished with his stitching, and at the side a plate of metal scrap could be seen. She was silent, unable to speak. Martha herself said nothing as well, save to talk with the doctor as he turned to the woman. With the combined strength of the two, Yuusei, quickly bandaged, was moved to the bed at the side. The doctor gathered his things and-

“Martha!” she called, the woman turning. “What happened here?”

“Crow brought him in with metal in his middle,” the woman said worriedly, carefully bringing a blanket over the teen on the bed. “He was bleeding so bad… It was lucky we had a doctor here in time, or he might not have made it,” she sighed. “The danger has passed now though-”

“No…” She shook her head, swallowing. “Martha, Yuusei’s shadow is severing, I- Aah…” A hand was placed on her shoulder, the woman giving her a small smile.

“Yuume. It will be alright. What Yuusei needs now is rest.”

“What he needs is his shadow back!”

The woman seemed to frown, and Yuume flinched. Despite this however, she pressed on.

“Martha. Even if he’s alive, if the bond isn’t repaired- He can never wake up,” she explained with a swallow. “The chance of finding a third shadow after that…”

A sigh met the air, Martha shaking her head. “Oh you… You were sick just hours ago, and here you are saying things like this. 'Doctors’ are wonderful, but the task is too much for you right now!” she scolded.

“I don’t need to do much though,” she said with a swallow. “There’s still a defense in his soul. I just need to restore the bond- before it’s too late! Please,” she begged. “…Please!”

Another sigh, and Martha relented. “Alright. …Alright.” She moved to the side, bringing a ring and chain over from Yuusei’s things. “But if that’s the case, you tell me; can you put an old soul back in the same way?”

“Ah- an old-” She frowned, only to stiffen as she looked to the ring in Martha’s hands. There were no doubts as to what shadow was contained within it. “S-stardust!” Taking the piece of metal her frown grew more severe, and she bit her lip. The chances of success- The chance of a re-sealing, rather. Well.

This had never happened before, in history. At least, not recorded history. Yet Stardust’s power hummed through the small device, and with a swallow, she nodded. “I’ll try,” she said quietly.

“Aaah? What was that?” Martha asked with a smile.

She nodded again, putting more determination into the gesture despite the lack of reassurance in facts. “I will.”

“Good.” The woman pulled her in for a hug, and when pulling back wiped away what had almost been a tear. “Now you make sure to rest after this.”

“A-Y-Yes!” With a nod her grip on the ring tightened, and slipping it on one of her glove covered fingers she came to stand beside Yuusei’s bed. Here she went again, it seemed

Into the Dream.


	17. 5Ds: Stardust

Yuusei’s dream, even while under minimal guard was nothing of the ruin she saw during her last entry.

The formerly fogged land was, albeit clouded in gloom, clear. The buildings despite their emptiness stood tall and proud, seeming almost like coffins in their silent vigil. She appeared there in the same armor she had last; save the ring about her finger. And as she took off what had been transported by the glove’s energies, she dropped it forward to allow its imagined vessel to release its true form.

“…Stardust,” she spoke calmly, the ring erupting into a steady stream of white debris. It rose upward and coalesced in a spiral above, only to rain back down in the form of a great and mighty dragon standing upon two legs. The dragon looked down, and she herself looked up toward it for a moment before eventually looking beyond. “Do you remember this place?” she asked, the dragon looking around with crossed arms. “This soul? It’s owner?”

Stardust gave no answer, and so she continued. “This is your home. Your true self- if you so allow it,” she continued, “I can restore that.”

“ _ **…Ssnffff.**_ ” The dragon snorted, looking down at those words in seeming incredulity.

And still she continued. “These buildings were not always empty,” she spoke. “These skies were not always clouded. I am certain! So then, if you would- if you would fill this dream with light again!”

“ _ **RrrAEEEEEEEAAAAOOOOOO!**_ ” Stardust gave a mighty roar, and behind her mask Yuume grimaced. Even so, she dove forward into the shadows, darting in the familiar direction required.

“Aah. Very well then!” she called, voice echoing as the dragon turned to follow in flight. “Then I will show you where this bond lies!” Through the marbled streets, between silent towers and deep carved caverns, until they reached the ‘hole’.

The hole of now restored steel, of shining metal coated in brilliant white gold. The spiraling stairwell which she herself rushed through in the shadows, Stardust himself merely diving down into the depths. And finally whence they reached the bottom they stopped; for the realms of Yuusei’s dream had shrunken it seemed, neglecting the scrap metal wastelands and simply bringing the tower there. Its top lay directly beneath the entry of the hole, and in the center of it a glowing orb floated.

Carefully, quietly they moved toward the orb, Yuume rising from the shadows to find a staircase that stopped not far from the tower’s top, and Stardust hovering before it. For a moment, they stared in silence.

And then again she spoke.

“…When I remove the first bond,” she whispered, knowing just how to sever what was already so frail, “The walls protecting the dream will fall. I will hold you here,” she continued, reaching out a hand to the magnificent beast. “And as soon as you can, you must take its place. …If you will.”

There was no response.

But she knew the answer. And so, bare hand clasping the smallest talon of the dragon tightly, she brought her glove to the glowing sphere before her…

And shattered it.

And a mighty rumble tore through the air, and dust and debris from the ground began to form, flying upward almost in rage. A storm howled around them, and with a snarl Stardust’s wings wrapped around them and the tower both. “NOW!” she cried, still holding onto the talon despite her weakened strength. “NOW, HURRY!”

“ _ **rEEAARRRROOOOOHHHHHHHH!**_ ” The dragon merely roared above the raging storm, and as Yuume ducked she wondered briefly if this had been the right decision. If it was truly impossible to repair the bond- if this would be the end. The dragon’s other hand met with the center of the tower and it seemed that instead of repair it brought still more discord. Light streaked before her eyes, forcing her to close them lest she go blind- the debris flew more, and it seemed the tower they stood upon moved, and Stardust’s talon faded from her grip. She brought her hands to her head, curling upon herself, wishing for it to be over and then-!

The storm faded and she opened her eyes. And the moment she did so, found herself slowly standing in wonder. The tower rose far above the 'city’ she entered within, surrounded by light and stars both. Gold dust blew past in a gale that was strong and forceful, yet soft, and kind. She looked around in wonder, not noticing that her mask had fallen to the ground. Instead, she noticed Stardust.

“I… It worked…”

The dragon gave a song-like cry, and held out hands almost in open gesture to the restored dream about them. The light filling the streets, the clouds that surrounded the skies, and still more. It was clear yes, that Yuusei was still in turmoil in some way. Yet despite that…

It seemed he had been given back his 'life’. “Hah… Hahaha.” She looked back to the dragon, and as tears ran down her face smiled. “Thank you…”

Perhaps it was her imagination, what she heard as the light intensified and forced her from Yuusei’s soul. But all the same she couldn’t help but think that the dragon itself had answered with the same words she had given it. _'No…’_

_'Thank you.’_


	18. 5Ds: Delayed Scolding

“You… **MORON**!”

She woke up before Yuusei did, as expected. In fact, it wouldn’t be until morning that he awoke, and by that time Crow would be gone once more.

For the moment however, he was here, and Yuume was angry. “Ngh… It was the only way to get him here!” he protested, ducking under her shouts.

“No, Crow… I’m not talking about the mode of transport!" she snapped, gesturing toward the room where Yuusei was still asleep. "I’m talking about the fact that you had the injured area pushed against the bike!”

“Nhhaa _aaah…_ ”

“Moron! Did you not see the size of that metal shard? It could have easily punctured more than it already did while you drove!”

“Y-Yuume!”

“You look after all those children, how could you just toss away safety like that!”

“Yuuuume _eeeee_!”

The bickering proved to be quite the sight to say the least, as the others stared with wide eyes. In the end however, it was another’s foolish remark that redirected the force. “Ah… She’s surprisingly feisty isn’t she,” Saiga observed, only for the group to immediately grow pale under Yuume’s gaze.

“ _ **What was that?**_ ”

Crow wisely took the time to make his escape after that, if at least to get a head-start on his own investigations.


	19. 5Ds-Carly: Shared Armor

She wasn’t a strong woman.

Carly knew this, but despite that held her drive to go forward, her drive to investigate the matter of the Dark Signers, of the Arcadia Movement, and to help Jack. She was never a strong person.

…Somehow, she’d felt strong with him.

Initially in the battle against the possessed policeman, he had only had her fight because of his glove arm’s broken state. She was only there to allow the sealed monsters he had a chance to fight.

It was her will to protect him that made it ‘her fight’. She took hold of the monster they’d summoned and created an armor from it, so that whatever damage struck went through her first. She took it for him, and in the end…

’ _This armor will be stronger,_ ’ he had told her.

’ _Mn.!’_

’ _ **EXPLODER DRAGON!**_ ’

She had a shadow too. Six little sealed shadows, pixies really, with fortune telling powers. It was her pixies who helped her to infiltrate the Arcadia Movement’s headquarters. Jack had told her to go home, forget everything- that it was too dangerous, but how could she? When great seals marked the ground and souls were sacrificed to demonic gods…

When there was something she could do, however small!

He made her strong. It was with this strength that she made it here. She would prove to him that, prove that she had the strength to help him even now!

So then why?

_Why did she die?_

She could recall the sensation of Divine’s risen shadow holding her against cracking glass with mental power, a wicked smirk across his face. She saw the monster charge with all it had, and by its force she was thrown back into the air, falling…

She could remember, as her eyes met with darkness, a voice. _'Do you wish to live?’_

In her foolishness, she answered 'yes’. And suddenly, blurred thoughts became clear. Her shadow was replaced, destroyed, cast aside. She was arisen…

And the hummingbird, regardless its so-called weakness in life, became a messenger of death despite her best wishes.

She wasn’t a strong person. She couldn’t fight, not really. And as her tears fell from behind her hood, all she could think as she and Misty fled the ruined Arcadia building…

Was that she wanted nothing more than to die in that instant.


	20. 5Ds-Yuume: Restless Ones

Not long after Yuusei had woken up, she herself had just gotten over another sick spell.

It was worse however, this time. So much worse than before, the pit in her stomach seeming to be made from ice. When Yuusei had woken up, she had of course, had a few words with him- and though her first thought was to berate him for so much, for so much of the danger he’d done, Martha had beaten her to it. So instead, she showed him the now ‘renegade’ shadow Junk, and allowed him to notice his now restored 'Stardust’. And if however brief, she found herself smiling in the face of the expression he had in response to that.

The danger of the 'Dark Signers’ however was too much to continue such cheer on. The remainder of the day was spent with basic things. Yuusei started helping around the house, Yuume and Martha sent him to bed.

Yuusei went to inspect his bike, almost immediately pulling out his tools and shadows to start work on it.

…Yuume and Martha sent him to bed.

Yuusei got up again, this time going around the back with the bike to work on it-

“ _Yuusei_.”

“Ah-”

The teen did not turn. He already knew what awaited him, and soon enough-

“GO. TO. BED. AND. _**REST!**_ ”

This went on for some time- even after the children had gone to sleep. By that point, they had given up on keeping him partially still; so as a compromise, he was allowed to have his shadows work on the bike under his control and supervision as long as he didn’t do anything strenuous; the computer screen and codes were all his.

But he wasn’t going anywhere near something heavy for the next number of hours at minimum.

He was out there when the sigyls appeared in the sky- She herself wasn’t paying attention. The pit of ice felt heavy and yet non-existent all the same, and as she choked behind a hand she felt something wet strike it. “Mnn?” What-?

She looked at her hand and immediately paled even further.

“B- Blood…”

And across the water two gods rose tall as Yuume herself sank to her knees and backed herself against a wall in fear. And while the outcome was at least partially outside the enemy’s favor, it did not change the fact that a storm was well on the rise…

And the clouds that had finally cleared would very shortly be gathering once more.


	21. 5Ds: The Senator's Request

She was only going to get a glass of water. That was all. It was entirely coincidence that she over heard them in the room downstairs- Lucky for her you could hear so much though the floors of the house, really. 

It meant she knew not to go down there yet.

Clicking the door behind her as she sat in the room, she held her head, struggling to keep her breathing quiet. Downstairs, directly below, was ‘Senator Izayoi’. And while she didn’t know if he would recognize a 'kaiba’, particularly herself given the amount of years since she had been to Neo Domino, she didn’t intend to take the chance.

Clutching her arms and holding herself close however, she could not ignore what they were saying downstairs. And the more he spoke of his daughter, and how he had mistreated her, the more her grip tightened.

And now, Aki was 'sleeping’. Locked in a coma, unable to awaken thanks to a duel between herself and a Dark Signer, or so the Senator claimed to have been told. The senator had come here by Jack’s word- he had come for Yuusei hoping that he, as the Signer who broke through to the woman in a duel before, would be able to break through again.

Her grip loosened.

Aki was not a riding duelist, but the cold feeling that came with the glyphs in the air seemed to almost creep back now. Without thinking she searched through the room for something, anything to cover her hair in- a pillowcase made for a bandanna, and there was a long vest at the side that would hide her figure relatively well. If she could just pretend to be someone she _wasn’t_ once more…

Perhaps she could fool this Senator of unknown knowledge. Without thinking she walked down the stairs, the open doorway giving her a clear view of the conversing others, and as Yuusei agreed she spoke. “Yuusei,” she called out, the others turning.

The senator stood immediately. “Ah! Who are-”

“My name is Souryuu,” she stated, walking over as the others stared in both suspicion and confusion. “A 'Doctor’.”

“Ah, Doctor…”

“…Yuume,” Yuusei started after a somewhat awkward pause, the Senator briefly stiffening as the name entered the air; he seemed to be almost studying the woman’s face with that word, as though familiar with the name.  For the moment however, he was distracted by what Yuusei said next. “You were listening,” he stated almost flatly, words nonetheless bearing little accusation.

“Aa _ahhhh_ Yuume, how rude,” Martha scolded with a frown. “And why are you wearing this-”

“I got something in my hair earlier,” she responded flatly, skirting past the unspoken request to remove the bandanna. “My apologies for being rude,” she added honestly, bowing her head in unease. “But I couldn’t help but overhear- your daughter Aki isn’t waking up, correct? After a shadow battle between a Dark Signer?”

“M…Mn. That is what Jack told us, at least,” the senator admitted.

She looked to Yuusei. “The same as you,” she began. “When you were brought in, it wasn’t just injury keeping you asleep, neh?”

“Ah…” The others paled in realization, Saiga himself standing from where he leaned against the wall.

“You mean to say that her shadow is deteriorating!?”

“W-What!?” As the Senator went white Yuume nodded.

“It’s possible. Which means you need a Doctor with the knowledge of an Officer- someone with time,” she continued, her voice reflecting a strong facade of confidence, “And someone not tied to a client list!”

“A-Ahh-”

Yuusei seemed to watch with an odd look, but Yuume forced herself to pay it no mind. Instead she watched the Senator nod. “In that case, both of you must come, as soon as possible!” he demanded. Abruptly, he turned to face Martha, only for the woman to nod.

“Well of course they will! Ah, though Yuume,” she added sternly, the woman in question forcing herself not to meet Martha’s gaze. “We need to have a few words when you get back, _mmn_?”

Urk. “…Of course,” she responded with a nod, hiding the brief wave of childish fear. In a few moments, that was it. They were being loaded into a helicopter, and carried away…

And through the entirety of the trip, she did nothing but stare out the window and pray she not be seen through, Yuusei’s worried eye upon her all the while.


	22. 5Ds: An Afterthought

Yuusei was kind, to respect her wishes for solitude in this. When they entered the hospital she kept her head bowed and looked at no one, not even Jack. And while he did indeed attempt to speak whence he spotted her, Yuusei’s glance had him do otherwise. She didn’t know what was in the look- but whatever it was, it helped.

And so they entered the room. They took a place at each side of the hospital bed, the darkness of the empty wing leaving the chilled feeling of yet to come danger upon her. For the sake of the victim she ignored it. For the sake of Yuusei…

’ _Aaaaahhh, you like her don’t you!_ ’

_‘Ah- Martha! It’s not like that!’_

’ _Now now, don’t be shy! Go get her!_ ’

“…Yuume." 

She mentally shook herself from her thoughts, bringing her glove forward. "Aah. This will only take a moment.”

There was another doctor to the side- medical of course, not 'shadow’. “We’ll be attaching this screen to your glove,” he stated. “Standard procedure for these cases, as I’m sure you know.” This was of course, not something they were used to. Such failsafes were Neo-Domino’s only, used for the mild comfort of the family. And even then, it was faulty. Some souls resulted in soundless dreams. Others prevented a proper view at all. So for now, the only ones approved were that of the Glove’s screen. And as its 'standby’ mode came across the television, Yuume again nodded.

“Of course.” Of _course_.

She brought the glove to Aki’s brow, and in an instant she was in-

And upon the screen, the lights appeared for the rest of the room to watch…


	23. 5Ds: Aki's Soul (Part 1)

Even protected by a shadow, this was not a mind she was ‘meant to enter’.

As soon as she came into the Dream she was surrounded by numerous floating isles, floating in a sea of dark and rusted red. The isles varied in size, and even appearance, as though broken from completely different areas of the mind. They scattered about and spread far and wide, scarcely if ever connecting.

It was a broken mind. An agonized mind. And as she looked to the thunder above she thought to herself, an angry mind as well. “How sad,” she spoke aloud, looking down to the roses at her feet. Dark red, as the 'water’ around her. A symbol not of love as so many would assume of red roses, but of something far more grave. Stained red with the blood of man, betrayed by those they love- and worse, by those who fell for their beauty. The warning of murder… And the sign of a martyr. How the times had changed the symbol, and how both, it seemed, were relevant even now.

She looked to the side, eyes narrowing. This would be a dream which required all her wits to travel, she realized. For though the location of the 'key point’ was clearly labeled on her glove, to reach it would be far more difficult. And with a mind so scattered, she risked even intruding upon the memories of the soul.

“Gh…” She swallowed, bringing a hand to the water and holding it above as she attempted to send herself to the void. There was nothing. No reaction, no movement…

She could not travel in her typical manner. She would have to jump, isle to isle then.

Stepping back she sunk within the shadows, melting deep within the isle’s depths. She sank until the top was merely a glimmer in the distance, and then with all she had launched herself forward. “HHHRA _AAAAAA-_!” Propelled by the momentum of her leap she flew, cloak furling behind her as she came to a sharp and dusted landing upon the next isle. A forest, she noted, with the occasional wall of stone. The feeling of paint came over the air with it, but she ignored it and turned to face the next goal. “hhAAPH!”

Again she took the plunge and again she took the jump. Again, and again, and again… Passing islands of foliage  islands of fire… Of steel and glass mirrors, and even of endless rain. And each isle brought her closer, and each one brought with it increasing sensations of rejection, pain…

Fear. “Who… Who are you?” a tiny voice cried, Yuume stiffening as she turned around. Shit-

Echo. Stick with basics she told herself, mask firmly in place.  _Basics-_  "I am a shadow,“ she stated clearly, looking to the small rose-haired girl. "Nothing more, nothing less.”

The girl seemed curiously innocent- a final fragment of a life now passed. And as she slowly toddled over the girl laughed, ignorant to the strife and pain from the islands around her. “But shadows aren’t people!” she laughed. “Shadows are like duel monsters! That’s what papa told me!” Oh?

“Mnn. Your Papa made a common assumption. It is actually very rare to see a duel monster card match a shadow- shadows are creatures of myths. Dragons, fae… Even little witches,” she added, tapping the girl’s head. Admittedly, she’d seen quite a few 'card shadows’ as of late… However, that was beside the point at the moment.

“W-Witch!?” the little girl protested, her eyes wide with both fear and anger. “But I’m not a witch! Witches are evil! Scary!”

“Mmn? Haven’t you heard of the 'Wizard of Oz’ then?” she asked, easily falling into the temptation of calming the child before her. An echo of the past it may have been, but somehow it felt like there was something more… So as the child shook her head she chuckled. “Hmhnhnhn… There are evil witches yes, but there are also good witches; and only good witches are  _beautiful_  you see.”

“Ehhhh… Then…”

“Aah. You can be a good witch, neh?”

The girl looked down to her feet, frowning. “But… Surely it would be power that determines that… Right?” Yuume paled, and around them it seemed the isles were beginning to converge. The girl before her was speaking quite unlike a child, and between that and what happened now…

“ _Ssssssshhhhhsssssss…_ ” Hissing met the air and without a word Yuume drew her sword, back to the girl she shared the isle with. The vines from the adjoining islands began to rise above the air, twisting and coiling into limbs, with petals and leaves forming cloth and hair. And as she looked up at the thing before her her heart skipped a beat. This was a yet guarded mind. The shadow had not severed yet- which made this only one thing.

“Impossible.” She looked back at the child, who was now quaking in fear. “Mental materialization!” Without thinking she grabbed the girl, ducking into the void as a howling cry tore at the air and unleashed plant growths upon the spot they once stood. She barreled toward the nearest island and looked back, breathing heavily. This-

This was  **not**  good! ’ _LEAVE THIS PLACE!_ ’ the monstrous creation screeched, green colouration making her seem almost like a dragon. ’ **BEGONE FROM MY SOUL!** ’

“What’s going on!” the girl in her arms cried, looking up in tears. “Why’s that lady screaming at us?” Technically, it screamed only at  _her_  but-

'Lady’? Was that what this girl saw her as? She looked back to the vine-creature and ground her teeth, not answering. There wasn’t time- “I will explain shortly!” she instead barked as an excuse, continuing her flight toward the 'key point’. “Hold on!”

’ **RREAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEE!** ’ Back into the void they fled, moving on without pause. And as they moved the vines gained still more power- they grew swifter and more deadly, they rose and threatened to form a net about them. Until finally they came to the 'key point’s isle.

A labyrinth of bush, with roses red and and occasionally white flowering at the sides. And yet for what few white roses there were, they were almost all at the end of their life, their blossoms wilted and fallen to the ground. The last of innocence was stained if it was not- and from above a red-black rain pounded.

Letting the girl down she stood, silent. The girl in the meantime wandered a few steps into the maze, looking back. “This place… What is it?”

“We will have to find out,” she responded, following after the girl. “…Stay close.”

And as they moved further into the maze, not once did they realize that the vines had not ceased pursuit…

Instead, they merely moved to take the next step ahead of them.


	24. 5Ds: Aki's Soul (Part 2)

As they walked, the rain seemed to bounce from an invisible covering over them, keeping them dry. Their footsteps hovered above pools of black, and left no trace for them to keep track of their movements. It did not take long for them to become lost- and as it was, it seemed as though she were relying on the child to lead her now.

Her sword was constantly at the ready, and in her paranoia she held one eye on her surroundings at all times at the minimum; she turned her head constantly, checking behind, to the side… And even below.

It felt as though the maze was shifting- as though, in attempt to confuse its intruders even further, it intended to entrap them in a permanent loop. There was no way to tell how close they were, save the slowly approaching light on her glove’s map. And with that reassurance, she continued to move despite unease.

The walls of the hedges were growing taller. The roses were growing darker, yet retaining their red hue. Not a single white blossom could be seen now, not even a fallen petal. All was lost- and by the time the were anywhere near the ‘key point’, the hedges above seemed so tall that they blocked the sky itself from view.

And they continued to walk through this growing darkness until finally coming to a light at the other end. A vast temple ground, ruined in appearance with an altar in the center. “Ah- The keypoint,” she murmured, checking her glove one last moment as the smaller girl ran toward the temple’s steps. “This is it.”

’ _ **IS IT NOW?**_ ’

“Ngh-!” She turned, forcing the child behind her again as the vines rose up to block the altar. “Again-!”

’ _ **sssSSSSSSHHHHHRRRR…. I’LL NEVER LET ANYONE HERE… NEVER AGAIN!**_ ’ Again? Before she could ask the fearful tears of the girl behind her caught her attention, and she swallowed.

“Tch…” Looking back to the creature, she braced herself and readied her blade. “I warn you… If you stand in my way it will not end well!”

The vine-witch screeched at her words; it would do no good after all! And so, bowing her head she acknowledge that fact.

“Very well.” She charged- and struck, only to be blocked by vines. She darted through the shadows and launched herself back, almost magnetically charged to strike the beast, swinging her blade in an attempt to be rid of the impenetrable defense. And finally, as she made a cut-

“ _KyA-!_ ” The blade froze in place as a slice was made, Yuume pulling back on instinct and looking back to her charge. And yet though the vines focused on her, not coming anywhere within the girl, blood had appeared. And in her hesitation, Yuume herself was knocked to the side.

“Ngh-!” Tumbling to the ground she cried in pain, gripping the arm that had been stricken and attempting to sit up. The girl bled when the monster did- and the girl saw the monster as a woman. She looked up at the beast and her jaw clenched, and in her panic she attempted to think of what it could possibly mean. Her heart and thoughts were racing, fueled by adrenalin and keeping her logic from coming through- and the monster’s vines drew ever closer, and-

What was it now, that had happened in Yuusei’s duel against 'Aki’. What was it that he had told her when she asked, before the Senator had even come? 'The Black Rose Witch’ they had called this woman. With the plant type shadow, and-

“Nggh-!” She was picked up by the beast, vines wrapping around her tightly. And as Yuume looked down she struggled to keep her senses. This was a part of Aki’s 'dream’. This was somehow a part of Aki, a part of who she was. “Nghha _aaaah_ …” She struggled against the vines, pulling and looking to the eyes of the monster, tears dotting her own. How… How how _how_ , even if this was 'Aki’, how did she break the illusion it so clearly held over her if she didn’t-

’ _you are not your shadow_ ’. For some reason Yuusei’s words came to mind, and she stopped struggling. The rejection and pain of the realm became familiar, and as the beast gave a snarl her hat blew back from her head. And beneath her mask, the tears finally fell. The girl below, who had 'nothing’ to do with his cried in fear, fear of both who would so clearly destroy themselves… Fear for the monster.

Fear for _both_ monsters.

And suddenly the monster was not a monster any more. It was a dragon of red, and the girl was gone. Standing atop the head of the Black Rose dragon, she had finally appeared in full- 'Aki Izayoi’. “How _dare_ you _**CRY**_ ,” she snarled, face wrought with pain and rage both. “How _**DARE** _ you come to this place!” she roared, throwing the woman to the ground with no holds barred on the force.

Yuume merely continued to weep behind the mask, head bowed as she shakily came up to all fours. “ _I’m sorry_ ,” she finally spoke, her mask holding firm despite the damage to her being. “I’m so sorry… For everything you have experienced, for this pain…”

Aki’s rage did not dissolve, but it seemed somehow that the attacks were restrained. “Who are you to presume you know what I’ve experienced? What pain I’ve endured? _**I** _ have returned it _**tenfold**_!” she roared. “ ** _And I will continue to do so!_** ”

“I’m sorry,” she repeated almost mechanically in response, and the woman before her continuing to seethe in rage as winds howled around them. “ _I’m so sorry…_ ”

“ _ANSWER ME!_ ” Aki howled in response, the winds slamming her victim back against ivy and thorn walls. “ _ **ANSWER ME!**_ ”

And at last, the masks upon both women fell.

“ _ **You’re ME!**_ ” she cried, tears running down her face. “The me I could have been if I had turned to rage instead of despair… The me I would have been if I had never met my friends! This soul’s tears, this pain you inflict upon yourself… It isn’t meant for you!” she wailed, Aki staring in confusion as the storm quelled. And as Yuume bowed her head it seemed that the woman across from her looked to her with a strange form of disgust, watching as the so called 'Doctor’ wept. “You are not the monster here,” she whispered, holding her head in her hands. “Only 'me’.”

When her head was brought back up, it was by Aki’s vines, the Black Rose Dragon coiled protectively behind her. “You, a monster?” she questioned, snorting. “Please. I have never seen a more pathetic 'monster’ in my life.”

“Aah,” she whispered in response, closing her eyes as she trembled. “Such true words; I truly am a 'pathetic monster’…”

“Hnph. If that is how you see it, then so be it,” the woman spat, stepping back and against the altar as her form and that of the dragon’s glowed. “But your time here is through. You’ve done what’s needed- I’m 'awake’ now. The bond is sealed. Now leave,” she hissed as 'light’ blinded Yuume once again.

And Yuume, trembling as she stood and holding her mask in her hand, merely nodded. “Understood,” she answered, replacing the mask on her face. “Aki Izayoi.”


	25. 5Ds: Turmoil

The response Aki had upon waking up was expected really, though she hadn’t expected Aki to wake up so soon.

Being thrown against the wall by the force of Aki’s rage, the force of the spells pulled through cards and an arena erected by will alone, transforming the room into an area of ‘dream’ itself however, proved this quickly.

And as she sat against the wall in pain the winds howled with fury. Yuusei pulled from his shadow the Stardust dragon in an instant as the hospital furniture and equipment began to fly with the leaves brought from shadow, and soon enough what could have killed them all was captured by its white claws as he himself charged in the armor of a sealed one.

Metal and plant clashed, and it looked like plant would win. Yuusei struggled to stand. The dragon was unable to move from the others.

And the Senator stepped forward. Aki screamed for him to stop but he did not, tears in his eyes as he reached for her. She screamed and the winds rose in intensity, and her dragon snarled for him to leave. Chunks of the dream followed the pattern of what had filled the room in reality, scarring Yuusei, his dragon, everyone-!

“ _NO_!” By Aki’s hand it stopped, and by Aki’s thoughts the winds broke. What had almost crushed her father was caught by vines that moved with Aki’s will, placed to the side as she collapsed, and her father held her close as she wept. As words were shared that Yuume herself could not hear, she found herself smiling. Aah… Such a happy ending for her, wasn’t it?

And yet for all her smiles, she couldn’t help but feel so sad… As Yuusei helped Aki up, and Jack came to do the same for her. “Yuume,” he started, expression serious.

Her response was not to look up as she stood, but merely ask, quietly, “…Is it possible for me to go home now?”

Whether the meaning of the words seemed any different from what either would have expected was irrelevant in the end. Soon enough, they were in a car headed toward what she was told was 'Rex Godwin’s estate’. They- herself, Yuusei, Jack, Aki, and two children named Rua and Ruka, were stepping out of the car along with the assistant, Mikage. The trip had proceeded, on her part, mostly in silence. She had spoken perhaps to say her name, and little more, Aki being unable to recall the events of her materialized self in the dream. She had kept to herself, uneasy, flinching-

“Mikage-san,” Godwin had stated plainly, apparently not caring that the tallest woman of the group was refusing to meet his eyes. “Have a helicopter bring miss 'Souryuu’ home.”

“Of course.” Of course.

And as the others turned she finally looked up again, giving a weak if not false smile. “I’ll see you later, neh?” she said, Jack and Yuusei both sharing looks before nodding in response.

“Aah.”

“Until then.”

And with one more nod, she was leaving with Mikage. With one more hour she was stepping out at Martha’s, apologizing until the helicopter left and then finally, to the shock of the children and Martha both, breaking down at her feet.

With rest and tea, there was little explained in the end. But in the end she thought, as she left the home for one of her assignments, it was assuredly for the better. And in the end after all, her name was still hidden. Her soul was still contained. And in the end…

She had bought herself at least one more day, she was sure.


	26. 5Ds-Yuume: Fridge Effect

She never did get her talk with Jack.

“Hah.. hah… hah!” She poured all her strength into holding the field around her as she ran, forcing herself to wield in reality what she swore would never enter it lest she lose her life.

She did, at least talk to Martha, though that was a given.

After all, after the copter had left she had collapsed before her, unable to handle the strain of her trek through Aki’s soul combined with the fear and courage it had taken to make the journey to begin with.

“Hah.. hah… h _aHPH_!” She leaped from the edge of the rooftop, legs powered by her shadow and allowing her to bridge the gap between them and continue her trek.

It hadn’t been easy to talk, mind. As she sat on her knees at Martha’s feet however she had been pulled into a comforting hug, and in moments the embrace was followed by a warm blanket and a steaming mug of tea. 

As she ran she recalled those words. She never gave what her real name was, but even without that if it was ‘relevant’ Martha would have guessed. For if there was one thing she came clean about as she wept, it was her shadow.

And the Black Rain that it had resulted in. Martha had scolded her of course.

But she had also comforted her. While she told her she was foolish, she also told her that she would not force her to meet her family now; with all that was going on it was too dangerous.

However. She had to promise that one day she would. For they at least had the right to know she lived. And if her fears were true- if they rejected her at their door, she could not despair. For she would still have her friends. She would still have Martha herself.

Yuume had pondered as she left for the 'BAD’ area what would come of that promise. Her fears making her pray that she never have the chance to hold to it, that she never leave again…

And here she was, running for her life!

The black fog had taken many already; all within it frozen and then turned to dust, their screams fading on the air in an instant. She looked back and the fog was increasing in speed, coming closer and closer.

And she saw something else. Approaching on his D-Wheel, but as likely to avoid the shadows as she was-

And as she used her shadow to force herself through the void of the buildings in order to make the next jump she reacted without thinking. As the fog chased them still she leaped from the sides of the building, arms outstretched as Crow came by. They locked around him, knocking him with a shout from his bike as the fog enclosed them…

And all was silent, as they sank into the void.


	27. 5Ds: Innovation

As they slept in the void, so much happened that they missed. And yet, nothing at all.

The gods made their home while they sank in the void, the fog flying over them and retreating slowly back. The Monkey however, was first to lay his tracks. And his work affected their realm and that of the Shadows as well; the realm known to the inhabitants themselves as the ‘Spirit World’.

The Signer chosen as the realm’s envoy traveled deep within its realms to seek the power needed to defeat the one within their realm; the power needed to defeat The Monkey completely. And in reality Ruka’s brother fought fiercely, donning the armor of his awakened and mechanical shadow for the sake of protecting his sister.

By the time Ruka returned it was almost too late- but by the Power Tool Dragon’s ability, they stole the physical form of the Fairy Dragon’s power from their opponent. By his ability, Ruka’s shadow, restored, arose in all her glory for the first time since she was scarcely an infant. And together they faced the Monkey in a final strike…

And watched as he collapsed to ashes.

The tower of the Monkey was dealt with. And as the feeling of darkness faded from the area, Yuume granted herself the potential safety of escaping the void.

With a gasp of air Crow rolled from the darkness, Yuume simply coming out in a seated position and pulling the dream’s arena back into the glove. Both took in deep and rasping breaths, and for a moment, both were silent.

And finally, Crow spoke. “The streets are deserted…” he murmured lowly, Yuume following his gaze about the area. As the woman swallowed, he continued. “…I don’t think this is 'your’ doing either.”

She nodded. “Aah. What this is- Ghn-!” She doubled over, Crow’s eyes widening.

“Oi oi! Don’t tell me you strained yourself in there! Where was that anyways?” he added, “Whatever that fog was, you bypassed it completely like that!”

Another nod, and she stood. “I’m fine. …I call it 'the void’ myself. When the dream is up, my… Shadow,” she explained hesitantly, “Allows me to enter matter into that realm. I wasn’t sure if it would work, but…”

Crow nodded knowingly. “Yea. Not much choice.” He rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head. “Mn… The bike’s not really meant for two but…” He sighed. “Something tells me separating is a bad idea right now.”

There was an awkard amount of staring at the bike at that; one seat, plenty of room on the back though…

She sighed. “If I may,” she began, Crow looking at her oddly as she brought her glove toward the device.

“O-OIII! What the hell do you think you’re-”

- _pswnnnnggggGG!_ -

The bike took an unearthly glow for a moment, and as Yuume moved to the back he watched a small field develop around it. In response, the first shadow he had on hand reacted; the smallest one he had at his immediate battling disposal really, 'Foehn the Steel Chain’. He quickly got over the sudden appearance of the cloth armor however, instead moving to grab his helm. “Oiii Yuume… How did you even-”

“It’s a theory I’ve had for a while,” she admitted. “I haven’t had a reason to test it thus far, but I thought that if the connection point of the realm was made on a moving object, it could potentially create a moving arena. I can’t tell if it’s worked,” she continued, taking a seat above where Crow would typically store whatever packages and supplies he needed to move around, “But at least this way I can use the 'void’ to prevent myself from falling off.”

“Ohhh, is that it?” He grinned, taking his helmet. “Sweet! I’m just sorry I don’t have another helmet for you,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

She shook her head. “It’s fine. …Let’s just leave as fast as we can,” she added with a small shudder.

Crow’s grin quickly fell, and with the roar of an engine both they and the arena itself had taken off. “Yea,” he muttered in agreement. “Good idea.”


	28. 5Ds: Ghosts

The ride did not relieve them of their fears as they had hoped it might.

In fact, it had only cemented them. As they drove it became obvious that the Bad Area had been emptied. Cards lay littered in the streets, filled bags dropped for no reason… Not even her shadow would have caused this, nor the arena around them.

There was only one place to go then, in that situation, and she did not question it. The children at Daedalus Bridge were Crow’s _life._ If they were gone, his soul was just as good as.

The buildings were empty. “Hey!” As Yuume hopped off the bike, removing the ‘dream’ from around it their clothes were restored, Crow already running through the few paths surrounding the shacks the children called home. “Everyone!”

The chill was back.

Suddenly Crow’s shouts sounded as though they came through water, her stomach twisting as the sensation of dread coiled up her spine. ’ _come out!_ ’ Crow was shouting, ’ _come out!_ ’

She had thought initially, when he heard a relieved laugh that it was fine, sighing as she attempted to throw off the feeling and running down the path and about the corner to catch up with him and the children.

But the children weren’t there. And Crow’s laughter had stopped short, leaving him staring at his hands in horror before a wailing cry met the air.

Gone. Not a single trace in the entire area. The children were gone.

Devoured by the Black Fog that they had only just avoided.


	29. 5Ds: A Moment of Silence

He stood at the edge of the bridge for the moment, silent. There was little more that could be done- there was nothing that could be done even. There were no traces to track, not even people to track down. And as Yuume leaned against the Blackbird’s frame, she found herself wondering just what came next in this ‘apocalypse’ they were experiencing.

And then the sick feeling returned. “Ngh-” Doubling over in pain she choked, holding her stomach and struggling to keep quiet. Cold, dead, empty. That was the feeling it brought, and even though she was feeling lighter symptoms through the entire evening- “Aah…” She looked out toward the other end of the area, watching as a violet geoglyph met the air. As with last time, with the spider… The thing that had appeared while she was out on her job, the thing that had prevented her from returning to Martha’s- “Crow!” she shouted, snatching his attention from the water. “CROW!”

The teen turned and instantly jumped. “Dark Signer!” Bolting down the bridge he ran past Yuume, almost completely disregarding her presence as he snatched his helm and took his seat on the bike. “Wait here!” he demanded, kicking the D-Wheel into action as the woman protested.

“Wha- Crow, wai-!” She tensed, shouts cutting short as the redhead took off in a roar of engine noise while the chilling pain of 'darkness’ again came over her. “Nggh- Dammit…” Clapping her hand against her glove she slammed it to the ground, pulling her shadow up once again despite her best wishes. “Crow!”

As she bolted through the shadows she found it much more comfortable to shift through the void, and with good reason. The closer she got to Crow the more grim the feeling, even as she fled to the tallest remains of the BAD area in a poor attempt to escape. In the end however, it was his sudden stop that brought her own- exiting the shadows and releasing the field as she stood atop a small ruin she watched as Crow confronted a man upon an enormous D-Wheel, studying the two and freezing despite her inability to hear their words.

She could not see part of the man’s face. Though she saw the markings there she did not see his eyes, and it was good that she didn’t. But as Crow held out a 'timer’ in his hands, her illness and worry immediately turned to concern of an entirely different sort. “Gh- A _BOMB_!?”

Any protests she could make were cut drastically short by a wall of violet flames, the woman giving a shout as she was forced to duck behind her arm in the blast. As she looked up, the D-Wheels lined themselves along each other for the race to begin, a clock sitting at the side.

And as she nursed a growing pain in her entire being, she watched the duel begin.


	30. 5Ds: Ushio's Car

It was lucky for her really that the course they were taking was ‘short’. Coastal as it was, Crow and the other duelist were both incapable of driving upon the water after all, and so the shape of the whale they drove along was easy to watch over from a high location.

Not that she was doing that she told herself, alternating between tapping her glove’s holographic feed into the D-Wheel match screen and holding her stomach in pain. This feeling…

“Kh- K _AHCK_ -!” Blood stained her lips and chin and with a shudder she wiped it away, swallowing whatever came of her other coughs. She couldn’t be seen like this, but all the same, she couldn’t remain here-!

She paused, watching as a few more signals appeared on her glove’s notice; the d-wheels of the others were already there, one identifying itself as 'Bommer’. Crow’s glove of course was also registering, though as a joint to the D-Wheel; while shadows could not be pulled out in battle on the device after all, it took a shadow to power them; the glove, for many duelists as a result, served as a key of sorts for the device.

A third signal quickly arrived however, and as she walked past the ruined bridge that the race was taking place on the sounds of another revving engine swiftly told her who it was. Yuusei’s bike flew overhead, landing upon the track with ease. And as she looked back in wonder watching the red D-Wheel vanish a shout pulled her attention back.

“OI! You there!”

“E-Ehh-!” She jumped, looking back and forcing back another cough as a jeep came into view. “You-”

“Hey!” the boy in the back seat shouted, the sight of the twins as well as a Sector Security officer becoming quite clear. “Yuume right?” he asked with a grin. “Over here!”

“Ah… Mn.” She nodded, coming over and hesitantly taking a seat in the front as she looked everyone over. “How-”

“Oiii… The front?” The security officer was met with a frown, and in the back the brother half of the twins nodded.

“Yuume can sit where she wants! She’s the one who woke Yuusei and Aki up you know!”

“She’s a 'Doctor’, Ushio-san,” Ruka added calmly, 'Ushio’ himself stiffening somewhat.

“A- D-Doctor!” He seemed to choke, resulting in a raised eyebrow as he looked away. “My mistake,” he murmured, albeit eyeing the woman with evident disbelief nonetheless.

“Yeaaaa, it is!” Rua snorted. “Yuume’s a hero~!”

Ah- A hero!? (That seemed a bit much...) “Mn-” The woman shifted somewhat uncomfortably, covering another cough and in the process cutting Rua’s cheering short.

“Mn?" Ushio turned, glancing to the woman with a frown. "Oii, kid, you alright?”

She immediately nodded. “I’m fine,” she responded, shaking her head. “…You’re travelling with Yuusei, right?”

“Yea!” Rua answered, Ruka continuing.

“It’s safer to stay in the jeep though- if an Earthbound God is summoned, you could lose your soul otherwise.” Lose her soul?

Before she could ask what that meant the cry of an enormous whale met the air, and a dizzy spell, her mind. Her hand gripped the side of the jeep for support, and dimly she heard shouts from beside her asking if she was alright. “… _Fine_!” she forced out. “Just continue driving as you were,” she continued, “I’ll be fine!”

The truth of course, was that she wouldn’t be fine at all.

But for the sake of what was happening now, and what they were to pursue in due time, she refused to allow that to come to light.


	31. 5Ds: Kiryu

This was not Kiryu.

They had explained the existence of Dark Signers to her long before of course, after Yuusei’s initial encounter with them. Brought back from the dead, as servants to the Earthbound Gods- And as they realized from Crow’s own encounter, potentially possessed by them in full. It was natural to assume that, if one was arrested with the belief they had been betrayed, that it would fuel their existence.

It was natural to believe that the one with the ‘wolf’s grin’ would react horribly when his 'pack’ faded and fled. For all his insanity back then, and his snarling and his delusions…

This was not Kiryu. And as they watched the screen, watched him cackle, she momentarily forgot just how ill she felt for that very reason. For indeed, she had never been as close to him as the others had. Indeed, the blow this struck to Yuusei in particular was unfathomable.

However _this_ was not Kiryu.

And even she couldn’t stop herself from gaining an expression of horrific despair at the sight of his cackling face captured by his own D-Wheel’s camera.


	32. 5Ds: Shipper, Drowning-

Kiryu refused to believe a single thing that Yuusei said. He responded with cackles to his words to start, and then with Yuusei’s protests he responded in rage.

And the more he shouted the more her face fell in despair, and the more the others as well reacted with their own mix of rage and horror.

_‘You BETRAYED ME_!’ Kiryu screeched as they drove. ’ _You sold me out, like a RAT!’_

“No!” Crow protested. “Yuusei tried to turn himself in! He tried to take your place!”

_'LIES!_ ’ was the cackled response, and still Crow persisted.

“Kiryu… Even Yuume is watching you now! Don’t you wan-”

“EHHH!? What do you mean ’ _even me_ ’!?”

’ _WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE IF THE FEATHER GIRL IS WATCHING?_ ’

Quite abruptly the situation was made awkwardly surreal, and Crow laughed uneasily, looking to Yuume. “W-Well I mean, back in the day, even when Jack and I left, you still visited them, so I had assumed…”

“Crow! We’ve been through this!”

’ _YOU’VE BEEN HOOKING ME UP WITH HER ALL THESE YEARS AFTER THAT!?_ ’

“Aaah…”

“I may care for him as well, but I care for him as a friend!”

…When those words rang out, silence reigned, and their attentions were slowly turned to Kiryu once again. His head was bowed, and he was laughing, quietly, quietly…

The laughter growing louder…. “Hnhnhn… hnhnhHAHAHAHHAHA… _Care_?” His cackling grew in volume. “You claim that you cared a single _BIT_!? You eyed me as though I were the monster that lived in your very soul, and I gave you the same courtesy… We were both just biding our time in the end,” he leered, tongue running over his teeth as he spoke.

“Ngh…” Yuume backed away, gripping her arm, and in her silence Kiryu continued to speak.

Speaking of the horrors of the jail he had been taken to, of the beatings, the treatment… “But you know… If that was all, I would have survived… Ohhhhh I would have survived… _But my shadow_ -  ** _THEY TOOK MY SHADOW_**!”

No. “Impossible!” It was Yuume who spoke, surprisingly, but it was all on their minds. “You can’t sever a soul without initiating a time-lock, the most you could do is force…” As Kiryu’s laughter filled the air Yuume went white, and realization came to the minds of all the others. “Is force… A barrier… Between shadow and soul…”

“HnhnhaHAHAH… hHAHAH _AHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!_ ”

In the end, Kiryu was right in a sense.

It was horribly impossible, to understand what he had been through.

And if anything, that made things far worse.


	33. 5Ds: The Giant Falls

They cried when Kiryu lost. In their own ways of course, and not all of them with tears.

But they cried. Crow, Yuusei, Kiryu, and even herself. They all cried. In his final moments, he finally seemed to understand what his friends had tried in vain to do for him. Finally seemed to understand the pain it caused in the end, not just to Yuusei, but to all of the former Team Satisfaction.

And in the end… ’ _I’m glad,_ ’ he said. ’ _That I got to have this Last Battle with you…_ ’

’ _KIRYUUUUUU!_ ’

They all cried, in the end.

But in the end, they all had to carry on.


	34. 5Ds-Crow: Door to the Underworld

In truth, it didn’t take them very long to reach the epicenter of the years past ‘Zero Reverse’ event. She herself didn’t remember anything of it. Even Ushio, who had in fact been locked in a time-stasis by way of shadow theft at the time, didn’t recall the event. As it were, she was merely two at the time, and didn’t want to imagine what could have created such a crater.

A crater which, as it seemed, had stairs moving steadily downward into darkness. She and Crow took up the rear as the others headed down the stairs, but she found herself clutching herself and instead taking a step back. Darkness, true darkness such as what lay below…

She couldn’t hope to enter that could she? As it was-

“Hey.” She turned, watching as Crow moved to investigate something to the side. “Are those…”

“Mn?” She blinked, following and again forcing herself to discard the sensation of illness currently over her. As they climbed over the short pile of rubble, they quickly found what caught his eye however. “Ah- Helicopters?”

“More than that!” he added, walking over to the structure that stood near it. “This is a door!” As he said this, he brushed his hand over the palm scan device near it, only to jump in surprise as it opened. “Oh-?”

“It opened?” Yuume questioned, following after. She and the redhead both shared a glance, looking back to the crater they were now away from. “Mnn… For neo-domino copters to be here, there has to be a reason for this, neh?”

“Yea.” He nodded, looking back inside and walking down the steps that had been revealed to them. “So lets find out.”

The path inside would be just as dark as the crater was really, she knew that.

But somehow, the stairwell as far more comforting than that, and so she nodded and followed.


	35. 5Ds: Heritage

The ruins they walked through had clearly been desecrated by the events of the Zero-Reverse, though just as clearly their thick walls and protective construction had spared them from the total leveling that happened to the surrounding area. Built beneath the ground and along the sides of the Old Momentum chamber a majority of the walls in fact were still intact; chairs toppled over were coated in dust, and cobwebs could be seen almost everywhere. Shattered glass lay over the ground, and metal that had been left for so long had been rusted ages ago. They had yet to see any corpses of course- whether this was a comfort however, was unspoken and quite debatable.

Either way. It was clear to them now that they were within the Old Momentum research facility, and neither needed to voice it for the fact to be clear. “These must have been the offices of the top researchers,” Yuume commented as they came to the next room, a worn desk rotting to the side, with the bookshelf toppled from the seismic damage that had been wrought. “…Potentially the head himself,” she added, ‘head’ easily replacing 'Yuusei’s father’ in the statement to prevent anything from making the situation more grim.

“Yea,” Crow murmured, making his way across the room. “Tch. Creepy place…” He shook himself, eyes coming to the ground before he paused. “Oh?”

“Mn? Crow?” She came over, watching as he picked up a picture frame from the rubble and cleared it of ash and glass.

“It’s a family picture it looks like,” he noted, blinking at the somewhat dusty image. “Wonder who it is…”

She blinked, looking over the image. An infant with some black hair 'fluff’ so to speak, held in the arms of a kindly brunette, standing beside- “Ah- That looks like Yuusei, doesn’t it?”

“Ehh?” Crow looked at Yuume briefly, before turning back with a squint. “…Huh. You’re right, his hair goes up the same way- AH-” He coughed, “You don’t think-”

“…This was Dr. Fudo’s office,” Yuume whispered quietly, the pair staring at the photo a little longer before Crow half hesitantly moved to pull the paper out and slip it in one of his pockets. This place…

As sad as it were, at least one of the former Team Satisfaction would have the chance to see what their parents had looked like, she decided.


	36. 5Ds: Rex Godwin

There was a closed door just beyond this office. Well.

Mostly closed. “Weird,” Crow muttered, coming over as Yuume looked about the room they were in. “Wonder what’s back here.”

As Crow opened the door to reveal who was behind it they both stared, Crow out of mere surprise and she herself out of a mix of both that and terror. This man-

“Eh- You’re Godwin, aren’t you?!” Crow shouted in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

As Godwin looked toward them an odd gleam appeared in his eyes, but in the end he said nothing as he looked away. “Crow, correct? And Miss… Souryuu was it?” he ‘asked’, looking back as the woman herself swallowed in unease.

“Oiii! Answer me!” Crow demanded, Yuume’s eyes narrowing somewhat with suspicion herself.

“I am here to say goodbye to my brother,” Godwin said as he looked back, gesturing to a photo at the side as he did so. The pair took a step into the room, and looked to the image in question. Fudo, Rex Godwin, and…

His brother?

“My brother was a brilliant man,” Godwin explained. “A 'genius’ in fact. However he took upon his shoulders an incredible fate,” he explained, his head bowed. “Which in the end, resulted in the destruction that was 'Zero-Reverse’.”

Pausing in silence a moment he moved back, lightly giving a nodded request to allow him past before he spoke.

“The doors that will lead you to the crater stairwell are elsewhere in this building,” he said calmly. “Why don’t you join me until we reach them- and while we walk, tell me what you know about what happened here.”

“Mn…”

“Zero-reverse was supposedly caused by the Old Momentum here, wasn’t it?” Crow 'asked’, following after Godwin after a moment’s pause. “…That accident killed hundreds of people. Jack’s parents, Yuusei’s parents, and mine and Yuume’s as well,” he went on, Yuume stiffening as what felt almost like an interested glare came her way from Godwin. “Not even the Legendary Man of Satellite could have stopped that,” Crow murmured, “Same as the divide that happened after.”

“Ohh?” Godwin paused a moment, before carrying on. “You know the identity of the Legendary Man who flew from Daedalus bridge?”

Crow shook his head. “No. But I know of his dream!” he continued with a nod. “And one day, I’ll rejoin Satellite with the city; I’ll repair what happened after the Zero-Reverse’s destruction!”

“Hn.” Godwin again paused, this time stopping near a doorway. “Then you share the same beliefs as Yuusei, it seems.”

“Ah- Yuusei?” Yuume asked, looking up in surprise. Just what was the point of this conversation anyways, she wondered. What had happened in this place?

Godwin nodded, and turned toward the door. “Tell Yuusei this,” he stated clearly, tapping a key at the side as both stiffened. “If he defeats my brother, I will be waiting.”

“What?”

The doors closed over, but Crow was already running toward them- “H- OI! Hold on!” His fist slammed against steel, and he continued to knock, as though he would somehow convince Godwin to return. “Oii!! What’s that supposed to mean! OI!!”

The pounding continued for only a few more moments before Yuume frowned, lightly tapping a hand on Crow’s shoulder. “…Crow,” she began, the teen looking back. “We won’t get our answer.”

Crow merely ground his teeth at that, but in the end nodded. “Right,” he muttered, the pair moving to continue down the hall. “…Let’s find Yuusei.”

“Aah.”


	37. 5Ds: The Spider's Pit

They could hear his voice. “Ah- Crow!” she whispered, looking to him a moment before he nodded.

“Yea!” They both ran up the steps to the next room in the hall, quickly meeting with windows entirely devoid of glass and skidding to a stop from their run as Yuusei and the Dark Signer’s voice both echoed around the chamber. “There!” he whispered himself, looking up.

“Gh…” Yuume for her part, found herself looking down. “Look.”

Swirls of ‘light’ that couldn’t strictly be called such were churning in the depths, the 'Momentum’, the energy of the Shadows, whirling in a counter clockwise formation. “Reverse turning Momentum,” Crow murmured, looking back up at the duel. “Not the best location…”

“A-Ah.” She swallowed, looking up. “But he’ll still win,” she added with a grim smile.

Crow’s smile was more honest. “Yea! Of course!” Why would there be any doubt after all? He would overcome any challenge set!

…Even that of his own guilt.

He was the only one who got it right really, about her parents. He never mentioned them, nor his assumptions of their fate. As though he always knew.

However he did know that the parents of his other friends _had_ died, that day 17 years ago. And the guilt he faced for what he was certain the fault of his father’s research- the guilt of being so tied to a thing that had robbed Jack and Crow both of ever having, at the very least, parents to love them and welcome them home.

’ _How then, can they see me as their friend? How is it that they can look at me with such honest smiles, despite what happened? What do I do, to even begin to make it up to them!?_ ’

Rudger asked in response- ’ _Is that the darkness in your heart?_ ’

However, it was Crow who answered. “I’ll tell you!” he shouted, as Yuusei demanded an answer from his opponent. “Yuusei!” And as Yuusei looked down to where they were, it was their turn to speak. “All this time… You’ve hidden these emotions from us, haven’t you?! And yet despite that, I, your friend, never noticed!”

“Crow…”

“Crow… It isn’t-”

He went on. “Forgive me for that,” Crow asked, looking up with stern eyes. “But I have never once thought my life to be yours or your old man’s fault! So don’t ever think you need to take responsibility for it! Whatever fate I have now, I _THANK_ you for it!” he continued. “Because it was you and Jack who I made friends with, and through you that I made more friends! It was through all of this that I was able to have a family, Yuusei! So, Yuusei… Get going! WIN THIS FOR US!”

For a moment, Yuusei stared, silent. But as they both looked back up, now smiling, he nodded. “…Aah.” He pulled himself to his feet, and charged for the final strike against the Spider, breaking through legs with renewed zeal until-

“Gh- YUUSEI!”

“YU _USEIIIII_!!”

Explosion filled the air as his opponent ripped apart his synthetic arm with mad zeal, cackling with the prospect of taking the Signer with him. Rudger faded to dust as he fell, particles rising upward.

And as Yuusei fell he cried in horror, his shadow suddenly unable to form in the brilliant light of the momentum. “No… YUUSEI!” she screeched, half launching herself through the window only to be stopped by the arms of another. “YUUSEIIII!!”

“YUUME!” Crow shouted, arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled back. “Yuume, no! You can’t do anything!”

“LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” Yuusei was vanishing into the light but she thought she could see, she thought, _she thought_ -

“ **I WON’T**!”

Tears streamed down her face and she stopped struggling, falling back to the ground as Crow himself moved to sit with her. “No,” she wept, slumping forward in despair. “No. It can’t…”

“I’m sorry,” Crow whispered, holding her still. “But there’s nothing you can do- I’m sorry…”

“Yuu…sei…”


	38. 5Ds-Yuusei: Father

As he fell through the lights he had seen many things, he thought. Faces of people passing him by, people he didn’t even recognize. Spirits, shades, monsters even, an enormous serpent reflecting the lights of what lay around him.

And then he’d landed. “Nggh-!” His glasses fell off with a light clack, and shaking, he put them back on to stand. This place where he stood- It resembled a riverbed almost, not that he’d had much time to ponder this. For not seconds later _things_ began to pull themselves from the water and dirt around him. Faceless creatures, with sunken eyes and hanging jaws, reaching toward him with a moan.

He backed away- and more appeared. He tried to fight against them and more appeared, he shouted and they grabbed him, pushing him down into the mire. He struggled and they pushed harder, he screamed for help and they laughed, the sound reverberating around the vast void with a chilling tone before finally-

_“Stop that. It’s not yet his time.”_ A voice broke through the laughter and screams, and as the spirits of the damned and lost from the Zero Reverse left, he pulled himself out. He saw a figure in the distance…

And without thinking, ran toward it. “Wait!” he shouted, chasing after the light. “Wait!”

The light did so. And in a few moments, it cleared to reveal someone who, despite never seeing their face in memory, were recognizable by the feeling left in his soul at the sight. This man-

“Dad…”

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and with a smile the man spoke. While he apologized for the burden he had placed on him. While he told him of destiny, and how he could change it. While he said… ’ _I’m proud of you. But this isn’t your time yet; go, son,_ ’ he said with a smile, Yuusei finding himself slowly drifting upward despite his wishes. ’ _There are others waiting for you, on the path you’re meant to proceed upon.’_

“Dad… DAD! Wait!” He kept floating- and his father merely smiled, fading away. “ ** _DAD!_** ”

And in reality a mighty roar sounded as the Stardust dragon appeared, diving into the momentum to pull his body free. The dragon carried his motionless form up to where the others now stood, re-united and worried, standing in the same place most had been at the time he fell. The body was dropped into their arms, and placed upon the ground, before the dragon vanished back into his shadow.

And as his friends watched, hoping, praying, his eyes opened. Their voices, calling his name, became clear-

“…I’m… Alive.”

Ushio stared in shock. “How though-”

“It doesn’t matter how!” Rua protested, “Just that he is! Really, this is why adults are so hopeless,” he muttered in a huff, Yuume sitting beside him with a mildly broken laugh.

The laugh quickly stopped however, as she looked back at him. “Yuusei… If you ever… Have a shadow battle in _such a dangerous place again_ …”

“Aah…” He swallowed, sitting up and nodding. “Sorry- It seems I worried everyone..”

“ _ **Does it now?**_ ”

Before Yuume’s somewhat broken statements could be addressed he stood, Crow and the others doing the same. “We need to hurry,” Crow stated first, the others nodding. “Sunset isn’t far from now- if those towers aren’t dealt with soon…”

They turned to the stairs, and their resolve strengthened. “Right!” Rua said with a nod. “Let’s go! No time to waste!”

And back up the stairs they went, running as fast they could despite injury- and all the while, Yuusei couldn’t help but notice-

…Was that blood, on Yuume’s hand? Or was it something else?


	39. 5Ds: The Hummingbird's Aftermath

They had come to the agreement quickly. There were two towers to deal with yet when they reached the surface, and they were each considered top priority in reaching. As such, they would split up to search both towers; the jeep and Yuusei it was decided, would head for the Lizard Tower. As Aki and Mikage were both there after all, there was a somewhat higher risk of something having happened.

Crow and Yuume, after the latter explained her trick in remaining on the bike itself (and staying safe at that), would drive to the Hummingbird Tower- though they were confident Jack would succeed, at least this way they would be able to rendezvous properly. The plan was set. The vehicles for Aki took off, and Yuume formed the arena around Crow’s bike before they too drove away. And in the distance, the sun sank closer to the horizon.

As they drove, the Hummingbird Glyph that had apparently appeared while they were in the crater easily gave them clue of where to drive. And as they drove, it soon vanished, the duel having completed. And soon after-

“Aah… That’s the tower.”

“Yea. Three down, one to go then!” Crow said with a grin. “We’re almost there!” He was in much greater spirits now, with the souls captured by the spider returned. He had no doubt that it meant his kids were at home again after all; for now however, there was the matter of solidifying their chances of safety.

It did not take long before two D-Wheels could be seen, one recognizably that of a Dark Signer’s, and the other Jack’s iconic ‘Wheel of Fortune’. Crow’s bike came to a stop and the duo hopped off, arena re-absorbed and both running toward it- However, Jack was not at the bike. Instead, he stood before where the tower once stood, holding something. “Oi, Jack!” Crow called, Yuume’s own relief fading as she attempted to slow Crow down. “Ja-”

“Crow,” she said quietly, catching the boy’s attention as Jack continued to ignore them for a moment. “…I think we should be quiet for a moment.”

“What?”

As Crow looked back with a frown she responded in kind, but with a more despairing look herself. And as they looked back Jack slowly turned, hands closing over something that shimmered in the now visible sunlight. Something they could not recognize that he slowly put inside his jacket pocket.

“You two?” he noted, looking over them both with his usual narrowed stare. “Hn. So you escaped the fog then.”

“Heh- It takes more than fog to take me down!” Crow responded with a grin. “Yuume helped- but that’s not the point. There’s still one tower left,” he explained seriously, Yuume nodding.

“Aah. And as it turns out, if they aren’t sealed by sunset, we’ll have a much greater problem to deal with.”

Jack seemed to stiffen, eyes narrowing further as he nodded. “I see…” Far in the distance, the geoglyph of the Lizard appeared in the air, and as they turned Jack moved toward his D-Wheel. “Time to go then!” he decided, apparently wanting little more than to go as fast as possible.

“Right!” Crow responded. “Let’s move!” If Jack was surprised to see Yuume follow through with this by way of an arena arising about Crow’s D-Wheel, he didn’t show it. As it were, they took off without another word…

While the sun sunk down into the horizon, the Lizard Geoglyph glowing brilliantly in its dying light.


	40. 5Ds: Failure of the Signers

 

As they tore down the empty streets of Neo Domino dust flew back behind them and her eyes were trained on the sun in the corner of her eye. It was dangerously close to setting now…

And as the geoglyph faded, she held her breath along with the others. One second. Two. Three.

Counting down as the sun sank beneath the seas, and as the tower ahead of them…

Did not. “No!” she gasped, eyes widening as the light of the twilight began to cloud. “ ** _No_**!”

“The tower wasn’t sealed!?” Crow realized with a shout, before a mighty tremor met the air. “GH-”

“Dammit-!” As the ground quaked the bikes shook, both D-wheels wobbling somewhat as their drivers struggled to keep them moving.

“NGH-” The quakes, it seemed, stopped soon enough. The bikes were forced back on course, and as Jack traveled alongside them both duelists turned to Yuume.

“Oii!” Crow shouted, looking back as best he could. “Yuume, you alright back there?”

“Gh…” She nodded, face thankfully blocked by the mask of her armor. “Fine!” Bleeding… And feeling sick- “We’re almost there at least,” she added, the others looking forward.

“Aah,” Jack called in agreement. “There!”

There? She stiffened as the bikes came toward the others, bright light visible in the distance. “What-?”

“Oiiii! Yuusei!” Crow shouted, those ahead coming back toward them. “I got Jack!”

“You guys…” Yuusei nodded as the bikes came to a stop, Jack looking up toward the geoglyph and tensing.

“Just what is that?!”

They got off the bikes, arena retracted as Crow looked to the young woman standing near Yuusei. “Hey- Aki right? If you won the battle, that should mean it’s over shouldn’t it?” He asked, looking to the others with a frown.

Before anyone could answer another tremor rang through the air, Yuume stifling a sharp cry as pain shot through her body. Back toward Satellite’s central area a glow began to appear, hazy, fogged, and bringing with it a searing strike to her being. “Ngh…”

“Another?” Crow hissed, eyes widening at the sight.

“That’s where the Old Momentum was,” Yuusei added lowly. “And if we failed to seal all four gates… Then that would mean the doors to the underworld-”

Clouds came over the air and lightning struck the ground. Storms began to rage in an instant and as Yuume shook on her feet an immense pile of sludge and grime began to rise from the depths of the crater. And the more it rose the more it took shape- with the broken wings of a greater unknown beast, limbs dripping oil and eyes sunken and red. It gave a bellowing cry as it stood- and as it stood, the others could not look away. “No. If that’s what Rudger said would come out if we didn’t seal the towers in time-”

“Then… That’s the ‘King of the Netherworld’,” Yuusei said, a tinge of fear noted in his voice.  The monster's slimy legs began to move, and with another roar it turned itself toward the city.

“Then we’re doomed?!” Ushio stated, voice sounding choked as he spoke.

“We closed three of them though,” Mikage added in. “And we’re still here-”

“Ngh-!” Ruka’s shout pulled them from their panicked musings, the mark on her arm glowing brilliantly. “…We can’t let it reach that glyph!” she cried, shaking her head. “That’s what Kuribbon says!” she continued frantically, “We can’t!”

“But it’s huge!” her brother protested. “How do we stop something that big?”

“I don’t know! But we can’t let it get there, we just _can’t_ -”

Ruka’s mark was joined by the light of the other Signers, and as they looked to their arms in shock a brilliant and song-like cry entered the air. And from the clouds came a light that banished Yuume’s pain, if only for an instant. A light through which she saw a serpent-like beast, a dragon, soaring toward them-

_'NirrroOOO-ooo!’_

And suddenly, in an instant, they were no longer in Satellite.

They were somewhere else entirely.


	41. 5Ds: Against the Condor (Part 1)

They were _inside_ the Crimson Dragon. Soaring through its warm light, floating through space.

It was a peaceful feeling for her, despite the circumstances.

But it all had to end, after all. And as Yuusei pondered aloud what the Dragon had in store for them they came to land, the proximity of the geoglyph and overall darkness in the air throwing her into illness once again.

“Ngh- Uhgh…”

“What the hell… That’s the temple from Godwin’s basement!”

“Then the light came from here?”

“Ah- We’re in Neo Domino now?” Strangely, her presence there was the least of her worries for the moment; in fact, she idly reminded herself they would probably be sent back anyways, wouldn’t they? As the others looked around it was Jack who noticed her illness, oddly enough- not that she wanted anyone to notice at all.

“Oi… Don’t tell me that made you airsick!”

Her response to the incredulous duelist was a groan, and the refusal to look up from the ground. “Ngh-”

“Tch.” As he looked away another voice came over the air, and from far above them at the top of a pyramid Godwin soon became visible.

“I’ve been waiting for you Signers,” he began, stepping forward. “I see you defeated the Dark Signers- however you failed to seal the doors to the netherworld.”

“Godwin!” Yuusei shouted up in response, stepping forward. “Did we fail? Is the world coming to its end?!”

Godwin’s answer, while partially expected, brought shock nonetheless.

_Yes_.

And before  their eyes he revealed the arm with the head of the dragon marked upon it. And the symbols upon the arms of the others burned, and on the back of Godwin himself came the mark of the Condor.

Godwin seemed to become a monster himself in that instant- fueled by a shadow that replaced his own in death, by the might of the bird of ancients he forced the dragon-marked arm upon himself in the place of his prosthetic- he rose the temple higher above the ground and as he laughed from high above they hurriedly fled down the bridged road that led to the now vanished property. The enemy was now Godwin; Godwin, who had asked them for aid, Godwin, who without warning, had switched sides so quickly-

There was no other choice then. Fight. “I ACCEPT THIS BATTLE!” Yuusei shouted, and with a gloved arm struck the D-Wheel he sat upon himself.

“As do I!” Jack roared, doing the same.

“I’m not a Signer myself,” Crow stated with a nod, his own glove taking effect on the bike. “But that won’t stop me!” And above the Condor gylph shifted, creating a track in the sky- and as Yuume watched, the three all blasted forward, wings of their shadows carrying them up-

“NGH… Ku- _KhAHK_ -”

“O-Oii, kid!” Ushio turned just as she had prepared to shout at them for how foolish an idea it was to merge armor with bike, but as it turned out there wasn’t anything she could do about it. “Kid!”

“Ngghh-” And as blood landed on the ground, her body falling to its knees, the duelists above pulled their shadows back to begin the battle for the earth’s survival. A battle of both cards…

And shadows.


	42. 5Ds: Against the Condor  (Part 2)

While above in the skies Godwin ranted delusions of becoming a God of both sides, below the others had their own worries. Helping Yuume to at the very least sit up they stared, watching the woman shiver and tremble, watching as her now deathly pale skin became stained by the blood she coughed.

“Yuume!” Rua cried, Ruka herself partially in tears. “What’s going on?!”

“Oi… How long have you been feeling sick?!” Ushio demanded, shaking his head. “Were you lying back in satellite? Did something else happen?”

Instead of answering she chocked and coughed, ragged breathing accompanied by the arrival of the ‘Sun’ and the 'Moon’ above them. “Shadows,” she finally rasped, only to find herself coughing violently. “NGH-”

“Hey.” Aki stooped down, frowning. “Take it easy! Don’t strain yourself any more!”

“Heh… hahaha.” She was crying she noted. Crying- And as above them, revelations of heroes of legend and terrible aftershocks of a battle between shadow and duel monster came about, she forced herself to speak. “Since the start of this 'Dark Signer’ mess… It seems my sensitivity for 'Dark types’ has taken it’s toll. Ngh… k-! Kah-! _KhkAHK-!_ ” Blood spattered again and she leaned back against the bridge railing, trembling in her weakness. “I suppose it’s only natural… That the worst come with the King of them all…”

Ruka immediately shook her head. “Yuume… What you’re reacting to isn’t just darkness!” she protested, the others looking to her almost in confusion. “The darkness you’re talking about is the 'element’ of many spirits; there’s good and bad in all of them. The 'darkness’ you’re sensing now-”

Light abruptly filled the air from the arms of the two signers still with them, and as the group looked to their arms they paled. “The mark,” Aki hissed, Ruka looking to hers in shock as well. “But where-”

Tension shot through Yuume’s entire being, and with a jolt she looked up toward the current host of the Condor god. “ _No_.”

Thanks to the vision that Godwin had formed above the temple there, it was easy to see what had just happened. Across the marked and inhumanly proportioned chest he now bore, scarlet came to shine across him- he had, within just moments, achieved what he wished from his brother’s arm.

He had, upon his chest now, the Mark of the Crimson Dragon.


	43. 5Ds: Blackwing Down

As they fought, their shadows flew alongside them, either beneath or far above the track. They were shadows from sealed objects of course, with only one of such a class being used to power a D-Wheel- and for the moment, it was enough. They drove- they fought. With the bonds they created together they spat in the face of Godwin’s words and created in an instant a strategy they had been certain would send Godwin down by scores of points.

However instead the trap arose, and two tokens met the field. And as they erupted in flame, Godwin laughed. “ _NOW_ my Shadow arises… With all the power required to eradicate you in **_BOTH_** realms!”

Down below Yuume would find her breath stuck in her throat, doubling over with cries of pain. _‘It’s coming_ ’, she would cry as Godwin’s 'shadow’, in the form of a nearly mechanical heart, arose to steal from the area around them the souls of literally thousands.

And in a blast of dark energy that had her throwing herself forward lest bile and blood stain all she wore, it appeared. Larger than even the geoglyph itself, with violet eyes and markings to match. The Condor loomed far above, and there was nothing it did not see.

There as more however- oh, there was more. The King of the Netherworld looked to the Condor, and in an instant _things_ began to fly from its being. Small at first, but soon growing larger, and with no other choice the two signers among them sent their shadows forward, the 'field’ above giving them- or at least Ruka, given Aki’s lack of a need for such a thing, the power needed to do so.

“Black Rose Dragon!” Aki ordered, sending the monster forward as Mikage attempted to comfort Yuume at the side.

“Ancient Fairy Dragon!” Ruka cried, both shadows soaring between the holes of the condor’s glyph to aid in the growing fight against shadowy beast sent to assail the duelists.

“Gh- Off… Get off!” Crow snarled as a particularly persistent one attempted to grab at his D-Wheel, before being sliced in two by one of his called upon shadows. “Tch-”

“The Earthbound God,” Yuusei muttered darkly, jaw clenched as they drove on. “GODWIN!” he roared, looking directly toward their opponent. “With our wishes- and our bonds- We will surpass this 'destiny’ you believe in!”

Words they all believed in truly- words they were prepared and more than willing to fight for!

They were not able, however, to prevent what Godwin said next. ’ _Let me show you true despair!_ ’ he had shouted, explaining 'Rasca’s effect as a monster. They had been suspicious, after all, when the card information read 'one attack point’. But after all, it was also summoned as a shadow, was it not?

And nothing changed the fact that if they could not drive, they could not fight.

Once per turn, reduce the opponent’s lifepoints to '1’ by skipping the battle phase.

As the effect was announced Crow immediately realized what was about to happen. Yet even with the knowledge that his trap would save his friend, he felt a power brew within- he felt, as Rasca’s flaming blast charged toward him, a power that grew…

They would soar past this, just as Godwin once had in a time when he 'believed’. They would fly with hopes that had been passed to them, however unwillingly. Their bonds would not be severed. Never in an entire eternity- 

And as he fell from the track, the power seemed to explode. He wouldn’t let him hurt Yuusei. He wouldn’t let him hurt anyone! No matter how much it hurt, even if he died-!

Wings broke free from his back as he roared, and by the effects of the shadows and 'Dream’ surrounding him a new armor encased him. He stood as he and the bike fell, and as he braced himself he made to target what he would strike in his last stand. “GODWIN,” he announced, enormous black wings spread far behind him, “I, 'Crow the Bullet’, will be taking over the legend now! As part of my trap’s effect,” he roared, “AND AS PART OF MY OWN STRIKE!” The engines of his D-wheel roared and Crow launched forward. With one last trap laid down he charged, and with great claws upon his hands he reached for the monster he’d flown for- and with one last strike, tore down at the Moon God! “HRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH-! _GHHAH-_!”

And for his efforts, his bike pulled him down to the ground where he plummeted into the track, already broken ribs becoming more agitated, and his arm crunching beneath the weight of the D-Wheel. From across the field he could hear them calling- 'crow’, they were shouting. 'Crow, crow!’

“Heh.” As he struggled to hold his eyes open, he laughed. “Our bonds… Won’t be severed.”

And in his weakness his shadow sank back into the darkness at his feet.

While he himself, numb to the pain he was in, succumbed to sleep.


	44. 5Ds: The King Falls

_‘What are you fighting for?_ ’ he dared to ask him with that taunting grin. He had summoned he shadow’s card form to the field, and with an added use of a card prepared to strike down an enormous portion of Godwin’s life with ease. There had been no reason to fear another spell, or another trap.

Monster effects however, shattered his plan.

_'It is not to assess your destiny_ ,’ Godwin had announced, Jack narrowing his eyes in response. Yuusei’s revealed trap sat upon the field waiting for activation, hovering between a return to face-down mode for use another time or as a move that could potentially spare him from his impending half-destruction.

_'Nor is it to oppose God,_ ’ the man continued presumptuously  as though he himself was the only working force in Jack’s reason for battle.

_'To add to all of this, you claim that you do not care for bonds! You abandoned your friends in Satellite in pursuit of the title 'King’! Have you or have you not abandoned your ties before? You cannot be King unless you are alone- you know that. I TAUGHT you that!’_

No, he thought as Godwin’s words faded into nothing in his ears.

He forced him to believe that.

He forced him into the situation that ended in the theft of Yuusei’s soul and while he admittedly been seriously considering the offer until it was revealed that he would either steal the shadow or watch someone do it for him, that did not change what Godwin had done.

…Nor did it change what he himself, after the fact, had done. He could blame Godwin for somethings, but for a vast majority of other choices he had made they were just that. Choices.

And so it was with that in mind that his eyes snapped open, narrowed in grim determination.

_'You are alone’_

_'Humans are all alone by nature’_

And as Yuusei, who protested against this, fell silent, Jack opened his mouth to speak. “Indeed you are right,” he announced clearly. “I _was_ alone.”

But not any more.

“RED DAEMON’S DRAGON ATTACKS, WITH ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!”

’ _Exactly what I expected from you, the Lone King!_ ’ he heard, the sound of Godwin’s voice overpowered by that of his shadow and the monster’s snarls in its battle with the Sun. ’ _However now… You will experience the same pain I suffer._ ’

Inti’s effect activated. And the fires burned past him, only barely guarded against by his shadow’s form. Jack ground his teeth, fists clenching the bars of his D-Wheel and over the rush of flames he could hear Yuusei shouting ’ _WHY?!_ ’

…Because it was the only way. One card was set down and still Godwin prattled on.

’ _You have given up on bonds_ ’

’ _You have lost all friends_ ’

’ _Your lonely spirit is befitting for a King… But what you must be is a GOD._ ’

Tch.

He’d had it up to here with this 'God’ and 'King’ nonsense. “You’ve forgotten Godwin… _I AM NO KING_. And while it’s true- Bonds and friends are both things that I abandoned, I also abandoned the path of the King. But when I abandoned everything… I gained something else!” he roared, the image appearing clearly in his mind. The glasses in his pocket sat and put a weight against his chest, and the more he paid attention to them the stronger his words became. “Sorry to disappoint!” he announced. “But I am not alone! I had no interest, but that does not change the fact that despite this, I became surrounded in them! No matter how much I deny it, I cannot escape from these bonds! I learned all of this from a woman’s love! GODWIN! PEOPLE DON’T BECOME ALONE SO EASILY AS YOU THINK!” the duelist shouted, ignoring the immediate rejection of ideals Godwin made. For what mattered in the end after all, wasn’t what Godwin thought- he was his own man.

And he would go to the ends of the earth to keep from falling back onto that old path of the Lonely King again.


	45. 5Ds: The King, Fallen

Their bonds would not fail them in this fight. And even as they fell they would stand, united, against their foe.

Even as the next attempt to deal with the constantly reappearing sun and moon fell short. Even as Godwin continued to shout for them to entrust the right of Godhood upon him, as he continued to shout how there was absolutely no point in their own beliefs in each other.

This was not a fight any of them could do alone.

Yet despite this, Godwin seemed determined to spit otherwise in their faces as they put into play one more strike against the Sun and Moon. The chains from Jack’s card shot forward, locking it in place-

And Godwin laughed. _‘Jack. I believe you just said 'no matter how much a person abandons, they will never be alone’, more or less, right? You’re deluded, Jack… People can easily become 'alone’,’_ he sneered, looking back upon them as the D-Wheel’s path took them around the other side of the temple. _'In death, they are reminded that things such as friends and bonds never existed- the journey to death is a journey you take on one’s own! I’ll send you back to that path, Jack! I’ll return you to that state of death right now!’_

No.

_'EARTHBOUND GOD WIRAQOCHA RASCA SKIPS THE BATTLE PHASE TO ACTIVATE HIS EFFECT- DESTROY HIM!’_

The Condor was more than eager to do so.

And in addition, so was the King of the Netherworld. “JACK!” he cried as twin blasts of flames pounded upon them, the points plummeting from the one who took the brunt of the attacks. “ _JACK!_ ” he screamed as the D-Wheel careened out of control behind him, his own bike continuing forward.

_'can you see it?’_ Godwin was laughing, _'can you grasp it? your death? your despair?’_

Despite his pain as his bike slammed against the flaming walls of the track Jack merely snarled. “I perceive none of that! For we are not on the verge of death, nor are we on the verge of despair-gLK!”

With his words the bike was flipped. Jack’s body was sent flying from the seat, crashing and tumbling roughly against the ground as he shouted in pain, Yuusei only barely seeing him through the haze that was the walls. “JACK!”

Jack could not hear his cries any more. But as he grunted in pain, weakly pulling himself toward the D-Wheel to see the screen of the battle his shadow landed, moving the bike itself into view. And with one glance at what was there, he sighed. “Yuusei,” he forced out, strength fading. “It’s in your hands now… Our hopes… Are yours.”

And at last he closed his eyes for 'sleep’. Whilst his shadow, unwilling to abandon him in such a fight, leered at any pathetic beast who dared to take advantage.


	46. 5Ds: 5000 Years and a Victory

In his friends, there were countless hopes. Countless dreams of what was yet to come, and countless levels of faith in each other.

In his friends, old and new, he had created a bond with them somehow. A bond that would never break. A bond that he would refuse to let die. Even as what appeared to be his last chance against Godwin before his turn ended faded. Even as Godwin laughed in his face, shouting for him to feel despair and death, to prepare for the end!

The fires of Wiraqocha Rasca blazed against him but as he looked up he saw not flames but dragons. A serpentine beast of black feathers and steel which he did not recognize. The red scales of Jack’s own shadow with his back protecting the other flank.

And directly before him, Stardust, wings spread out as he stood somewhat upon the nose of the D-Wheel.

As the flames vanished, so did the shadows of the others return to their partner’s sides. So to did Stardust take to the air once again, so as not to give the appearance of his card form taking position on the field.

And as Yuusei looked up…

“No.”

“What?!”

“I’ve not faltered yet- and I’ll never falter. As long as there is hope. And as long as these bonds I have are filled with hope I will always stand! I will always fight! We will not fall, Godwin!” It was his turn-

And he would carry those hopes entrusted to him through! With the arrival of his dragon’s power, Stardust coming down to soar alongside his D-Wheel. With the use of Crow’s trap to destroy Inti and then Stardust’s effect to be rid of the aftershock. With the use of Jack’s own trap to finish the cycle of Day and Night in an instant, and the end of the turn bringing his dragon to his side once more.

To Godwin, despair and darkness were needed for power. He had abandoned everything, becoming, in his opinion, a ‘God’. He needed to become a 'God’, to reset the world as it was!

So then, Yuusei asked, had he forgotten his brother? The brother for which he had turned against fate for, sailing off the Daedalus Bridge? The arm he had now was his brother’s after all, was it not?

But of course, such a thing couldn’t possibly matter. This was the end. He was the only one riding, and therefore the only one fighting. All other points did not matter. This was the end.

This was why Jack had refused the use of his trap, he realized now.

As the great Condor soared toward him its force was repelled by that very card. And as meteors flew down to take its place yet another swung upward to repel them- and by the same card’s effect the meteor’s return was as well prevented- and with no other choice, it was Yuusei’s turn once again.

“Do you really want to be a God?” As he asked the question Godwin predictably looked quite shocked, to say the least. Of course he did- that was why he had sacrificed so much. That was why he had done all of this, to end the cycle that had waged for so many years on the earth..! 

And yet, as Yuusei said-

“You could never forget your brother! All people have something they could never forget- a bond they can never sever, no matter what they tell themselves! Your brother Rudger is within you now!” he shouted, as Godwin stiffened at his temple altar. “You aren’t trying to surpass destiny. You’re trying to oppose it alongside him! And isn’t that,” Yuusei continued in his clear voice, “Exactly what 'bonds’ are all about?”

It seemed in that moment that just briefly, Godwin finally understood even his own intentions. As he looked down and to the side, as though looking to something only he could see- and as he whispered for his brother a brilliant light came from Yuusei’s deck. And with the light…

Came the mark. “WHAT-!” Godwin cried, the mark upon his chest vanishing in an instant. “What is this!?” he repeated as the others looked to their arms, the fallen as well managing consciousness to inspect the sudden power flowing through them.

As the arm and leg returned to Aki and Ruka. As the wings returned to Jack. As the tail returned to Yuusei…

Before becoming something else. And while Yuusei let out a small gasp of shock as the head appeared on his arm, Crow himself stared in wonder upon the symbol that suddenly adorned his. The arm of Rudger no longer bore the mark.

And as Godwin looked down, he shook his head. “Why?” he questioned, turning to rage. “WHY DID THE DRAGON CHOOSE YOU, OVER THE GOD THAT I AM?”

“You are no God!” Yuusei shouted back, from the marks of the others shone a brilliant light. “The Crimson Dragon has chosen the power that comes from the bonds of others..! And these bonds of ours,” he continued, Yuume nodding below as she struggled to stand and watch the final moments of the fight, “Will surpass destiny!”

The marks of the others again vanished- and with them came cheers from all who were present. 'YUUSEI!’ they called, some more hoarsely than others given injury. ’ _GO!_ ’

The Crimson Dragon’s mark appeared on his back… And through him flowed the power of his shadow as Stardust flew directly ahead. It was his turn now- And it would be his last!

As all the pieces came into play, with the shining 'Savior Dragon’ coming to the field. And the King of the Underworld drew ever near, those below helping each other to flee closer to the temple for cover.

The Savior Star Dragon that Yuusei summoned however, did not appear on the field, but through Yuusei himself in a sense. It covered the D-Wheel in a brilliant light, and around them could be seen the silhouette of the magnificent beast. By the power of the cards he gleamed with strength- the dragon shot forward with him and through the head of the great Wiraqocha Rosca, and in that single strike Godwin’s battle was lost.

But there was yet more, and even as the bike fell to the track behind him, he continued to move, the armor of the Savior Star Dragon following what seemed to be a will of its own- he turned through the air and toward the approaching demon that was the King of the Netherworld, and with a roaring cry the world went red. The flames of the dragon whose mark sat upon his back encompassed all, and with his power they pierced through the noxious beast that they had risen against! And the fires sent toward them were split in two-

And as they entered the beast, the world went black.

And he saw them. The collapsed figures of the dark signers- those he knew, those he didn’t know.

And before him, stood Rex Godwin. …As well as his brother.

_'It appears we have taken a roundabout course. …Fudo Yuusei,_ ’ Rex acknowledged, calmed and restored to his typical demeanor without the presence of the Condor in his veins, ’ _If not for you we would likely never have realized that._ ’

“Godwin.”

’ _The means to stand against destiny are the bonds between humans- friends, family. That which has been with me this entire time,_ ’ he continued, bowing his head. _’…Yuusei,_ ’ Godwin requested, gesturing to the fallen at the side. ’ _Take care of them. It’s not yet their time; they will need help when they revive,_ ’ the man went on, turning to his brother. ’ _And we will not be able to offer it._ ’

They…

Bright light appeared behind the two, and yet he found himself unaffected by it’s seemingly blinding properties. ’ _Let us finish this chapter of 'life’,_ ’ Godwin decided.

’ ** _Let us go._** ’

“Ah- Wait!” At this point, the light did indeed become blinding- and in an instant he found himself within the Crimson Dragon once more, turning from the other side of the beast he had torn through.

And as he turned the demon was eradicated from the realm completely; the symbol of the Condor lost.

As they and the D-Wheels both fell however he flew, the form of the Savior Dragon surrounding him protectively. Gathering his falling friends and the bikes as well, safe within the enormous shadow’s being. And they flew; watching as the temple fell.

Watching as in the far distance, the sun began to rise.

And looking below, to his friends. To the twins, waving and laughing. To Aki, Mikage, and Ushio, who smiled and looked up in relief and cheer both.

…All while supporting a weakly smiling Yuume, her face still red with her own blood, and her legs too weak to hold herself. He flew-

And turned toward Satellite, where they could safely land. And then perhaps from there, take things as they came.

One step at a time.


	47. 5Ds-Yuume: Leave-Behinds

When the light came, it was as though the pain vanished entirely. Even with death at their door, even with all seeming lost- For all wasn’t lost, in the end. Not with this light.

A part of her wished to shout at how foolish it was, of course. Having the shadow create such an enormous armor over not only himself, but the bike as well to start- then dropping the bike and continuing with the enormous shell of a shape. Spearing through the King of the Netherworld and watching as it exploded. And then catching the others, and the bikes as well even, within the armor of the dragon.

Yet she could not help but merely smile at them. For the danger that had passed. For the success they had now. The dragon soared overhead, around the dissolving temple, turning to look down upon them-

And then they left. “No-” Stumbling out from the others grip she took a shaking step forward, breath rasping thanks to her evening of coughing fits. “No, wait…” The twins moved aside, watching. “Wait!” she shouted as the dragon took off, eyes wide. “Where are you going!”

“Ehhh… Yuume,” Rua began, cut short by rather unhealthy sounding screams from the woman.

“YUUSEI! CROW, JACK! YOU FORGOT ME! GUYS! GUYS, WHY! _WHY…_ ” With a painful squeak of a noise her voice finally gave out, the woman bringing her hand to her throat before looking to the now vanished dragon with watery eyes. “Why,” she repeated, collapsing to her knees. “ _why_ …”

As she bowed her head it was Aki to first come and put a hand on her shoulder, taking her attention away from the ground. Mikage followed, and as the crying woman looked up, she spoke. “Yuume- Don’t worry, neh? I’ve called for a copter to pick them up anyways! Atlas-sama lives here in Neo-Domino after all; and it’ll take them straight to the hospital, same as where you’re going!

"Eh- hospital…”

Aki frowned. “Yuume, correct?” At the nod, she continued. “I never apologized for what happened at the hospital. You helped to wake me up, from what I was told. But you’re in no condition to just go home and sleep! You need to go in as well!”

“Eh- B-But I’m fine no-sGH-” Her voice croaked on her once again, and she attempted to repeat herself. “Fine!”

At the side, the twins sighed. “Yuume! Just go in, it’s no big deal!”

“Mn. It’s better to go now, then later if it’s worse right?” Ruka asked.

Yuume looked at the group surrounding her, Ushio as well looking as though he would have something to say if she protested more.

Finally, she relented. “Okay,” she decided, nodding and turning away. “…Alright.”

In the end, the decision was for the best. Exhausted in both emotional strength and physical strength, she managed only a few steps before blacking out- And by the time she next woke up…

She would not be alone.


	48. 5Ds: The Twins

There was something in her face that had sparked familiarity, Mikage had noticed. Something in her eyes, she had thought, but it took until she was in a hospital bed and fast asleep under sedation and recovery that she realized it.

After all, with what happened through the evening there had been no time to realize such things, and her mind had been want to not connect such dots. Yuume Souryuu’s face had been bloodied and pale, and her vest had only added to the Satellite appearance her nigh mane-like hair gave. In fact, had she not directly been referred to as a woman, she would have wondered if she was simply speaking to an exceedingly effeminate man; she was tall enough, after all.

Yet that wasn’t the case.

It was only now in the hospital room, with the light filtering through, that she could see resemblance. And as she stared with narrowed eyes, she wondered; after all, just six years ago she would have been the same age wouldn’t she? Her first name even, that was the same, wasn’t it?

The inquiry would take time to go through. Time by which Yuume herself would recover and ask for temporary residence of minimal notice, time in which Godwin’s final orders to begin construction of Daedalus Bridge already began coming into effect. Designs were formed, papers approved. It would happen.

Of the injured from the duel against Godwin, Crow had the worst to deal with. Numerous broken ribs, others fractured, and a broken arm as well- it would take time to heal, and during a fair majority of  that time he was quite stuck in a hospital bed, though not for lack of trying to be elsewhere. It took Ushio’s word (and proof) that Martha would be taking the children under her wing to calm him down in the end, and even then he was over all quite antsy about the prospect of sitting things out for a while.

Jack was the next of the most injured. While not as bad off as Crow he was still severely bruised, with a small number of potential fractures that needed to heal; and again, he was difficult to keep in one place, or at least he was after Yuusei told him about what he had learned while within the space that was the Crimson Dragon.

Yuusei himself was quite unharmed in comparison, strangely enough. He was the one who was at Yuume’s bedside when she woke up in fact, and aside from a number of cuts and scrapes he seemed to have recovered from the ordeal completely. As to what this meant for Yuume herself…

“Ha _hhhhh_ …”

Rua grinned as he showed Yuume into his home, laughing as he did so. “Heheheee! Tadaah! Ruka and I still have room here!”

“Th-This is okay?”

Ruka merely nodded. “Mn. Kaasan and Tousan aren’t due back for a few weeks; I’m sure you’ll be able to get a ride back home if you want it by then.”

“Heheee! And Yanagi-jii and Himuro-san are at Saiga’s hideaway with Yuusei, so we have the entire place to ourselves!”

The girls stared, and Ruka looked back to Yuume. “If there’s anything you need, all you have to do is ask,” she said honestly. “Not being able to go home is hard, right?”

Yuume looked to her for a moment, before nodding. “Aah… When Mikage-san mentioned that most air-traffic to Satellite was down, it was quite worrying.” She would have been able to get back, but visiting the others would have been impossible; compared to her own interests, she was fairly sure that Jack was getting sick of the silent treatment coming his way, if not prepared to explode quite angrily about it.

Still. “Neh neh, Yuume!” The woman blinked, watching as Rua pulled out something from the side. “Want to play games with me!?”

“Eh?”

Ruka gave a light laugh. “Aha… Maybe later.” Y-yea.

Later.


	49. 5Ds: Yuume's Family

It was the worst possible thing, in her opinion.

They were getting out of the hospital. Without her realizing, Yuusei had apparently managed to acquire for himself both citizenship in Neo Domino, but also a small garage loft; he and his shadows were making quick work of repairing the run-down place as part of their deal with the landlady, and it was more than ready for anyone who needed a place to stay.

Jack, of course, still had his penthouse- though exactly why and how he was still allowed to keep the place despite arguably being unemployed now was a fairly heavy question that he was apparently quite willing to not talk about. He didn’t seem keen on spending much time there as it was; if anything he was putting more effort into getting that transport Yuume had hoped for, despite the fact that she was still being exceedingly impersonal regardless of who she was accompanied by.

Out loud, it was attributed to nerves. In silence- Who knew.

But regardless of what was happening, Crow was finally being released from the hospital, and a bed was more than ready at Yuusei’s garage for until he was clear for actual travel. They were gathered in the main lobby of the building now, greeting him with smiles, cheers, in one way or another-

What was happening now though, was the _worst_ possible thing.

“Hahaahhh. It’s really you…”

She had turned because she sensed someone staring at her back, and because some of the others had noticed the source. Whether the others knew who it was did not matter to her; the room fell silent regardless.

And the present CEO of KaibaCorporation, ‘Kaiba Shindou’, stared with a breaking and growing smile. “Yuume…”

No.

She slowly shook her head, and for each step back Shindou took a step forward. “Yuume, it’s been so long…”

No.

“Y-Yuume, who is that?”

NO…

“The CEO of KaibaCorp knows a Satellite?”

**NO**!

“… _no_.” She bolted in an instant.

“Y-Yuume!” If someone stopped him she didn’t know but wherever she went she wanted it to be 'away’ from there this instant. She wanted to disappear into nothing, she wanted to vanish from the spot! She ran but did not leave the building- there _was_ no leaving the building, after all.

And besides.

She couldn’t run far before simply falling to her knees, shaking.

With one arm on the bench at the side she attempted to regain her breath, hyperventilation nigh impossible to avoid as her pulse refused to return to normal pace. Closing her eyes she pulled herself onto the bench’s seat, back against the corner of the room. She held her legs and body close, and in her trembling began to cry. Why- How? How did this happen?

How _COULD_ this happen?

And as she held her head, it was the voice of someone she hadn’t expected to follow after that snapped her out of her self-inflicted daze.

“Oi,” Jack began clearly. “This isn’t like you, Yuume.”

“…”

“ _Get up_.”


	50. 5Ds-Yuusei: Shindou

He had known, in a sense, that she couldn’t have been Satellite born really. The school uniform she had worn back then wasn’t old enough for that, and if not old then where else could she have gotten it?

He had not even guessed however, that her relations would be to a family such as the Kaiba’s. And if he had, he still would not have said anything. For if and when the time came, Yuume would have made the right choice- that, he was sure.

For the moment however, it seemed the choice was unavoidable. Even so.

He moved to stand before Shindou, and despite height differences and appearing shadows from behind the CEO both, he merely looked up with a flat stare. “I am sorry,” he began calmly. “But if you knew her then, you should know that this isn’t the way to approach her.”

Shindou looked decidedly torn about this, rather than angry. And as he stood there, looking around Yuusei and toward where Yuume had fled, Jack moved in the same direction. “I’ll talk to her,” he decided stiffly, walking off as the others stared. Aki in particular seemed to be looking from one direction to the other with an expression of growing realization. But what it was she was realizing did not matter.

“That…” Shindou stepped back, looking away and very clearly forcing himself not to run after the others. “My cousin, that’s my little cousin,” he choked, a broken grin on his face. “I… We thought she was _dead_ , you know? I-” He shook himself. “She’s grown so much!”

Yuusei merely stared.

“I’ve known her since she was a little girl, I- We thought for sure…” His words stuck in his throat, and he pressed on. “When I saw the inquiry, I just couldn’t- I- I had to _see_ ,” he forced himself to say. “I had to see, for myself-”

“Appearing out of the blue was not the way to do this though,” Yuusei responded calmly. “She ran for a reason, didn’t she? And she was obviously afraid, for some reason. So then, for the moment, you need to let her come to terms with a return first.”

“I-”

“Please- a lot has happened; chasing after her will only make this worse.”

As Shindou continued to make looks toward the empty space, opening his mouth to speak, it was someone else who did so in the end.

“She’s like _me_.”

The others turned, Crow in particular finally regaining his voice. “Ah- Like you, what’s that mean?”

Aki merely paled, and looked down toward where Jack and Yuume had disappeared. “I… We need to find somewhere else to to talk,” she decided, tone coating itself with confidence as she made the choice. “This story- It’s not something that should be told in the open.”

It figured then, that they would walk in the same direction the others had gone. They would talk before reaching Yuume however- and they would talk, instead, in an empty room at the side.


	51. 5Ds: Kindred Spirits

When Jack said ‘this isn’t like you’, she admittedly knew what he was getting at.

Despite this however, she refused to stand when he requested it, instead shaking her head and pulling herself further back into the corner.

To her surprise, his tone softened. “Yuume,” he started seriously, the change in tone enough to get her to look back toward him. “Why didn’t you tell us you had family outside of Satellite?”

“What good would it have done?” she asked in return.

“The Kaiba family? I should think plenty!”

“I didn’t want to leave though! I like my home where it is! The home I found when I ran, the one I had with Martha-”

“Is that why you’ve been acting like this?” As Yuume stared he continued, almost frowning. “You’ve been keeping to yourself more than even in Satellite- avoiding me in particular!” he added. “Did you not think I could help? Did you think I would turn my back on you!?”

Yuume ducked under her arms again, shaking and nodding in continued refusal. “No… No, I can’t-! You don’t understand, I can’t go back. I _can’t_ …”

“But why?” he asked. “Did they hurt you? What did they do that you would give up family, Yuume? That you would pretend they never _existed_!?”

“They did **_NOTHING_**!” she shouted back, before shrinking back upon herself. “I couldn’t- I can’t-”

“Yuume. You have someone here, _looking_ for you! Someone who Crow, and Yuusei, and I never had!” he protested with his scowl. “If they did nothing wrong, then  you need to talk to them, and tell them that you’re alive!”

“No!”

“Yuume!”

“I won’t!”

“Because you think they’ll blame you for what happened?” Aki’s voice came from nowhere it seemed, and behind her Yuusei and Crow followed. And as Yuume stared with broken eyes the girl’s own gaze hardened. “Because you think that they’ll call you a _monster_?”

Jack for his part, reacted with a fair amount of shock to that. “What?”

“When Yuume ran away from her family, it was the first time her shadow woke up,” Crow explained quietly, looking to her almost as if to apologize what he was saying. “The same thing that happened in our battle against the gang in Section M went off.”

“However,” Aki continued, Yuume’s head bowed as she shook, “There was, at that time, no one to combat against it.”

At this, Jack’s eyes narrowed. “But that would still not be her responsibility!” he protested. “That-”

“That’s the point,” Aki cut in. “Yuume. I understand, why you don’t want to go back. There’s no real way of knowing how any one person will react- But as someone who also abandoned their family and returned to them in the end, please- tell them you’re alive!”

“I…” She did not look up, and she did not move. “I can’-”

“Yuume.” As Yuusei spoke she looked up, and he continued. “When you tried to run from us after the incident in Satellite… You said you never wanted a thing like that to happen again,” the man explained, Crow and Jack only barely kept silent in their questions concerning this fact they did not know. “And from that time, it hasn’t happened.”

“I-”

“Yuume,” he continued, looking directly at her. “If at least to prove that you are still _alive_.”

“… _I don’t want them to die_ ,” she whispered, resulting in still more confusion.

“Die? Why would they die!?” Jack questioned, the others trading their own looks as Jack turned to them. “What else happened!?”

Again, it was Aki who spoke. “I didn’t think you knew about what happened to the people from the first attack,” she admitted, shaking her head. “You weren’t involved!”

“I was though!” she argued back. “Even if it was indirectly!” It only took one glimpse at a broadcast-one glance at a tagline on a broken television screen, and she knew...

“That has nothing to do with the victims being killed!”

“Killed!?” Jack repeated.

Crow nodded. They themselves hadn't caught it-and Yuume, at the time, had only been seeing them whenever visiting Team Satisfaction after all. “Around the same time of the incident we had apparently- All but one of the victims from the first were found slaughtered by their own beds.”

“The name of the living victim was never released,” Aki continued, “For fear that the remaining survivor would either become a target, or for fear that they were the culprit themselves.”

“But that still leaves you innocent!” Yuusei added, looking to his friend sternly. “And Shindou made it clear that they see you as such-!”

“…Is that what he said?” At her words there was silence, and she slowly managed to stand. “Shindou… He’s my 'second cousin’,” she admitted, the others listening. “But he always visited when I was little. The Glove he made- And his shadow, Gragonith, they were why I wanted to awaken my own, back then. And I was a fool!” she continued. “But I thought for sure that what part of me was released would be kind, like his was!”

Aki’s hand was on her arm, and she looked down to the girl with a swallow. “What happened, has already happened,” she said calmly. “For now, all you can do is try.”

As she looked to the others, there was nothing else to be said. Nothing save this- “…If they haven’t moved,” she started quietly. “I still remember it, my old address.”

They were weak, if not pained smiles she received in response to tell the truth. But in the end…

They were still smiles, she supposed.


	52. 5Ds-Yuume: Connect the Ties

They were still there, as it turned out.

She needed a ride of course- Crow was kind enough to offer, and after all, the others would have been noticed immediately. There was debate of course, if Crow was well enough to drive.

But he insisted in the end, and so they drove. From the bustling city to the more suburban areas. Driving about the upper levels of Neo Domino, passing grassy parks and buildings that slowly shortened in height.

A memorial had been placed at the sight of ‘Black Rain’ as they apparently called it. She’d discovered that when she’d looked into it, to be honest. When she had, on a whim, wondered if perhaps there was a single chance to at least help the victims now with her skills as a Doctor.

She would have been too late, in the end.

They drove. And as the bike came to a stop and the field was retracted, she looked back to Crow for a moment.

He grinned. “Hey- it’ll be fine!” he assured her, watching the woman look back to the seemingly unchanged house. “Don’t worry.”

Yuume stared back at him a moment, but in the end nodded. She walked toward the door, eyes drifting to a somewhat dying lawn and yet lit lantern that sat on a stake in it. She glanced back a moment, and saw the same reassuring grin from Crow. She looked back…

Her fingers brushed over the door bell, and swallowing back her fear she pushed the button. The sound pealed through the house- for a moment, there was no response. In the end however, footsteps almost casually walked over to the door, before opening it.

And as Crow watched her walk inside, the sounds of choked sobs coming from those who answered it, his grin moved back into a more calming smile of relief. In the end?

They’d done the right thing, telling her to reach out to the ones she’d left behind.


	53. 5Ds: Coffee

One week in on Crow’s hammock, and luck was yet failing her. She had by this point already taken a few sessions of study at the Yobikou, which seemed oddly sympathetic when they realized the reason for her lack of highschool education was due to life in Satellite; though she wasn’t entirely sure if that was just a matter of them saving face when they realized who was paying them or not.

She refused to change her name back, after all. Even though her family protested  she stood firm on this at the very least. She did not want the attention ‘Yuume Kaiba - survivor of Black Rain’ would bring. Not when she herself knew what that meant.

For no matter what her friends, or what her restored family said, she would always know what that meant.

She’d had a few assignments by this point- there were few people at the White Dragon agency, and yet it seemed in recent times their list had increased quite a bit. Something about risks being too high- Who knew. Perhaps that was why Kira Ikou had been so quick to hire her.

As it was, it at least meant she could pay for her own food and drink, which was why she was standing at the counter of the cafe across from the garage, looking over the menu with almost glazed eyes.

“Get the Blue-Eyes Mountain,” a knowing voice said from behind. “It’s the best one.”

“EH-” She jumped, watching as Jack moved past with crossed arms. “Jack?”

“Of course! I’ve been coming here every day for the last week.” Eh-

“Ordering that one each time?” She looked back to the menu, blood draining from her face in an instant. “I- It’s 3,000 yen!”

“So?”

“What do you mean _so_? How can you still afford that!?”

There was no answer save a seemingly uncaring shrug at that, and he made his order immediately thereafter. And for some reason, despite a nagging voice in her head telling her off for it, she found herself making a similar order.

Whether either of them noticed the jealous glances from the waitress who served them there however, was an entirely different story- Though in the end, such glances vanished rather quickly when the trips became regular (and mildly chatty) regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A 'Youbikou' is akin to a juku-a cram school-but with the purpose of helping students to gain entry into University by passing the entry exam.   
> \- 3000 yen, for reference, is about 27USD at the moment


	54. 5Ds: The Coffee and who Served It

“Oi. Take a seat and have a coffee.”

“Ehhhh…” Such was the greeting she had as she walked back from a few classes at the Yokibou building, and her response, quite expectantly, was a rather incredulous stare. “…It’s too expensive to have this any more than once a week.” She only bought that coffee yesterday! All she was doing was mentioning that she was still having no luck with apartments, how would this even help her?

“But it’s worth it! And besides!” Jack continued in protest. “You’re stressed.”

“Eh- I’ll be more stressed if I order such expensive coffee!”

“You will not! It is heaven in a mug!”

“With the cost of the gold roads! Where are you getting the money to pay for this?”

“I could ask the same thing.”

“Eh-”

“Mn?” Jack looked up, taking another sip of his coffee as Crow came over with a scowl.

“Oiii Jack… You know, once you run out of what Godwin left you, you’re on your own for things like this!”

“Ah- Why should that matter?”

“Because you’ll forget.”

“WHAT?”

“Guys…”

“What kind of person even spends this much on coffee!? You’re paying as much on this stuff as we would for an engine!”

“I am not!”

“You are!”

“NOT!”

“JACK!”

“Ahhh…” Yuume sighed, slowly stepping away from the chaos that was quickly brewing at the table. She wasn’t involved, she wasn’t involved!

“Excuse me, miss.”

“AH-!” She jumped, narrowly avoiding collision with a server behind her. “S-sorry.”

The bespectacled server merely smiled. “Quite alright. I couldn’t help but hear from your conversation with Atlas-sama over there that you were in need of an apartment. As luck would have it,” he continued with an honest, if not even amused smile “There is a complex not far from here which recently gained vacancy."

"AH- Really?” she asked, eyebrows rising just slightly as the server nodded.

“Correct. If you like, I can give you the address.”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, ahhh-”

“Hatsu,” the man told her, adjusting the red-rimmed glasses upon his face. “Kashiwa, Hatsu.“


	55. 5Ds: The Whereabouts of Carly Nagisa

“The Dark Signers are in timelock.”

Not quite the words one would expect to kick off the Golden Week, but there they were, really. As Aki paid a visit to Yuusei and the others, Yuume came in with those words exactly, a rather visible look of horror and anger on her face before she noted Aki.

And continued in her attentions to the others. “What do you mean, ‘time lock’?” Jack questioned immediately, looking up from the engine that Yuusei had been working on.

“Exactly what I mean,” she answered, a file falling to the counter. “Worse- they were found nowhere near their places of death! This is the client I was just given,” Yuume continued, the photo of Carly Nagisa staring back up at them. “And she was found two districts from here, in the middle of a nature preserve!”

“What…” Crow looked over, and Aki in the meantime stiffened. “But I thought most of the Dark Signers came from Neo Domino, or Satellite!”

“Aah. Apparently, that didn’t matter.”

“Then, Misty as well would be…”

Yuume turned, blinking. “Misty?” Mnn… “Ah-” She pulled a photo out of her pocket. “This woman?”

Ohhh… “Yes! That’s her-”

“I woke her up last week. Wait- She was a dark signer as well!?”

There was a mildly uncomfortable silence at that, but it was broken by a fairly obvious lie. “Hm! And why tell us then?” he asked, turning his back to them. “If that’s the case, then why don’t you just wake her up as well?”

Yuume frowned. “I was intending to do that already…” she murmured, before narrowing her eyes. “However, I thought it would be best to tell you.”

“Kiryu is in the same condition then,” Yuusei voiced with a somewhat grim tone. “…And you don’t know where he is, either.”

A nod. “After I was given the assignment, I checked and double checked all the records in the agency; 'Kyousuke Kiryu’ wasn’t on the list.”

“Mn…”

“Tch. Of course,” Jack muttered, the others turning to him again.

“…In any case. Due to the distance from here to the hospital Nagisa-san is being kept in,” she explained with an odd gleam in her eye, “I need a ride to get there.”

“I refuse.”

“I didn’t even ask yet.”

Jack merely turned, frowning. “I still refuse.”

“ _Jack_. Crow’s bike is still in pieces for the add-ons and upgrades for his delivery work.”

Another repeat. “I refuse!”

“Oiii… But Yuusei’s bike is also undergoing update! You were the one who insisted on going first, that’s why yours is the only one finished right now!”

“Hm!”

The others soon found themselves in a sort of staring contest of rage, and with a sigh Yuume turned. “Very well,” she 'decided’. “That’s fine. The Wheel of Fortune is clearly meant for one as it is.”

“That’s right!”

“It would be impossible for it to take two people.”

“Exa- **WHAT**.”

The others jumped, and as Yuume turned with her continued stare she nodded. “Well, unless you intend to prove me otherwise…”

“Grab a helmet!” he demanded, storming past the woman in an instant. “I’m driving you!”

“Ah, well, if you so _insist_.” As her words trailed off she smiled somewhat, looking to the helms of the others in the meantime. “Crow? Can I borrow your helmet?”

“Eh? Sure.”

“Also, when I get back, would you be able to cut my hair?”

“AH- But it just got nice and long again!” The look he received from Yuume in response (And from Yuusei even!) was enough to cut those protests short. “ _Alright_.”

“Aah. Thanks.” The helm was slipped over her head, and she nodded. “I’ll see you later then.”

“OIII! YUUME! I’M WAITING OUT HERE!”

“Coming!” As she ran out the others stared, some shaking their heads, and others merely going back to their work. Aki for her part, managed to get over her surprise to say one thing.

“…Crow.”

“Eh?”

“ _You’re not cutting her hair_.”


	56. 5Ds: Scoopshipper On Deck

“You like her don’t you?”

When she shouted this over the noise of the wind around them Jack scowled. He had a feeling this might happen, to be honest. Given the fact that the glasses had fallen out of his pocket a few weeks ago.

And they matched the ones in the photo of Carly almost perfectly, and in addition, Mikage had likely been talking… “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he shouted back, quite easily pretending to brush it off as they drove. It was a bit of an awkward fit, to be honest, and if they were any more far apart in height it would have been ridiculous. As it were, he could very obviously not lean back on the seat for the moment, and Yuume’s legs were rather precariously left in the position someone would take if they were kneeling on the ground.

Despite the discomfort however, she was apparently determined to press on. “Really? And why do you say that?”

“…” He was silent for a moment. Such a foolish thing, not to prepare a defense.

Yuume spoke again. “…You can’t leave the moment you drop me off you know,” she announced. “These things don’t take as long as they seem within the Dream!”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

The bike slowed to a stop, and as Jack moved to get out of the bike first, she frowned. “It means that you can either wait with the bike, or wait inside, that’s what.”

“Gh… And what if I ask someone else to drive you then?!”

“Then I tell Zora how _chivalrous_ you’re being.”

Oh.

That one did it. Zora was about as bad as Martha about these things really- And between that and the fact that she was their landlord…

“Ngh-!” He stiffened as Yuume grabbed his arm, tugging him toward the hospital entrance.

“Come on,” she pressed, frown still in place. “You’re being a child about this. I heard your words just as clearly as anyone else when you were dueling Godwin! You said it was the love of a woman that set you right, neh?”

Jack pulled his arm back and his scowl deepened, fists clenched. “ _Yuume._ ”

“What? Do you blame yourself for what happened to her then? For what happened to her shadow?”

Teeth grinding he continued to fix her with a glare- but in the end, looked away with a snort. “It was my identity as a ‘Signer’ that had her interested in the Dark Signers- and in addition, the Arcadia Movement.”

“And because this led to her existence as one of them, you intend to simply break things off?” The look she got in response for that was even more severe, and she sighed. “Aah. I see how it is then. Follow me; I can at least give you something to watch.”

“Mnn?” Jack’s scowl lightened into a more confused frown. “What do you mean by that?”

“Recently,” she explained as she searched her side-pouch for ID and 'orders’ for the assignment, “The screens have been adapted to the gloves for a more accurate depiction of events within. Quality is somewhat questionable,” she went on, “But it apparently shows whatever happens through my eyes.”

That, strangely enough, was interesting. Regardless. “Hmn. I suppose that will do.”

“Good. Now.” From where they had been walking in the hall they stopped, coming to a door. “This is her room.” The door opened…

And for a moment, he was frozen. He had to admit, he found the prospect of Doctors hard to believe despite their commonplace existence in the world. He had become so used to the victims of shadow-theft remaining as such for eternity, and to never seeing such things in Neo Domino, that the idea had become a form of miracle.

That was what it was, Yuusei returning from that. A 'miracle’. But Carly had gone beyond that point. She’d gone to the point of death and past it, and when Yuusei had claimed that they would be revived he had not believed him.

And indeed, when there had been no word from Carly, at all, he had been faced with two options. Don’t believe in Yuusei, and mourn.

Or believe in his words, and mourn still. Face the rejection with a stone heart, and move on. That was what he’d decided. That if he was to be ignored, then he would ignore back.

And then the file had fallen on the table, and Yuume’s words had rung through the air, and he had simply _known_.

That this sight would be too much to bear. Motionless, emotionless, like stone and glass mixed into one Carly lay upon the bed with machines to keep track of her vitals. Vitals frozen in time, despite the signals from the brain being active. At first glance, the soulless were often pronounced dead in fact, for this reason. Their motionless bodies, hearts not beating- 

Yet perpetually giving warmth. Bleeding, when they were cut, as though the liquid within their beings was freed from the lock of Time. As he followed Yuume into the room and closed the door behind him he watched, with distant eyes, as she set up what needed to be done. Placed the chair near the bed, and another facing a screen. Connecting cables to her glove, turning it on…

And looking toward him. “Jack.” Her narrowed eyes were narrowed no more, and if anything seemed to look at him with pity- a look he wanted to snarl at, an expression he wanted to see nothing of, and yet he did nothing but nod. “It’s ready.”

He moved toward the chair, and though he didn’t take a seat Yuume took that as all that was needed. And as he watched, she brought her glove to Carly’s brow-

’ _Okaeri_ ’

Her body stiffened, as though entering a shock, and Jack’s first instinct was to catch her and ask what was wrong. But instead she soon collapsed into the chair, her hand still pressed firmly upon Carly’s brow.

And upon the screen, light began to appear…

Heralding the start of the true assignment.


	57. 5Ds: Carly's Soul

This land was a strange sort.

As she appeared in the dream she half stumbled in place, narrowly avoiding a fall to a deep void below. It was strange, the void; clouds of darkening colour that she was certain would typically be bright in colour, swirling and spiraling with their point directly beneath a floating isle before her. The isle was far from unreachable however.

Trailing out in a manner that mimicked the direction of the spiral were a series of stone trails, all of variant heights. It was impossible, from her location, to determine which trail originated from where. They spread like the veins of some great plant, like the plumes of a bird, and seemed to vanish into the darkened skies above.

With little other choice then, she moved. Hopping from stone to stone, through what would be the ‘easy’ part of the challenge. It would make sense after all, to at least reach the central area here, the enormous isle in the middle. As she checked her glove there however, she found herself relatively shocked.

“The key point,” she murmured, voice and sound not reaching the one who watched her now. “…It’s _here?_ ” As she looked up she frowned, eyes taking in the vast and almost temple-like circular complex she had entered. An isle of perfect stone it was, with a somewhat raised platform in the center bearing an enormous statue and goddess-figure which did not move. The identity as a 'goddess figure’ even, was debatable  The being above had no visible feet, hidden by a gown. There were many bowed heads, from what she could see, each one covered by fallen hair which blocked the face completely, and each one staring toward a statue directly across from them.

From where she stood, it seemed she was at the back of the enormous work of stone. She could see nothing of what its arms were doing, though if she had to guess she would assume that the sculpture in fact had four, rather than two. And as she looked to what each head stared toward, she found herself narrowing her eyes.

Earth, Darkness, Water. They depicted the elements in feminine form, eyes closed and staves in hand. As she moved, she came to see the others. Wind. Fire.

Light. As she looked upon the Light statue however she frowned- unlike the others, the Light statue seemed emotional, her eyes open and blank. She appeared to almost be in constant fear, as though petrified in the face of what stood directly before her. “Strange,” she murmured, looking at the trail of stones which led back and far up behind it. “What-”

Rumbling met the air, and from behind her dust flew. With a jolt she turned and as she watched the arms of the statue, two holding a book and two others firmly gripping a club and an hourglass moved. The clubbed arm hammered the ground, and the statue shifted- taking a step forward, kneeling, _screaming-_

And yet as she stared at the head that faced her, the last of six and the only one whose face was left unveiled Yuume found herself frozen in place. For there were no eyes on the beast, nor a nose and mouth. There were no ears to hear, no eyebrows even; it was faceless, in all entirety.

And with another roar the club it held came toward her, forcing her to flee from the spot. “Ngh-!” Up the stone path she fled, but for all the height she gained the club was more than large enough in the statue’s reach to come toward her. “Ha-H… ghAHK-!” Stone meeting stone sounded through the realm, and the path behind her crumbled to dust. And still she ran as the beast stood to its full height, still she ran, sinking into the void and launching herself from stone to stone as it attempted to attack. “Hahh!” Another stone crumbled. “Hah… _nGHH-_!” And another, and another, until finally she forced herself away from the main path and into the others. It was strange; there were no monsters here, not that she could see. As she came out from the void and hid behind rock it was instead the key that seemed to take it upon itself to be guardian, all monsters rendered too terrified to even begin to attempt to fill the gap on their own.

She looked to her glove, swallowing. Though there was a faint light it seemed smaller than normal, as though scattered through the world. Yet from where she was there was no way to tell if that were the case.

And with that in mind she found herself looking back to the statue below, as it returned to its place and stood perfectly still. The 'Light’ statue had crumbled she noticed. In the same vein, a number of paths had fallen, vanished from sight completely. It would seem that if she were to succeed here, she would be acting on borrowed time then, she realized.

The question was however, if that would even begin to be enough.


	58. 5Ds: Carly's Shadow

The monsters of the dream were afraid of the Key point, of that she was certain. As she walked in silence along the branching trails of stone to follow the dull signal her glove gave off she found herself observing numerous caves in adjacent path, with glimmering eyes peering out only to shrink back inside once they met with hers. She did not even need to unsheathe her blade; that was how clear it was.

Coming to a divide in her path however, she found herself coming to a rather chilling realization that made her almost wish it _was_ a mere matter of combat. Looking to her glove and then back around her surroundings she frowned, shaking herself. “Impossible,” she muttered, looking back to the glove. From what it said, the light was here- right here, where she stood. And yet? “Nothing,” she muttered, staring at the screen. “Nothing.”

_-tpff-_

Dust fell from above and in an instant her head snapped upward, the woman jumping back to narrowly avoid the claws of what resembled a demon. It was quite lizard like, to tell the truth; though it wore scraps of cloth over its being it was almost entirely a ‘beast’, with the face and head resembling a human skull. It had wings upon its head- feathered and white, albeit stained by filth. And as it hissed threateningly at the woman, crouched in a preparation for attack Yuume narrowed her eyes and drew her blade-

As a shout rang through the air however, she stopped. “Don’t hurt it!” someone called, blade soundlessly returned to it’s position as a cloaked woman ran forward. “Please, don’t hurt it!”

Yuume continued to watch in suspicion, before checking her glove. The light had not moved- And more importantly, as the cloaked woman scooped up the imp, it was clear she had no hostile intentions. So then-

“…What business do you have here 'Shadow’?” she asked with a flat tone.

The shadow looked down to the imp in her arms, before looking back with glowing eyes. “Survival.”

Aah. So she was simply dealing with one of the more intelligent of shadows then. “And by what means?” she continued, the cloaked woman merely turning away.

“I’m not fool enough to wedge myself within a broken mind, if those are your thoughts,” she responded coolly, eyes narrowed with her own suspicions.

Broken? “All minds lacking a shadow are broken,” she retorted, grip never moving from the blade’s form. “How is this one more-so?”

She pointed down below, to the resting place of the six-headed statue. “The key has lost its face,” she stated plainly. “Without it, it cannot see friend or foe, and it cannot discern what is truly its own. More importantly,” the woman warned, “The face was stolen.”

_What!?_ “Stolen!?” she repeated incredulously, before watching as the woman pointed up above the statue’s location. Another stone ring, smaller than that of the statue’s could be seen. The focal point of the stone paths as it appeared, wide, but otherwise unknown and unable to be properly observed from their position. 

Yuume looked back, and before she spoke the monster explained. “Not all of us fear the center,” she stated. “Some of us seek it; some even seek to _destroy_ it.”

“And they _succeed_?!”

The woman shook her head, and without question Yuume began to follow after her as she moved. “No. But this time was different. When this soul opened to us, it was only briefly; and then, it was as though the doors were being held there. Whatever took the last spirit’s place,” the woman continued, “Wasn’t meant to be there.”

She frowned, but quickly realized what the woman meant. “…Ascalla Piscu-! The Hummingbird!”

“You know of it’s _name_?”

Yuume nodded. “This one is not the only one who dealt with such a problem. However, that is irrelevant. The Hummingbird has since been dealt with; what I need now is the Key’s head. You’re the shadow who matches with this soul most, aren’t you?” she asked, the woman frowning. “You’re the closest one- so then tell me. Where is the face?”

She turned away, continuing to move. “Exactly where I showed you. However, you’ll find I’m rather hesitant to follow behind you,” she continued. “The face itself is a large source of energy. More importantly, the closer I move to it, the more agitated the shadow below becomes.”

Mnn. “And if it cannot recognize anything…”

The woman nodded. “Exactly. Perhaps, if you can best the beast before it destroys itself, I’ll do as you say. But until then, I remain at the edges of the mind.”

“Tch.” Without warning she drew her blade, and the woman before her tensed. “Very well,” Yuume grimly decided, the woman giving a light sigh of relief. “What path will take me to the location of this 'face’?”

With a gesture, she moved aside. “This path will take you to it, with no branches or obstacles. Whether you survive or not however, will determine our next chapter of fate.”

Hn! _Fate_. “I prefer not to believe there is a choice, when it comes to things such as this,” she responded flatly. And as she jumped across the stones she entered the shadows once more, the woman following behind at a far slower pace. Through the rocks and around small caverns, skipping island to island as she came to the edge of the ring. Here it was, she realized as she stepped forward. But she saw no face. Merely rubble and ruin, with the scattered corpses of monsters.

And without warning the ground quaked. The island fell, air rushing past the structure as she shouted in shock. With a booming crash the stone scattered upon that of the rocks below, and with little other choice for survival she flung herself into the void as she landed. “NGH-!" 

The woman slowly pulled herself up and out from the shadows, pain numbing her body despite her lack of presence during impact. Coughing, she came to her knees, gasping for breath. Here she was again, at the ring of statues. The island had clearly fallen for some reason-

But why? Rumbling scattered the rocks and she swiftly found herself without time to ponder such things. Soundlessly the statue before her reacted, and as the peaceful hands gripped their book, another held the hourglass high, and the one with the mace swung it forward and down. "NhAH-!” She jumped, diving into shadows again and leaping up as the mace returned, avoiding the strike only barely as she landed upon it. “Hnnn… _hAH-_!” And through the mace she charged, shadowed self spiraling up the handle and out to strike the blank face of the thing with her foot.

Or at least, that was the plan.

In an instant the mace had returned, and she was flung back and to the ground. She rose in an instant, and was smashed back down again. She attempted to move from her crater-like hole, and instead of a mace, the hourglass was slammed to the ground.

The statue _kneeled_. And as Yuume attempted to remove herself from the stone, or at least sink into the shadows to avoid the mace that was now rising to meet her, she heard a voice ring through the air-

“SHADOW!” she shouted, the thing turning to give Yuume just enough time to wrench herself from the rubble. “I HAVE FOR YOU, YOUR FACE!”

As Yuume stood, shaking herself, she watched as the statue turned. As the mace was lowered to a less threatening position, and as the woman, pulling her hood down as her imp supported himself upon her shoulder, and holding to the great being what resembled a simple mask-

Upon which sat, she noticed with wide eyes, a set of round glasses.

The face touched the tip of the statue… And in a flash of light and an explosion of wind, the rubble was blown back. The statue pulled away and the 'face’ of the beast changed, growing to fit over the blank canvas that was its head. The clouds below brightened in colour, and as stars spiraled among the golden scene below the light faded into a brilliant and ethereal expanse of night sky above them, the isles arranging themselves back into order as their branches expanded into their endless weave.

“It is done,” the woman could be heard saying, Yuume’s eyes slowly adjusting to the isle that they stood upon. No longer were the large statues in fear, or even 'women’ in appearance, resembling sprites or pixies with feathered hair instead. And in the center the four armed 'goddess’ could be seen with each head bowed only slightly, faces visible and eyes closed in eternal serenity as their arms held a set of scales and an hourglass to either side, a sword held by the second pair to hold in front of them in apparent calm.

And the cloaked woman, her imp upon her arm stood before Yuume, a key in hand. Her gown was replaced with shining white, and her imp’s clothing that of a suit. With all the appearance of a queen she stood, and for a moment Yuume had to double check the glove she wore to be sure this was the same being.

Yet all the same, it so clearly was. “I thank you, 'Doctor’, for your work in this place,” she stated clearly. “For by your hand I was finally given the time to recover what was lost before I arrived. Though I am not the one this soul was born with, I shall give my all to fill the void. It is done,” she repeated, moving to the feet of the statue and touching it with her key as she looked back to Yuume.

’ _It is time for you to return._ ’


	59. 5Ds: The Aftermath of Carly

“Haaa _aHHHH_!”

As with all re-awakenings, her eyes flung open with a shout. “Yuume!” Jack exclaimed, half jumping from the seat as she did so. Briefly, he looked back to the screen, where it had gone blank from the severed connection to Carly’s mind. Yuume’s hand had pulled back from the girl’s brow the moment she woke up, and as she stood Jack somewhat awkwardly helped her to keep her balance. “Did you do it?” he pressed, apparently not entirely aware that her voice would take a few moments to find itself again. “Why isn’t she waking up!?” he demanded, only to somewhat stiffen at the glare he received in response.

Her sharp look softened however, and as she moved past Jack she sighed. “She’ll wake up in a few days,” she explained, moving to leave the room as her friend followed. “During that time she’ll be discharged from the hospital and someone will move her to her home.” She paused as she opened the door, frowning. “However…”

Ohhh, that caught Jack’s attention. “However?”

She looked back. “I don’t know the effects of ‘death’ on this sort of thing. For obvious reasons, there’s no record of it. The 'key’ in Carly’s Dream was broken by the presence of the Earthbound God,” she continued, Jack visibly stiffening at the words. “So someone should probably take up residence with her to keep an eye on things.”

“Mn.” It took a moment for the implications of that to sink in. “… _What_!?”

Yuume merely fixed him with the same look she tended to receive from Yuusei, repeating in detail. “You need to make sure there are no adverse effects. When Carly wakes up, there needs to be someone with her. Someone who can be there if, for example, a relapse occurs.”

“Relapse!?”

“Seeing how Carly has none but you,” she continued, walking away, “This makes you the obvious option.”

“Yuume,” he growled. “What do you mean by relapse?!”

There was no answer as she dealt with more important things at the hospital reception again, before turning to leave. However as they moved toward where Jack’s bike had been parked, she spoke. “I don’t know- I don’t want to know,” she continued seriously. “But if there are any problems that this 'broken key’ has caused- if there is any side effect, however small, if there is any trauma, she will _need_ someone, Jack.”

There was no response to that, at least not in words. And the drive back in the end, was more than awkward as a result.

However the next time she dropped in to pay the boys a visit, there was something missing- for though Crow could be seen chatting up with Rally through the main computer, and Yuusei himself seen busying himself with the shadows care at the side, the things Jack had somewhat gathered in there were now gone.

And the next time she saw him, not much long after, she had at last the pleasure of meeting this 'Carly Nagisa’ in person.


	60. 5Ds-Yuume: Scissors, BANNED

There had been a plenty good reason why she hadn’t been able to get her hair cut when intended, to be honest, and it was more or less due to the fact that she didn’t wish to ruin the potential thought processes Jack was running over by asking Crow about it in the same room. As the days passed however, it became apparent that not only was Carly not relapsing, but Jack himself didn’t seem to mind sharing the apartment with her again.

…Even if the location meant he wasn’t getting his daily ‘Blue Eyes Mountain’ (though apparently Carly herself could make a surprisingly good cup, which likely contributed).

As it were, she had the scissors in hand, Crow had a grin on his face, Yuusei was wise _eeeely_ turning a blind eye when-

“Ah-”

Aki showed up. “Aaaaah- Aki! We’re using those.”

“No, you’re not,” she responded quite sternly. “I have bad feelings about what you’ll do to her hair, and it’s bad enough as it is,” the woman grumbled, Yuume blinking.

“E- It’s not that bad-”

“Your hair looks like a charcoal coated turf of grass.”

“EH!?”

As Yuume froze in her protests Crow merely frowned. “Oi oi! Her hair looks fine like this! She always gets it cut in the summer, it’s too hot otherwise.”

“I didn’t say anything about not getting it cut,” Aki responded, both of them staring in confusion.

“…Then give back the scissors,” Crow eventually responded, Aki shaking her head.

“No.”

“WHAT-”

Before he could protest further it was again Yuume’s turn to react, her arm snatched by the girl as she was pulled away. “Ah- I-Izayoi-san!”

“Aki is fine.”

“A-Aki! Where are we going?” She didn’t want to go anywhere other than her regular places at all-! It was bad enough at the Yokibou where they expected her to talk more, but no _oooooo…_

“It’s nowhere special,” she responded, continuing to drag the woman away. “Just trust me; your hair will look much better done by a _professional_!”

“P-professional-”

It was likely a little part of her died inside at that moment- though it was more likely that this was because she was suddenly finding herself on a transit bus full of people than Aki’s actual words, in the end.


	61. 5Ds: Equal Distances

Aki was very familiar with travelling on her own, as it seemed.

The bus took them to a subway station, and from there they took a shadow-rail (who, Yuume observed, was strangely well spoken) to another, neighboring city. Aki as it seemed, had quite an allowance from her father now that she was home; so they managed to get away with the less crowded, non-express rails quite easily. …Though she felt rather guilty about her paying for the ticket.

As it were, she couldn’t help but note that the tone she held when she mentioned where her money came from was hollow. The smile on her face was false, as though a separate mask. She did not say anything- But as they left the subway, Aki having learned from some time ago that Yuume was not one for idle chatter in public places, she had a rather confident sense about why they had gone so far from Neo Domino.

‘Heartland’-or at least, 'Heartland, Standard'-was a wonderful place, and more importantly, one where even the brightest of stars could blend in.

When they entered the streets, no one looked at them- at Aki. No one batted an eye at her, and if anything they pulled a face at Yuume’s hair before being pulled away by their own travelling company for tactlessness (though she supposed if people were noticing, then perhaps they had a point). It was as though they were simply another line in a piece of art, something insignificant in the way that none even cared.

And after spending days in Neo Domino as the ‘Black Rose Witch’, Yuume had a feeling that like herself, Aki found solace in that. “…The 'arcadia movement’ didn’t really leave Neo Domino, did it,” she asked after a few steps.

Aki stopped walking for a moment, but in the end nodded. “That’s right. Only _duelists_ outside of Neo Domino would know my face,” she continued somewhat tensely. “And if they do, they assume it was 'part of the show’, especially here.”

She nodded almost knowingly at that, continuing alongside her friend. She may not have visited the city before, but she knew enough about one of the ‘last cities of dueling’. It was a dying art, outside of riding duels, especially with the rise of shadows. Here, however, stood one of the last havens of entertainment in the form of clashing illusions, viewed only through a lens of glass over one eye. “Is it the same at school?” she asked, turning away from the sight of two ‘gazer duelists’ to pull herself to more current thoughts.

“Is what the same?” As Yuume’s eyes trailed off toward the people around them once again, she almost snorted. “Hm. I see. Well- they live in the same city, don’t they?” she asked. “They were there at the peak, weren’t they?” she continued, voice growing more stone-like as she went.

It wasn’t until she spotted the expression Yuume had in response- one of sympathy not in the disgusted sense, but an almost empathetic one- that she fell silent.

“…If I could at least say that my parents understood,” she began once more at a quieter tone. “If I could say at least that.”

“If they are like mine, they don’t,” Yuume said plainly, knowing full well that Aki knew it was so. “Unable to grasp how to react, and wishing to keep the bond of love from severing- No matter how genuine it is, it will still be impossible.” As they walked in quiet understanding of the other, she went on. “They would buy you the world, if you so asked- Because what they want more than anything is for that true smile to come back.”

“That will never get a 'true smile’,” Aki half countered, despite the words echoing in both minds already.

“Aah.”

Their families could promise them all the 'love’ in the world but it would still fail to remove that one elephant in the room. For Yuume, she had run. She had run, and her parents had thus lost their little girl until she was a girl no more. For Aki, her parents had stood at the side, unable to understand, perhaps even unwilling. Unintentionally fueling the image of the 'monster’- and leaving their daughter unable to face them the same ever again. What was done, was done. There would be no recovery.

And even the greatest of heroics after all, could not overcome the crimes of a Monster.


	62. 5Ds: Hair

“Thi- This cut…”

Aki looked strangely proud as Yuume stared in the mirror at the small salon to be honest. Possibly because she’d had the idea of turning the ‘lion’s mane’ into something else to begin with. “Mnn. It looks much better now doesn’t it?” she asked, smiling.

Yuume merely patted her hair a few times, gaping at what it now resembled. It did, she would admit, look quite nice but…

“A-Aah,” she said in the end. “It’s nice.”

…

The only difference in their styles were the bangs and the volume that forced her hair to fluff outward…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The slight 'hair arc' here is inspired by the realization that Yuume's original design (Particularly when drawn To Style) isn't too unlike Aki's own. (http://68.media.tumblr.com/cf66f837f2e1b584a700f4063e0d00ec/tumblr_ndwo7643Wj1r9yz5go1_1280.png)


	63. 5Ds: Plot Interlude

It would have been foolish, to expect such remarkable change in treatment between Satellite and Neo Domino in such a short time.

When construction began, so did what could be called a ‘purge’. The 'BAD’ area of Satellite was suddenly more than available for Sector Security to traverse, and with it came the need for more employees. Re-construction began along with construction on the bridge, as did the need for employees. As buildings were formed citizens of Satellite found old tax laws and property laws coming back into play, the need for work to earn money re-appearing for all.

And because of this, it was suddenly required for both sides to turn a blind eye to one another. For both sides to plaster a smile upon their face when they knew what history had done. For those of Satellite to appear 'thankful’ for such a chance that had taken all too long to be given. For those of Neo Domino to force themselves not to wipe their hands after shaking them and act as though they had _never_ been the same as all the others of Neo Domino, _never_.

With the rebuild of Satellite, did not come peace.

It was merely an illusion that hid far darker thoughts, in a world where such things could not be afforded for the time. And with how long it would likely take to rebuild and how much there would yet be to do once it was done, there was no telling how long the lies would last.

And suddenly, the question was more 'is this a miracle?’, the ability to achieve work in so many places arising all of a sudden, from the most menial of tasks to even a position on the Security Force itself.

’ _or is the devil walking among us as we speak?_ ’


	64. 5Ds: Engine Test

About six months after the collapse of the Dark Signers, it was finally complete.

The bridge stood magnificently between Satellite and the City, as though unaware of the rift that yet still existed, albeit hidden. With a reflection of infinity upon the water it was the epitome of ‘unity’, or so people claimed. And along with the bridge’s construction came numerous networks of paths for D-Wheel use, purely for the purpose of the riding duel; as to why this had happened as well, there was only one reason.

“World Duel Grand Prix…” As Yuume stared at the poster Crow grinned, laughing.

“Heheeee! That’s right! It’s not far from now- they have different rules than most riding duel tournaments too, and entrants go in teams of three!”

“Ehh? Is that so?” She blinked. “Then, you, Yuusei, and Jack?”

“Aah,” Yuusei answered from the side, adjusting his glasses as he turned from the screen he was focused on. “Neh, Yuume- if you could help to test the shadow connector on this engine.”

“Ah-! Th-The shadow connector?”

As she paled Crow laughed, albeit somewhat uneasily. “Hey hey! It’s not the same as a full-blown cycle! You won’t take off or anything- Think of it as, ehh…” He paused a moment, before continuing right along. “As turning the keys to start a car! We’re just seeing if it works.”

“Ah- With _mine_?” she repeated, still quite unsure.

Yuusei merely nodded. “Aah. It’ll be fine. Crow, keep an eye on the other screen,” he added, Crow nodding and doing just that.

Well, she supposed that answered the question of why he wasn’t doing it.

“Mnn… If you say so,” she said in the end, moving to take a seat on the more or less half-built D-Wheel.

“Okay..!” Crow started with a grin. “Just place your glove on the shadow slot- the D-Wheel _should_ automatically register it and start up if it works!”

With another nod, she placed her glove in the slot. Initially, there was no response. However in just a moment there was a light thrum of energy, the woman staring in surprise. “Aah… It started.”

“Good! Now we’ll just-”

“Mn-” Abruptly the 'thrum’ sound grew in intensity, Yuume leaning back and pulling her arm away in shock. “Y-Yuume-”

“Wh-What-!?”

- _ **BROUM!**_ -

Smoke erupted from the windows, and as the others groaned and weakly coughed from where they were safe behind their desks the baby-sized shadows in the room jumped with laughter. Yuume herself found herself sitting in the middle of what… _Used_ to be the D-Wheel, quite shocked.

It didn’t take long for a small _'iyaaaaaaaa_ ’ to escape her however, and the first shadow to pass (Junk, oddly enough) quickly found itself being used as a security blanket as the others ran around the bike in glee. “Nnnnn _ninnnnnnnnn_ …”

“That is it!” came a stern voice from upstairs, a door slamming open. “I agreed to take you in but I did not agree to things like that! If you intend to ruin this home again you’re going out on the streets!”

“AH- It’s not our fault though!” Crow protested, the elder 'Zora’ merely fixing him with a glare.

“I’ll have none of your excuses! I-” She paused, looking down to where Yuume was curled up into a rather awkward looking soot covered ball and clinging to the rather uncomfortable Junk. “… And just _what_ is going on here?” she eventually said, blinking rather owlishly.

Yuusei stepped forward, coughing and attempting to wipe his glasses of soot. “Forgive us, Zora- however, it appears that the engine starter was triggered by the shadows,” he explained, looking somewhat worriedly toward Yuume.

“ _Nhnnnnnnnnn_ …”

“…Rest assured, it won’t happen again.”

In the end, that seemed to be just fine for Zora. Though Yuume wasn’t paying much attention at the time really, and frankly she was rather glad when Jack was called in to help more with the testing despite apparently helping Carly out with other matters. If that was going to happen every time she started a bike, she’d much rather stick to her work in the Dream, thank-you.


	65. 5Ds: Ghosts of Another Kind

It was their fault.

Another failed engine test, another day. They got closer after the shadow-link test went awry, though since Jack wasn’t exactly a keening young woman with a thing for holding shadows close for protection, they only narrowly escaped Zora’s wrath.

And at the door, Ushio and Mikage had greeted them.

The ambulance sirens filled the air and their ears were dulled to the sound, as though they had simply ceased all function.

At the door, the two officers had asked for their assistance. A rogue duelist had sent a tenth victim to the hospital in what appeared to be shadow-run duels, their d-wheels crushed more than even their bodies.

Crow however, refused. They had no time for such things. The tournament was coming. They needed to be prepared. This was the police’s job.

It was their fault.

‘Don’t use synchros’ Ushio had said, and as they watched Stardust get stolen away by the metal being that was 'Wisel’ they realized why. And for a time it felt to Yuusei as though his very heart had been torn from him, even though his shadow remained and even powered his d-wheel. As though he were empty, heartless even.

Crow once, had described a similar feeling. He claimed that, until he saw his bike again and took a ride, he had felt as though he were dead in that hospital. And even then- he so very clearly preferred to be around that bike, driving whenever possible.

They only narrowly escaped that 'Ghost’ duelist. With Savior Star Dragon’s power the head of Wisel exploded into shards of metal on the ground, and the bike veered far off course and into the wooded park below. And in panic they chased after, their shadows giving them the flight needed. In panic they called for whoever was there to respond, to tell them they were coming.

They arrived- And the body _sparked_. The body, as it seemed, was not a body in the true sense. Crafted of metal, programmed with speech…

This was a robot.

And as they discovered from Mikage, Ushio himself still hospitalized, a robot stolen from the Security offices just before the attacks. At the side Rua lamented missing a chance to see such a device, Ruka chastising him and saying that people had been hurt by it. Aki and Yuume merely stared at the photos from the books they had been looking over prior, both helping the other out with homework of some kind.

And as the others stared, pondering just what it was that had attacked, and upon the nature of the beast that had struck them down despite being from cards, there was a chilling question hanging over the air.

Who was it then, that had set the robot upon the city streets?

And who was it then, that they would be facing now?


	66. 5Ds-Aki: Discussing 'Heitmann'

“You know, I don’t think that sort of thing is legal Aki.”

Following the ‘haircut’, they’d gotten along surprisingly well, she and Aki. Perhaps it was having someone to talk to honestly. Someone to talk to who had experienced something at least mildly similar.

Or perhaps the words 'doctor patient confidentiality’ helped even more. As it were, Aki had no friends her age in her school. Classmates may have, occasionally, at least extended a greeting or attempted 'small talk’ in the attempt to make their fear or worries unnoticed, but in the end all they were responded with was a mask. With this, she had turned her focuses to her studies- and in that way, she had come far above the grades of those around her.

Yuume herself was doing quite well with the Yokibou studies; though it would be some time before the entrance examinations of Neo Domino’s university, there were few doubts as to what her results would be when the time came. This, in turn, made for more focus on her own work and ideals; if she wasn’t busy on a job, she was likely to be seen in the library, or at the very least helping to keep Yuusei’s shadow’s from the equipment.

Of course, in recent days the latter was happening less; from what she gathered from a brief chat with Carly, Jack was helping with the bikes in the garage almost daily by this point, in efforts to be more than prepared for the coming tournament. And quite wisely, she’d decided to stay out of that particular line of sight; even the closest of friends could trigger his temper when he was this stressed. And to say Jack _wasn’t_ stressed would be absolutely ridiculous.

As it were, here they were, the girls- Aki visiting from after school, Carly on a report. As it turned out, with the recent patch in the Glove’s video transmitter, they could now have voice; something most of the public did not know. Carly and herself had only just come back from the first trek with it- and if Carly’s excitement, and agency runner Kira’s smile were any sign, not only did this mean that 'big scoop’ Carly needed, but Kira was about to boost her agency on the recommendations list.

For the moment in fact, Carly was interviewing Yuume’s boss in another room. Which left Aki to share the particularly odd events of the day with Yuume- from word of mouth sparking a temper when the Vice Principal foolishly opted to attempt axing an entire class of students for their failing grades in Duel Simulation practice, to Yuusei appearing with the intent to repair a 'heitmann’-

“…He fell for that?” Yuume asked somewhat dryly, Aki merely nodding.

“He did. In his defense, Neo Domino’s machines often gain 'nicknames’ depending on their purpose however- And he caught on the moment the Vice Principal said it was his name.”

Yuume sighed, but nonetheless waved for the story to continue. Aside from AR Duels-something that was only really common in places where shadow populations were low as it was-and tabletop matches, Duel simulations were essentially the only remaining form of land duel in existence; using disks that effectively connected to a massive energy sapping generator to offset the sheer load of a shadow’s power, children would practice against opponents for eventual riding duels, honing their skills before the time came to actually attempt driving a vehicle. Technically, there was the option of 'Duel-Boards’ of course; however for beginning classes such as Rua and Ruka’s, this didn’t typically arise until later in the term.

Of course, shadow battles were also a large part of the class curriculum, but from what Yuume gathered Aki had deliberately avoided that strain, instead requesting attendance in the duel class as her extra curricula.

This was beside the point however; as it happened, Yuusei creamed 'Heitmann’ rather soundly, by way of three lucky students’ tuner monsters. Heitmann was notably embarrassed, revoked his request for the student’s expulsion, and-

And Yuume sighed. “H _ahhh_ … I suppose it works in the end,” she admitted, shaking her head.

“Mn. I suppose. However,” Aki muttered, an odd spark in her eye. “ _If it happens again_ …”

It didn’t take a genius to realize that if it happened again, 'tightening screws’ would be the least the Principal was worried about really.


	67. 5Ds: The Man from the Junkyard

When the old man of the scrapyard moved and gained ‘three sons’ so to speak, it was not all he gained.

And it was to his great displeasure that his new 'daughter’ was not quite so lenient in his health.

“You SHADOW BATTLED in there?!”

“Y-Yuume-” Crow weakly protested, only to watch as she turned on the old man.

“And you! You agreed to it!? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? The physical strain is nothing compared to the collapse of all that metal around you, let alone the electric strike, or the dust released!”

“N-Now see here-”

“No! Have you even seen a doctor since then?”

“A doctor?”

Uh oh. “Martha. He hasn’t seen a doctor?”

Martha looked oddly amused by this. As though she _knew-_

Crafty woman wasn’t she. As it were, she only had to shake her head with that knowing smile and-!

“Wh-Where do you think you’re dragging me missy!?”

“To a doctor’s office.”

“I don’t have the funds for-”

“We have universal healthcare!”

There were few things that could get Yuume to speak up, really.

But as it happened, remaining in Martha or Yuusei’s company was a good way to find those things rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 'We' refers to 'Japan' here; while current systems of health care don't 100% cover everything, the fic takes place a good century ahead of our time, so...they probably have it, by then.


	68. 5Ds: The Loan Shark

Jack wasn’t er… Good at holding a job, to say the least. 

“Mou… Another angry letter." 

Actually, he was horrible at it, and any pay he was making was only the small day’s worth that they were required to give after the few hours he was there. 

As it were, at least he was trying she supposed. It was somewhat clear that Crow’s nagging had to do with that mind… But he was trying. 

It was his drive to at least succeed- regardless of his excuses that ‘no one understands the great Jack Atlas!’ or something along those lines- that had him not come home that evening. Dropping rocks into the river, scowling. 

She watched for a while from a distance, unsure of what to say or do. In the end though, he would still need sleep after all, right? And then he began walking away in the other direction. 

He hadn’t seen her. She _knew_ he hadn’t so- 

"Th- The Duel Shrine!? Jack-! _MMF_ -” The moment she attempted to get his attention he pulled her back, and into the shadows while he watched the shrine. For a moment, a little bit of her mind contented itself with illusions of romance in the bushes and warm nights, but around the moment another voice registered in her ear she snapped out of it. 

Jack had been following a boy- and not just any boy, she noted. She’d seen this boy when she last went to check in on Yuusei and the others, when she had been asking where Jack was. The boy who apparently, was juggling a fair number of jobs, barely aided by his two shadows Smile Angel and Smile Fairy. 

And now, with tears in his eyes, he was placing their two vessels over-top of a deck of cards at the box. He didn’t want them to be stolen, he said. He didn’t want Garome to take them. He’d hoped that Satellite and the City merging would have brought new hopes and possibilities but in the end it was a horrid lie. 

And now, nothing could save them. His mother was going to succumb to illness. He would never become a duelist. He probably wouldn’t live to even see the age he could drive. 

At least this way someone would look after them. 

Jack was rather stunned to say the least. Both of them were really. Stunned and boiling with an internal rage… And then he asked, as the boy fled- 

’ _Who is Garome_.' 

There was no way to convince Jack to not get involved now. No way to convince him to do things the easy way. And as she chased after the boy and convinced him to follow, the worst began to develop.

“Where- Where are we going!?" 

"Just trust me! Watch!” Watch. 

_'Your shadow and your D-Wheel,_ ’ were the terms, repeated over the field as Carly paled. And as the battle began the loan-shark’s own soul charged over the field, Garome himself in no mood to fight. And with mere scratches, his power was revealed… 

Each hit against the monster brought a weight upon Jack. An enormous, pressing weight, chained to his limbs and holding him down. ’ _Abandon the armor!_ ’ the boy beside her screamed. ’ _The weights will vanish if you just abandon the armor, please!_ ' 

…Jack refused. 

Arm broken, Jack refused. Stomach slammed by the demon’s fist, and Jack refused, striking back only for another weight to chain him down, when the remarkable happened. 

Blood dripping from the side of his mouth, he did not abandon his armor; rather, he added to it. 'Smile Fairy’ seemed to do little to his Red Daemon’s garb. But in fact, he began to move, hands gripping the chains. 'Smile Angel’ appeared at the side, her ability not tied to armor-mergeance as the Fairy was. The fact was, her ability couldn’t even relieve the weight on Jack at that moment. 

However she could numb it. Jack felt nothing weighing him down, despite his muscles knowing otherwise. Jack felt no pain in his shattered arm, no pain in his bruised body. And when Jack charged he launched the weights chained to his being against the shadow, slamming him into the ground and crushing him with the weight of the metal. Pinning the beast to the ground and then coming straight for Garome! 

The Angel beat him to it- darting past with her own fist, socking him in the face and laughing all the way. Garome fell back, and the field faded- And the last thing Garome saw as he fled were the rage filled eyes of a man unaware of the bloody state he was in. 

The contracts were still in their arms- and so a stone was tossed, a crack echoing through the air as the hand holding them was forced to let go. Jack had the contracts now.

And as he stumbled, Carly caught him. “Ahh!! Easy, easy…" 

”… _ow_.“ 

The boy as in awe. "You… For _me_." 

"No,” Jack rasped. “For the dreams of riders- of duelists… Not just for you,” he rasped, handing back the deck he’d held in his pocket, and with it, the two charms for the boy’s shadows. 

And with that, he closed his eyes. 

Recovery would take a bit of time; a fractured arm, though not as bad as it was 100 years ago, was nothing good after all. But in the end, Jack was back to looking for work, the contracts were shredded into Carly’s recycling bin, and according to Crow and Yuusei as Jack said, he’d gotten into a fight, nothing more or less. 

Evidently, only they knew otherwise. 

And she supposed, she enjoyed the time they had together during his recovery really. 

…She did wish he would stop buying all that Cafe La-Green coffee though. 


	69. 5Ds: Ghosts in a Mansion

She wasn’t entirely sure what to make of this.

She’d been at Yuusei’s when Tenpei arrived. For once, Yuusei wasn’t there- someone had to get groceries after all, and fun fact, Crow wasn’t actually the one who did that despite managing most of the funds.

However, as uneasy as she was about dealing with Tenpei when he hadn’t been looking for her (well of course he hadn’t, they didn’t even know each other!), when he mentioned the kids had gone missing, well.

She panicked. It was honestly a good thing she’d invested in a pair of roller blades, though the fact that they had a single bit of traction on soil was a wonder in and of itself to be honest. For the moment, she hadn’t paid it much mind.

And then she came upon the battle. ’ _Save her!_ ’ Rua cried, armed in his shadow’s metal covering as he faced the viscous and ethereal child before him. ’ _Save her!’_

Initially the ghost turned on her but to no avail; for the field of his power included that of the home as she realized upon taking another step forward, and so as her armor appeared so did her shadow. She dove beneath the attack, and shot through the door behind them- and as she vanished into the home, the ghost merely scowled and focused on his opponent once more.

Rua could not hit his opponent, it seemed. With every tool he pulled from the other realms it was destroyed, and with it he felt as though a part of him was dying.

And inside as she walked out from the shadows Yuume was finding herself looking about the house with wide eyes, expecting anything to leap out at her without warning.

Rua’s life was nearly spent, and he could not get close.

There was a door that stood before the one at the end of the hall and yet despite it clearly not being her goal she found herself wondering what lay behind it.

He needed to get just the right tool. Something that could protect his sister. Something that he could attack with!

Yuume reached for the door, and slowly closed a hand over the handle- And as she opened it she found herself immediately ducking behind her arm, shouting as she was thrown back; as winds tore past her, and the cries of the damned howled through the air. Floating away, dispersing through the winds to fade from existence.

Outside the ghost looked up as his victims escaped- and it was just enough time for Rua to act. With a cry his final tool materialized and this time it was just what he needed. The spear struck the spirit through-

And in a bright light, his power dispersed.

“Ngh…” Inside, Yuume stood, stumbling toward the other room. “Ruka!” she called, managing to grab hold of the door handle. “Ruka!”

“Y-Yuume-neesan?” The door opened and there she was. And she stood beside a weeping spirit- 

“Ruka?”

“Yuume-neesan- We have to help her…”

Rua’s ‘win’ was temporary. The spirit rose high above him in anger, determined to bar him from passage.

But from inside, there came a shout- “Micheal!”

“Claire?”

They were always dead, those two. And like Rua and Ruka, they had only sought to protect the other. The brother died before his ill sister however; and the sister soon followed.

As Micheal realized this, tears fell from his eyes, and a glow seemed to emanate from around the two children. ’ _It’s time for us to move on_ ,’ or so the sister said. _'It’s time to leave._ ’

Yes.

It was.

Would anyone believe it, what had happened there? There were none but themselves. No restored lives, no ancient mansion; even the forest seemed to change into something else. The haunting had been dealt with.

And for the moment, she would like to leave her myths and legends to books, thank you very much.


	70. 5Ds-Aki: The Disappearance of Yuusei Fuudou

Yuusei was missing.

It was more or less made clear when they got to the garage and there was no one there. Baby shadows getting themselves into tools and wires, Crow’s own younger Blackbirds pecking at the windows, and when they came inside they swarmed for attention.

And as a giggly Junk was pried from Yuusei’s chair, they found the message.

The search was on in an instant. Crow in one direction, Jack in another, the police were called and Aki found herself in the passenger seat of Mikage’s jeep. But where was he?

There was no indication, no rhyme or reason, and even the call gave no clues.

And then her mark began to burn.

Suddenly, it was dangerously clear what was going on. “Take the next exit!” she shouted, drawing her shadow out.

“Ah- Aki-san!” Mikage responded incredulously, taking the turn but looking to her with wide eyes nonetheless. “What are you-”

“We might need to do something _risky_ …”

Such was her only warning before she struck the sides of the truck with metal piercing vines without much regard for what could be inside.


	71. 5Ds-Yuusei: Shadow Fatigue

He remembered getting a call.

Dizzily, Yuusei stood, holding his head and groaning. His shadow for reasons unknown was not responding; despite a lack of severance in their bond it was as though there were something barring him from entry into reality in any way. Not that he felt in any condition to try otherwise.

He had gotten a call for a repair job, he recalled that much. He had rang the door-bell but there had been no answer; only a shrill scream, and by the time he’d reacted-

Wherever he was, it was metal. Metal, and moving, if the slight hum beneath his feet was any sign. As he quickly discovered however, he wasn’t going to be breaking out any time soon; His tools- His shadows were gone, same as his glove. His D-Wheel was there but unless he could pull out his shadow he couldn’t even think of starting it in here and as it was the doors would be easier to break open with Stardust himself than the bike.

That was if he could stand. He was barely able to walk after a few hours in the truck. And on the screen the man taunted him, asking if he was ready to join his team now.

’ _…no._ ’

He would probably pass out in a short while if he wasn’t careful. Not good that.

And then idly he noticed something breaking through the door. Something plant-like-

The doors flew back and there she was. “Yuusei!” Aki shouted, running over and immediately stumbling. “Nhgh- What is this?”

“I don’t… H _ahh_ …” The truck began to rumble, and Aki in the end, realized there was only one way out. “…I need…” He struggled to stand, attempting to reach the D-Wheel. “To start-”

Tch. He was caught by Aki- and Aki, after a brief moment of tension, took a seat on the bike herself. One-seated as it was, it was easy to get on and hold the man in place with vines behind her. And with her ability as ‘psychic’, she charged the D-Wheel with power and drove.

…And behind them the truck drove off the cliff and into the seas.

“Yuusei… I’m going to take you to Yuume’s, alright?” she called back. “I don’t know what was in that truck, but whatever happened to Stardust-”

She never finished that question, in the end.

Someone else appeared and cut her off-

With no less than a Riding Duel.


	72. 5Ds: Kira

“He should be fine,” was the first thing she said upon leaving the room, Yuume and Aki both turning.

Somewhat shorter than Yuume, Kira Ikou was a woman who seeped with power. Despite apparently being shorter than her top employee, most seemed unaware that it wasn’t the reverse; the bespectacled woman commanded the air of the room, and it was clear that her days as the ‘Doctor of the Mist’ merely added to her power now.

Kira crossed her arms as the two stared, and as per the typical she skipped right to the point. “Now then. What happened that involved your friend being placed in a shadow limiter?” It was good really, that Yuume had instantly thought to cart Yuusei to the headquarters of the 'White Dragon Agency’.

However now, it was time to  _explain_.


	73. 5Ds: True Consequence

Yuume, thankfully, saved her berating for _after_ they were out of the White Dragon.

“I can’t believe you both!” she growled as they safely began to drive back, Yuume up-top via shadows, Yuusei still recovering, and Aki therefore left to drive on her own. If they were moving slowly, there was a good reason for it- Aki didn’t intend to be caught driving without a licence after all.

Regardless. “She had threatened to blow us up at the time,” Aki protested flatly, looking up briefly with a frown. “Even if it was a ruse, by that time it was too late.”

“Too late!?” She was rather incredulous about it all. Yuusei telling Aki what cards to play since he himself couldn’t move his hands and the deck as a whole wasn’t one she was familiar with. With her powers in check it was relatively easy to hold back the ‘real damage’ issue as it were.

At least until-

“Even basic dueling would have been fine,” Yuume growled. “BUT SUMMONING STARDUST FROM THE REALMS-!”

“The bond never severed!” Aki protested more shrilly, Yuusei himself all too tired to do anything but sigh and let them argue.

“You don’t know the damage that could have been done though! Summoning Stardust through reality when he’s tied to a human being could very well strain it! You could have made things _worse_!”

“I’m pretty sure I _didn’t_.”

“ARE YOU?”

“H _ahhhh_." 

"AND YOU!”

“Mn-”

Evidently, Yuusei hadn’t escaped after all. As it were, it was really no surprise that a short time after, Aki announced that she was taking Drivers Ed in D-Wheels at her school.


	74. 5Ds-Yuusei: Fear

He supposed he’d been having the nightmares since that battle with ‘Ghost’, to be honest. Occasionally something changed slightly; his initial opponent in the dream taking the appearance of someone else.

Sherry was a new addition, to tell the truth.

The absorption of everything he loved by Wisel, and the great metal behemoth attacking him in the process, was also new.

“Hnnh!” He woke up with a jolt and could not find sleep after that. He looked over the cards in his deck, and struggled to find a way to quell the nightmares.

And finally, he came to a conclusion that could potentially save him. He just needed to prove it. He just needed to prove that it was possible.

But as Jack’s 'red daemons’ blasted fire against him, it was clear that would not be the case. And as Crow shouted after their friend, calling for him to come back, he found himself shaking.

Because Jack was right.

If he dueled in this manner it would not work. It would never work.

And it was this revelation that had him shaking in fear. This knowledge that had him abruptly take off down the road again, as Crow turned and shouted in surprise.

“A- Oi! Yuusei! M _ahhh_ , both of them now…”

There was no questioning it, no denying it. He was afraid. More afraid than ever before.

And for the life of him, he couldn’t even properly identify why.


	75. 5Ds: Before the Party

“So. The dinner is tomorrow night, neh?”

Who would have thought a phone conversation would lead to this.

… _Ever_.

Yuume and Aki both came in that day, and it was more than general knowledge that when the girls entered in _pairs,_ they had business on the mind.

What the business was however, was quite unknown. At least until this  question was brought forward. “So, exactly what do you both plan to wear for the opening dinner?”

“Mnnn… Wear?” As Yuusei ignored them in lieu of dividing a small battle some of the shadows had gotten into, Crow blinked. “Well, we still haven’t gotten enough for our riding uniforms,” he admitted, Aki dryly bringing up the next question.

“So, you’re going ‘as is’ then?” she asked, Crow shrugging.

“Well, it’s the best we can do-”

“No.” As Yuume said this the boys looked, Yuusei himself turning in confusion.

“Er… Y-Yuume, I just said we can’t afford-”

“Perhaps you can’t,” she responded with a frown, “But Aki and I had a feeling this would happen.”

“Which is why we took advantage of our parent’s generosity and asked them for a favor,” the younger of the women added, both of them fixing some sort of glare upon them.

“ ** _You’re coming with us_**.”

“What!?”

“Mn?”

In a few seconds, the boys found themselves rather awkwardly saddled with a trip to a rather nice clothing store, to say the least- and they were not the only ones there.

“Ahhhh, so these two are the ones!” And elderly man hobbled forward, leaning on his cane. “Mhnhnnh.” He was somewhat short, given that he was hunched over as he was. The man before them had long, white hair, and clearly ailing eyes. His body spoke of many years, both in and out of 'time-lock'; yet somehow, he was still walking quite easily. “It is an honor to finally meet the ones who cared for my Yuume-chan for the time we could not.”

Yuusei stared, and Crow just about jumped out of his boots, looking up to Yuume. “AH- This is-”

“Thank you so much for coming, Great-Grandfather,” Yuume responded, ignoring Crow for the moment as she bowed. “These are my friends; Aki, you have met. The others are Crow, and Yuusei. We appreciate the help considerably.”

“Hnhnhaha… There is no need for such formality,” he rasped, chuckling lowly before hobbling down the aisle of the store. “This is an important tournament! A good first impression is also important.”

“Aah… We- We don’t need-”

“K-Kaiba-san-”

Needless to say, the boys did not go to the WRGP kickoff dinner in their normal clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Technically, it's been too long for anyone from DM to still be around... ...but some of them were 'woken up' early enough to start families, if anyone wishes to come to their own conclusions about 'great-grandfather'.


	76. 5Ds: Money Talks

“There’s so much food…” Yuume’s reaction to the party was…

_Unexpected_ , To say the least. Rua merely laughed at it however, though Ruka seemed somewhat worried as she watched the woman almost fearfully taking things onto her plate. “Yuume-neesan? Do you not eat enough at home?”

“Eh- O-Of course I do!” she protested. “I make sure to have three meals each day, and I always budget for potential emergency!”

The twins blinked, staring at the currently ‘dressed up’ woman. “Hehhhh? But your reaction-”

She looked down at her plate rather blankly. “Unfortunately however, all I can cook are TV dinners.”

“HEH!?”

“AH- That’s all!?”

“Ahh! Yuume!” Carly’s voice pulled the trio from their semi-lamentations, and as they turned they stared. Truth be told, the gown Carly was wearing was quite beautiful- in fact, by Yuume’s own standards, it wasn’t at all flamboyant as the 'top fashion’ of Neo Domino was.

However. “Ah- Carly, you got a new dress?”

She laughed a little quietly. “Ah… W-Well, when I convinced Jack not to buy too much for his own clothes, he insisted.” Aa _aah_.

“I see.”

“Mnn.”

Across the way it seemed, Jack was actually making his 'debut’ himself. It was clear that Carly did indeed manage to convince him not to spend _too_ much.

…Unfortunately- “WE DON’T HAVE THE MONEY FOR THESE THINGS!!”

“AND WHAT ABOUT YOU THEN!?”

“WE DIDN’T PAY FOR THIS, YUUME DID!”

“YOU EXPECT ME TO IMPOSE SUCH THINGS UPON YUUME THEN!?”

“Aah-”

“Should I stop them?” The four watched as Yuusei rather blankly stood between the two arguing boys, Aki herself somewhat awkwardly turning her attention to her punch.

“…No,” she decided. “No we shouldn’t.”

Perhaps in the end, the party being crashed by an upset duelist was a good thing. Even if the party was cancelled, and Aki’s shadow threw the bike through another wall, and overall, this would probably be the last party they were ever invited to.

Yes.

Always better than awkward arguments.


	77. 5Ds: A Mystery Duel

During the evacuation, things got rather hectic. It was expected really, that in her attempts to not make physical contact with anyone for fear that her ridiculous plate of deserts fell (SUGAR! SUGARRRRR!!), she would end up separated.

It was to her shock however, that most of them ran back in a few moments, Yuusei and Crow excluded. “Ehhh? What-”

“Yuusei’s dueling someone!” Rua shouted with a grin. “Crow’s bringing his D-Wheel up here so we can watch!”

“HIS D-WHE-”

- ** _vRRRRRNNNNNN!!!!_** -

The D-wheel in question screeched to a stop outside, Crow giving a thumbs up through the window. “Hoiii!! Hurry hurry!”

“Ngh!” She stumbled somewhat, barely managing to support the plate of deserts. “Hahhh… Of all times to duel,” she muttered, coming out and placing her plate at the side. “I would hardly think this was the time.”

“Ahhh, well, he sensed something in this guy obviously!” Crow figured.

Jack nodded. “Mn! There’s no better time for a duel!”

“Ahhh.” R-Really?

“But… They aren’t dueling.” Aki noticed, eyes wide.

“ _What_!?”

They looked over the railing edge, staring. Indeed they weren’t- if anything it resembled more of a road race, with the unknown duelist blasting ahead and forcing Yuusei to follow.

And that wasn’t all.

“AH- Turning at that speed!?”

“If he isn’t careful he’ll crash!”

“Yuusei!”

“AHHH! He made it!”

“Good, that’s- ANOTHER!?”

“Consecutive turns!?”

“AAAAAHHHHH EVEN WORSE-”

“Yuuseiiiiiii- Oh!”

“Oh, they finally started dueling- Yuume-nee, are you-”

Apparently, it took that long for any of them to notice Yuume’s reaction. However, that wasn’t the worst of it, really.

“That… **_IDIOT_**!”

“A- Y-Yuume-”

“Y-Yuume, it was that or he’d lose-”

“I’m going to _dESTROY HIM_!”

And as a broken smile twitched on Yuume’s face, Aki found herself wondering if Yuusei would even be able to have his re-match with this strange duelist after that evening.

She wasn’t too sure if he’d be alive for it when Yuume was through.


	78. 5Ds: Training Wheels

The driving class of the Duel Academy was a small one, for certain. Though the track itself was home to tests for the entirety of the city, the class itself was a sort of ‘in-depth’ route; one that brought the student up from scratch with various lessons, where non-students would often find themselves forced to find some way of training elsewhere.

It was a small class.

It was also largely made up of young men about her age, who of course, had a few ideas about just what riding duelists were.

One of them was 'not a woman’. 'go home and play with your dolls!’ they taunted as she held her helmet. 'this isn’t the place for girls!’

Aah, it wasn’t. Because she’d be passing soon.

With Yuusei’s help, and occasionally the aid of Crow as well, she practiced. The track was very rarely in use in the evenings after all, and that made it more than open for practice.

_'You’re leaning too much!’_

_'You need to ease up on the throttle there!’_

_'Watch-!’_

“YhhAAAAAH-!” One crash, two crash-

It was no wonder, really, that Yuusei had gone out of his way to make a practice cycle; besides making it possible to practice as a result, the bike was surprisingly resilient. Which meant it survived the next accident.

And the next.

And… “I think, I might have it.”

“One more run then?” Yuusei had asked.

“Yes!”

She had it. She had it!

Which was exactly why, the next day, as she stood in line with the boys of her class for the results…

“Only one of you has passed!” the instructor roared. “Izayoi Aki,” he continued, nodding toward her. “Congratulations! As for the rest of you idiots, try to focus on practicing instead of impressing the audience next time!” he snarled, the men ducking down as Aki beamed.

Ahaaa… She passed! She passed she passed she-

There was still one more test, as her instructor told her. “Now then; you passed the class. But there is still the official test; you and a few others will be due to take that in a few days,” he warned, handing her the paper that would allow her to do so. “From what I’ve seen, you’ll do fine.”

“Right. Thank you,” she said somewhat flatly, nonetheless unable to keep a small tinge of pride from her voice.

It would be good for her to practice then, she supposed. For this evening, Yuusei was there once again, ready and willing to offer advice. There was one technique he told her, that though not required, would be guaranteed to come in handy; 'turn back’. Turning the d-wheel around and either driving backwards (’ _don’t do this without auto pilot_ ’, he warned blankly), or simply changing direction.

Her first try went rather horribly, to put it lightly, but she was determined to at least get it before the test.

Which, apparently meant-

“…Roller blades?”

Yuume smiled just slightly; if not for how long she’d known both her and Yuusei, she’d have wondered if it was a smile at all. They were rather similar in that regard really. “Aah,” she answered, holding out a set for her friend. “I might not ride a D-wheel,” Yuume continued, “But I know that balance will be key; more importantly, it doesn’t feel right for me to not try and help you to get this licence, neh? The others have spent a lot of time with you, but I haven’t been able to help a bit- this is the least I can do.”

“Right.” But… “Roller blades though?”

“J- Just… T-trust me, okay?” …B-Besides, she reminded herself mentally.

If Aki wasn’t busy here, at the skating rink, then Crow wouldn’t have time to double check the brakes on the bike Yuusei had put together. And Jack wouldn’t have time to paint the finishing touches (he was surprisingly good with that).

At the very least, they’d have hers done before they got back to work on the other bike in the shop, but the time the roller skating was through, right?

“H-iHhhh- haaah!”

“ _aaH-!_ ” Of course, if Aki was this bad on skates- “T-This is your first time isn’t it?” she asked, the twins in the meantime watching curiously from the side.

“…Yes.”

Ahahahahaha…

_Oiii, why couldn’t those guys have thought of skating earlier then?!_

In the end she supposed, it was time well spent. Aki was amazed, awed, and astonished to say the least- 'Bloody Kiss’ was a gorgeous D-Wheel, and it would run more than easily with her shadow. The Dragon herself seemed curious in fact, poking her head out from the shadow with a low croon to the shock of the others and the glee of the infant shadows. Not to say the dragon didn’t give an incredulous snarl and duck back down in a huff the moment they came her way, eliciting a short laugh from Aki herself of course, but regardless.

It was good really, that Aki’s shadow was beginning to come into reality for things like this. She and her human side both were slowly opening up; finding the things they enjoyed, regardless of what people around them said or did. And for Aki?

It looked as though the 'riding duel’ just happened to be that.

And as Aki left for the evening, so did those who had their own homes to return to. Jack packed up the things he’d brought along and gave a smirk and a nod to his friends; and as Yuume herself turned to leave, she paused.

“The other one is finished then?” she asked, looking down.

The response was a grin, and a jabbed thumb to the sheet-covered lump at the side.

“Yep! Finished it soon after Aki’s,” Crow said with a grin. “Though, Jack really got into the paint job on it, I’m surprised we made it.”

“Hn! There’s no reason to be surprised- Such a thing was easy!”

“It still takes time to dry you know!”

“Yuume,” Yuusei asked from the side, looking up to the door. “Do you perhaps know the one this bike is for?”

She couldn’t help but answer with that same tiny smile of hers really- “Aah… Perhaps.”

And without another word she left, the others not at all suspecting the fact that for once, Jack as well was apart of this secret of theirs.


	79. 5Ds: Two for One

Test day came, and the races were on; the track was prepared somewhat differently in light of that as it seemed however- such was made apparent when, as he came to the first turn, the fellow being tested before Aki spun out.

“HiYYAA _AAAAH_!!!”

“Oiii! If you can’t drive then don’t come here!” the tester roared, the fallen duelist hastily leaving the premises. “ _Really_.” He turned, looking to the crowd in the stands with a grin. “Well! This is a familiar crowd!”

“Ah- U-Ushio!?” As a fair portion of them stared, Ushio grinned.

“Heh! With the tournament coming up, dozens are lining up for licences,” he explained. “This test is meant to weed them out; people like me judge duelists based on how they fare during the duel as a whole- if they play well enough, they get the licence even when they lose!”

“Aah.” Yuume blinked, nodding. “That seems like a more sensible way. I would imagine the instructors would be especially hard to defeat after all; as a whole, two duelists of similar ability would have equal chance of loss. Staking the licence on a win would be foolish.”

“E- Y-Yes-” Ushio looked rather like someone who had almost been caught in a logic hole really, but nonetheless. “Now then..!” He blew a whistle, and from the side Aki and another helmet wearing duelist stepped forward. “You two are up!” he called, the others all turning toward them.

Aaah, these two…

The bikes lined up, one red, and the other a rather brilliant sunset sort of colour. “Alright!” Ushio called. “Ready-” The engines revved. “DUEL!”

The bikes tore off, and by a narrow margin Aki took the lead. For a moment, she seemed almost frozen in the surprise of it, but she quickly took her turn. The roses with eyes came to the field.

And then it was the other duelist’s turn. A muffled, unfamiliar voice came over the air, almost none in the audience realizing who it was. Such was the effect after all, when one raised their voice for confidence rather than fear. “My turn..!” They announced. And then- “I summon Fortune Fairy Lighty! Next,” she called, the golden garbed witch twirling her staff, “I set one card face down!” _Lighty_ mmn?

The duel, as it passed, was rather intense. At one point it seemed Aki had her opponent, and then abruptly it seemed she would be done in. Just as Aki began to turn things around however, Yuume heard a click-

And looking to her side…

The sound of clashing metal met the air and most people’s attentions were brought to the pipes that were suddenly falling from the scaffold near the track. The mystery duelist skirted about them easily, having been near the front; she looked back and gave a muffled shout, and as for Aki?

She maneuvered through the chaos splendidly. Turning back, forth, it seemed that Yuusei’s recommended technique truly was a lifesaver.

As for the culprits. Yuume tapped Jack’s arm and with only a look toward the seats he was moving past her, cracking his knuckles in silent rage.

The bikes, in the meantime, came to a stop as Aki’s final move struck. She had won. And if Ushio’s smirk was any sign, she and her opponent had passed. As to her opponent-

“That was a wonderful duel,” Aki breathed, eyes shimmering with excitement. A battle not of monsters but of light, a fight where the soul wasn’t on the line. It was more than she had ever given credit!

And then her opponent removed her helmet- and for a moment, the others didn’t recognize her, what with her wearing contacts for the moment.

Then she _spoke_.

“Aha! Thank you very much, Aki-san!~ It was fun!”

“AH-”

“That’s-!”

“Hoiii! Carly!” Jack called from the stands. “Congratulations!”

“AH- You knew!?”

“Good job Carly, Aki!” Yuume shouted, the incredulous looks turning on her.

“AND YOU TOO!?”

“Yuume-neesan!”

In the end, it was quite the little celebration they had, for the two new duelists, one that they would remember fondly for some time. And with two new bikes sitting in the garage during the event, there was no other way to go-

Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fortune Fairy counterparts to the Fortune Ladies don't exist in the truest sense, but these aren't the pixies either (The pixies, notably, are named by the elements in Japanese language); it's assumed that once Carly awoke, her upgraded cards took a less 'dark' appearance in this AU.


	80. 5Ds-Carly: Punishment of Eternity

It seemed that even the best of intentions had ways of failing.

He and Carly were, at the time they decided to make the chase, investigating into an apparent theft ring for D-Wheels and parts; not only was it something to chase after in terms of honor, but there was apparently a bounty on information concerning it as well.

It was for that reason that they’d taken their bikes and driven off into the night.

Unfortunately, it was for the reason of _honor_ that Jack had torn off while Carly was taking shots with the camera, and in the tussle that was her trying to pack it back up they found themselves separated.

By the time she’d gotten there with the police, the leader had already turned to fire on his pursuer. …Except, as it happened, the laser missed. The leader hit something, a bump maybe, and down went the rear rider.

And so she and Ushio came upon Jack attempting to help the rider. Or rather-

_‘KAZUMA!’_

The undercover cop.

Jack of course had chased after them again- and in the crossfire was hospitalized himself. However this wasn’t something he could walk off.

Not at all.

That was what happened after all, when there was a pile of monsters from the shadows against you.

“Hey- Carly, where are you going!?”

“Carly-!”

“Mn-” Yuusei didn’t say anything himself, but he seemed to realize something as she passed. As though this next move was something she herself had to do.

She stood at the bike, and with a deep breath revved the engine before taking off.

She kept to the shadows. She watched… And listened.

Allowing 'fate’ to guide her. From her shadow came the small imp, and through the shadows it clung to the truck of the ring’s transport. If her connections were right, this was the man that Jack had spoken to last before wandering into the wolves den so to speak.

Which meant this was the one who would lead her there.

And lead he did.

And the call was made. And a notice was given. ’ _I am leaving my D-Wheel running with the screen covered; the base is a ship. Please follow its signal, and be careful!_ ’

That was that part done. However, as she stood on the ship, she knew that there was only one way to really keep her signal strong. And as it was, she needed her imp back. So.

“Phew…” So she called upon her shadow. She set the field not on the ground, but on her own clothing- And with her power, the windows shattered inward. “ETERNIA!”

“What in th-” “HOW!?” “WHO IS THAT?”

_'FIRE!’_

Eternia’s power was great. With the wave of a staff, time would slow. She could charge each gunman and swinging the staff downward bring time back just long enough to crack their arms beneath it. Raised upward and it paused again. Raised downward and the gun followed. Carly wasn’t a fighter, no.

However Eternia’s power made it easy for even someone who could not fight to do so. And finally, her coming opponent motioned for the weapons to be put down, as her imp returned from the shadows to her shoulder. As the axe hung in its hands.

Her opponent’s shadow placed many traps. However with time slowed, she was able to avoid those with ease, charging toward him in a flash. And with that-

“You will never touch him! And,” she continued, her imp’s axe dangerously close to the throat of the leader, “You will say nothing of who did this!” Carly declared, her arms trembling and her eyes filling with tears.

With a clang, the last of them was done with, asleep for at least a short time. And with time still slowed she fled upward, running to the upper deck and hiding her shadow below again. The field dispersed; the police arrived as she hid by her bike.

Ushio found her. He got her out of there.

And by morning, she was fast asleep in a chair, waiting at Jack’s bedside in the hospital…

As Jack himself awoke, sitting up to see his worn and now lightly bruised girlfriend.


	81. 5Ds-Yuume: Lucciano

“Mouuuuu another meteor I’ve missed…”

As Yuume helped to refill the bowls of bird-feed for the Blackwing shadows around the room she sighed, Crow merely shrugging and filling the bowls he himself had. “It can’t be helped- By the time we got there it was gone already.”

“That’s right,” another voice piped in, the others turning as the twins appeared from up the stairs. “We heard the crash when Yuusei and Aki-nee were dueling!” Rua explained, Ruka in the meantime nodding.

“It happened yesterday though- Yuume-neesan, didn’t you hear it?”

“Ngh…” She looked rather upset about that. “I was out of the city on assignment.”

“Ahhh, outside again?” Crow asked, Yuusei as well seeming to gain some interest.

“Yuume. That’s the third time in a month, isn’t it?”

She nodded. “Aah. But, they pay for the travel so…” Well anyways. She shook her head. It wasn’t her business if Kira was trying to extend her business reach to other cities in the Standard realm. Maiami was a bit intense for her tastes, but Heartland was rather fun to visit, so… “R-Right. Ruka, Rua- how was school?” she asked, her obvious attempt to change the subject nonetheless taken.

…With a surprising amount of zeal on Ruka’s part to be honest. “Ah! Our class got a transfer student,” she began animatedly, a wide grin on her face as her brother rolled his eyes. “‘Lucciano’! He’s really good at dueling too, and so nice!”

“Ahhh?” Yuume blinked, the others as well turning.

“It must be someone important,” Yuusei observed, “For you to give so much praise.”

“Ah… It’s not that much!” Ruka protested somewhat. “But he’s so _cool_!”

“Aaah, do you like him then Ruka,” Yuume asked with a small smile herself, Crow’s own expression slowly twisting into an amused grin.

“Eh- W-Well, I wouldn’t say-”

“Bah! I don’t see what’s so good about him,” Rua grumbled, the others in the room blinking.

“…Rua?”

“Ahh… Rua’s upset because Lucciano-kun beat him in a duel.”

“Is that all?” Yuume asked somewhat dryly.

“Hnf! It’s not just that! I just get a really bad feeling around him! I don’t like him at all!”

“Ah- Rua!”

Try as they might (or might not), there was really no changing the boy’s mind.

In the end Yuume sighed, shaking her head. “Well. I’m sure in the end, you’ll be able to get along with each other, neh?”

“Mn!”

“Yea _right!_ ”

“A _haaa.._.” Oi oiii. Give it a chance at least?

It really figured that Rua would turn out to be right in the end- with things going from D-Boards to deadly duels ( _'THEY’RE HAVING A RIDING DUEL ON THE CIRCUIT?!_ ’) to what seemed to be the strangest thing…

For after the duel was done with- after the hellish battle in which the Ancient Fairy was stolen, and the twins nearly done away with for good-

After all the troubles they’d gone through chasing after on the d-wheels, and after she of all people leaped from the back of Aki’s bike with armor still on, ignorant to the fact that the arena she’d forged never even spread so far, and yet still grabbing Rua as he fell- Still falling through to the void and out again, looking upward with a gesture that they were okay; that he was alive and well-

After Ruka’s shadows, without care for their own being, manifested before her in protection, saving her from the same potential death herself-

'Lucciano-kun’, and anything related to him, vanished without a single trace…

Leaving no mansion for them to visit, nor even so little as a memory in the minds of all the others.


	82. 5Ds: Yuusei's Grief

“So this is where you were." 

He hadn’t been there when she dropped by the garage that morning. According to Crow, who was busy herding small shadows away from the wires of the test engine again, he was testing the one in his D-Wheel. He needed more speed, was what he said. To achieve ‘accel synchro’.

She of course, had no clue what that was. But since she didn’t know much about duels as it was, she merely nodded, and moved to leave. 

Jack as well didn’t know where he was, when she stopped by his own work-place. As it turned out, he eventually did succeed in finding a job; after some light nudging from Carly, his talent in painting and detailing D-Wheels found a place in work at last. And, provided no one asked for something clashing he did fine. His boss seemed to react to such requests in a similar vein anyways though, and tended to have Jack just deal with the painting side of the job.

Aki hadn’t seen him either. It was the weekend; she’d have thought that, as Aki was spending her free time from studies on the road, they’d have at least passed the other, but they had not. And if she was right, he hadn’t dropped by the twins place either, nor had he taken the ridiculously long security check at the Daedalus bridge to visit with Martha and Saiga. He couldn’t be visiting Rally and the others; when the bridge was completed they’d left Satellite and Neo Domino both, having finally received a chance to see Japan beyond those two metal prisons. 

So then at the end of the day, there was only one other place. 

Yuusei turned from where he stood at the top of the city’s drive-in look out, appearing almost somewhat surprised to see her there. "Yuume.” He looked back, and she moved to lean against the railing beside him. 

“When the sky gets dark, you can’t see the stars any more,” she commented almost idly, looking out at the bright afternoon sun. “But, they’re still there, neh?" 

"Aah.” He seemed almost confused about why she was saying this- and thus, she pressed on. 

“You don’t think you can do it, finish the engine, I mean.” As Yuusei seemed to stiffen at that, she continued. “You don’t think you can achieve the speed you need, the power you need- Even though you’ve already used another power before." 

He looked down, narrowing his eyes. "Savior Star Dragon was only summoned through the Crimson Dragon’s power,” he responded almost lowly. “If he doesn’t appear next time, I won’t be able to win. And with Iliaster coming into this…” The man shook his head, looking back to the city below. “I can’t afford to lose." 

"I see.” He couldn’t afford to lose, and yet he didn’t have the drive to move forward. He was afraid, wasn’t he then? Of what would happen in the end, if he failed his own 'obligations’? He as afraid, when he didn’t have the time to be afraid. “…Yuusei,” she asked after a few long moments of silence, glancing at her ever constant glove before stepping back from the railing. “May I ask a favor?”  

“Mn?” He blinked, and nodded. 

“I need a ride; as it seems, I have an on-call assignment in half an hour. However, since I’m quite clearly not at my apartment as Ikou-sama expects, I can’t make it by foot." 

He stared for a brief moment before nodding, moving to the bike at the side. "Aah. Understood.” He lifted the seat-storage, pulling out a spare helmet and tossing it to her. “Don’t worry about a field; we should be able to fit on the bike." 

She nodded, and the two were soon off. With a few directions, they made it within the time; reaching the destination they both got off, Yuume taking the helmet off and handing it over. "Ano- If you could stay with me until I need to return home?" 

"Ah- Stay with you?" 

Another nod. "Aah. It’s better to have someone keeping an eye on what happens in the dream,” she explained, Yuusei seeming somewhat hesitant for a moment. 

In the end however he agreed, and as the helmets were replaced in their compartment he followed. “This assignment,” he asked as his friend dealt with the 'pleasantries’ of the employer before heading into the room of the victim. “Is there anything particular about it?" 

She shook her head. "No- it’s a standard assignment,” she told him, letting him come into the room before closing the door behind them. The building they were at was a clinic, albeit a small one. At the bed there lay a small girl with hair braided into twin tails so to speak, eyes closed to the world around her. The television screen was already set-up with the device that would allow it to connect to Yuume’s glove; and as she connected it, Yuusei narrowed his eyes somewhat. 

He did not say anything however. 

And so instead, Yuume did. “As a Doctor, there are many risks to what I do,” she began quietly, her friend tensing somewhat at the 'odd’ topic. “I am required to do things that one would normally feel impossible, or even I myself would find impossible. Things that terrify me and many others. As a doctor however, it is my duty to ignore these feelings,” she went on. “For the sake of the soul that I am travelling through. For if I fail, it is not merely my life at stake,” Yuume told him. 

“Yuume-” Yuusei began, only for the woman to turn toward him with a distant stare. 

“While I am in there, we will still be able to speak to one another- however, I must ask you not to interrupt too much, neh?” As her friend continued to stare, she looked back to the child, raising her glove to the brow. “Just watch." 

_Okaeri._


	83. 5Ds: A Child's Soul

This realm was simple enough, compared to others she’d run through so far. As with always in the realm her mask sat upon her face; the mask that, for the sake of others, did not appear in the real world. However here it was present in all of its porcelain form, revealing nothing but eyes with tears painted down the side of the face. Where she stood seemed to be a tree-house sort of place, with dozens connected by rope bridges such as what she stood on now. And as she walked, the buildings themselves proved this; empty as they were, covered in dust and grime from ruin, the windows were glass and the facilities as the average neo-domino home.

She could even see her reflection in the glass- a thing that had her remember that she was not entirely ‘alone’ in this. As per usual the video feed was from her eyes.

And so, it wasn’t until she spared a passing glance that Yuusei spoke. _“You have a mask in here as well,”_ he observed, his friend apparently paying it no mind.

“I always wear a mask,” she responded flatly. She looked over the side of the rope bridge, walking toward the edge. The ground was not far from here; with that in mind she dropped, the void cushioning her fall as she resurfaced. 

What she stood on was rock and soil, as with mountains. Streams poured over the sides and downward, trickling down the sides of an almost crater-like hole before vanishing downward. For a moment she stared at it in silence before looking to her glove- the key point was quite close, signs of an easily trusting sort. All the same, however.

She slid down the side of the slope after drawing her sword, skidding down the great expanse and diving down into the hole. And the moment she did so, screeches met the air.

_“What-”_ Before Yuusei could receive his answer she flipped in mid air, sword slicing through the darkened imp that had soared through the wind toward her. All about the woman shades were pulling themselves from the stone work, attempting to claw at her being, ripping from her cloth armor. She would not have it however-!

“Hnn… _hHAH_!” And with a spiral the blade spun, sweeping through the lot before she came down to land on the rocks below. The place she had fallen from rose far above her now; this land beneath was not as closed off from it as it could be.

With the maze of stone however came viscous winds and creatures who controlled them, Yuume scowling in response.

“Tch. This mind has _tiers_ ,” she growled, preparing herself to charge across the floating isles she’d come to.

_“Tiers?”_ Yuusei asked, his voice sounding almost ghostly for the moment.

“Sometimes a dream will divide itself in the event of trauma,” she explained, darting forward once the winds seemed to create enough of a gap for her to do so. Immediately the harpies within them screeched, converging upon the intruder with enraged zeal. “Gh-!” She ducked as her shoulder was clipped by talons, diving into shadow before launching upward into the eye of the harpy’s storm to deal with the beast through a kick. “When this happens,” she continued on, charging down into the depths, “Monsters are quicker to converge. The dream’s levels become steadily impassible, due to the desire to hide or ignore what caused the traumatic event.” She dove downward, and as she flew past the floating isles, the clouds around her swiftly became a void.

Smoke drifted around her, and she shivered. Her blade was the only light in this place, and as she landed there seemed to only be a railway in place. And as a train barreled past, she looked around at the grim expanse.

Pillars of stone, enormous gears; in the distance she could see platforms, and in the other direction-

“A train car?” Odd.

_“What’s wrong?”_ She heard Yuusei ask, Yuume in the meantime preparing to jump upon the top of the on-coming train.

Before answering she did so, and as soon as she sank into the void of the car’s roof she whispered her response. “Things such as transport, or benevolent entities in the realms; they’re typically either a shadow’s ruse or, in such large displays as this, a manifestation of the soul within the Dream.”

_“Then this is a representation of the girl?”_

“Aah. A fragment of Haruka’s true self, yes.” She watched as people boarded the train at the first, gear surrounded stop, before the car took off. “It’s likely that these cloaked figures then represent people close to her- Ah.”

The car blew through clouds of thick fog, the abyss below vanishing into the same air. And as the train cut through the fog a gale blasted past, prompting Yuume to sink further into the train car to avoid attention. _“It seems you aren’t being attacked as much down here,_ ” Yuusei noted.

“Aah. I try to be careful not to draw attention to myself. Too much fighting in a soul can cause damage to the Dream. Leaving the victim with mental insecurities or conditions,” she warned, looking ahead at the unending fog.

Quite suddenly, the fog cut.

It vanished, and with a quiet gasp she found herself met with an endless monochrome night sky, paper stars hovering in the air. Floating islands and enormous bird-like creatures soaring over head, frozen in time. It was breath-taking to look upon-

And as the car stopped she paused, looking down to the stop they were at. Others stood at it- but the only thing that happened was that a few people left, and the cart moved on.

Up the oncoming slope and around a bend, passing huge metal cages with gargantuan birds locked within them. This stop as well, did not take any passengers. It only dropped them off.

They continued on their way- passing places that looked like cities. Passing lonely stops where it seemed no one would be waiting, and yet people left. “All but the girl,” she murmured, recalling the people at the stop. And as the cart continued, she stiffened. “No.”

_“What is it?”_

“Haruka isn’t a victim of soul theft,” she remarked, dread coming into her voice. “She’s a victim of soul _death_ ; these are the shades of people she’s lost in life! If there is no one left, then this train-" The condition of the soul had already been known-but as understanding for how that affected the situation now struck, Yuume jolted.

Screeching entered the air, and the train picked up speed, passing a brilliantly lit lighthouse and tearing down a direct path over bottomless 'seas’. Signposts stood along the track, like graves and tombs of the recently dead, and with the train car’s speed she struggled to hold on, shouting in pain.

"NG… HHHAA _AAAA-!_ ” Winds whipped past, and as she looked back shadows began to charge. Black against grey, with pitch white eyes. “Ngh- Shit!” With no other choice she ducked into the train itself, falling to her feet and looking forward. The girl before her turned…

And vanished. With a swallow Yuume ran forward, looking out the glass as the end of the track came near. _“Yuume…”_

“This is it- this is all we can do!”

_“Yuume!”_

“Don’t worry!” she shouted back, and the signposts blurred past. “Trust me, I-!”

The train hit the end of the tracks and continued going, dipping downward and blasting forward as though it were a bullet fired from a gun. Left with no ground she was left almost in a stasis, a vacuum of air, floating in space.

Not for long.

Cracks sounded through the air as the winds howled outside, and slowly but surely they spread through the wood and glass work. “Tch.” As one final crunch rang around her she ducked under her cloak, the train falling away from around her. “NGH-” And now there was nothing to protect her from the winds. “GHHAA _AAAAAAAAAAGGH-!_ ”

_“YUUME..!”_

“HHAAAAAAH-!” The winds did not relent. They cut, they tore, and still she dove downward. “It’s there!” she shouted over the hurricane force. “It’s down here!”

_“Yuume! Get out of there!”_

“I CAN’T!” she roared back, mask cracking against the force. “For her sake!” And as she reached forward-

The winds stopped. She was suddenly 'carried’ almost by the wind, lowered to her feet. Sword still in hand, a single signpost stood before her, and she walked toward it.

A small cat-like creature seemed to stand at it. And as the cat looked up, Yuume paused, sheathing her sword. Confused, the cat continued to stare, and so Yuume stepped forward and held out a hand. “Neh,” she said quietly, the cat inspecting it curiously. “You’ve been hiding here, haven’t you?” she asked, the robed cat looking downward. “You’ve been hiding, afraid that what took your family will come for you next.”

The cat did not answer, and instead looked to the sign. It looked, she noted, almost like a dog tag. A strange link for two beast-types; somehow however, it made sense, hanging from that staff. And as Yuume looked back the cat again turned its odd eyes to the ground, clutching its own staff.

“There will be many dangers ahead,” Yuume told it. “And sometimes, it will be hard to press on. But if not for your sake, then for the sake of your destined partner, you must carry on. Did you know?” she continued, the cat looking rather determined to stay put. “This is the mind of a small girl; very small. She was present in a raid from a shadow theft ring, while visiting her family. Most of the victims did not survive, but she did. This is the mind of a strong little girl,” she continued. “But she can’t get out of this alone, neh? So then… Will you come with me?” Yuume asked, the cat staring at her gloved hand. “Will you allow me to be your guide from this place?”

The cat continued to stare for a moment…

And in the end, took her hand. And as the pair walked off past the sign, the darkness began to fade. The realm seemed to crumble around them, as though the shadow itself had caused all of the ruin- and yet, none of it touched them. They merely walked. Walked upon nothingness as it faded into white.  A vast, empty expanse of white-

Upon which the tree-village could soon be seen. And as they walked up the bridges they watched as formerly ruined cords and platforms repaired, coalescing at the center to a brilliant tower. The crater now fell directly downward, waters spilling over into a brilliant misting series of falls, scattering light upward. And yet in the center-

Speared through with his own staff was a dog, dressed similarly to the cat. Yuume stared at it in silence, and looked to the second shadow she had brought. And though it looked uneasy, it nodded.

Stepping up past the dog, he moved up a narrow staircase meant only for his kind and that of the deceased. He reached the top and center, where a large bell sat…

And with the lightest of taps, the bell began to peal with a beautiful tone.

And a light began to fill the air, dissolving the corpse before her and sending her back-

As she woke up, Yuusei was waiting for her. She took her mildly shocked breath of air and, after a moment stood. “H _ahh.._.”

“Yuume.”

“She will wake up in a few days,” the woman stated, not willing to attempt to guess the unsaid question Yuusei had. “She’ll be tried. But that is typical of 'soul death’ victims.”

Yuusei merely stared for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak. “You said this was a 'typical’ mind.”

“And it is,” she stated. “All minds are unique; but that was as 'typical’. I have seen far worse than that. In younger, as well,” she added, her friend seeming to frown somewhat in response. “But just as you need to continue onward with your tasks, I do the same with mine, neh?”

“…” He blinked, almost surprised that his own concerns and words were playing into this- and then abruptly, he understood, and nodded. “Aah. So that’s why.”

“In a sense. …However,” she admitted, looking down. “I admit that for some time, I’ve wanted to show you what I do for my work.”

“You do your job well,” he complimented.

At that Yuume snorted. “Please. I am mediocre at best.” And even less than that in reality, she thought to herself, nonetheless forcing a small smile on her face. “I’m just doing what is required of me,” the woman stated in excuse. “…But thank you.”

If it were her words or her actions that convinced Yuusei to press forward, she wasn’t sure. As it was-

What was yet to come, would change still more.


	84. 5Ds: Through the Stomach

“Oh man… This tastes great!”

As Crow very eagerly munched away at the food on his plate Yuume and Yuusei both frowned, eyes narrowed. The fact that they stood out was, for once, not an issue to her. No, if anything any attentions were turned away curiously easily-

The matter of things was the price of this food, the fact that they’d ordered the food _for them_ (And accurately guessed at their favorites no less), and were covering the bill.

“What’s wrong?” Ushio asked, arms crossed. “Not hungry?”

“No. Just suspicious,” Yuume admitted, narrowing her eyes.

“Martha always told us nothing in life is free; which is why you should never fear the stern voice, and be wary of the sweet one.”

“No matter how tempting,” Yuume added, giving a bit of a side-eye glance to Crow as the teen downed the last of his steak.

“Psh! It’s not like there’s anything bad coming out of this! When do you think we’ll get the chance to eat like this again?”

“I- If I wanted to have steak for dinner, I would visit my great-grandfather!”

“No you wouldn’t.”

As the two seemed to immediately enter a silent argument consisting of staring and deliberate bites of food from Crow, Yuusei fixed his attentions on the two before him.

Namely, Mikage and Ushio. “Why are you treating us to dinner,” he asked flatly, the two before him flinching.

“Eh? We can’t treat our friends to a meal?” Mikage offered in excuse.

“You’d have invited Jack if that were the case.”

Their response seemed to clearly say ‘caught’ with that, and they relented.

“H _ahhh_. There’s someone we need one of you to look after,” Ushio explained, Crow immediately swallowing his food and speaking.

“We refuse.”

“He has amnesia,” Mikage explained, “And it’s only for a little while-”

“We refuse,” Yuusei stated next, the others turning to Yuume.

“If it wasn’t for the tournament, we would have been able to at least provide him with a hotel, but for now-”

“I refuse,” Yuume responded. “I live in a studio apartment,” she continued sternly, “That’s _hardly_ suitable for a second guest.”

“Aah, not to mention Yuusei and I have enough trouble with groceries as it is!” Crow protested. “We’re not a motel, we don’t have room!”

“After all the food we just bought you?”

At this, Yuume and Yuusei both turned to Crow, the teen abruptly flushing. Silverware clattered on an empty plate, and the two continued to stare. “Er- That is-”

“We still refuse.”

“I think it’s best we leave now, as well.”

“Ah-”

“But-!”

“Er… Thanks for the food!”

In the end, it was potentially for the best that they left at that moment; they completely missed the rather wondrous date on the other side of the revolving tower restaurant between a certain blond duelist and his bespectacled girlfriend.


	85. 5Ds: Bruno

They spotted him from a distance. It wasn’t that hard; he was a fairly large looking man in regard to height, and even couched down by the bike as he was he stood out.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t _his_ bike, and from all the way across the parking lot Crow instantly tensed. “Oi- HEY!” he roared, charging in an instant. The man stood, looking somewhat surprised, and found himself entirely caught off guard as the bottom of Crow’s foot met with his face in what was a fairly impressive jump kick. “GET AWAY FROM MY BIKE!”

“Gh-AHCK-”

“C-Crow!!” Yuume ran over, as did Yuusei, the latter reaching the groaning man and the former stopping at the side of the bike before looking back to her friend. “Crow- there are better ways to counter theft!”

Before he could answer more shouts met the air, Ushio and Mikage having easily heard Crow’s shouts from before. “Ah- What’s going on?” Mikage asked.

“Don’t blame me! This guy tried to steal my bike!”

“N-No, I was just-”

“Ah- Bruno!” Mikage realized, spotting the man’s face as Yuusei moved.

Yuusei blinked. “This is the one?”

While the others prepared to answer Crow growled, turning with such speed that Yuume found herself stumbling backward against the bike. “You brought him here anyways? Oii, does he even have amnesia, he could have ruin-”

- _ **vrrrrnnnGGG**_!-

As that sound met the air all but ‘Bruno’ paled, Yuume giving a shrill cry as she leaped away from the D-Wheel. The crowd stared at the now running Blackbird as though it were a bomb ready to go off, Crow himself with considerable fear in his eyes to go with it. Five seconds. Ten. Twenty.

Nothing was happening. “I…” Yuume swallowed, stepping forward and looking at the bike from a few feet away. “I just started the bike.”

As the others stared at the bike a little longer, she turned back, staring at Bruno. “You-”

“A-Ah! Well, Mikage-san mentioned talking to three people, but I only saw two bikes, so-”

It was like a switch just went off in her mind. Instantly, she found herself coughing somewhat awkwardly, turning to the others. “Ano- If I could have help with moving things, I would be fine with setting up a small screen for another bed…”

“E-Eh?”

In the end, it felt more like Yuusei had agreed to let Bruno hold residence with them rather than Yuume- but really, with all the excitement of potentially being able to drive to and from her work for once, it was easy to feel alright about it.


	86. 5Ds-Yuume: Two Ducks on a Computer

“Hwwaa _aaaaAAAAAH_.”

Yuume had no idea just how many nights she would be staying at Yuusei’s, really. In the end, it felt as though she and Bruno had moved into the Garage, as opposed to Bruno moving into her apartment.

“Mou… I can’t keep doing this.”

Crow looked up from the couch he was laying on, watching the woman move from what had looked to be a rather awkward pile of baby shadows now all shuffling with squeaks and rumbles as their pillow left. “Ah, Yuume- You woke up.”

She nodded, blearily pondering how fortunate she was to have been carrying her medication with her; better to have a dreamless sleep than one that woke her and everyone else up about every hour right? And _yet_.

She looked over to the desk where Yuusei and Bruno were chatting away rapid fire plans concerning the new engine, eyes narrowing almost in confusion. “Ah- Don’t tell me they’ve been awake all night!”

He shook his head. “All night.”

“Hehhhhh?” No _oooooo…_ “Why…”

Footsteps came up the stairs, bringing two twins asking to play.

Yuusei didn’t hear them.

Aki followed, and, asking for help with her physics…

Went unheard.

“Ano- Aki, I could always help-”

“It’s fine,” she muttered darkly, storming downstairs again as Rua said something about two ducks (‘Rua! That’s what you say about couples!!’). “I’ll come later.”

“E-Ehh?”

Yuume stared, and looking back to Crow, swallowed.

“Is this really alright?” Ruka asked somewhat idly, the twins taking the presence of Bruno (and the distraction it gave Yuusei in the process) far better it seemed.

Crow’s response was to sigh and rest his head on his hands. “Well, if it gets the engine done…”

“I’m making him sleep later regardless,” Yuume muttered lowly. “It’s not healthy for someone to stay up so long.”

The success rate of this plan would be rather interesting to watch unfold, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Rua's statement of 'two ducks', as in canon, is a reference to a Chinese idiom; "Two Ducks playing in the water" is meant to say that two people will have a healthy and lasting marriage! In other words, a 'loving couple'!


	87. 5Ds-Bruno: In the Zone

_Clack clack clack_ was the constant sound that came for the next bit of time. In the end even Yuume had felt uneasy about telling them off in the middle of these things.

Surely, they were getting sleep once in a while right? Just when she happened to be sleeping? Waking up before she did?

_Clack clack clack_ persisted for a number of days, and with her job and Crow’s own job going on, they couldn’t exactly tell.

_Clack clack clack_ , and she and Crow were feeding the shadows and making sure they didn’t get in trouble and oh dear, the fridge was getting awful empty, but they still had ramen right?

_Clack clack clack…_

_clack…_

_clk…_

“It’s done!”

“Aah. At last.”

“It’s an incredible program, Yuusei!”

“Aah!”

“Well, I suppose Yuume and I should get back to her apartment for sleep- It’s been three days neh?”

“Aah, it has. We can install this in the mor-” Abruptly, Yuusei blinked. “Yuume is still here?”

Bruno, completely oblivious to the particular issue that posed, smiled. “Yes- she’s right over- Eh?” He blinked. “She said she would wait on the couch.”

Snoring met the air, and as they looked around the curtained bikes they stared. There she was, complete with a nest of shadows all curled up against her; fast asleep with a glass of water at the side and a closed bottle in her hands. “ _ssssnnnnnn._..”

“Eh…”

“…It seems we forgot about her.”

“I hope she’s okay with that.”

“A- Aah.”

Somehow, Yuusei didn’t sound so sure.


	88. 5Ds: Priorities in Home Invasions

“Oi. Yuume.”

“Mnnn…”

“Yuume. Wake up.”

“… _fluffy_ …”

This was not what Jack wanted to see when he came over from a (for once) excited call from Yuusei about the engine, and he was not going to peacefully wait for his friend to wake up regardless of what Carly, who was waiting outside, thought. “YUUME!”

“NhhhH!!” The woman jumped, eyes shooting open as she looked around. “Mn- Ah?”

“Aah, you’re awake,” Yuusei observed, the others coming in from the loft apartment.

“Ah- Y-Yes,” she responded. Er. Wait- “What.”

Bruno grinned. “You looked so peaceful! So we decided not to wake you up, and I slept on the couch.”

“I see…” Yuume seemed to flush somewhat with embarrassment at that, standing up with a light cough. “R-Right.”

“Mnn. So this is the one who helped then?” Jack asked in the meantime, looking to Bruno as Yuusei moved to turn the computers on. “…Seems suspicious.”

“E-Eh- I didn’t do it out of any ill will, honest!”

“AH-” The others turned, watching as Yuusei stiffened. “The data-!”

“Mnn?” As Yuume looked over, her friend moved back with a swallow.

“It’s been stolen!”

“What!?”

Jack instantly whirled on Bruno. “Ohh? No ill intent, you said?!”

“Oiii Jack, if he was the thief he wouldn’t have stayed the night!” Crow protested, Yuume merely moaning and drifting toward the hot-water machine to make herself something to drink.

“Mnnn. It can’t be helped- We didn’t make any back-up files.”

“We were both tired Yuusei, it’s not just your fault.”

“Ah- But can’t you just make another?” Jack protested, receiving a fairly incredulous stare from the two mechanics.

“Creating a program is partially ‘in the moment’ coding.”

“The amount of ad-lib involved is intense!” This hardly seemed reliable…

“Mahhh, but there’s absolutely nothing around here for evidence,” Crow grumbled, Yuume continuing to ignore it all in favor of a mug of instant coffee.

That was about when she noticed the garbage can. “Eh?” She turned to the others. “Yuusei… Did any of you have Ramen after I fell asleep?”

They blinked. “Er- Actually, I took the garbage out for him before I slept,” Bruno mentioned.

Yuume’s eyes narrowed and, putting her mug down she picked up what seemed to be a plastic ramen wrapper with her gloved hand. “Then it would appear our thief had himself a snack.”

“EH-” As the others jumped Jack stared, eyes widening. “Bu- But that’s from the ramen I left here for myself!”

“You left ramen here?” Crow asked dryly, ignored completely.

“HOW DARE THEY STEAL MY RAMEN!”

“Oiiii, Jack! We have bigger worries-”

“Oh, Yuusei, I can see finger-prints on the plastic.”

The others ceased their squabbling as Bruno inspected the plastic in Yuume’s hand, Yuusei staring as well. “You can?” he asked, Bruno nodding.

“Yes! It’s hard to take the plastic off ordinarily; it would be impossible with gloves.”

Yuusei smirked at that, turning back to the computer. “Aah. In that case, I might have a way to track our thief.”

“Mn? Really?”

“Aah. Crow, can you grab the scanner?”

“Eh? Sure.”

“Bruno-”

“I’m ahead of you,” he responded, already sitting at the second monitor and typing away. “With this, we can hack our way in.”

“Eh-” Jack looked over Yuusei’s shoulder, blinking. “You’re hacking into Security? …Won’t you get caught?”

“Not to mention,” Yuume asked dryly, “Wouldn’t it be easier to simply ask for their assistance in this?”

The two ignored Yuume’s question, easily brushing back Jack’s own with comments of their own skills and how using the world-wide connection would buy them five minutes. “Five minutes?”

Bruno nodded. “Yes. It should be enough time. Er- Please don’t hit me if it fails-”

“Of course I will!”

“Jack.” Yuume growled, narrowing her eyes. “Perhaps you should take that up with someone outside first.”

“Eh?”

“Jack, is something going on in there?” a familiar voice asked, he himself shouting a quick negative back.

“Just dealing with a few things! Ah- Oi, Yuume.”

Yuume laughed dryly, but nevertheless nodded. “Oh, I see how it is. Very well- don’t blame me for whatever our conversations leave you with,” she decided, Jack paling in response.

“W-What!?”

“Ah, we’re coming to the next firewall-”

“ALREADY?!”

“Is that a duel field?”

“Oh, they use a duel pass-code…”

Whatever happened must have worked out in the end really- to be honest, the details didn’t so much matter to her. She had plenty of fun simply talking to Carly about what happened concerning bikes and her own shadow in recent times, and that in itself was well worth the few days unintentionally spent at the Garage.

Even if it meant that they took off around the same time that the boys in the Garage finished hacking into the database.


	89. 5Ds-Yuusei: The Whereabouts of the Clown

Tracking down Jaeger was not quite as easy as they had hoped. The man proved about as spry as the clown he resembled, and all together as crafty as one would expect of the man who was second to Rex Godwin. By the end of things, he and Bruno were separated from Crow and Jack.

However, they still had him. “What kind of place is this?” Bruno whispered as they walked, glass windows clearly revealing dozens upon dozens of half-built machines.

Yuusei shook his head. “Not sure,” he murmured, the pair continuing to walk. “I’ve never seen this many machines on one place.” And with this many, he had a feeling it couldn’t be good.

Their walk continued in quiet silence, and soon the windows were replaced with cold concrete and metal dividers. Dividers which soon revealed their purpose.

“Ngh-!” Sirens wailed through the air, and at the end of the hall the door began to close. “Shit-! Bruno!”

The man nodded and they bolted, the door closing slowly and deliberately, as though to taunt them. In an instant his shadow seemed to react- grasping his ankle as he moved to slide beneath the door, pulling him forward in an instant. “NAh-! Yuusei!”

“Bruno!” he shouted, the door closing just as his friend reached it. “ _Bruno!_ ”

“Ahhhh.” There was a light clang, and on each side they stood. “I didn’t make it…”

“Are you alright?”

“…Fine.” Ahh, well.

He looked around the hall, sighing. “Alright. I’m going to go ahead then- Bruno, get the others alright?” he asked, an unseen nod on the other side.

“Right!”

Right.

Well. He turned back to the hall, calmly moving to the other end and swinging the door open.

“NG-”

“Mn?” Swiftly he came around the other side of the door, Jaeger holding his nose in pain. “You!”

“Ow ow o- A _AAH!_ ” The man stumbled back, eye twitching. “You’re here-! GlkK-” In an instant he was slammed against the wall, and Yuusei was not the only one glaring at him. From behind, Stardust as well rose, a low growl in the dragon’s throat.

“Where is the program,” he demanded, Jaeger laughing uneasily in response.

“Don’t know what you’re talking abou- _GLAHK-_ ” His protests were cut short as he was thrown to the ground, the force leaving him gasping for air. “Ngh-”

“Don’t even try that again,” he growled lowly. “Where is the program?”

“L-Like I said,” Jaeger uneasily responded, eyeing the dragon before him with a swallow. “I don’- Nhhh!” He pulled his hand back as Stardust snapped at it, only to tense even more as the doors around them began to close over. “Hehh!?”

“What?!” The door he’d come in was first, the others taking a little more time. However neither of them were possible to reach in time; not at all. And as he looked around, a shadow seemed to mist and form in the center of the room just below them. Fogging, and smoking, as a field of shadow grew around them, and as his shadow came to coat him in a robe-like set of armor, Jaeger’s own shadow covering the other.

“ _ **Yuusei Fudou,**_ ” the shadow uttered mechanically, voice sounding all too similar to his own for comfort. “ ** _Do you wish to leave?_** ”

He stiffened, fixing the creature with a glare. “I intend to move forward!”

Laughter was his response, and the ‘shadow’ lifted its head. “ ** _Either way- you must defeat me in battle first._** ”

It was hardly the best of scenarios, but in the end he nodded within a few moments of challenge. If it were the only way forward, then it was his only option. “Tch… Very well!” He jumped over the rail and landed upon the ground, pulling from a sheath at his side a slim blade. It had been a while, since his armor with Stardust had been present; however he had no doubts of his success.

At least until, to his horror, the shadow before him misted into a form identical to his own.

“Impossible.”

The shadow merely cackled, a cruel interpretation of his own rare laugh, and prepared for battle. “ ** _No- Merely… 'Unlikely’, Neh?_** ”


	90. 5Ds-Bruno: No Men Left Behind

He thought, in his dreams, that he could hear engines.

A steady and constant hum that never ended and never started, merely turning in the back of his mind in an eternal song. It was almost calming really, despite the blinding pain in his head and stomach.

But when sirens came over the air, he found himself opening his eyes. And when shouts followed, he found the shadowy forms of not only Jack and Crow but- “…dragon?”

“Oi! Bruno!”

“Ngh.” He groaned, holding his head and dizzily forcing himself to stand. “What’s going on…”

“We could ask you the same thing!” Crow answered. “Where’s Yuusei?”

“…Where is this-”

“Bruno!”

“Ah-!” He stiffened, the events of the day abruptly rushing back. “Yuusei- We were separated,” he rambled, eyes wide with panic, “He told me to go on and find you guys, and then- Aaagh.” He grimaced, holding his head again. “Dammit.”

“Tch. This isn’t good,” Crow muttered, Jack as well narrowing his eyes.

“Hnnn.” He looked upward, Red Daemon’s doing the same from beside him. “There’s a control room up there,” he noted, turning back to the others. “We can probably locate him from there.”

“Ah- Right!” Bruno looked upward, before frowning. “But how do w- _AAAAH-!_ ” Without warning he was grabbed by the claws of the Red Daemon’s dragon, Crow and Jack merely clinging to one of its legs as it took off.

The dragon reached the room with ease; and using his free hand, shattered the windows for the others to enter through. “Good work,” Jack complimented almost idly as they hopped inside, the dragon itself re-entering his shadow. “Now.”

“I’m on it,” Bruno immediately told them, already moving the chair aside to start typing at the keys. “From what I can tell now, it looks as though this building is due to self destruct in nine minutes-”

“N- _Nine_!?” Crow protested, Jack merely scowling further.

“And where is Yuusei?!”

“Tch. I can’t tell! The computer system has entered a lockdown, I don’t have time to break through- Ah.” He blinked. “Hold on, a video feed-!”

With the flick of a switch a various security feeds came on screen, a battle catching their eyes and causing them to go white with shock. There he was, Yuusei.

…Two of them. “What in the hell?” Crow shook himself, spotting the mike at the computer and immediately pressing it on. “Oii!! Yuusei! Can you hear us?”

There was a flinch from Yuusei on the screen, and he looked upward, as though looking for someone. Evidently there was no sound from him however.

Great. He could hear them but not the other way around. “Yuusei! The building’s due to explode in about 8 minutes,” he shouted to him, the screen revealing panic from another trapped in the room with Yuusei and his shadowed opponent. “You need to get out of here!”

Yuusei’s eyes widened briefly, but rather than preparing to take off with the wings of his armor he shook his head, jaw clenched. “What,” Bruno muttered, a frown beginning to develop. “What does he mean ‘no’?”

“Gh- Yuusei!” Jack thundered from behind, fists clenched. “Get out of there!”

And again he shook his head, looking back to the shadowed being and then back. As if to say- _'i’m stuck. i can’t.’_

_'go.’_

For a few seconds, the boys were silent. And then, trembling, Crow nodded. “…Alright. We’ll leave.”

“W-What!?” Bruno cried. “Leave without him!?”

“Gh- Yuusei!” Jack shouted over the mike. “Don’t you _DARE_ die!”

“We can’t just leave him here!”

Jack merely stormed away, and Crow followed after.

“Jack, Crow-” The tallest of the three stared, half resembling a kicked puppy before strengthening his resolve. “Fine. But I’m staying here! Under s- _GNAH-_ ”

A crack entered the air as Jack’s fist sent the man flying, his body slamming against the computers. Stunned, Bruno looked up, the 'puppy face’ again in full force. “If you don’t come willingly, we’ll make you come by force!” he challenged, holding his fist forward and ready for another strike. “Now let’s _GO_!”

“But- Jack…”

“You’re not the only one who wants to stay behind!” Crow barked back, their new friend flinching in response.

And as he bowed his head, he understood.

Alright then. “…Okay.” Standing up shakily, he forced himself into a run along with the others-

And back on the screen, the battle continued.


	91. 5Ds-Yuusei: Clown Debt

This battle was not going to be won easily, and he knew that from the start.

At the beginning, they merely paced about the other, stepping slowly, slowly. And once he charged the shadow blocked, tossing him back with ease. And so they paced again; with the shadow taunting him and Jaeger pleading for life.

His friends at least, would escape in time right? After all, for a moment he didn’t see an escape. He didn’t see how he could get out of this with any form of offense, when each blow was blocked, with the shadow never even attempting to strike back. As though he didn’t know how, as though-

As though he had no power of his own, Yuusei realized as he was thrown back again. And then, as the shadow began pacing again, he tried something different. Charge. And feint.

He bolted past the shadow and brought the blade down in a swift turn, and though it was blocked he caught a glimpse of what he needed. And still the shadow taunted him, asking if he realized how futile this was, how damned he and Jaeger were. And instead?

“Hn. You’ve made a fatal mistake, ‘Shadow’.” The shadow stared, confused, and as Yuusei held his blade in two hands, he pulled- one side disconnecting from the other, the blade pulling apart and vanishing into a set of claws on either end. The shadow, staring with wide eyes, did not have time to do this however.

After all.

“You showed me your weak point.” It would be exposed if he tried it. Yuusei charged in a flash, speed unhindered by the sword. He charged without any care for his own wounds, and even as the blade cut against him he moved- and in the end-

A sharp knife hand of near literal proportions grasped the blade, and though it caused his palm to bleed it gave him time enough bring the other hand upward-

Skewering through the shadow as it screeched inhumanly, a glowing disc slowly fading out as the shadow retreated into the device. For a moment, he was tempted to drop it on the spot.

Pocketing it as the doors opened however, he instead focused on the task at hand. “Jaeger!” he called, the man already hopping the railing. “Let’s go!”

“H-HAI!!”

By the end of things, Jaeger had saved him. With his shadow, and with the balloon he had stowed away on his person at all times, he managed to escape the fires with him, looking down as his friends slowly turned upward from the wreckage and sighed in relief. He had, somehow, survived.

And while he had been rather tempted to send his shadow after the 'clown’ when Jaeger again insisted he 'didn’t know what he was talking about’ in regards to the program, it was quickly pushed aside with Jaeger’s next words.

_'Don’t chase after them- you can’t fight them! Remember- I warned you!’_

As he landed on the ground and watched Jaeger sail away, he found himself wondering exactly what he had meant by that. One thing however, was certain.

It would not be easy to make up for what had just happened now, in the last few hours.


	92. 5Ds-Jack: A Wall of Glass

They came in the middle of the night. She, however, was not there at that time.

_‘I’m going to be staking out a potential lead on the shadow theft ring,’_ she had explained, Yuume standing in the door at the time. _'Yuume-chan will be with me as well- I probably won’t be back until late in the morning okay?’_

Jack had been fine with that. It was Carly’s job after all. Mind, he hadn’t been able to sleep at all as a result…

Dammit.

They came at around 3 in the morning, breaking in the apartment door. He’d come out, scowling and ready to take down whoever DARED to break in, red daemon’s snarling-

But it was security?!

_'Jack Atlas,_ ’ they had said. ’ _For crimes most severe against body and soul both we place you under arrest._ ’

’ _WHAT!?’_

He was being arrested for reckless driving and illegal use of a shadow in multiple riding duels. The idea of being accused of this for ONE was bad enough. But multiple?

Oh he protested his innocence or course. He snarled and roared that he had done nothing wrong. But the glove had come down and for 'precautionary purposes’, a barrier was placed- Red Daemon’s…

He couldn’t feel him.

And his friends stood behind the glass. They hadn’t been able to contact Carly, it seemed. Most likely she’d turned off her phone for the stake-out; that was how they did things after all. The only reason he hadn’t gone now was because of the field it was- shadows. This was Yuume’s time to shine. It figured, didn’t it though? The only one with an alibi for him! The only one who could confirm he had never even left his apartment those nights.

And the words Crow shouted to him- How _DARE_ he!

HOW **DARE** HE!

They ceased investigations after they arrested him. They printed his name immediately as a criminal, and they took him into the holding cell.

His shadow- His _soul_. Its absence chilled him to the core, froze his throat and his heart. And for a moment, he could see how too much of this had driven Kiryu to his bitter end before he returned as what he did months ago.

But he would not at all come to that. Please- He was Jack Atlas! He was strong, and he would, come the right time, be King once more! He would not be here long- No.

He would not.

As he slept, he saw a wall. A shining wall, standing hair-thin between himself and Red Daemon’s dragon. He pounded at that wall. Pounded as he roared, as the dragon roared, punched until his knuckles bled, until the knuckles of the dragon bled! He struck again, again, again-!

Most would have given up, really. In the dream you could not die the same way as in reality. Immeasurable things could happen, but one would still survive. Most would have stopped long ago.

Jack Atlas quit for nothing however. Not even when the skin tore from his fists- not even when nerves burned and tendons threatened to reveal themselves as the thin red wall painted itself crimson. He would not STAND for this. Neither he nor his soul. They would not stand for this!

THEY COULD NOT STAND FOR THIS!

“HRRR _AAAAAAHHH!_ ”

“ _ **gGAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ ”

_-crk-!_

_**-brOUM!-** _

And as he and the dragon landed one final strike against the wall it shattered beneath their fists. As his eyes snapped open, filled with life, the lock to the door exploded and he stood.

And, regardless of his missing helmet, regardless of what he wore now, he cracked his neck and moved. Somehow he just 'knew’.

He felt the power of his dragon within the deck and reclaimed it. He knew where the bikes were always kept at Security thanks to idle comments from Carly and so he made it there and completed the connection between machine and shadow. Cables tore from behind the bike- and regardless of how odd it would likely look to most- Jack Atlas, driving away in a black muscle shirt and jeans, without his helmet.

As if he cared right now. He was going to hunt down the bastard who _DARED_ to impersonate him. He would find him, and he would _destroy_ him!

And as he drove away he never even momentarily realized-

That somewhere, not at all as far away as one would expect, two women on a D-Wheel were now tracking his signal themselves.


	93. 5Ds-Carly: Behind the Scenes

“No!”

The news was not something they enjoyed watching that morning as they prepared to return to the apartment. Not at all.

“That’s impossible!” Carly protested, “I was with him!”

Yuume as well was particularly displeased for fairly obvious reasons as well. “He would never do something like this! Why-”

And yet the news feed, as it seemed, had video. And so, trading fear-filled glances, they had quite the decision to make.

Carly, in the end, ignored the call from her boss. It was fairly clear that he would be trying to convince her to immediately begin work on coverage of the Jack Atlas arrest, the man having rather little care about the fact that they were in a _relationship_. More importantly however, was the fact that her apartment- under her name- was still under police control, given that once THAT got out (oh thank you _SO_ much Angela!).

Well, it was a good thing Yuume had the idea of going to her apartment, and even better that she’d cautiously offered another idea.

_‘I haven’t tested it, but- if I can bring the realm around a D-Wheel, there’s no reason I shouldn’t be able to pull it through the shadows.’_

And so, no one found them. No one realized that Carly Nagisa, now potential _accomplice_ to the 'criminal’, was already well hidden. Yuume quietly hid the bike, and they carefully slipped into the building’s elevator before making it to Yuume’s eighth floor apartment.

“We’ll be fine in here,” Yuume started, opening the door. “No one should be-”

“Ah!! Yuume!”

The girls froze. “Ah-”

Bruno, as it turned out, had _NOT_ been at Yuusei’s all evening for once.

What a _WONDERFUL_ change of events. “Yuume, Jack got arrested! It’s terrible! And they’re looking for Ca-” He hurriedly closed his mouth as Carly laughed uneasily, Yuume fixing Bruno with a fairly blank frown as the door was shut.

“They’re innocent,” she said flatly, swiping the phone from Bruno as he held it numbly.

“Ah- But there was video-”

“He’s innocent!” Carly protested, shaking her head. “I was with him the entire time!”

“Unfortunately, since they’ve listed Carly as a potential accomplice, it’s likely they’ll twist her words against us. Carly and I were investigating the shadow theft ring last evening; if we had been there, we might have been able to at least say something in Jack’s defense.”

Bruno chewed his lip, as though pondering his options. “Mnnnn- But then what are you going to do now? I can’t harbor criminals! I- Ow!”

As Yuume calmly smacked the top of Bruno’s head with a newspaper, Carly found herself staring rather awkwardly, helmet in hand. “Bruno,” she warned. “You forget that this is my apartment. And if it bugs you so much, then leave and pretend you saw nothing.”

“Aaaaah- But-”

His roommate sighed. “Working on some data with Yuusei should help calm you down. In the meantime, Carly and I will figure things out from here. Don’t worry-” she continued. “I won’t rest until this is over with.”

With that, he seemed to feel much better, and he nodded. “Ah- R-Right. I understand. …Good luck then!” he said quickly, smiling.

“Aah. Safe trip to you.”

Bruno left within only a few seconds of that. And as Yuume moved toward her small side-table desk on her end of the room, divided by a somewhat flimsy paper screen, Carly found herself staring at her helmet.

“So… What now?” she found herself asking, clutching the headgear tight.

“Now,” Yuume began, flipping her laptop open, “We start 'investigation’, neh?”


	94. 5Ds: Investigation Leads

There wasn’t much to do in Yuume’s apartment, even with the addition of a second person. It was quite simple, if not rather open, but given that it was a studio apartment to begin with that wasn’t a surprise. It was probably even cheaper than her own when she thought about it actually, though the area could have taken from that in the end.

There was a pillar in the center of the apartment that seemed to mark the end of the kitchen and hall area; leaving from the door one would pass a hall closet and have the option of turning into the kitchen/dining room, or simply walking on into the bedroom. One could enter the bedroom from there; though now that Bruno had moved in, that had a somewhat varying definition.

The bedroom had been split in two with a large paper screen, another set up to act as doors. In the day, these were typically taken down apparently. It was only the evening for which they were put up- Though she supposed that was expected, given their differences.

As it was, when the screens were up it was only the two-way-open on the porch that allowed them to still use it. For now however sunlight streamed through to an empty floor, and she and Yuume both stared at a computer screen with mugs of cheaply made chai-latte in hand. Supposedly, Yuume had gotten a good deal on a ‘mix with milk’ sort of thing- she wouldn’t know, but the mug of tea at least calmed her down she supposed.

For the moment on the screen they were reviewing all there was on the case. The glove had been deactivated for her, lest they use it to track her down. Same as the chip in her bike. With such worries dealt with they had time to get their bearings straight.

Though what they found in the end, made their blood run cold.

Even the news had glossed over what happened. “This many victims…” Yuume hissed, Carly shaking her head.

“Who would _do_ this? Who would go this far to frame Jack!?”

She swallowed. “I- I don’t know,” she admitted, before plugging in another search. “This isn’t good. The impostor probably won’t drive around while Jack is in prison either. The longer this takes the more 'proof’ they have against him.”

“There’s so many without shadows now,” she murmured quietly.

“Aah. We’ll just have to find a way to stop this then,” Yuume concluded.

“Mn!”

That was the plan at least.

They did NOT expect this however.

When they’d carefully re-tooled the radio Bruno had brought home some time before in order to listen over the police coms, she hadn’t expected to hear reports of Jack escaping. With wide eyes the two had jumped into action- camera in hand, glove re-activating, bike turned on.

“Go, go!”

“Carly, how good is the zoom on this?”

“It should be fine if he’s on a duel circuit!”

Driving off was easy. Probably because the 'main’ suspect was well on his way to freedom but regardless. The radio was connected to her ears via headphones, and she had the camera ready as Carly drove, and-

“Ah-”

The two turned, watching as a bike shot past. It looked like the wheel of fortune. Almost exactly, in fact; there was only one problem.

“The police just said that they had Jack’s location a good five kilometers from here!” Yuume shouted incredulously, Carly’s eyes widening and just as swiftly narrowing with rage.

“The impostor!”

The bike chased after the false Wheel of Fortune- and soon they spotted it joining up with a 'second’ far ahead. They were forced to pull back however-

The bikes had entered a Duel Circuit.

“Shit.”

“Yuume,” Carly called back, “Get the camera ready! We can’t let this evidence pass!”

“Aah!” Camera was pulled up, shutter clicking rapidly the moment they were in range.

The duel started off and it truly did seem as though it were two of the same fighting, or at least a previous version fighting 'theirs’. The identity of the real one as well, was obvious; dressed in what he’d had on for the evening still, visibly tired and more than enraged-

And perhaps even…

Scared.

She almost dropped the camera when 'it’ appeared. “Gh. R-Red Daemons-”

“No!” Carly shouted, shaking her head. “Look! It’s coloured differently- it’s fake!”

“Eh?” She blinked, lifting the visor of her helmet and squinting. Without the tint of the screen in the way, it was quite clear. “HaaaH! You’re right! It’s violet!”

“They’re fighting a hacked deck!” Carly continued. “But a counterfeit card can never appear in the same colour as the original- Red Daemon’s is too rare to find a second copy of in the end!”

“Gh. Something feels off about this.” Pictures were taken and- “Carly-!”

“J-JACK!” Carly screamed as the dragon made its attack, damage very clearly affecting reality. “JACK!”

They could do nothing but shout as the bike careened off the side and shattered through the glass. Nothing as it fell toward the waters.

“Carly! Next exit!”

“Hai!”

Aas they drove away the impostor cackled, and by the time they were gone, Yuusei and the others had appeared themselves, coming down the circuit track to stare the impostor down.

But like Yuume and Carly it was all for naught- and in but an instance of flame, he was gone.

And similarly, at the waters beneath the circuit, not a bit of evidence could be found as to the one who had fallen to its depths…


	95. 5Ds: Accomplices

They could not check the site where he fell. Nor could they even stop. Even with all their photo evidence, they were still forced to run.

And by morning the announcements had come. And by morning-

“Ikou-sama- thank you for letting us stay the night,” Yuume told her boss with a swallow, the constantly mist shrouded woman merely ‘smiling’.

“Mnnn… I am sure these troubled times will come to pass soon. And with these photos after all,” she continued, her computer taking in the data of the camera, “Well. It would take a true idiot to deny these.”

“Y-Yes. Unfortunately however, Ikou-san, the editor doesn’t quite agree.” Or at least he wouldn’t right now.

Kira merely chuckled at that. “Understood. You may stay as long as you like- However, with things such as this, it would be wise to pass the baton to another.”

“Another?” Carly asked, she and Yuume sharing a brief glance before stiffening. “Aaah!”

“Yuusei!”

“Indeed.” _Indeed_.

Where else would the photo go then, but Yuusei’s computer.

“Ah-”

“Two Jack Atlas-” As the boys stared at the screen, Bruno himself seemed the most shocked. “Ahhhh- Then, they went after him after all-!”

“Mmn? Who?”

Crow frowned. “Oii Bruno. This wouldn’t be what had you coming back so quick yesterday would it?”

“Aah. Even I admit, staying over so soon after promising to at least check in with Yuume seems odd.”

“Aaa _aahhhhhahaaaaa_.” Bruno looked about as calm as a hunted rabbit- despite being more comparable to a lion in appearance. (A cowardly lion, perhaps?) Regardless of what image others had, he relented with only an instant of staring. “Mouuu. I. _Might_ have seen Carly with Yuume. … _Yesterday_.”

“AH- Carly!?”

“Mn. Carly wouldn’t be able to return home right now. It makes sense.”

“If they have pictures of them dueling, then that would mean they were around where we saw 'Jack’ though,” Bruno continued with a swallow. “And that means…”

The glass wall had been shattered completely. 'Impostor Jack’ had been alone.

“No,” Crow whispered, realization striking them cold. “No!”

“We need to get back to the track,” Yuusei announced shortly. “Now.”

Even if they wouldn’t find anything. Even if there was nothing.

They had to try, neh?


	96. 5Ds-Jack: Face Yourself!

Where he was was not of this world. …Was it?

Part of him wanted to say he was dreaming. A terrible dream, but a dream nonetheless. But it felt, how could he put it?

Stale. False. Cold.

… _Metal._

His eyes opened and they met with darkness and nothing else. His limbs were bound by thick blackened vines and before him there appeared a ‘window’ of sorts, a screen. For a time, it was blank. Black. Just as dark as all around him, to the point where he initially thought it an odd arrangement of the bonds that held him.

And then suddenly, he saw 'himself’.

He could _feel_ the thrum of an engine, _hear_ the wind rushing past him.

And the shouts of Kazuma and his team as glass shattered above them, forcing all behind the man to crash and burn. He could hear the cries of Crow, Yuusei- Carly! Even she was there-!

Crow’s words- His apology, his honesty! He screamed and pulled at what held him, but in the end the impostor brought his bike back against Crow’s own and forced him against the ground. Yuusei as well pleaded and he was thrown back, spared only by the timely swerve of his D-Wheel, much like Kazuma.

“Let me _GO_!” he roared, pulling at the cords which seemed to tighten with each moment he struggled. “RELEASE ME, you **_MONSTERS_**!”

There was only one bike left. And as the cables sparked, his snarls rose to a terrified volume. “Crow, Yuusei!” And now- “ _CARLY_!”

He didn’t see what happened and that didn’t matter. For with a shattering explosion the cables tore, and he found his vision filled with stone and red.

“ _ **Rrrrrrnnnnn.**_ ” And the Red Daemon’s dragon sat at his side, grasping the odd helm of his prison and ripping it off with a snort. “ _ **Rrrrrrnnnn!**_ ”

“Hahh.” He fell forward, and struggled to pull himself to his feet from the bizarre chair. And in an instant, he spotted the d-wheel. “ _Hahh_.” He did not even need to spare his shadow a glance.

“ _ **RrrnnnnAAAAOOOO!**_ ”

“Tch.”

They already knew what had to be done.

And in an instant the roar of an engine filled the cave. And in an instant as he snarled it did not matter what material their prison doors were forged with, he crashed through it and drove onward. No signal was needed, nor even a map.

He knew. He knew where he needed to be, where he needed to go.

And with a roaring battle cry he drove the bike off the edge of the road he’d taken, sending the impostor skidding along the side. Kazuma was still in pursuit, somehow-

As was Yuusei. “JACK!” he shouted, tossing him something. As he caught it, he almost had to laugh.

Of all the damn things- “Tch. You really are convinced to make me use this aren’t you?!”

There was no answer to that, in the end.

The fact that he put it in the deck at all as he charged his impostor was more than enough.


	97. 5Ds: A Mess of Metal

Of all the things that the impostor before him snarled, he would admit one thing in particular was true.

He ‘was’ him. At one time, not so long ago as he would like to hope. He had been like this. Or perhaps more accurately, he could have _become_ this.

His first draw of the duel, as it chanced, was 'Trust Guardian’. The guard his team had been trying to get him to use. The card he’d cast aside out of pride for his power, for his strength. What use would it be after all, to lessen the power of his very SOUL?

What use would it be, if he was not still standing.

Power, in the end, was not everything, and he realized this. When he thought back upon things with thought. With clarity- not that he’d admit that particular bit aloud. Why did he want power in the end? What made him desire it so? What made him pride it so?

The answer? The source.

This dull copy felt he was not powerful enough? That his 'current state’ was not true strength? A power of that sort blinded you! Corrupted you! And if he could not see what he wished to protect from the start- If he allowed himself, his soul, to become a beat-stick and nothing more, unable to outlast or weather through the scars of what he faced!

Well.

Then he was not worthy of that power at all.

It hurt. _OH_ it hurt. Perhaps the crowds of the few years he actively dueled never realized but it was all too accurate when he announced the arrival of his soul. This card was his shadow’s power, this card’s form was his shadow in all entirety, with only a scrap of power remaining to fuel the D-Wheel itself. They were connected-entwined. They could not be separated!

His friends, even after he did just that to one of them- After all he’d done, they hadn’t turned their backs on him. Yuusei hadn’t, Yuume hadn’t. It was true Crow never knew, but even still! His friends-

This pain was nothing compared to theirs. To what they had endured, all of them. And with that in mind he leveled his opponent with a stare worthy of the devil itself, his dragon doing about the same. He spoke, as he did, as he always did, exactly what was on his mind.

And as the mark burned on his arms, it seemed as though the others were telling him they believed in that as well. No.

He knew they believed in it! These bonds, carried between themselves and many others-

LIKE HELL HE WOULD SACRIFICE THEM!

And with a mighty roar the summon was formed. And fires streaked through the air to herald the 'reborn’ king, the Savior Daemon’s Dragon. And before it the re-coloured copies seemed as ants. The fires of the dragon spewed forth-

And in the flames, nothing survived. The cards became ash.

While the body became reduced to he broken, shattered steel that it was.

Carly had not fallen, as it seemed. And so after he weathered through a tearful reunion (well, tearful on her part at least), and idly commented on a few things he’d heard Crow shouting, he watched as she took a few shots of the wreckage. 'Evidence’, she said clearly. ’ _Evidence_ ’.

And by morning, papers had cleared his name completely, with that same photo marking the front page.

As to whether returning to the apartment would be as easy as _before_ their relationship was dragged into the open by the case-

Well.

He supposed he’d deal with that as he always did with annoyances, in the end.


	98. 5Ds: Zora's Son

Zora’s blatant favoritism became all too clear in its origin when Leo appeared at their garage. For once, it was a full house, a rare occurrence given Yuume’s rather full list of clients, school for three others, and Carly’s own constant need to search for a front-page worthy headline. But time was moving- they were coming closer and closer to the winter holidays, regardless of the fact that there was little but the calendar to tell them this. Come April, the competition’s first battles would start.

Time was running out- a rather ironic term to bring up, when Leo arrived.

Leo was much like Crow in some ways. Loud, optimistic… And wholly evasive when things were his fault. He had broken the clock that sat at the front of Poppotime, the clock that the government had placed there.

And with so much time having passed with it standing still, it was time for it to be replaced.

Leo had, three years prior, fled when it broke. He and his mother had screamed and shouted and in the end he was gone.

Now?

_‘I’ve learned all there is to know! I’m ready to fix it!_ ’ So he said. Yet as they peered in the window…

Well. Crow’s 'evasiveness’ came into play.

_'You- Came back?’_

_'Ahhh, well, he said 'you’re a clock fixing genius! once in a lifetime!’, and after a while I thought 'oh, maybe I should get around to fixing that old clock’!’_

“He’s an idiot,” Yuume growled lowly. And as the others nodded or agreed in one way or another-

“You- FOOL OF A BOY! You broke that clock in the first place!” Zora screeched, throwing a chair as Leo fled the store. “You… Leave! LEAVE, AND NEVER RETURN YOU _HORRIBLE_ CHILD!”

“Ngh- F-Fine then! If that’s how you see it!”

Initially, it seemed one of them (Likely Crow) would step in at that. Leo stumbled to his feet, looking less like the surprisingly well dressed man he’d taken the appearance of for his mother’s sake and more like the child she’d accused him of being, preparing to tear off in the opposite direction and-

A scaled _thing_ grabbed the back of his jacket, yanking him backward.

“W-AH!”

And as the others stared, the great serpent that had risen from his shadow, scales gleaming green and gold headdress and neck-piece sparkling brilliantly. Yuume found herself narrowing her eyes momentarily at the symbols on the garb.

But as the snake spoke, she found the confusion fading entirely for surprise. “ _ **You must forgive your son’s behavior,**_ ” it spoke, Zora looking as though she was about to have a stroke. “ _ **For as well-meaning as his intentions may be, I find that my partner is oft a fool when it comes to admitting his falsehoods. As one may imagine,**_ ” 'she’ continued, “ _ **Even gods find it difficult to train such a boy in their art.**_ ”

“G-Gods-”

“WHAT-”

“M-Mahhhh, Hauret-”

“ _ **Silence, Leo.**_ ”

“heH-!”

Zora stared and after a long, fear-filled silence spoke. “You are… Leo’s _shadow_? You’re the one he left to _train_ under?”

“ _ **Not to start, no,**_ ” she calmly replied. “ _ **However when children flee they do not tend to make the wisest of decisions. I was tired of his folly. So lest he lose his life first, I rose to protect it. However.**_ ” She turned a sharp gaze back to the young man. “ _ **I will not excuse him when he attempts to resort to his cowardly ways once again!**_ ”

“H-Hihhh!! H-HAURET!”

They wisely chose to step back when Zora began arguing with the snake herself, but by the end of it it seemed Leo was so exhausted by the ordeal that he couldn’t do anything but escape to fix the clock.

And as he hugged his mother good-bye following his doing so, the others couldn’t help but stare almost confusedly at the exchange. In the end, they supposed the matters of such a family were probably better left to the family itself.


	99. 5Ds: 'Crashtown'

This land was cold. It was cold, and any man would be fool to drive there by D-Wheel. 

Then again, he’d been called a fool before he supposed. 

Hokkaido as a whole was known for it’s chilled winters, and for the particularly long duration it held. It was home to the wilds of Japan, whatever wilds remained- And in the years that had passed before him, _things_ had happened to some of those wilds. 

Things that, if he were to believe in the spirits as a number of people in the north did, would likely burn his heart with rage. 

This far north in Hokkaido’s wilderness, only prisoners could be found now. Prisoners and those one could call ‘wardens’ in a sense. Those cast away from even Satellite once rebuilding began. Those who were desperate for even a single chance at life. 

Those who, he recalled from conversation with a particularly _odd_ entity, dared to mine from the realms of the spirits themselves. 

He did not know when the shadow of the disk began to wake up. All he knew was when it began to mist, seeping smoke from the drawer of his desk. No one was in the building with him at the time; Crow was on delivery, and the shadows were asleep, napping. 

He gripped the disk tight. “You’re awake,” he had stated clearly, and momentarily what misted from the stone halted all movement. 

And then it as well, had gained a voice. ’ _By your hand, curiously enough._ ' 

Yuusei narrowed his eyes, and continued on. “Do I have your word that you will answer any questions I ask only with truth?” Silence. And, momentarily tightening his grip, he repeated himself. “Do I?" 

’ _Hnhnhnhnhn. You would not crush my medium boy, but I suppose I grant you courage for attempting that ruse._ ’ The shadow misted upward, and formed a blank face. ’ _Aye. I will answer with truth._ ' 

He nodded. "Who gave you the order to fight me?" 

’ _Sadly your first question escapes me; I cannot give you the name of any but the whole of their organization. 'Iiliaster’ would be that. I was farmed far before your time, far before the times when shadows made their return boy. It was through my power that the webs which connect the world now **exist**._ ' 

"Webs?” Yuusei narrowed his eyes, and stood. “What are your intentions?" 

’ _Truthfully none. I was wisdom once, and now I am not even that. I connect thoughts of all kinds, information, from one place to the next. I am a **trickster** , a **GOD**!_ ’ he laughed, before his voice faded to a darker tone. ’ _I started off giving words to all. And for an eternity after was made to **twist** them. What do I want?_ ’ the shadow repeated. _'I want nothing more than freedom. I wish to be 'Wisdom’ once more! Furthering the grand things that mankind was meant to create while in harmony with the earth, not while destroying it!'_

And with those words a chill hung over the air, and after a short span of silence Yuusei spoke. "Who are you?" 

’ _A question I am able to honestly refuse to answer,_ ’ the shadow responded. ’ _Unless of course, you were to offer an equal trade._ ' 

A moment of tension- however he relented. "Fudou Yuusei." 

At this, the shadow seemed to almost perk up. ’ ** _Yuusei?_** ’ it asked, a grin appearing as a gap in its shadows. ’ _Like the wondrous particle invented only recently?’_ The shadow chuckled. And laughed. And finally, it answered. _'Hnhnhnhn! Fudou Yuusei! I believe I shall not mind my existence under your hand as much as expected! If you are at all like your **father** , well. I, 'Iktomi’, shall be fortunate indeed._' 

Yuusei stared at him for a moment, and seemed to close his eyes in thought before answering to those words. "Iktomi.” Hnn. “When we fought, you did not strike out at me once. Why?" 

’ _Hn! There was no honor or reason in that fight,_ ’ he snorted. ’ _Merely a distraction. I was ordered to fight, yes. But I was not told **how**._ ' 

With that revealed, he smirked. "Aah. I see. In that case, 'Iktomi’-” He made a motion to hold the disk out, as though to hand it to someone. “I have no reason to keep you here." 

_'Mnnn? What’s this now?'_

"I will give you your freedom,” he continued. “You belong to no one." 

Iktomi’s response to that had been rather surprising. 

’ _I refuse_ ’, he had said. It would not be right, after his own existence had been spared by Yuusei’s hand. He would first have to pay him back, somehow or some way. 

The D-Wheel’s engine roared to a stop as he came to the edge of a cliff overlooking a small village, smoke rising from a few rooftop chimneys. And from above, snow fell on frosted ground.

"Iktomi,” he started, the shadow speaking from the medallion he wore beneath his cloak. 

’ _Aye. We’re here,_ ’ he hissed, dark clouds gathering ahead. The place that his letter came from. The place where Kiryu was found, and where Kiryu remained. The place where he was apparently in danger-

Houra-son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 'Houra-son' is a location made up to replace Crashtown in order for the location to make a little more sense. As such, we're moving from the Wild West to the far north, but at least we don't have to ask how everyone got there on their budget (or where Crashtown was for that matter, because it sure wasn't Japan...)


	100. 5Ds-Yuusei: Barbara

The cold of Hokkaido in early December was far more frigid than the coolest of evenings in Satellite, of that it was certain. He’d long since been forced to purchase a cloak of sorts in order to weather the temperature, and even then.

He stared over the village before him, and he heard shouts. He looked down and he saw men being chased- men far under-dressed for the weather.

’ _Not for beneath it,_ ’ Iktomi whispered in his ears, Yuusei’s eyes drawn to the pale pallor of their skin, and the dirt that caked them. He watched as the men shouted at them to return or else.

And when they held forward what looked to be nothing but a stick- a carved figure- and heard _screams_.

“STOP!” he cried, the men looking upward only briefly. “What are you doing!?”

“Nothing which concerns you!” he was answered. “These men fled their posts- we’re to bring them back!” the man went on. And with a final squeeze upon the stick in his hand one of the men collapsed.

And the others quickly agreed to follow this time. If that didn’t already set off alarm bells, well-

It didn’t take long to find another way down the escarpment with his d-wheel, but really, he decided it would be better to hide it in what foliage remained. Less attention to himself, less problems to deal with.

He would not find duelists in this town.

“Iktomi,” he murmured, walking along the escarpment with narrowed eyes. “You said you know of this place.”

’ _Aye, that I do. While the land surrounding is rich with life the land here is ‘cursed ground’. It’s dead-land, and the people would do well to realize it. I don’t know of its modern uses now; whatever is happening, or has happened, is either extremely recent or of no concern to shadows. Or at least, shadows in Iliaster’s 'employ’,_ ’ the trickster stated carefully. ’ _But I wonder then, what would they find so important that they avoid saying so when in **any** shadow’s presence, mmn?_ ’

He didn’t need a trickster’s weaving to realize that something was amiss here. That, however, did not help. At this point, something could be seen glistening in the snow- Something small.

Moving over he picked up a pendant and frowned. “This isn’t a shadow.”

’ _No. It is not._ ’ The spirit was silent a moment, before hissing. ’ _No. This is a stone not from your realm._ ’

“It’s from the Dream?”

_'The 'dream’, yes. The Spirit’s world is a more accurate term, it’s what we call it at least.’_

“The realm Ruka has entered?”

This also pulled Iktomi’s attentions, apparently. ’ _A child is able to enter our realms, in full, without assistance from outside? My- How interesting. The Dragon has chosen his children well._ ’

“Mn?”

Iktomi waved the question away with but a word. ’ _Later. Company._ ’

Company indeed. A growl sounded from the depths of his shadow as three men began to approach, markers standing in stark contrast to their pallid skin. “Well now,” the first snickered, grin like sharks teeth as he fingered some unseen weapon. “Fresh meat.”

“Don’t suppose you fancy a trip underground boy,” another chuckled, before the third pulled a glove over his hand.

“Or perhaps, you could give us your soul first.”

He stiffened- his fingers twitched within his own well hidden glove, and as he shifted his feet Stardust prepared to move. A fight in a time like this was hardly what he wanted, but-

“Enough!” a voice called out, a woman walking out. “Have you no sense? The spirits will be in _tears_ if you bring a battle of shadows outside the hour,” she hissed, arms full of flowers that could not at all be native to the land as far as Yuusei knew.

And yet-

The men scattered. And the woman smiled. “Come. Inside,” she beckoned, leading him into the store she was in. “It’s not safe to wander these streets.” Hn.

He had guessed at that. Regardless. “Who are you?” he asked. “And what place is this, that a man can walk to another and say they’ve come for their shadow?”

The woman gave a wry smile at that. “My name is Barbara- the one who sent for you from Neo Domino,” she added, Yuusei’s eyes widening a fraction. “As to where? Houra-son. It needs no explanation. Clarification, however…” She led him toward a door at the back of the shop. “Follow me.”

In truth, he had a feeling that following would not quite be his best idea; with thoughts drifting back to the letter however, he moved nonetheless.

After all, what choice did he have?


	101. 5Ds: The Woken Dead

When he had helped Yuume to study the art of being a ‘Doctor’ those years before, he did not think he would see what he saw in person. The books she found, the books she scoured Satellite for, searching even the 'BAD’ area with Crow at times, described all ranges of things that were worse than death.

The effects of a soul being stolen, or killed, were one thing.

But may all that watched and created the world be in your favor, if ever a doctor was _too late_.

In old times, supposedly, the elements would do the deed. Animals would come for easy prey, cleaning all there was and enjoying a perpetually fresh meal. Such descriptions had made him ill, particularly when Iktomi confirmed on the days it took to reach Hokkaido; as it seemed, the spider had a sort of fondness for him, and whatever made him curious.

In the days of 'witches’, however- Of mythic beasts, 'vampires’, 'jiang shi’. The walking dead.

The soulless buried alive, protected from those elements that would end his suffering being, would be locked in their mind. And if they did not remain 'asleep’- If they were allowed to wander their own 'dream’-

There was a reason, in the end, why the stories _existed_. Why in the past, Doctors did not always make an appearance.

Kiryu looked dead. Though a shadow lay at his feet it was as faded and pale as he himself looked, the man’s body seeming about as ready for a fight as a week-starved horse.

Yet this was not the case. ’ _The sun touches the horizon,’_ Barbara had whispered, they themselves a few buildings away. ’ _And they arrive. To replace the fallen in the mines, with the only threat they can use now.’_

Threat? Were they not paid? Oh, they were, in a sense. Children cared for, given all they would need.

For at least as long as it took for their caregiver’s souls to _burn_.

The ones with red scarves were Malcolm’s family, one half of the village’s 'founders’ so to speak. The ones who found 'Dyne’ in the mountains, the stone required for d-wheel and glove construction both, in quantity never expected. The ones who began to dig at it with no protection, no concern for what could have lurked within the mountain depths.

And the ones who could have warned them? They made up the other side. Radley’s group. His own 'family’, if not by relation from the start. Both sides wanted the mountain. And so the mountain would decide.

And in the end, one side would have the other mine until their bones were dust. Neither side had the time to care for the shadow-less. Not when 'shadow-less’ meant 'throw them into the pits’.

Kiryu looked dead. But as it seemed, what remained of his honor and his soul wouldn’t let him finish the job on his own.

And so instead, he stood at Radley’s side- waiting for the day when the opponent Malcolm threw at him finally did.


	102. 5Ds: Iktomi

He would not give these people the honor of meeting Stardust.

He would not. If there were a single favor he asked of Iktomi it was this; while they were here, act as his bound shadow. Only here.

Iktomi, strangely enough, agreed.

And so, for the sake of Kiryu he made his move. There was only one chance after all. What the mines did to their worker’s shadows would have Yuume’s own devour all their hearts, and she would not even _care_. They pulled them- they pulled and eased them from the realms, but they did not _sever_ them. They sealed them to objects but they _did not sever them_.

Like fighting with a D-Wheel constantly running, only without the strong connection between them.

And with their pain now tied to sticks of wood, customized for all of them. In ordinary circumstances it would not work.

But this was Houra-son. Dyne. The Spirit’s Mountain.

And here, the barrier between the realms was _always_ slipping.

He had one shot at this. Once the opponent was defeated, their soul was stretched to it’s limit. Such was the effect of the ‘spirit bullet’- first to fire set the realm, first to fire would raise their armor. 

But in those realms, next to Dyne? It didn’t matter if you didn’t _want_ to take their shadow. If you didn’t want them to fall to the ground with glazed eyes.

They simply would.

His only hope was to fight him- and, in the instant that Kiryu fell, take him and _run_. Run for the D-Wheel, take him as far as possible, and get him to a doctor. This was his only chance.

Which was why he stood before Malcom’s top three for the right to represent him in the next battle, drew the pistol, and fired, coating himself not in white, but a deep, bloody crimson lined with black.

As the shadow known as Iktomi the Spider covered him in his power.


	103. 5Ds-Kiryu: The Children

Yuusei didn’t know how right he was to say it, that he ‘looked dead’.

He felt it. His shadow was not meant to be here- The thing he’d carried with him into reality was a monstrosity never meant to exist. Or perhaps it was, and something had merely gone wrong? He didn’t know. He couldn’t know! It was all a dream. A vivid, nightmarish dream that came after he felt his own entire being collapse upon itself into dust.

The people he’d killed- The things he’d done, to people he didn’t know-

To people he _did_ know!

’ _I want to be strong like you!’_ West said, as he came upon the man staring at falling snow. ’ _So that I can save my dad from the mountain!_ ’

No one could return from the mountain. ’ _The miners are cursed,_ ’ he had told the boy. ’ _Their shadows are gone yet not, and the spirits in the mountain’s depths eat at their vulnerable souls._ ’ If they only wore armor they’d be safe, but no.

No.

’ _Leave this place,_ ’ he told the boy. ’ _Take your sister and leave, far away, and find a place where your souls will never be at risk again._ ’

In the end, they couldn’t do that.

Not without their father.

…

He wanted to _die_. To be rid of this feeling, this guilt- He wanted it to end.

And yet as he stood before Yuusei- Yuusei, dressed in bleeding red and black, holding a gun loaded with the spirit bullets unique to the town they were in-

’ _There is no enjoyment in 'dueling’ for me any more. Nothing for me in battle either; I’m just a puppet, acting as a medium._ ’ The guns had fired long ago, the field erected around them.

In all his battles, he never once moved.

The Infernity Dragon could do that for him.


	104. 5Ds: Into the Mountain

In the end, it was good that he never fought with Stardust in that battle. He had a feeling- just a feeling, that something wasn’t right. The plan was that Barbara would release some sort of smoke bomb with her flowers; Iktomi would form goggles for him, and he’d grab Kiryu and _run_.

For a moment, he’d thought it worked.

As he looked through the goggles however that was not all Barbara had hidden in her flowers.

“nGG _HAAAAAAAA-_!” He was still weak from his battle. It’d been close, and he wasn’t experienced in battling the way Iktomi was, like an acrobat, with many whips. He wasn’t used to it.

He was struck down and forced to watch- To watch not only as Kiryu was loaded into the truck, but as a man came roaring in on a mountain D-Wheel, a man named Lotten.

A man who turned the tides with little more than a word.

Radley was sent along with Kiryu. And as for himself?

’ _So sorry,’_ Barbara said with a sweet smile as he was forced upward, arms pinned behind him. ’ _But we had to get rid of him, and well- After that idiot man managed to send word for a Doctor, we knew we were on borrowed time. Couldn’t let the government find out what **inhumane** conditions there are could we? But you know, I sort of like you hun. Maybe if you ask nicely, you can join Malcolm’s family._ ’

He spat in her face. “Go to hell!”

He got slapped for that, not that he cared. ’ _Hn! Accurate words for where you’re going_.’

They threw him in a coffin.

And he made his plan. They thought Iktomi was his shadow, but either way they couldn’t identify which one it was they sealed into wood. Which meant they would soon be taking Stardust, assuming he was unarmed.

Unarmed would be best for this however. They wouldn’t be fool enough to keep such charms in the middle of the mines, so-

“Iktomi,” he whispered as the truck drove, he himself accompanied by only the half-shadowless.

And the spider trickster seeped out from the medallion, Yuusei’s weakened arms pulling it from around his neck and handing it forward.

“…What you do next is up to you,” he whispered, the shadow placing the medallion around his neck and nodding.

’ _Aye. It is- We’ll meet again_ ,’ Iktomi responded with a grin. And in a wave of mist the medallion seemed ‘haunted’. Rolling to the corners and hiding in the darkness- and when he and the others were dragged or carried out for the 'binding’, no one noticed such a tiny, if not oddly shaped spider scurrying away.

No one noticed as it followed through the walls to the place where the charms were held.

No one saw it take pieces of a broken pick-axe and reshape them to match those of the ones he needed to help escape.

And who would notice after all, when they were switched?

Iktomi gripped them in his hands and played along when the 'warden’ of hell acted upon those charms. And when the time was right…

Everything went red.


	105. 5Ds: Bitter Reunions

“Kiryu.”

He really was ‘the walking dead’, wasn’t he.

“ _Kiryu._ ”

He could barely hear him, barely move. Three times in the first hour, he had his soul crushed under the grip of their 'supervisor’, before he grabbed the pick-axe and returned to work.

It was warm down here, but he kept the cloak on despite this. It felt as though somehow it would help- as though somehow, this feeling that he had experienced once before could be staved off through it.

That feeling which remained from an instant of soul-theft, extended beyond all natural bonds. The feeling of 'Momentum’, of the energies between the worlds.

Here yet not, killing them slowly and wearing away at what little remained of the connection to their only bit of protection against the 'Dream’.

Against the Spirit’s realm.

Kiryu wanted to die. He was _glad_ to be here even, he had told him. When he’d lost the battle. When one final sweep and kick beneath the range of the Infernity Dragon’s paralyzing stare had moved into a final strike against it.

He’d _smiled_. He’d _thanked_ him.

But then when he woke up after, and saw Yuusei there, nursing his chest as his faded shadow trailed toward a carved stick?

It was as though he died even more.

“You fool. You followed me into _hell._ ”

Yes. He did.

But he wouldn’t be staying, and neither would Kiryu.

“Hn. I won’t be leaving.” Wouldn’t he though?

“We’ll only have one chance at this Kiryu. When they switch shifts- when that happens,” he warned, only to cut himself short. His gaze trailed upward and far above he saw the shadows shift, and a gleam of red wink out at him from behind what appeared to be a vent.

There was a vent tube near where they were mining.

“Only one chance.”

“I’m not coming.”

The swap began. And as a shadow rose behind Kiryu, Yuusei met him with a sad nod. “Yes,” he said as the shadow struck him,  Kiryu’s eyes widening but briefly with betrayal whilst his friend caught him. “You are.”

And as Iktomi and he ran toward the tunnel hidden behind the vent, he could only hope that he at least stayed asleep until they were away from this place.


	106. 5Ds-Nico & West: Conspirators

Their dad had known what happened to Kiryu. The moment a body from the pits was walking, it was clear.

It wasn’t one of the miners. And yet, when another body had appeared, it was obvious he was shadowless. Yet even the bears avoided him. Even the eagles, and the foxes. Nature would not touch that ‘corpse’.

And then it moved. 'Woke up’. So their dad, for Kiryu’s sake, had placed a call.

And he was caught.

“Make sure no one sees,” she whispered to her brother, the boy nodding seriously and peering through the bushes at the rest of the village. This was where Yuusei’s D-Wheel was hidden. They’d seen him arrive from their fort in the trees, and seen him hide it in the foliage here. A D-Wheel unknown to Lotten and the men who now had their home.

A D-Wheel with a _phone_. “Did you call?”

Her brother was responded with a 'shh!’ and she focused. Between herself and her father they had one sealed shadow, just one. A tiny little spirit really, however it would be enough. “Please- We just need enough power to send a message, please-”

The shadow was able to do that. And only that, really. It wasn’t as though they could drive so why bother? The message was sent.

But that roar of an engine would not go unnoticed. “Quick West,” she hissed, the boy having jumped toward her with the sound. “We need to get this to the mountain!”

“But I thought it was hidden here!”

“It’s not any more, they’ll be coming!”

“R-Right!” Running to the other side he grabbed one of the D-Wheel’s arms, pushing. “L-Let’s go!”

_'kuriiii~’_

“Eh- Kuriboh-”

“Kuriboh, come with us!”

The sealed shadow stared at the children for a moment, as if to consider the order. _'Kuriiiiii!!’_ However without much further thought it instead charged in the direction their enemies would be coming, the two going pale.

“K-Kuriboh!”

“West, we need to move!”

“KURIBOH!”

There was no time. Kuriboh knew that, and for their sake would give them that. One kuriboh against who knew what however, would not be difficult to predict the outcome for.

They pushed the bike and they didn’t look back. They couldn’t look back.

…Not when they were coming into the land of the frozen dead.


	107. 5Ds: Knocking Heads

Kiryu hadn’t been too pleased when he woke up to see sunlight.

No.

He’d been _furious._

He had turned on him with an anger he did not think possible in this half dead state, hands flying at his throat with a roar and the only thing stopping him was-

_‘ALRIGHT, that’s ENOUGH!_ ’

…Iktomi.

He seemed to have done quite an interesting thing, taking the form of what looked to be a mix of himself and Kiryu. It was incredibly odd; the only clear difference from both was the darkened skin, the lack of any colour but black in the hair, and red eyes.

Regardless. Strong arms pulled him off, and as he snarled at the half-dead one low growls met their ears.

Growls that, thankfully, weren’t _too_ close.

But close enough.

There it was, down on the cliffs. A perpetually fresh meal for the wilds, one which had a fresh shipment near every day. A pit of _corpses_ , some partially eaten and yet still bleeding, as though some unseen force was constantly replenishing their lifeblood. Staring blankly upward, frozen in a blissfully unaware state.

Some would be dead if they woke up. For some, there was no doubt that they were even beyond it, shards of bone all that remained. This was where the 'dead’ went.

This was where Kiryu had _intended_ to go.

And it was where Kiryu’s opponents had _gone_.

It did nothing for his psyche, that was for certain.

But then? Children appeared- With his D-Wheel.

And with them, a sound rumbled in the distance-

The roar of engines meant only one thing, and soon enough they could see approaching an entire horde of D-Wheels. “Shit.” He couldn’t take them all on this D-Wheel but-

Kiryu took action. “I’ll take the children.”

Aah. In that case. “Iktomi.”

’ _Understood!_ ’ A shadow to power the D-Wheel. A distraction for those who fled. As Kiryu bolted into the tunnels, taking the paths he knew would lead away from the mine he had been in, Yuusei drove-

Lotten followed. And Lotten knew.

And behind Lotten the other bikes diverted course, causing a grimace to appear on Yuusei’s face. Of course. Of _course_  this would happen!

Even so.

Grinding his teeth, he did the only thing possible in this situation.

The field was set-

And the Duel began.


	108. 5Ds: Ride the Rails

A minecart.

Of all the idiotic ways for them to escape, they found a _minecart_.

Not that it mattered. He’d find a way for the kids to escape, take the matter of what was coming after them and finally die in peace. There.

The kids were fools to say they wanted him alive. Fools. He was _nothing_. He didn’t deserve to live.

_‘No! That’s not true!_ ’ Ah, but wasn’t it? _'Kiryu is strong!_ ’ Hah. As if.

_'Kiryu inspired us to keep going.’_

He had been the first to walk out of that pit. The only one to walk out of that pit. Even he accepted that it wasn’t meant to happen and yet-

_'Kiryu proved it’s possible to **escape**.’_

Foolishness. Absolute foolishness! And then they fell into another mine, and had to escape that too. And the kids-

Tch. ’ _You won’t touch them._ ’ He couldn’t use his shadow but it took one blow for the warden to fall and after that? The stun-gun was his.

Another mine-cart for escape, go figure. And the bikes were still on their tail. They had another passenger this time though-

’ _Dad!_ ’ Ahh, good, the kids had someone who would look after them. Meanwhile he’d focus on getting _them_ out and-

And why?

Why did they want him to live as well!?

He’d even given their father his totem; he took down the first bike, drove it in range and jumped. He tossed the totem back, and they grabbed _him_!

_'WE WON’T LET GO!’_ they screamed, all of them. _'WE WON’T LET GO!’_

_'We want you to live!’_

_'We want you to get better!’_

_'That’s why we made the call to begin with-!’_

Their father had come to this place to die. He had nothing else- there was nowhere else. The village had its risks but it had its pay. He would win and feed them, or lose and feed them until he died. That was how it was. That was how it had to be.

And then _he’d_ come. And suddenly-

He had been the one to try placing the call the first time. And he’d gotten caught. That was why he was in the mines.

That.

Was why he’d looked to him with misty eyes and told him to look after the two.

That was why he leaped from their empty minecart and down to the switch. Why he _beat_ it with his own splintering totem, despite whatever pain he felt. Why in his final conscious moments, he set them on course.

They stopped in another mine, albeit an empty one. But as he stepped out of the cart he didn’t care. There would be no more running. Nothing else would happen. _NOTHING_ was going to get past him now!

“HRAAAA _AAAAAHH-!_ ”

And for the first time since he’d woken up- even with Yuusei going against his wishes, even with Yuusei seemingly running with them-

He felt _alive_.

The still running engine of the bike sat beside him and the kids were loaded into its now empty sidecar, and he moved to sit upon it himself. The engine roared.

Wheels moved.

They drove. And this time, a flaming determination filled him. He needed to find Yuusei. He _needed_ -

Those were his last thoughts as he drove the bike off the small ledge toward the D-wheels he spotted below. As he crashed into the D-Wheel Lotten had in his possession and knocked him off course. That was it-

Before he heard a cackling howl behind him, and the world exploded into white.


	109. 5Ds-Kiryu: Explode

How high in the air did they find themselves?

The moment the explosion occurred the bike ceased movement, and Iktomi’s shadow was all he could see. Grabbing them with his many shadowed legs, holding them close as they fell.

They didn’t see Lotten. He had a feeling that didn’t mean anything good. But that was the last thing he saw as he fell- For even Iktomi could not hold them long. And as his grip failed-

“NICO!” Kiryu shouted, the white in his eyes fading in time for him to watch the kids fall. “WEST!”

The kids landed on a ledge; not far from their height at that time, they would no doubt live.

But them?

The ground came toward them.

And they saw naught but blackness.


	110. 5Ds: Split-Spirit

They had a plan.

Their shadows could not be used in battle- However, Iktomi could. And Iktomi was no mere ‘shadow’. He was more than that. He was a trickster.

A _shapeshifter_. He took the form requested and walked with one while the other kept to the shadows.

In the village’s center, all were gathered. Lotten’s success was won, and in moments the people would all be turned on another; and the children were bound and gagged at the side of it all, only half noticed.

Which was good. A breeze came over the air and by Iktomi’s power attention was drawn. Eyes moved and Lotten stared in horror. “No- You _DIED_!” he roared, standing from where he sat. “You DIED!”

Kiryu merely stared with narrowed eyes. “You can’t kill a 'death god’.”

And 'Yuusei’ himself also smirked- was it uncharacteristic? Was it not? It was hardly as though the village would know. 'Lotten,’ he spoke, voice sounding almost like a wave of wind. 'The battle begins now.’

Lotten stared. He reached at the side for a gun and he stared-.

And then in an instant, he cracked a whip instead.

“NgH-!”

“YUUSEI!”

Iktomi’s form held, and the crowd was met with confusion as 'another’ Yuusei was pulled to the center of the village by his neck, whip wrapped around it. And as he unwrapped it from himself and stood, the no-longer voiceless- but still bound- children wept.

“Hn! A clever trick,” Lotten snarled. “But not clever enough. How you survived that fall I’ll never know- But you’re not leaving this village alive.” The people closed around. Hands reached for guns-

Now.

“Iktomi!”

_'Right!’_

A hidden glove was slammed upon the ground and most around them jumped back in fear. Lotten found himself coated in the armor of the gunsmith’s ogre-

His opponents, in the meantime, were almost 'half armored’. Their clothes were mirror images of themselves and between them hovered what looked to be a flame. A deadly gamble- one that most wouldn’t even be able to take.

But for those whose shadows were beyond their reach…

_'Be careful,_ ’ Iktomi warned. ’ _If too much hits you, I won’t be able to hold on.’_

“Understood.”

“Aah.”

Lotten’s first gun took shape with a deliberate scowl-

And the games began.


	111. 5Ds: Showdown in the Snow

This fight was a mess. That was expected really, when the opponent could swap weapons at the drop of a hat.

When the gatling gun came out, Kiryu wasn’t about to let Yuusei take the hit though. And so he taunted their opponent. He called to him, insulting him, until finally-

“Ng… gHHHAA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!_ ”

“KIRYU!”

Iktomi couldn’t hold protection over him with that much force. And his own shadow couldn’t reach him. Which meant that for most, that would be the end.

“Hnhnhnhnhn.” One down, or so Lotten thought. “And stay- _Gh_ -!”

So he _thought_. “ _Stay down_?” Kiryu asked, a fearfully dark aura seeming to float around him as he rose back to his feet. The shadows were burning him, burning his very _soul-_  it would be eroding right now, and yet here he was, grinning darkly. “ **No**.”

He _lunged_. No matter what Lotten shot at him, no matter what he did, he _charged_ him. And for the sake of his friend, Yuusei did the same. Striking, dodging, attempting anything to shield his partner-

“G _hlk-_ ” Unfortunately, he could not shield him from the field itself.

Kiryu was already bleeding from the inside. And outside the field, the children were crying. Barbara, tired of waiting, stepped near them and-

And a gun was held to Barbara’s head. And the children continued to scream. Shouting for him to stand. Shouting for him to FIGHT.

_‘You’re not a 'death god’!’_ the two wept. _'You’re more than that!’_

That he was. But they were weak. So _weak._

 …And even so, they could not lose. And so they stood. And, preparing to charge-

The field vanished. Lotten rubbed his wrist, growling under his breath, and the field _vanished_.

’ _Gh. So afraid for your life that you flee as a coward do you?_ ’ Iktomi hissed, misting between the two as a shade and nothing more. ’ _Mn? COWARD!_ ’

Say what they liked, Lotten wasn’t in the mood. And suddenly the ones who had helped Barbara were through as well, by Lotten’s hand. And the rest?

Bird’s cries sounded through the air, and the group charging Yuusei screeched as they were attacked from above. “Ah- CROW!” Yuusei shouted.

Kiryu’s gaze followed, and his expression tightened in confusion. “…Crow?” Another friend, here?

Another crowd of screams and the men at the back were starting to fall, beneath the hands of dragons. Jack cracked his knuckles, and as he turned to the others Kiryu’s gaze grew even more confused as it were, as though he expected all he saw to be a mere hallucination induced by death.

“J-Jack-”

They were distracted for an instant. Only an instant nothing more. The children screeched. Barbara brought her whip down and-

“What!?” Caught wood. “NGH-” And was pulled back by that stick of wood. “HhhAA _AAAHH-!_ ”

“HnnN!” And with a sick crack that wooden sword met with Barbara’s chin, sending her backward to the ground with a bleeding mouth and broken jaw.

For the most part, the others responded with smirks, smiles. They were all here, it seemed, and they all played their part. However for one who hadn’t truly seen them in so long-

Kiryu blinked, somewhat owlishly this time. “… Eh-” He blinked, as though stuck on a name. “…'Feathers’?”

“F-FEATHERS!?”

It wasn’t his fault, really.

He just hadn’t really been interested in her name the last number of times they’d met, to be honest.

Perhaps if he had- “K-KIRYU!”

Perhaps if he had he’d have noticed Lotten still moving.

Noticed something shine in Lotten’s hand. Noticed-

“IKTOMI!”

“DIE, _ALL OF YOU!_ ”

Explosions rang- Smoke clouded the air. And a bike roared past them in the dust. However despite this, and despite the proximity of the blast, they did not stand idle.

_'He’s getting away!’_

“ _No_.”

Kiryu would not allow this to hold him down. There was a D-Wheel at the side- likely one of the gang members. And if the disk that Iktomi held was what he thought…

He hopped on and forced it in the slot, and the engine roared- clouds of smoke and wreckage were fast vanishing behind, and the further up the escarpment Lotten got, the closer Kiryu became. Until finally-

“LOTTEN!” he roared, pulling the disk from the bike. Kicking off from the nose of the vehicle, he let shadows wrap around him as he charged, forming an armor strengthened by the energies of the mountain. “WE AREN’T DONE!”

The man was knocked from his bike, and as both landed a field arose. Wrapped in the armor of Iktomi, Kiryu found himself struggling to breathe however- weakened and fatigued from moments prior as he was, his vision was already blurring-

And Lotten noticed. He laughed at the sight in fact, barely believing that he was once scared of the man before him. “Hnhnhnhn- Aren’t we?” he taunted, moving a pistol forward. “I must have been mistaken! Well then- I suppose I’ll just finish it now then,” he hissed. “Say goodnight, ’ _Shinigami_ ’.”

As he ground his teeth, he pulled at Iktomi’s power. As the bullet fired, he did nothing save raise his hands. One milisecond. Another. Another. Just a split second really.

And he ducked.

And he brought his hands up…

And the bullet, caught by shadows turned. Turned on its path, never losing speed as it flew.

Lotten had enough time for his eyes to widen, and nothing more. For a brief moment, there was nothing but a hole though his head. The realm faded however, and by the power of the mountain the facts were unavoidable.

…

The hole was still here.

“Now,” Kiryu whispered, watching the body fall. “Now, I can be _satisfied_ that we’re done.”

The sun set, and with it, sirens filled the air.

And without another word, he walked back to the still burning village his friends were in.


	112. 5Ds-Kiryu: Feathers

“You are an ABSOLUTE, and _UTTER, **FOOL**_!”

There were a few things Kiryu remembered of Feathers- …Er. ‘Yuume’, he told himself. One was that she was quiet. Quieter than _Yuusei._ She was terrified of herself, kept to herself, liked books, and only came out to bring food to the others.

When they’d met however, she hadn’t given off that sort of aura at all. In fact her aura so to speak _never changed_ despite what he learned. A chilled feeling, as though any _moment_ he would die.

That aura still hadn’t left her.

However at the moment, as a side to the woman he had _never_ seen was revealed, he found himself not caring about that at all. In fact, he was quite alarmed, with an expression of shock on his face that even his friends had never actually witnessed. “Er-” He blinked. “Yuume?”

“You- The ’ _WALKING DEAD_ ’! You woke yourself up and you didn’t think the best idea would be to _LEAVE AND GET A DOCTOR_!? And then FIGHTING with a shadow in that condition!”

“Doom dragon has always-”

“ _OF COURSE HE WOULD, YOU PUT HIM IN WHAT WAS LIKELY A BROKEN KEYHOLE YOU_ _UTTER_ ** _MORON_**!”

For a moment, he gave a side-eye glance to Yuusei at the side.

The responding stare was not what he expected, and rather than even something such as amusement, it seemed to read something more like…

_'don’t argue. don’t drag me into this. this is a bad idea.’_

’ ** _IT CAN GET WORSE._** ’

Kiryu swallowed, stiffening as he found a glove in his face. “Nn-”

“Hold still,” Yuume growled. “And be glad you’re my client! _OKAERI_!”

“N-” abruptly, both of them collapsed- in a rush of white, black, and-

Here again!? “Ngh.”

There was a snort from behind, and Kiryu turned with a jolt to find a figure in a white mask. “Hn! I had a feeling you would materialize in here,” a familiar voice sighed, the man’s narrowed eyes widening.

“ _Feathers_?”

“…” Silence.

“…Yuume?”

“Better.” Aha. The woman turned, looking up at the 'keypoint’ and sighing. “Hnnn… As I thought. Ccapac’s presence shattered your 'key’,” she grumbled. “It’s missing the crown.”

Crown? He looked at the key- which resembled a tower more than anything, and then turned back to Yuume with nothing more than a stare.

“…It’s missing the _cover_.”

“I see.” …He didn’t, really, but then again they were talking in his soul. More importantly, the rant he’d received directly before it had him quite on edge. “You do this often I take?”

She chuckled at that. “Hn! It’s my job! This is a rare _break_ if you would believe it,” she added darkly. “And with half the things you and Yuusei were doing, you’re lucky it’s _that_.”

Shadows seemed to seep into the air as she seethed about this- and while for reasons unknown the aura of a killer that was typically present was not while in here, it gave second thoughts about what he was about to ask.

As it were. “Follow me- we need to find this crown. It’ll be easier if we stay together in here.” Hn. Walking _his_ soul and giving orders?

…Very well. However. “What do you mean by 'what Yuusei did’.” It was hardly as though they had much choice. She could hardly _blame_ him for what Yuusei-

As it seemed, she didn’t blame _him._ She really had blamed Yuusei instead. “'What he did’?” she repeated, the shadows rising again. “OH _HHHHHH_ HE _KNOWS_ WHAT _HE_ DID!”

He dared not interrupt the rant that followed. In fact, he was likely in so much shock he didn’t even think of it. By the end of it however, Yuume was in a rage like no other when she moved to repair the damage done to Yuusei, doom dragon really _had_ been missing a part of his skull, and when things had finally settled enough for the Neo Domino residents to leave for home he couldn’t help but wonder-

Were…

Were those two together, at all?


	113. 5Ds-Yuusei: Security Lockdown

The fact that he had been there was entirely by chance, to be honest.

Bruno checked in at the Security’s main building every two weeks, without fail. Typically, Yuume went with him, being the one to share an apartment. They would ask if he’d remembered anything, if anything was wrong-

And each time it was the same; no change.

This time however, Yuusei was the one who went; Yuume had a recent spike in clientele, which meant someone needed to cover for her.

It was the only reason he was with Bruno when the elevator shut down. The only reason why he’d been there to recognize Sherry as she and Mizoguchi fled down the stairs to their goal.

That was the only reason why Bruno was able to go after Sherry. And as he faced Mizoguchi, both with swords drawn of shadows, he was personally glad that he was here. Not because Yuume wouldn’t have been strong enough- oh no. She was _more_ than strong enough.

But rater because, if it had been Yuume here…

He didn’t want to think about if the building would have still been standing there afterward.


	114. 5Ds-Crow: Tragedy of Fire and Feather

Why did Bolger do it?

A shadow battle wasn’t something one simply ‘had an accident’ in. When things went wrong, it was typically on purpose.

He’d come here with such innocent intentions. Asking about a card, nothing more.

And then suddenly he was being told that if he wanted answers, he was going to wager his soul.

Well. That’s what he’d heard at least. The others had found it hard to believe themselves; why would someone he knew, someone he _trusted_ , ask for the Black-Winged Dragon? The shadow HE and only _HE_ had?

Why would he ask, he thought to himself as Bolger’s summoned 'Blood Mephisto’ rose above the field. _Why would he ask_?

It was pathetic, wasn’t it? A single accident and the building was in flames, D-Wheel nearly lost, Bolger making tracks as soon as possible to get to Neo Domino.

Pathetic.

He could remember all the time spent with Yuume rebuilding that shack, with the kids. It had been their only home, reduced to ash.

All because of a broken lamp and a card that could summon up the power of a shadow through a D-Wheel.

Yuume had talked about these once, hadn’t she? When talking of the Signer Dragon’s cards. ’ _These cards appear to contain their power,_ ’ she’d explained. ’ _Losing them, while not enough to lose the shadow, would be akin to sapping it of all life energy._ ’

This was one of them then, in a sense. Yet not. This card had a shadow in it. A shadow of immense power.

Potentially more power than even Bolger had known.

When he summoned that card- Even though it was locked somewhere in the depths of the D-Wheel that had protected it from the fires, it had come without question. And he’d known- this was his _shadow_. The power of his shadow, the reason why for the longest time since 'waking’ him, he’d felt more at home with the bike.

This was his _dragon_. Taking and containing as much pain as he could for the sake of others, lashing out at whatever dared to harm them.

This was his dragon.

And Pearson’s as well.

He was exhausted after that. And Yuume chewed him up good as well- the card was found after they carefully went through the bike itself, and Bolger?

He turned himself in. Manslaughter. He’d be doing time for a bit, to say the least. But in the end?

He stood at the foot of Pearson’s grave, and at his side the head of his shadow peered out curiously. “You gave me my soul, Pearson,” he managed to whisper, eyes misting up somewhat as his dragon looked up.

“ ** _Krrrwwwwww?_** ”

Heh.

“…Thank you.”


	115. 5Ds: Broken Shoulders

“THERE’S NO WAY I’M OFF FOR A MONTH..! _Gh-!_ ”

“ _ **KreEEEEEEERSSCH!**_ ”

If Crow or even his shadow was going to say anything else, he was stopped quickly by a firm hand from Yuume on his good shoulder.

“As your team’s ‘medic’,” she warned, the Black Winged Dragon himself dipping back in an instant, “ _I say you are_.”

“It could have been a lot worse,” Aki continued with a serious nod, idly scratching her own dragon’s head. “Be glad it’s only a month; it means you only miss the first match of preliminaries.”

He groaned. “But- _8000_.”

A snort from Jack. “We can ask Carly to fill in!”

“E-EHHH!?”

Carly was right there; the question of 'did he ask?’ was suddenly being answered as well- though Jack didn’t even look up from his coffee. “What? You’re a fine riding duelist,” he argued casually.

The reporter merely stared. “J-Jack- I’d be _fired_ if I did that!”

“ _PfffFFFFF-TTTT!_ ”

Annnnd there went the coffee.

“WHAT!?”

His girlfriend frowned, nodding. “This is one of the biggest, if not _the_ biggest events in _Japan_! If I don’t report on it, I’ll be missing out on something huge- And there are plenty of others willing to take pictures!”

“Ah- but-”

Yuume’s turn to argue. “Jack- you may recall that when Carly needs to take pictures on the go, she takes _me_ along to hold the camera. She can’t do both at the same time. …And even if she could, she’d only be able to get one side of things. It’d be cheating to try otherwise.”

While Jack deflated (even he couldn’t ignore the fact that Carly’s job was… More or less the reason they had an apartment.), Aki sighed. “Besides- I might be a beginner, but I can try as well, neh?”

Yuusei nodded. “Aah. That would be fine, I think.” He looked to the others. “Jack?” A brief look to Carly- And a defeated nod. “Cro-”

“Tch.” He scowled, storming off from the garage. “Suit yourselves!”

“AH- CROW!”

“CROW GET BACK HERE YOU’RE INJURED!”

“Yuume-nee, is this really the time?”

“Maybe someone should get Rua and Ruka home-”

“CROWWW!”

“Y-Yuume-”

It was with pleasant surprise that they would find Crow helping Aki to improve her speed the next morning, timer in his good hand as she drove back and forth around the docks.

It was with less than pleasant surprise that this honor was taken by Carly, as Crow was dragged back to the garage by his 'medic’.


	116. 5Ds-Yuume: Team Unicorn (Rant 1)

“That’s not a unicorn!” Yuume could be heard screeching from the pit for ‘Team 5Ds’. “THAT’S A GLORIFIED HORSE THAT _SPARKS_!”

“Er.” As Yuume scowled from behind the 5Ds screens the others turned, staring. “Y-Yuume, you’ve never complained about other cards-”

The distraction was brief. “I don’t duel remember.”

Bruno nodded. “It’s true, Yuume hasn’t actually seen most of the cards in existence.”

As the others looked to Bruno in shock, Yuume frowned. “ _What_?”

“Y-You don’t even have a deck then!?” Rua protested.

What kind of question- “Of course not! I’m still trying to get through the basic course for D-Wheel driving; every time it crashes, whatever Bruno did to it wears off,” she explained sheepishly. "I can’t get the licence soon, so why bother? I’m busy enough looking after everyone else’s shadows!“

Before Rua (Or Crow for that matter) could complain Yuusei sighed, Aki as well shaking her head. "It’s better to practice-”

“I’m a Doctor, not a Duelist.”

“Th-Then why would you want to drive a D-Wheel!?” Crow protested.

Silence.

And-

“…D-Wheels don’t come with refuel charges.”

If anyone had ever doubted Yuume’s frugality…

_They didn’t now._


	117. 5Ds-Jack: Team Unicorn (Rant 2)

While most of them were sighing in relief as Jack muscled through his turn to destroy Andore’s ‘unicorn’ (not a unicorn, yuume grumbled), Yuume was…

Well.

Reacting as expected. “GET BACK IN THE PIT!” she snarled as he passed again, barely held back by the twins. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU’RE DOING TO YOUR SHADOW!?”

“SHUT UP!”

It was like he’d timed that or something.

As it was, it wasn’t long before she got that demand. Andore activated Speed World 2’s effect, and finished Jack off.

And very, VERY narrowly managed to switch with Aki.

“Ngh… Gh.” Jack could barely stand. His shadow was actually slipping out from below to support him, and in the meantime, from the side- “Oh _no_.”

Yuume. “JACK.” Rather than the expected ear-pinch however he found himself with an arm over her shoulder, the woman scowling. “Your shadow needs just as much rest as you. Don’t speak.”

“…What?” W- how-

He didn’t really pay much attention to anyone after that. His vision was full of stars. And red. And…

“ _JACK!!_ ” Oh hey, Carly-

Dully he realized he was on a stretcher, but haha- By this point the adrenalin rush was over and he was about half dead.

Carly was running along by the bed. “Jack! Hang in there! Okay?”

Weak grinning was his response. He couldn’t speak. Ow.

Couldn’t grin either.

… _Ow_.

He didn’t notice, but Carly’s camera had been gone when she came along. She hadn’t taken any of her equipment with her in fact.

She simply joined him in the ambulance and held his hand in silence. And as he felt her hand there, he closed his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- It may be worth remembering, in case it was forgotten; the card version of the dragons being tied to their shadows as they are, significant damage to the monsters has negative effects on the Signers themselves...


	118. 5Ds-Yuusei: Team Unicorn (Rant Inevitable)

Breo as it turned out, was as Yuume suspected when Rua had offered his own hopes.

That is to say, ‘it isn’t that team unicorn puts all their strength out on the first player it’s that they just get _worse_ ’.

'Deck Destruction’ nearly wiped Yuusei out. He had five cards left in his deck, he’d lost Stardust- It was bad. VERY. Bad. And while she had distracted the others from this just briefly when she pondered a 'mill style’ deck she recalled, attention was thrown back to the duel when it got to this point.

Five cards.

What Yuusei did next would decide everything.

What Yuusei would do next was for everyone. As he passed, he saw cheering- the twins, Aki, Bruno, Crow-

Yuume didn’t have a cheer face.

“Ngh-”

Yuume had a very _scary_ face, in fact.

Yuusei very wisely chose to forget that face and focus on the rest of the duel, even if it would mean an even worse one when he faced off against Jean a few moments later.


	119. 5Ds-Yuusei: Shadows in the Stands

If Breo was bad, Jean was worse- though having only four turns didn’t help with that.

He was close to the end though… So very close, and for the moment, he had his head bowed (had to think, had to think, there had to be a way out of this after all right?), and-

“ _ **GrAAAAAOOOOOOO!!**_ ”

_Was that what he thought it was_.

The MC illustrated quite clearly what was going on for the moment. Even the duel seemed to pause, both duelists staring as they passed a particularly rowdy section of the audience.

Shadows following their partners around wasn’t uncommon, even though some had a ridiculous amount of size in proportion to the surroundings. Typically they just stuck their head out or something. In fact, Crow’s tended to do that _all the time_ ; the others had been slowly becoming more social as well, even.

But… Seeing Red Daemon’s Dragon holding a sign in an audience full of people who, particularly the ones closest to him, looked very much like they would prefer not having a giant red fire-breather sitting with them, was.

Well. 

There wasn’t much to say about it really.

If he raised the visor of his helmet, he could make out the words on the sign oddly enough. ’ _Ma… ke… nai-_ ’

“‘Don’t lose’.” He had to give a short chuckle at that.

And in the pit for 5Ds, as the others stared at the sign-wielding dragon Crow snorted. “Man! Did Jack come up with that on his own, or did Carly have to convince him?”

Whose idea it was would never come out in the end, since for obvious reasons no one wanted to bring Yuume around to the fact that it wouldn’t have been Jack’s first thought.

As it were, if she was going to think of that she was quite distracted by Yuusei’s next move.

“GH- DID HE JUST _FUSE_ HIS-!?”

It didn’t matter who won and how really. It was quite likely that someone would have to restrain the medic by duel’s end.


	120. 5Ds: House Party

Sherry was… _Interesting_.

Admittedly she wasn’t much for parties, so the most she’d been doing at the tiny celebration that they had at the garage later was sip a glass of orange punch and nibble on some grilled yakitori that Yuusei had cooked up.

Really, how come she couldn’t cook like this?

As it was, when Sherry came in, the reaction was immediate.

The woman turned to her briefly, with an air not unlike what Kiryu’s formerly was arising about her. “Oh? Another I haven’t met?” she asked in the end, the caution never leaving her eyes despite this.

Well she might as well be polite, Yuume supposed. She gave a short nod. “Er- Yes. …Yuume Souryuu. Team medic,” she added, cutting any questions of dueling off at the head.

‘Sherry’ as she was apparently named nodded, and continued in conversation with the others. And that was when she noticed something else.

“Ah- Bruno?”

He was pale. Shaking, cold and clammy. “Hahhh… Hhhha _aaahhh_ -”

She grabbed his shoulder. “Bruno, are you alright?”

“I-” He swallowed, shaking his head. “I don’t-” His breathing was picking up, eyes dilated-

Shock. “Come,” she decided, pulling him aside and past the others.

“Mn- Bruno?” It certainly put a cloud over what the others were talking about. Yuusei frowned. “Bruno, is something-”

“He’s coming down with something,” Yuume explained. “I’m bringing him back to the apartment, neh?”

A round of nods, and a brief look of suspicion from Sherry, were the response. Nonetheless they had no further arguments, and soon enough the duo had vanished. She could pick up the small D-Wheel Bruno drove about later- she’d rather not risk any accidents given her track record with the aftershock, and perhaps the fresh air would do him good.

Bruno wasn’t saying anything after all. Just holding his head, choking somewhat on his own breath. “Easy,” she whispered to him, the duo slowly making their way back in the darkness. “Easy now, it’s alright.”

“It _hurts_.”

“Mn?” She looked to him, partially supporting his weight even as they walked. “What hurts? Should we go to the hospital instead?”

He shook his head immediately. “No-! No, It’s just-” He grimaced. “My _head.._.”

Mnnn. She nodded. “I’ll make some tea when we get home then, aah? Maybe put a chair on the porch for while you drink it,” she continued. “Fresh air should help, neh?”

“A-Aah.” He seemed almost unsure- Though not without his attempts to lighten the mood. “Good thing you can make drinks better than you can cook, yea?”

A snort. “Psh! Be like that and I might just forget to put honey in it.”

“Hahahahahaa.”

It wouldn’t be until much later in the night, when Yuume was off in a dreamless, medicine aided sleep that Bruno wandered off from the building. When he returned to the place he’d been found not so long ago, and thought over what he knew, or rather what he didn’t know.

…Yuume never woke up while he was gone. By morning, he was even the one knocking on the glass porch door to wake her up.

But compared to the usual unease that came when her medication began to wear off, that night seemed to be fraught with discomfort and worry for all the 'dreamlessness’ that she was supposed to be in.

And Bruno, for his part, seemed strangely distant for some time after those events.


	121. 5Ds: Team Catastrophe

“I’m surprised,” she murmured as Crow looked over his patched jacket, the younger of the two tapping the shoulder lightly. “I would have thought you’d need a few more days to heal.”

Crow for his part was remarkably good at hiding the light winge he made with those words- not to mention the tapping itself, though it helped that another voice interrupted them.

“ _Hnhnhn. Not bad threadwork eh? I had a feeling you’d be needing it soon!_ ” The two decided to give the ‘tailor’ a rather flat glare, resulting in the red-eyed man rolling his eyes. “ _Hn! No sense of humor at all._ ”

“You’ll have to forgive me- I don’t have much faith in 'freed shadows’,” Yuume responded, Iktomi in question snorting.

“ _Hn! I should have stayed at the reactor._ ” Iktomi, for his part, had done a marvelous job at not resembling Yuusei, or even a combination of Yuusei and Kiryu. Unfortunately, as was still made rather clear when one stared too long, he still had yet to drop the habit of borrowing other people’s personal traits-

Jack’s head-shape, Crow’s nose, along with darkened skin and red eyes that were his, had been added to the mix recently. The hair was rather long, so that was unique, though despite the strands being bundled up in a set of eight cord-bound braids the front looked oddly similar to Ushio’s own cut.

He was probably Kiryu’s height and of similar build, wore clothes that looked like they belonged to Bruno, and-

Colour aside, they were definitely Yuusei’s eyes. And every time she’d asked why he had them, she got some vague response about how he 'liked them’.

_Hihhhhh._

Iktomi for his part was remarkably good at not intruding on their lives, though that likely had in part to do with the tournament itself. Soon after they’d returned from Houra-son he’d found his way into the power control and research center of the city- Annnnd from what they could tell he was having an absolute ball. Yep. Yep…

It was Iktomi who helped them realize what they were up against.

It was Iktomi who explained why they couldn’t simply go to an Officer.

It was difficult to catch, the source of Team Catastrophe’s 'accidents’. The destruction from Team Unicorn’s match against them, the later crash Aki had. In the end however, with the help of Carly’s film and some keen eyes, they’d caught it. A hook. A hook, reaching from the shadows, and-

…It was likely that, had Iktomi not been there, Yuume would have dealt with them herself. As it was. He inspected the 'freshest’ D-Wheel, and gave them their warning. This was not merely an illegal use of shadows in a match. No, this was quite pre-meditated in fact.

With Aki down, they were back to the two person risk.

With the few weeks that had passed however, Crow was able to take his place again.

The team’s first duelists were lined up at their stations and ready to drive, and Yuume stood with crossed arms. “You’re sure there’s nothing wrong?” she asked again, Crow nodding quite automatically. “No pain, not even a tingle?”

“I’m fine!” he assured her, grinning. “Just watch!”

The bikes moved from the pits, lined up-

Three. Two.

’ _OHH? CROW SEEMS TO BE FALLING BEHIND FROM THE START NOW, AND-_ ’

Hnnn, she’d have thought he’d speed up-

“I knew it.” “He’s not ready to duel.” “His arm hasn’t healed.” “He did seem to be in a fair bit of pain until Yuume-”

…

_Noooooo_ …

“ _ **WHAAAAAAAAAT!?**_ ”

It was likely a testament to the history of dueling that Yuume become the first known medic to ever attempt to leave the pit of their own accord to chase down a competitor, but in a similar way Team 5Ds seemed to have people very quick on the uptake to prevent such a thing from happening. And as Crow passed them the first time, he found himself suddenly quite invigorated and willing to bear with the pain in his still fractured shoulder.

Anything, he decided, was better than dealing with an angry Doctor.


	122. 5Ds: Tea, and Destruction

The explosion, thankfully, wasn’t nearly as bad as the matter of the hook. It appeared, it happened-

And as it turned out, it _WAS_ an issue, just that since Jack didn’t take any damage thanks to his trap card, he wouldn’t _need_ a Doctor.

Mind, he very clearly guessed at Yuume’s own willingness toward that by comparing it to his own. There were things that people could not forgive- matters of the soul- Those were one of those.

Whatever shadow Nicolas had wasn’t severed, wasn’t forced away. Whatever happened in the explosion however had created a wall.

…Leaving ‘Team Catastrophe’ to deal with their nigh catatonic team leader.

Soon after, the clouds darkened. Sirens began to wail, and warnings flashed through the stadium. ’ _We’ll ask Ushio what’s going on_ ,’ Yuusei had decided, leaving with Jack and Bruno. Carly as well would join them soon enough outside, the woman having been seated with Mikage during the match.

As for Crow- “I should be helping too! I’m- ACK-!” Pain seared through his shoulder as he was pushed down into the chair again, Yuume looking at him with quite the glare.

“You are going _nowhere_ ,” she hissed, eyes narrowing.

“Ah- But I-”

“Crow-niisan. Injured as you are, wouldn’t it be more difficult to face against whatever is out there? You could wind up being more of a liability than an aid.”

“AH- But that’s-!”

“You’re STAYING. **_HERE_** ,” Yuume repeated coolly, the aura in the air causing even Rua to shrink back. “Now.” She moved for the bag she’d brought along, pulling out a thermos. “If anyone wants some chai tea?”

“You brought that in a _thermos_?” Rua asked flatly, Yuume seeming to ignore him as she poured it for the others.

“Evidently you don’t want any.”

“AAAH- That’s not-!”

It was for the better in the end really- with the amount of sugar in the drink, it was likely even he would have spat it out.


	123. 5Ds-Yuume: Nyctophobia

The others had left long ago. From what she got from Carly through the phone on the glove, a swarm of Duel-Robots had more or less overtaken the city. She, along with Jack and Yuusei, were off to deal with them. Bruno in the meantime was heading to see how Aki was faring at the hospital- during her bike crash she’d apparently lost her abilities somehow, a thing that Yuume had intended to look over after the Catastrophe duel.

And of course Crow was with them, in a chair, as per Doctor’s orders.

“I’ll be right back,” she had told them. “I’m going to get something from the vending machines.”

And they’d nodded, and shouted whatever it was they’d like as well (’ _CAN I HAVE A MELON?’ ‘they don’t have those machines here.’_ )-

And then the lights had gone out.

“Nmnn.” She curled up against the corner of the machine, the darkness encompassing her completely. “No… no, _no no_ -” Dark. Dark dark _dark_ , and she fumbled with her pockets searching for the one thing she carried with her, the one thing-

Her glove wasn’t working, **_nothing_** was working-!

“ _nonono **nono**_ ,” she wept to herself, fingers failing to grab what was in her pocket until-

-snap-

Pale green light appeared in her hands and she sighed, clutching the glowstick near. It wasn’t very bright. It only illuminated her, really.

But it was light, she told herself. It was _light_.

And until the warm light of unknown source appeared, and until she was out of the building, it was enough.


	124. 5Ds-Yuusei: Evolve

The land he’d appeared in was a wasteland, empty and barren. It was home to distant, smoking cities, and a clear sky above. It was a strange place, this place he’d found at the end of the wind. This place Dark Glass had told him to find, driving faster, _faster_.

Until it felt as though there was nothing but sky, wind, air- Not even his shadow was there.

And yet there was no sensation of emptiness, no sensation of death, or absence when he traveled in this way.

It was there that he’d found the tablet. The carved stone that vanished at his touch. In its place, in his hand, there had been a card, white and blank. And in his mind-

’ _this is your power_.’ He thought for an instant he was in the white void from the Security Bureau again. The empty space where that ‘machine’ floated.

This was his power, or so he was told. And suddenly he wasn’t on the path of the wind, or the empty wasteland-

He was back on his D-Wheel, racing forward-

He had thought for sure that he could face Placido. The being- he couldn’t be human- the robot which became one with his D-Wheel, bringing about a combination of Machine Emperors, looming overhead.

But the things he shouted! The memories he brought up-!

“ACCEL… SYNCHRO!”

It didn’t work.

But why, _why_? For his mistakes he lost almost all he had left in the duel, his dragon was stolen, and a pit formed in his being- 

Empty. _Empty_.

He was scared.

As he opened his eyes, the wind before him blew beneath his visor, stinging them, bringing bits of water to the corners. He was scared, he realized. Afraid of failing, afraid of what would happen if he lost, if his shadow was gone-

Even with his dragon back, even with all the pieces set, he was scared. So-

_Don’t think about what will happen. Don’t think about what could or couldn’t be. Just fly…_

He closed his eyes.

And as the engine roared, and as the wind returned, he could see it-

With a clear mind.

“ _ACCEL SYNCHRO_!”

With a warm light that cut the heavens.

“ ** _SHOOTING STAR DRAGON_**!”


	125. 5Ds: Bommer's Request

“Eh? Bommer wants you to visit?”

The level of incredulity in Crow’s voice was astounding really, but the fact remained- his arm was back in its sling, thanks to Yuume, and following Yuusei and Jack filling him in on what had happened things had mostly wound down.

Aki, who had wound up shielding herself and about five others with her shadow, was going to be in the hospital a little while longer- she had ‘transference’ to blame for that, and got quite the lecture from her 'Doctor’ for that. However in addition to that-

Bruno never made it to the hospital.

In fact, he was missing long enough that, when he re-appeared at the Garage later on, there was a rather frantic Yuume shouting at him- it took a bit to calm down, but in the end-

“I’m sorry…  _I’m sorry._ ”

When Yuume cared about someone, it showed after all. She stopped being stoic, opened up- such sights were only for those closest, as regular as it seemed for them. A hug and a cry later, and they were back on good terms; though Bruno looked somewhat afraid for the next hour regardless.

By this point however, it had been a full week since the WGRP was postponed. It would be until the end of the month before it went back up- and so-

“’ _you will burn under your own power’_ ,” Jack read aloud, before slamming a fist against the wall. “OI!! Where does he have the right to say that!”

“How come he didn’t mention me…”

“That’s not the point!”

“Of course it’s the point, he’s never even met _you_!”

“Jack, there’s more to the email.” The others blinked, and Yuusei continued. “He’s asking us to join him in Peru for the week- he says he has a new strategy to show you.”

“Ah- N-New strategy…” Jack appeared to drift off in thought at that- to thoughts on the cards he’d been working through, to the play he’d made during his duel- “Mnnn.”

Crow sighed, scratching his head. “Mah- Well, if I’m careful I could probably get two tickets there and back for you guys, D-wheels included.”

“Only two?” Yuusei asked.

A nod. “They’re expensive!”

“Ah-” As Yuume’s voice came in, the others stared. She had an odd look on her face, to be honest. It made her look rather like a cat.

A cat staring at a fishbowl.

“Exactly… When would you be leaving?”

“Mn.” Crow for his part, was remarkably fast when it came to checking things like this. “Probably the end of the week. Probably get them a plane to Nazca, give them directions from there, ah-” He turned, frowning. “ _Why_?”

“I have saved enough vacation time for approximately seven days,” the woman responded almost blankly. She didn’t say anything more; simply stared. “Additionally, if I make a small request to my family,” she added, trailing off with wide eyes.

“Er.”

“Y-Yuume-”

“…Can Carly come?”

In the end, it was probably a foolish request on Jack’s part, but the week they spent in Peru, at least the part that came before reaching Bommer’s home, would certainly be far more interesting as a result.


	126. 5Ds-Carly: Lenses

“Neh, Carly? How long have you had these glasses?”

The question, innocent enough as it was, came on about the second night of en-route travel. Bommer lived in a rather remote area of the country after all- even the nearest village was a number of miles from it, the man having taken his siblings and built himself a home there. 

They would later ask what had convinced him to do so- however no matter how long he thought, he could say no more than ’ _It felt right._ ’

With the trek they needed to take, there was a fair bit of motel searching to do- and with motel searching came room sharing and-

In the long run, it meant getting a better look at Carly’s glasses, which were quite scratched, cracked, and overall practically abused.

Which brought her to her question, Carly coughing as she gave her answer. “Erm. Since I was a child, actually,” she admitted with a laugh.

“I thought these were broken,” Yuume said with a frown, turning.

Jack, coming to sit at their table with coffee, nodded. “They were.”

“Um… I fixed it with some clear glue.” CLEAR-

Yuume’s eyes widened, and she took a second look. Well, it was _quite_ the job if she used glue but! “You’ve been wearing trifocals since you were small?”

Nodding.

And the woman stood, grabbing her friend’s wrist. “E-Ehh??”

“We’re getting you new glasses.”

“EEEEH?”

Getting glasses in a country other than ones own was no simple task as they would find in the end, but suffice to say it was well worth it, even with the price. And though the trifocals were never truly abandoned, if one was perceptive enough they could have just seen Jack light up at the sight of Carly when she returned.

Though perhaps, the fact that Carly took advantage of the goodwill Yuume had in order to make the woman go clothing shopping with her had to do with that.


	127. 5Ds-Carly: Photographic Distraction

Three. Two.

“Hu- _UP_!”

_-snap-_

A click of sound and another photo was taken, and another image of a Nazca line was complete. As the two fell to the ground they were cushioned by the darkness that was Yuume’s ‘void’. She never liked to fight.

However that did not mean she was so unwilling to take the opportunity to use this particular part of her ability to fulfill her own goals and dreams.

The dream faded, and Carly and Yuume both looked over the images. “That was the last one I believe,” she said as she flipped through the images on the screen.

“25 remaining.”

A slow nod, and an uneasy swallow. “I had no idea there were so many shadows here.”

“Mnn. There’s a possibility that not all of them were Earthbound Gods,” Yuume offered. “We may never know.”

“Mn.”

The roar of an engine met their ears, and the two blinked. That wasn’t Carly’s bike, so-

Looking down the side of the plain they stared, pin-prick lights from the torches of Bommer’s hand-built shrine catching their eye. “Oh? Why are those lit?”

“Mn. I remember Bommer-san mentioned setting something up to duel Jack." 

Eh? "Ah- That can’t have started now though, right?”

Suddenly, holograms were appearing- much easier to spot than pin-pricks from lanterns.

“Ahhhh- They really are dueling!” They weren’t even there right now though…

“Mn. I suppose we might catch the end if we go now.”

“Right.” Right. Two helmets, two seats-

The bike went off, but halfway back, the holograms vanished. “AH- already!?” Carly exclaimed, staring with wide eyes.

“B-But how is that-” A cloud of dust streaked away a number of meters away, and for a brief instant, she thought she saw- “Jack!?”

“AH- W-Where is he going!?”

It wouldn’t be until later that they found out about the duel, about the cancellation, and more importantly about Jack’s rather insistent snarling before the man drove off. For some, it wasn’t much to worry about. It wasn’t as though he’d be gone long, right?

For some, perhaps.

However for some reason, as Yuusei and the others spoke, and the girls inspected the shrine, Yuume couldn’t help but feel that there was something darker here.


	128. 5Ds-Jack: Deal with the Devil

He didn’t know how long he drove. He’d started the moment his rage began to take the better of him, and he did not stop until it quelled. He had simply driven- his only limit was his shadow’s own energy and will after all.

And as a part of his very soul, it was not surprising that the Red Daemon’s Dragon had a will of at least equal power to his own.

He drove. He drove and he drove, past track after track.

“Mn?” A village came into sight, and he brought the bike to a stop. When they’d been coming toward Bommer’s, there hadn’t been record of any inhabited villages in the area. So what was this, then?

He stepped in, and before he could even speak to the only living being he saw, there was nothing but fire. Fires that danced, fires that laughed- His shadow of all things, cringed behind him, and he forced himself to believe that it meant nothing of his own thoughts. It meant nothing of his fear, _nothing_ of his suddenly growing sensation of powerlessness.

The flames laughed, and they howled, and they asked him together ’ _what is it you want? we’ll give you anything! **Anything! What is it that you want?**_ ’

He narrowed his eyes, and steeled his resolve. “What is it I would pay?”

Laughter, cackling laughter, echoed about him. As though his words were an amusement, an anomaly. And they chorused- ’ _loyalty mortal, nothing more nothing less. join us in the fires! join the ranks of the Scar Red Nova!_ ’

A deal with the devil, he thought to himself in but an instant. And as his shadow hissed and snapped at the flames from behind him he growled. “Then I want nothing from you! Leave me be!”

’ _Is that truly what you wish?_ ’

Somehow their words without laughter sent chills through his heart, as though dropping him in the frigid waters of the north. The sky seemed to darken with smoke, and the flame narrowed what eyes it had. “IT IS!” he forced himself to shout, and a howling laugh sounded.

’ _There are others I can ask, others I can take- a pity then,_ ’ they cheerfully called, ’ _But not a loss! We’ll pick someone else for our forces! The female- the one whose soul speaks of power beyond measure! The one whose spirit seeps darkness evermore, or perhaps the one whose heart begets fate eternal-!_ ’ Fate?

Quite suddenly as the fires began to dull, he changed his mind. “ ** _NO_**!” he roared, images of the others coming to mind. He looked up to the fires and before him was a nasty grin, rows of toothed flame and white eyes. “No,” he repeated, narrowing his eyes. “You asked what I want? Give me the power to surpass them!” he demanded, “That you will _ignore_ them for the remainder of eternity!”

The grin widened-

And in an instant, he saw naught but red.


	129. 5Ds: Chain the Demon

This was not his mind.

This he realized swiftly, fires raging around him along with the pained howls of his own shadow.

This was _not_ his mind, though it was clear that it had been twisted from it. Clear that rivers of water had been dried, that grassy plains and proud towers which stood watch above them had been pillaged without warning.

This was _not_ his mind, he repeated to himself. He wanted none of what he saw, none of what he heard.

He did not want the power that did this. He did not want power for only himself. The power to protect. The power to defend what he cared for-

Perhaps it was for this reason then, that he awoke for his eyes to be met with crimson of a different sort. By this time however, it was too late to keep the others safe. Those who, seeing him drive back had approached him in worry and relief. Those who, when he stormed past with glazed eyes and no words whatsoever, became frozen momentarily in shock.

Those who, upon the moment he reached the top of the tower, upon the moment lightning and fire both rained from above to destroy the shrine Bommer had worked so hard to construct.

Did not run, or remain in place, but rather followed out of worry and fear.

And as he grimaced in pain and attempted to move he found his limbs tied with blood red serpents. As he looked upward he saw nothing but a flaming figure with a malicious grin, blade in hand. And as he looked up-

’ _Oh my oh my! You’ve broken the spell- too late for you, too bad for you! Hold still now, this will only hurt for a **moment**._ ’ Hold still?

Dimly he heard cries from the side but he ignored them, his heart burning with rage. **_HOLD STILL_**?

In a roar of flames he broke the bonds, throwing the imp back against the wall as his shadow came to coat him in armor. He snarled at the being who had brought him here, at the creature who dared to fool him as it did. And the imp of course claimed otherwise, forging creatures of shadow and bone from the depths of the hell he’d been pulled to.

He stopped for nothing. Rather than blast one to smithereens he gripped it by its arm and hurled it toward another, allowing them to destroy themselves. When a horde of beasts charged him he leaped upward and into the air, held aloft by his wings as those below became skewered by their blades.

But it cost him so- The blood on his arms showed this. The cuts to his body showed this. And as he looked to the imp the being laughed and laughed. And said, ’ _perhaps your use as vessel runs short! But there are others.._.’

No.

There would be no vessel. There would be no _demon_. “Even if my soul must burn and my spirit turn to ashes,” he spat, blood dripping from his face, “I won’t allow you to take even a step forward!”

He charged, and from above the imp a devil appeared, breaking through stone and rock and bellowing like the monster it was. Flames leaped from its body, and serpents filled the air-

And Jack himself it seemed, was lit aflame. Taking the form of the firey dragon that was currently one with his soul, reaching forward with a monstrous howl!

_‘What are you doing,_ ’ the imp screeched, forced to duck beneath the red rain that was now falling upon them. ’ _What are you doing!’_

His duty as King.

“YOUR POWER HAS NO PLACE IN THIS WORLD!” he roared, surrounded by red and white and gold. “NOW! NO LONGER WILL YOU EXIST AS THE CRIMSON DEVIL! NO LONGER WILL THE NAME 'SCAR RED NOVA’ BE YOURS! NOW!” NOW.

Let the King’s Dragon take the power of the devil, and turn it into _light._

The power surrounded him- Changing his armor, changing the form of his very soul. And in the back of his mind he recalled the words Yuusei had used to describe what he had called 'Clear Mind’, the results that it had brought.

The stone walls were clattering around them, and without thinking he moved. Grabbing the imp, grabbing the shadows- Grabbing those who had followed him downward. No longer wearing the armor of the dragon he steered his soul’s form upward and through rock and stone, the dragon’s protective arms and doubled wings covering all. They broke through the ground, and not moments after, landed.

Jack fell from the dragon’s back to his knees. The dragon beside him looked down and seemed to moan, a short sound made as it nudged his being, as though to say 'stand’. ’ _You’re strong. So stand. Stand!_ ’

“Hah _hhhh_. Gh-”

“Jack…”

He turned, Carly moving from the pile of rescued others with wide eyes. Ah. That was right. While he was possessed, he-

“Carly- I’m sorry. But, at the time, I wasn’t myself, and-”

“Not- _Jack!_ ” she shouted, and quite abruptly his exhaustion was blown away by the familiarity of the expression she wore. This face… Where had he-

…Oh, he thought as Yuume stood with a similar fire in her eyes.

_Shit._

“WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?” SHIT. “That- That was the most powerful of the Earthbound Gods! You just fused it with your _soul_!”

“Ah- Carly, I didn’t take personality, only power-”

“How did you even know how to do that? And how did you get possessed anyways!?”

“AH. WELL-”

Yuume’s turn. “ _DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE EFFECTS OF SUCH A SUDDEN TRANSFORMATION OF THE SOUL_ -!” Somehow, her words were scarier, and as he backed away he swallowed.

“Mn- But, Yuusei as well-!”

Quite suddenly it was Yuusei’s turn to go white, and Yuume reeled on him in an instant. “Wha _aaat_?”

“.Y-Yuume. I can explain-”

“Show me your shadow,” she growled, fists clenched as the others stared.

“Yuume-”

“SHOW. ME. _STARDUST_.”

It was an odd day anywhere when one watched someone attempt to flee on a shadow, only for it to have its foot stepped on by another. Even odder when time was made to stop by yet another shadow, allowing plenty of time for more verbal reaming, and all the while at the side-

“My new master’s lover is frightening,” the Crimson Familiar decided quietly, Bommer raising an eyebrow at the now 'renegade’ shadow standing beside him. “S- _Scary_!”

Bommer merely snorted. “Hm! Didn’t you know,” he told it, the two young men before him both reacting accordingly as the girls continued their panicked, worried and seemingly enraged ranting. “All women are to be feared.”

By the end of the visit, Bommer’s home would be well protected- freed of the worry for the Crimson Devil’s wrath, the shadows quite enjoyed the idea of relative freedom at the small price of protection. And the others, for the most part, would leave as they came.

Though it was curious indeed, when Iktomi’s cheery greeting at their return was responded to with Jack asking to stay the evening and Yuusei uneasily looking out the window.

Altogether though, such things were always temporary for the most part.

…Weren’t they?


	130. 5Ds-Yuume: Ramen and Nightmares

When Jack had come back to the apartment lamenting the lack of ramen in stock, Carly had initially thought little of it, consoling her boyfriend in his rather extreme moment of despair and adding a few things to the grocery list for later.

When Yuume and her both went to a completely different store for ramen however- “Ah.”

“HEHHH? Completely out of stock?” Carly asked, the store aid coughing uneasily.

“It’s odd,” he admitted in response, “But for some reason, the stock we pulled out _vanished_.”

“A-Ahhhhh.” As a fairly familiar expression appeared on Yuume’s face her friend hurriedly ushered her away, laughing quietly.

“A-aha- Y-Yuume-chan, don’t worry! There’s always traditional-”

“I can’t cook though!”

“I-I’m sure there are other places-”

“IT’S THE ONLY THING I DON’T BURN!”

“Y-Yuume-chan!” The woman stiffened, quieting in an instant. And with a sigh, Carly continued. “Listen- how about I treat you do a street-side bowl, neh? They’ll probably have some more in stock tomorrow okay?”

“Ah-” S-Street ramen? She nodded slowly, and with her head ducked down she was led away. “T-Thank you.”

“It’s nothing! Just don’t get upset about it!”

Ahhh, ramen~

It was a rather delicious bowl from a street vendor she’d never heard about, to be honest. She would have to note down the address. As it were-

Coming in to visit the garage later that day, with the address jotted down for a surprise from Carly to Jack resulted in an empty building. “E- Eh?”

It wasn’t until later that the escapades of the ‘Red Daemon’s Dragon Noodles’ celebration would come to light however, and even then, she had left soon after finding the garage empty.

Which meant, of course, later that evening, since Carly would likely still be waiting _and oh dear how long had she left this_!?-

No one on the main floor again she realized, frowning somewhat as she came in. However-

A few dragon heads and baby shadows crowded around her, and at the other end of the room two somewhat familiar ones could be seen staring curiously. Namely Shooting Star and Nova Daemon.

…Who were apparently being avoided. “Ah- D-Don’t tell me they scare you!”

Black Winged Dragon merely trilled, as if to laugh.

Black Rose ducked until nothing but her eyes and the very top of her head could be seen.

The babies simply continued to cling to her legs, and Yuume sighed.

“O-Oii-”

At this moment a crowd of others came down, and she stared. The others were expected. Sherry was a surprise, but alright- And…

“…A clown?”

“J-Jaeger! My name is Jaeger!” It was hard to tell if he’d responded out of insult or fear, as he seemed to be half dragged-

“Come on!” Sherry ordered- “The location of the database!”

“H-Haii!”

“Er-”

Bruno, thankfully, waved her over. “We’re going to get some information on Illiaster,” he explained, scooting forward somewhat on his moped-like D-Wheel for the woman to take a seat. “Come with us.”

“Er. O-Okay.” W-Well, she didn’t exactly have much better to do, so-

Most of the shadows in the floor vanished, keyed into D-Wheels to charge. A roar of engines and they were off, and not too long after they came to a stop before a large, neon-lit building.

…Games?

A rather crafty method of hiding information she admitted, watching Jaeger punch in the 'secret code’ for the 'level’ that would act as the passcode. Odd.

But crafty. The duel problem came up- solve in one turn, it said. Four speed counters, opponent had one monster. Her eyes breezed over the information, eventually coming to rest on the simulation device. “Ah-” She looked to Aki, the woman turning. “Neh… I don’t suppose, this device runs on-”

“There’s no shadow connection, if that’s what you’re asking.” Ah.

“R-Really?”

“IYAAA _AAAAAAH!_ ”

They jumped as the large 'FAIL’ flashed on the screen, Jaeger going white. Grumbles came around him- hadn’t Jaeger done this before? It wasn’t that hard was it?

Yuume for her part merely glanced at the screen. Eight hundred left on the opponent, four speed counters for both-

As grumblings continued, Aki blinked, watching as Yuume shyly ducked behind the comparatively minuscule Jaeger to lift the arm of the D-Wheel simulator.

“Ah- Y-Yuume, I don’t think-” A hand was raised, and as Jack’s protests were cut short Aki smiled.

“You saw it too then?” she asked with a far quieter tone, the woman merely swallowing and nodding. “Aah. Then go for it!”

“Mn- Does she even duel?” came a low remark from Sherry, Yuume ducking somewhat in response.

More mutters. “Ah, well you see, we haven’t gotten the bikes to stop exploding when she crashes- Her shadow is fairly powerful so-”

“Her _shadow_ does that-!?”

She clenched the handles and abruptly the screen flashed. 'Duel Start!’ it read, Yuume swallowing. Right.

_Right_.

Buttons tapped, and the woman moved in silence. It- It wasn’t like she had to speak after all. It wasn’t a real duel. Just pushing buttons, and reading cards.

That’s all she did really. Read what they said, and decide from there.

Four speed-counters depleted via Speed World 2, dealing 800 damage. A spell set, and a trap activated, discarding the monster in her hand to destroy the one across from her.

The monster’s effect activated, but there was nothing in her hand to destroy, so nothing happened. 

With a set spell on the field, the active monster gained 1000 attack points; so with that in mine-

“D-Direct attack!” she half announced, the others pulling their attention from what had been muttering for the most part off to look at the duel screen itself.

'WIN’, the screen read.

“H-Hwaaaaaaa.” She shook, lifting the arm and stepping out. “Hihh _hhhhh_.”

“Good job, Yuume.” Ahhh, thank you Yuusei but-

“I… I need to sit.”

“Ah- I’ll sit with you,” Aki offered, placing a comforting hand on the woman’s back. “Here, over this way.”

“I’ll take the next question then!” Jack announced from behind them. Somehow by the end of it he’d end up failing his own attempt- Yuusei would take over and succeed however. And in the aftermath-

'You Win!’

“Now, the information!”

“H-Hai!”

Whatever they found, it must have been a shock. Really, she was too closed off to tell. All she could really recall was Bruno taking her arm and gently leading her back to the D-Wheel, telling the others he was getting her home.

And later that evening, what happened next would almost be expected.

“NGh… NNN-!” Again.

Shadows black and rivers red and feathers falling from above like rain. The toothed monstrosity launched itself at all there was and the hall was open to the skies above. Bodies littered the ground, and as though to show what happened to them years later they were torn to pieces, eyes staring vacantly upward.

And she could hear her scream-

’ _Help…_ ’

“Ngh-”

’ _HELP ME!_ ’

“NHHH-!”

_'YUUME!_ ’

“NHGAAH-!”

“Ah- Y-Yuume!” The paper screen was thrown open and as Bruno came over the woman shook, breathing ragged and eyes squeezed shut. “Y-Yuume-”

Yuume sat up- her friend sat beside her. “Hahh… Ahhh-”

“This is… The third time this month, neh?”

A slow nod. And as he glanced at the recently altered prescription his roommate kept beside the bed, he stood.

“…I’ll get some tea,” he told her quietly. And in the silence remaining, Yuume did nothing but stare out the balcony’s door and attempt to forget.


	131. 5Ds: Rewritten Time

With all that happened when the identity of their lead was determined, it wasn’t likely that anyone had expected the consequences. There were the direct ones, of course. The Momentum research plant vanished, leaving Iktomi to writhe and seethe in both rage and annoyance as Jack and Yuusei’s dragons quietly positioned themselves between the baby shadows and the ranting trickster. The shuttle that appeared in the bay of Neo Domino was abandoned- and most likely under investigation.

And Sherry, in the meantime, was dead. Well. ’ _Missing_ ’, technically. However Yuume didn’t have many hopes for the woman- most likely helped by the fact that she didn’t really know her as well as the others.

There were other, less direct consequences however. First, Sherry’s team vanished from the roster, replaced by ‘Team New World’, none other than Iliaster themselves. And next, as a result of 'Team New World’ no longer taking the position of 'Director’ at the security bureau, it was up to Jaeger to take up the position himself. …One that would no doubt make up for the poverty he and his family had gone through in order to hide from them prior.

This, however, was not expected. “Ah- Gone! They’re gone, they’re all gone!” Carly cried without warning, her eyes wide with fear.

Carly of course was one of the few whose memories hadn’t been affected, having been standing next to Jack at the time.

The same however could not be said for the data on her computer, and with wide eyes she stared at what looked entirely different from what she’d logged before. “There- There’s nothing from editor at all!” the woman cried. “Everything’s gone, even the email I got asking what I had for my next report!”

“WHAT?!” Jack leaned over to peer at the screen himself, and from where Yuume was sitting for her own coffee at the cafe they were at, she stared. The two were making quite the fuss at this point, she noted almost idly.

“Mnnn.” If Carly’s apartment and living hadn’t been effected however, despite losing anything and everything sent from her editor-in-chief, then obviously she had to have, as this 'memory self’, been doing _something_ that made a living right?

The screen of her glove’s simple search engine came up, and with a few taps she frowned. A search for 'Carly Nagisa’ would do it, right? So then, if she got a few results, perhaps-

“A-Ahhh-!” She turned, standing from the table with wide eyes. “C-Carly, Jack!” The couple turned, blinking. “You need to see this,” Yuume told them with a swallow, rushing over with the glove.

Carly was the first to speak, after a fair bit of shocked silence on both their parts. “F-Fr- Freelance!?”

“Aah. And popular at that,” Yuume noted with raised eyebrows. “It would seem that the 'you’ as dictated by the re-written history really did end up fired for not reporting on Team New World,” she murmured. “However…” She looked back at the screen. “Evidently if that had truly happened in our memory, you wouldn’t have stopped.”

Jack snorted. “Of course not! When Carly sees the truth, she writes the truth!”

A small smile appeared on Yuume’s face at that. “Aah. And, with no newspaper to do it, a blog was created instead.”

“A-Aaah-”

“Carly- in the re-written world, you’re running what is already becoming the most popular source of information in regard to Shadow and Duel technology and news!”

It took a few moments to sink in. But when it did- “WUAAAAAAHHH!!”

As it turned out, despite lacking memory of the site at all, Carly took to maintaining it like a fish to water- it was a bit of a shock to finally have enough freedom of speech to avoid tip-toeing around her (former) editor-in-chief, but she managed it rather well in the end.

…Though she was more than shocked when she realized she was now earning a bit more than she had been under the editor this time around.


	132. 5Ds-Yuume: Examinations

It was that time.

The time when choice buildings were flooded with so many that even security was swept away.

The time when bikes and cars alike lined the streets, with people charging to see a screen in droves. Where cheers of success and wails of failure both could be heard.

It was-

The revealing of the scores for the Entrance Exams!

“ _Mnnn_.” Yuume stood quite uncomfortably in the crowd, craning her neck to look up at the sign and visibly growing pale.

“You’ll be fine,” a voice whispered beside her, Yuume swallowing as Aki continued. “Trust me!” she repeated encouragingly. “You’ll be _fine_!” R-Right.

Right, she’d be fine. She-

Scores began appearing on the board and somehow all she could think was no, no this was _not_ going to be fine, she was going to _fail_ , she wasn’t going to make it and she’d have to wait until next year to-

“AH- Y-Yuume, your number-”

“E-Ehh?” The numbers flashed on the board. And as her eyes widened she felt as though her legs were weakening beneath her, head spinning- 

She’d…

She’d made it! (Barely, mind, but-)

“Congratulations, Yuume!”

“A-Ahh-”

“We should celebrate, neh? Before the tournament starts up again- you won’t have a break between it and classes right?”

“R-Right.” I-It was true, regardless of when she picked her classes, the WGRP would be happening first. Er. Given her friend’s age however- “A-Ano, Aki,” she coughed, “How exactly will we-”

The woman seemed to stare for a moment, before smiling. “Ahhh. I think I have an idea.”

And that was how she found herself in a duel store.

“ _A-Akiiiii.._.” _Whyyyyyyy-_  "I thought you said _celebrate_ ,“ she lamented, the Black Rose dragon rolling her eyes from the shadow beneath them.

Aki for her part, was reacting with far less annoyance. "It is!” she instead insisted, leading her friend inside. “One day, you plan to try dueling right?”

“Ah… N-Not really.”

“Because of the bikes?” There was an awkward silence that said ‘yes’. “It’s good to try building a deck at least,” she assured her. “When you need to calm down, you can go over the cards, or practice strategies in your mind. And no deck is exactly the same! When you create your deck, you’re creating a reflection of yourself,” Aki explained. “It changes with you, and grows with you as you play.”

Somehow that didn’t assure her. “Mn.”

Sensing the continued unease, Aki continued. “Yuume. When you tried the duel puzzle after Jaeger, you completed it in a few seconds- you hadn’t played before then though, right?” A hesitant nod, and the woman smiled. “Then why not see what you can do with your own cards?”

“Ah- M-My own…”

But what would a reflection of her heart look like, she found herself thinking. What would something with _her_ soul-

For quite some time she humored Aki in a sense, staring at the cards almost blankly. Eventually however, her eyes fell on two cards- the first one caused her to almost scowl, grimacing at the sight of an elongated white dragon with hair not unlike her cousin’s own shadow. It was the 'Ancient Holy Wyvern’, and as she stared at its image she almost found herself detesting it immediately.

And then she read the description. Such a risky card, such a _risky_ play- Only the incredibly smug would use such a beast. And the other-

“…Legion?” Roaring demon god Legion? As in, the swarm of demons from-?

Her eyes skimmed over the cards near it. Similarly titled was a card known as Leviathan, and another called… Valkyrus?

She frowned. “…That isn’t a demon.”

When Aki found Yuume again, she was pleasantly surprised to find her pouring over most of the cards in the store, commenting to herself on what was myth and what was clearly made up.

By the end of it, she wasn’t quite sure if it was her anal retentive attitude toward accurate depiction of myth keeping her there, or the fact that she’d finally found a type of deck she enjoyed and intended to build on, but she at least left the store with a deck of cards, she supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- What, did you think I'd actually reveal Yuume's cards yet? It's not her turn to duel!


	133. 5Ds-Yuume: Vs Ragnarok (The Rant Chain)

With the revival of the tournament, came the renewal of her position as team Doctor. And with the renewal of her position of Team Doctor, came a side of her that a fair number on the team were apparently dreading.

Thankfully, it didn’t rear its head at the exhibition match; on that day she was too busy side-eye glancing at the bike that Bruno and Yuusei were working on for Team Taiyou, and thus was not present for the promotional shadow battle between Jack and Team Ragnarok’s ‘Dragan’. The battle itself wasn’t supposed to go as badly as it did- As it were however, Jack’s fist slamming against Dragan’s apparently caused so much of a shockwave that all the windows in the arena blew out and the match was 'postponed’.

And of course, she wasn’t present when Team Ragnarok met with the duelists of 5Ds either, having instead offered to aid Carly with one of the shadow related articles she had. Carly was the one who wisely chose to ignore mentioning the battle that had occurred recently; it wasn’t as though Yuume had been able to do much online reading as of late, between preparing for university and 'conspiring’ with Bruno for the next D-Wheeling licence attempt.

The attempt didn’t go well, but it was the thought that counted.

The duel against Team Taiyou as well, went quite well surprisingly enough. Yuume herself had cleared up any fears she had toward their sharing a D-Wheel long ago; they shared between them a still-bound shadow in the form of Key Mace, and with the little fae’s help and determination they ran fine. If anything, their duel had her paying attention- for once, she wasn’t worried about unnecessary damages in a battle, to the shadows or the duelists themselves.

And then _THAT_ fight came.

“Team Ragnarok?” she read, looking across the track to them. Hohh. Well, the one whose ace card was listed as 'Loki’ bore mild resemblance to the Loki of myth, she noted. How interesting.

Those around merely nodded when she mentioned that about 'Brave’, strangely silent. For the time, she’d paid it no mind.

And then Thor was summoned. “THAT.” The screen revealed the hologram in full, and in an instant she seethed. “THAT IS NO _THOR_ ,” she snarled, those across the track just briefly giving attention to their opponent’s pit as she moved toward the pit door. “THOR IS DESCRIBED AS RED HAIRED!” she snarled. “AND THOSE CLOTHES ARE ANYTHING _BUT_ NORDIC! WHAT KIND OF CA- _RRRGHH-!_ ”

It was likely to the other team’s advantage that, from the shadows, both Black-Wing and Black Rose dragon both wound their necks around Yuume’s arms, pulling her back to the deepest areas of the pit.

“ _LET ME GO THIS IS AN INSULT TO HISTORY!_ ”

“Er.”

Uneasy glances were traded across the way, and those in the pit seemed to pretend nothing was happening. In the end Yuume returned, stewing with rage, but quiet nonetheless.

“HAhaha… Feeling better?” Rua asked, the woman merely scowling as Jack drove in. Thor dealt real damage apparently- worse for wear as he was however, he seemed _mostly_ alright. Crow took his place on the field to face 'Brave’, and off they went.

And thenanother god was summoned. “THAT-!”

This time it was Yuusei’s dragon holding her back, the woman jumping from her seat and preparing to storm over only to have the dragon’s rather strong arms snatching hers and holding her in place.

“THIS IS EVEN WORSE! THE DUELIST HOLDS MORE RESEMBLANCE! WHAT KIND OF OUTFIT IS THAT! HE LOOKS LIKE THE UNDEAD! LOKI BEGAN AS A _HEARTH_ GOD HOW _DARE_ THIS-”

Once again stares came from across the track, and once again it seemed that the pit crew for 5Ds was ignoring it (albeit barely). By the time Yuume came tromping back in fact, Crow had caused a draw between himself and Brave- the latter of which found himself staring toward her once Dragan whispered a few things to him, Harald in the meantime taking his place on the D-Wheel.

And again the bikes took off, and again a God was summoned. This time however, there was little reaction, much to the mild confusion and relief of the others. “Well,” she instead decided, crossing her arms as they stared. “They’re closer _this_ time.”

One could say that they were about to get off easy.

…Almost.

“ _THAT’S_ Jormungan- THAT ISN’T A SNAKE IT’S A WORM! YOU MIGHT AS WELL CALL IT 'TSUCHINOKO’, IT WOULDN’T FIT AROUND MY HOUSE LET ALONE THE WORLD!”

It was Red Nova’s turn to grab Yuume, but the shouting did not stop and unfortunately the dragon was rather hesitant to go back this time- what would happen if he let her go, and she saw a different card? They were coming out like hotcakes!

…So were her curses. “YOU PUT _TYR_ ON THE SAME FIELD AS _FENRIR_!? AND LOKI WASN’T EVEN PLAYING THE ROLE OF PROTAGONIST IN THE EVENT OF RAGNAROK, NOT AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO HIM! WHAT KIND OF _MMPGH-_ ”

“ _ **…GaaaaaaAAAAOOOOOOOO.**_ ” As his claws covered the woman’s mouth, Red Nova seemed to almost give an apologetic growl, those across the track staring almost owlishly in the meantime.

Finally, it was Brave who spoke. “…Is this typical?” he asked almost in curious wonder, watching the large red dragon sit down upon his haunches to hold Yuume in place.

A few nods- and with an uneasy laugh Bruno answered. “Erm… L-Let’s just say that the only thing scarier than a 'woman scorned’ is Yuume in the face of inaccurate mythological portrayal. Aha-”

By the end of it, it was almost surprising when the three of them asked their former opponents over for tea.

Though it was amusing, if anything, when they simultaneously appeased Yuume with a (completely accurate) book of the Norse myths.

As well as their shadows.

“A-Ahh-” As she looked over the shadows with near identical appearance to the cards she’d shouted at earlier, she coughed. “I- I suppose I can’t say it’s inaccurate if that’s the reason.”

One couldn’t claim a person’s soul was 'inaccurate’, after all.


	134. 5Ds: The Three Despairs

There were so many things happening right now, one would have expected her to fly into a rage of never ending proportions.

What she did however, was stare. With broken eyes and trembling form she stared, and by the time Jack’s bike came rolling in, his body slumped in the seat she was frozen. Watching a stretcher pass her, as he was carried off-

“Mn- I have to go with!” she shouted with sudden realization, chasing after. “There could have been a partial severance!” The monster had stolen the card form of his shadow. It had the power in its possession, and Crow, as well as Ruka, had already proven the negative side effects of this. The stretcher moved- “Let me through- I’m a ‘Doctor’!”

Glove held high with her ID she was allowed in. Carly followed from her own seat- and that as well had been allowed, if only because of personal relations.

And in his sleep Jack ground his teeth, clutching the thin blanket over him. Jerking, flinching, tensing on himself- And when he did so his shadow could be seen on the screen, tied by glowing cords as it was forced to fight.

And then Crow fought. He didn’t lose his shadow’s power however. No- in fact he’d sacrificed the duel for that. And through tear filled eyes as the duelist was wheeled in, she told him what a fool he’d been, making such a play-

But she couldn’t finish her words. Gripping the side of the bed she was only able to duck her head, tears running down her face.

_'Oi,_ ’ Crow laughed, grinning weakly at her. _'It’s not as bad as it looks.’_

_'OF COURSE IT IS! Idiot! You’re both idiots! I-’_

And then the shadowed feeling she got from the 'tenor’s came about her. Surrounding her in a chill, pulling her from reality.

And the scene was replaced with invasion. With Destruction. With Despair.

A boy with red hair ran and stumbled, and if at least to be protected he was thrown to the side, where a shadow launched from beneath him to cover him from harm. A shadow with a feeling all too similar to the one she had from the ones Yuusei faced, and yet despite this it wasn’t the same! It _couldn’t_ be the same! A three-headed child of his age, two heads cloaked in a veil, the witch struggling to wield magic-

And then the next vision. White hair, the red having gone prematurely grey, the horrors of war taking their toll. With another woman at his side, and two shadows- the mage beside him matching in age and missing a head, the woman with him bearing a shadow in the form of what almost looked to be an armored otter.

Again disaster struck. And again the witch attempted to protect her partner-

While the others were lost.

The robotic demon which had attacked was destroyed in seconds by their combined rage…

And then, a last vision. The witch was elderly, and so was her human counterpart. And though the shadow seemed healthy, albeit lacking the second of three heads, they were both clearly exhausted, both of them ready to die.

But what was this feeling she got from the shadows? What was it, she asked herself?

The vision faded and she found herself collapsed in her chair, feeling cold and terrified as she looked to the screen.

When Aporia appeared it all made sense. Suddenly in her mind the shadows became one, never growing, never changing. Suddenly the shadows, much like Aporia-

“Hec..ate.” Goddess of magic and witchcraft, of earth, sea, and sky- The goddess with three heads;  the youth, the mother, the crone.

So cold did she feel, that she didn’t even register the dangers posed when the two beside her awoke to their senses. When the two beside her chose to stand and fight, moving to head from the medical room of the stadium to where their bikes could be found. So cold. So scared-

If not for the fact that others in the room had remained, who knew what could have occurred.


	135. 5Ds: Ark Cradle

“You’re idiots!” she screamed, the trio of duelists who had only just returned from the battle against Aporia looking to each other uneasily. “Idiots!” she repeated, the three looking back. Yuume’s anger was not as harsh as it should have been, to be honest. Or at least, as it ‘would’ have been, in their opinions.

And before they could question it further than anything but a confused frown the woman darted ahead, half tackling Yuusei as she buried her head into his shoulder. An awkward move for someone as tall as her- but even so.

“I was so worried!” she wept almost quietly, the others staring in silence. “I didn’t know what would happen- Even with a win, _I didn’t know what would happen_ …” Yuusei seemed rather awkwardly caught in this hug of Yuume’s- he had yet to even do much more than widen his eyes, before looking down from the corner of them to the woman whose arms were arguably around his neck.

“…Yuume-”

“I don’t know what will happen, if you lose your shadow again. If you lose even a _bit_ of your shadow.”

…

The hug was returned, and Yuusei closed his eyes, ignoring the brief shock that ran through the woman as she registered the touch. “Don’t worry,” he assured her. “It’s over. And we’re all still here.”

Aah. It was all over, wasn’t it, she assured herself. So then why?

She pulled away, wiping her eyes with a choked sob. “A-Ah. Right,” she responded. “Right.”

Why was there a chill running through her right now. Why did it feel as though death was at their door, as though something terrible was about to happen?

A shudder charged through her being, and without warning her gaze went upward. A crack. She thought she’d heard a crack, but that wasn’t possible right? It couldn’t be possible- It simply couldn’t-!

_-crack-_

“N- No…”

The sky was falling. She could have said that and it would have been true, chicken little be damned. The _sky_ was cracking, falling into bits of light that faded from view as what looked almost like a city began to slowly drift down from above.

But they’d won! The protests soared over the ears of none in power who cared, it seemed. They’d won, but it only damned them all. There was no hope for them now. None at all.

And as they gathered in the Security Bureau’s main building power began to fade. Vehicles slowed, lights vanished. Shadows, looking confusedly to their partners as they attempted to start their engines, found the connection not even triggering.

As though a lock had been placed on anything that could channel the energies of that other world, that 'dream’ whose natural connection could not be tampered with by such things. Anything that ran on the power siphoned from those realms blacked out in an instant. Any form of technology based in the wondrous gear Iktomi so loved, the beautiful particle and mechanics system that allowed a shadow to power any device, locked.

…Almost, all.

What they discovered in Security, from the power reserves gathered via solar and aero energy, did not aid their worries. What was falling was the 'Neo Domino-Satellite yet to come’. It would reach them in twelve hours. And while a charge of energy from still running devices, or even pure shadows could potentially turn back the gears within the arc cradle above, reaching it was an entirely different matter.

Or was it? They had discovered, thanks to the video feeds, that there were still three who could connect d-wheel to shadow. Three-

Yuume left the room discretely, and without warning. By the time anyone noticed she was gone, who knew what would happen. Carly was with Jack. The twins were quietly sobbing in Aki’s arms, a message having come over Yuusei’s glove from none other than Sherry. And Bruno was simply doing all he could to help Jaeger, Crow doing his part also.

Team Ragnarok could materialize their cards into reality. Team Ragnarok’s shadows had so much power, that they could bypass the limits imposed by the descending arc cradle. Team Ragnarok had a card that could _cross worlds_.

It would be with dull surprise that Harald, already driving toward the security’s main building, would receive a call from Yuume.

It was with a stern nod however, that he agreed to what she asked of him.


	136. 5Ds: Shadow Overload

When Yuusei told her to remain behind, she politely refused. If she were to be keeping this secret from the others than she would be saying- and as it was, if they needed Bruno as well, then why not a Doctor?

When the inheritors of the shadows of the Polar Star Gods asked her to leave as Bruno already had by her request, she again politely refused. What they did now would require all their strength and the strength of their shadow’s even more so.

However unlike Yuusei, they insisted. And so, with a stiff nod, she had run back up the stairs of the old Momentum building. However-

Sparks filled the air and the momentum coursed through the air- the energies of the Dream, the very fabric of existence between the world of shadows and their own- began to waver. It began to flux, fade- “No,” she realized coldly. The shadows were not enough. There was not enough power, not enough for the others to make it to the bridge! There wasn’t-

Looking over the railing it was a straight drop to the connecting mechanism at the Momentum reactor. And without another thought then, she flexed her glove hand and jumped. They needed a boost-

“HHA _AAAAAH-!_ ”

“Nhg- YUUUME!”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING-!”

“ _HAH!_ ”

She would give them one.

Her shadow _surged_. Darkness burst from the connection between her hand and the momentum, and as she screamed she forced what she could through the ‘bridge’. The light darkened. Blackened with its power, hungrily devouring all within it.

And as she screamed she began to stop breathing- blackness began to creep up from around her glove, and her eyes slowly darkened. “HHHHHAAAAAAAAH… _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH_!” She couldn’t hold this for too long…! Even with all the power of her shadow, all the powers of the others! “GYA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!_ ”

The shadows burst outward at her and the bridge collapsed. But her hand would not be pulled from the device, and her vision was fading, her pulse was slowing-

’ _Yuume!_ ’ she thought she heard someone call, hands grabbing her and pulling her back. ’ _YUUME!’_

As though time had frozen, she found herself thinking, the strength of four pulling her back and away from the terrible device. As though she was-

“Yuume!” Carly wept, lightly shaking her friend from where they sat outside of the momentum reactor’s building. “Yuume! Wake up, please!” She-

“Ngh- hH _aaaah_ -!”

“Ah- She’s breathing!” Brave announced, surprise swiftly melting into relief.

“H _ahhhhhhh_.” Dragan shook his head. “Thank god.”

What- What was- “…What hap-”

“Shh…” Carly smiled- a broken, despairing smile, but a smile nonetheless. “The others made it- they’re fighting for all of us, neh!?”

Nodding, Harald added to the woman’s words. “You’ve done your part, Yuume. I’m not sure about your shadow. But for now, just rest.” Her shadow-

“Did… Did something?”

“Mn? 'Something’?” Brave repeated almost blankly, his answer telling her all she needed.

“…N-Nevermind.”

The three traded looks, before turning back to Yuume and Carly. “At any rate, we should probably get you closer to the outskirts of the city. We don’t know what will happen, but better safe than not,” Dragan warned.

With that, Carly nodded. There wasn’t much Yuume could say against after all.

And so without much more fuss she found herself carted off, carried by one of Team Ragnarok’s bikes while Carly hitched a ride upon one of the others. By the time she came to her senses, she would find herself sitting at the outlook of Neo Domino, grassy park acting as her 'mattress’ for the time. And by the time that in itself happened…

Screens, aimed to broadcast and terrify, would appear in the sky.


	137. 5Ds-Crow & Aki: The First Gear

In the battle against Sherry, it did not take long for them to realize whose claws they clashed against. An enemy to one smelled of blood and rose, and to the other the smell was of ash and wind. 

It did not take long for them to realize what had occurred. 

They were within Sherry’s _dream_. 

The moment they discovered it however they were forced into a battle of far greater proportions. This wasSherry's mind after all, the only place on earth where Sherry herself had free reign over what occurred. 

Well. 

The exception of course, being the two she fought. 

Perhaps that was why they won with words and not force. Why, as they struggled to hold off the sickles of her great key ‘door’, they won in their darkest hour, clinging to the other and apologizing for each other’s failure. 

And then turning, looking up at Sherry, and asking-

Did she really want to erase it all? Would it truly bring what she wanted? Would her parents at the cost of so many others be right? 

In a Dream, even the smallest of phrases could trigger a memory relapse. Images of parents long murdered, of a final gift, of a memory.

A simple stuffed bear with a card inside, and the message-

'There is never any way to tell if one’s life will be happy or sad near the end.’

_But that was why one had to do good to the world, to make it brighter for everyone._

“P- Pere…" 

They were released from the dream and without warning the room that was truly around them began to collapse. With nothing to power it there was nothing to protect them and with nothing else to do they had their shadows snatch the fallen and sleeping Sherry from the ground before fleeing. It was good really, that they’d parked the bikes to the side in the hall- as they reached it the door behind them crumbled. Sherry was moved to sit upon Aki’s bike by way of a well summoned card, and the duelists themselves took a moment to recover. 

One gear was deactivated now, after all. 

So then, what of the others?


	138. 5Ds-The Twins & Jack: Dragon Heart

The battle against Aporia was not so ‘simple’ as Sherry’s, in the end.

Aporia was a being who had sacrificed his emotions. A being who was powered by his shadow, who powered other devices with it. A miniature Skiel, Granel, Wisel. A serpent of gold, and a giant of white. These were the beasts he summoned.

And it was not a battle meant for children.

Ruka was struck and batted to the side essentially, when there were naught but three on the field. However it was not for being the target itself, but for her worries over her brother; he had left his back uncovered, when attempting to cover that of Jack’s.

And so as bullets charged toward the metal covering that was Rua’s armor, Ruka took the strike instead.

In his grief he had been frozen, Rua. And in his grief, he looked to the 'Wisel’ that had knocked her down and charged it without thought.

His attack bounced off the monster’s shield and struck, ironically, the back of the one he’d been defending just moments ago. And with a shout Jack had stumbled, great black and red wings shuddering- he would not go down however. He would not!

Instead with fists of flame he tore the head from Wisel and threw it toward Aporia-

And Aporia, in response, would summon before them the golden serpent which gained power from the others. And with the serpent, threaten to drown Jack in smoke and electricity both.

They were going to die, Rua thought.

They were going to _die_ , right here on this field, and it would be his fault. _His_.

His heartbeat raced.

And this time, he moved with steady purpose. The tail of the golden snake was pulled and it’s attention drawn away. And as he ran Jack shouted but he paid it no mind, tears rushing down the sides of his face in fear. He ran past Granel and Aporia stiffened, the lasers striking it down as they clashed with its bullets. He rolled beneath the legs of Wisel and the same occurred to it, Rua skidding to a stop and looking up at the golden snake with a terrified grin.

He would make this right! He would fix things! He would!

The serpent came toward him- and in the shovel of his armor came a weapon from beyond the 'Dream’, one that he would not likely survive to utilize in full.

But for Ruka’s sake. For Jack, for the others, he would try.

Jack was running toward him, but all the speed in the world would not stop this though.

Rua leaped forward, throwing the weapon at his opponent-

And something pierced through him, the small orb dropping to the ground. As he turned around he could dimly see Jack looking in shock, Ruka sitting up only to see her brother with a hole through his chest.

- _dpf_ -

“Gh.”

- _dpf_ -

“Glhk-”

Aporia’s final servant had come.

And as the first of his casualties, he fell to the floor in a bleeding heap, armor cracked and broken. His vision faded, growing grey, then black.

Then _red_.

The marks of the dragon began to glow, sparkling with a brilliant light. From beneath the armor his body healed, and as the marks on the arms of his friends vanished the dragon’s symbol seemed to surround him with fire.

Rua’s eyes shot open, and they shone a bright red. His armor, cracking, seemed to shatter as he stood, the light of the dragon’s symbol making it almost impossible to tell. And Aporia’s monsters fired upon him but it did no good; with a roar of energy, the last of the metal exploded-

Revealing brilliant cloth and leather. Revealing a shining red gauntlet for one arm and a spear for the other. The energy blew both the serpent and the giant to the ground, and as the new, sixth symbol of the dragon shone he turned to face Aporia, raising his spear.

“This is for Jack.” The spear was thrown- his arm skewered and sparking. As Aporia registered the blow however he was met with a charging boy, claws raised and striking across his being. “AND THIS… IS FOR MY SISTER!”

The sparks seemed to explode in his face, with the energies, uncontrolled as they were, blasting him back against the opposite end of the room where the others were.

“Rua!” Jack shouted, rushing to help the boy up. “Oi!”

“Nghhh.. Ow-”

Pain was ignored. The boy was picked up and slung over his shoulder.

“E-EHH!?”

“We need to leave!”

Ruka was snatched under his other arm, and running, Jack bolted from the now collapsing chamber. For a brief moment he looked back, watching a half defeated face falling forward into nothing, body ruined, half destroyed.

Jack turned his focus back ahead and continued. What had happened in there could be discussed later after all. But as the arena of dream dissolved, that was not their main concern.

Their gear had been deactivated.

So then, what of those ahead?


	139. 5Ds-Yuusei: Antinomy

Why. 

_Why did it have to end like this_? 

They arrived at their gear to find nothing but the gear itself and a door of sorts, pale glow from the momentum filling the air as they walked around in confusion. They walked, and lights appeared, with Yuusei jumping back and the unknown duelist standing stock still. 

“Oi! OI, MOVE!! GET OUT OF THERE!" 

He did not move. Not at all- he was drowned in light and as he screamed Yuusei looked away-

And then the light faded. And slowly, almost cautiously he stood to move toward the mystery duelist. "Are you alright?” he asked, receiving no answer. “ _Hey_ -" 

"I’ve remembered everything,” he answered, voice almost chilling him to the bone as the duelist turned. As he removed his shades and looked him in the eye. “I’m your opponent, Yuusei." 

No. 

” _Bruno_ -“ 

"My name is Antinomy." 

"Bruno!" 

_Why_? 

‘Anitinomy’ insisted that he had been playing them for fools. That he had been on Zone’s side, ready to destroy this city from the start. He insisted, pulling them to a course that would guarantee one of them never left- driving around the sun and protected from suffocation by nothing but their shadows. And then… 

"Watch Yuusei!” he had shouted back, as if to make certain that his opponent did not miss a thing of what he was doing. “ _DELTA ACCEL SYNCHRO!_ " 

The sun- the star- exploded just as they were driving away on the course. It left a cloud of betrayingly beautiful dust, glittering in the light of distant stars and surrounding them both. 

And just as quickly as this beauty had come, it began to pull back. Back to where the star had been, back to where they started- 

Into an empty void that was a black hole. 

Only one of them would make it out. 

But he didn’t need to discover Delta Accel to defeat him. He didn’t- 

” _Yuusei…_ “ 

This was what he taught him, wasn’t it? To reach power beyond his limits? 

The Delta Eagle was pulled back when Antinomy lost, and with a cry he was pulled into the edges of the black hole. Unable to fight against the increasing gravity he followed, and the pair were enveloped in an expanse of slowly condensing matter. _'Are you alright?’_ he’d asked. ’ _Are you alright?_ ' 

He was- 

_Smiling._

_'You’ve broken through the impossible before,_ ’ he told him. ’ _You’ve shown your potential.'_

"Bruno-" 

"Save this world. Save Z-One! You will succeed!” he told him, forcing his bike behind Yuusei’s own. “Surpass your limits, Yuusei! That’s why I dueled you- That’s why I showed you the Delta Accel- it’s not too late!" 

No. "That was why-” No- he couldn’t die-! 

“Maybe if things had been different,” Antinomy whispered. “We could have been friends." 

"We are friends!” he shouted back. “Bruno! You’re my friend! You’re _everyone’s_ friend! You’re-" 

’ _grab my hand_ ’, he’d called to him desperately. ’ _GRAB MY HAND!_ ' 

Bruno didn’t reach back.

Instead, tears in his eyes he told him it would do no good. One of them must live, the other must die. That was how it worked in this vast shadowed expanse. 

That was the fate they had to accept. 

There was a light in the distance. And Bruno pushed him toward it with a great burst of speed, before he himself fell back. A smile frozen on his face, and his last tears dissolving into the void. 

"BRUNO!” he roared, finding himself unable to move from the D-wheel despite his best efforts. “BRUNO!" 

The bike flew from the void and back to the now dulled gear chamber, crashing against the ground. For a moment, he still couldn’t move- motionless, injured on the ground. 

Struggling against his unseen bonds he forced himself up however, eyes glazed as they took in the now particularly empty room. 

There was only one thing left. 

He moved toward the broken shades that Bruno had pulled off during his last moments, and with tears dotting his eyes picked them up. They were cracked, and nearly destroyed- half broken in upon itself from the force of the black hole. 

And as he fell to his knees, he remembered almost awkward laughter and a cheerful voice.

"Gh.” Tears fell, and he bowed his head. “Ngh.” He-

His shadow rose behind him, and giving not a sound nestled his head against that of his partner’s. 

“ _Bruno.._." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fun fact; an Antinomy is in itself a Paradox-specifically, a paradox of beliefs.


	140. 5Ds: Transference of Duty

Aporia’s battle with Z-One mind as well have never happened at all.

Not for the futility of it. In fact, for a brief moment it had seemed Aporia would in fact win the battle, despite grievous wounds sustained from his battle prior.

Nor was it for a seeming needlessness for which it occurred- after all, needlessness far from described the need to stop Z-One in his tracks.

Rather it was for how Z-One had, in the end, crushed his friend into the ground with great metal claws from an armor which was channeled to reality in a near constant state. With how swiftly the tides had turned, Aporia hurriedly throwing something toward Yuusei’s D-Wheel-

“TAKE HER!” Aporia had called before his hand released the device, and in the instant he did so his eyes lost what spark they had, body falling limp.

Take…

_Her_?

Without warning the device collided with the D-Wheel and burst into flames of rose and red- and as the sound of a howling dog broke through the air the flames blew about the sides, furling into great wings before falling dormant.

Perhaps Aporia’s will would not be in vain then. Perhaps in his final acts, he had ensured a small portion of him would survive.

And as the flames of a now severed shadow billowed about the D-Wheel Yuusei turned back to look at Z-one with narrowed eyes.

“Z-One! I challenge you to a duel!”

If they could have seen Z-One’s face, his single eye would be seen to narrow almost identically. “I accept.”


	141. 5Ds: Beginning of the End

Red wings gleamed and spun and twirled as he flew, and beneath them- or rather, above, if such a thing made sense, lay Neo Domino. As though they had entered a dream despite still existing in reality they fought, with a mix of cards and claws both.

One piece of the Sephirot summoned, then another, and another; had Yuume been there it was no doubt she’d either react with awestruck terror or rage-induced hate, but she was not there and neither was the other who stood a chance at knowing.

The five final portions of the Sephirot appeared before him, and with as much as he could their attacks were reflected in one way or another.

And in _another_ way-

The rubble above them crumbled under the impact of the shadows and monsters clashing, and without warning he found himself thrown to the side. Dimly he heard screams- screams of shadows, screams of his friends.

But only _dimly_.

He saw only darkness.

As though the shadows from below had swallowed him whole, he fell into a void, empty, vast, lacking in any sign of life.

When he landed however, a light appeared.

And when he saw what followed he fell to his knees.

His father was here. Misting almost, his form half scattering in light despite never leaving.

He’d lost, hadn’t he? He’d fallen, hadn’t he?

There was no way forward any more, only death-

_-cLAAT-!_

“Ng-!”

“ _Yuusei!_ ” his father shouted, snapping the man from his thoughts. “ _It is not over yet! You have things to do yet- like the Planetary Gear you must connect the feelings of others.  And at the end of those connections you will find a new stage- You aren’t done yet._ ”

…Hah.

“…You’re so strict.” Yet he couldn’t help but say that with a smile, in the end. 

And in response, his father smiled too. “ _That’s my son. Believe in the future,_ ” he whispered, eyes closing as his being slowly scattered into light. “ _This will be the last time I can help you._ ”

“D-Dad!”

_“ **I am always at your side.**_ ”

For a moment he was blinded by the light that had scattered and blown around him and in the next he was falling once again. His hands reached upward and the woman’s scream reached his ear’s once more, his bike flying of its own accord toward him.

“ _NOT-NOW-NOT-EVER-!_ ” he thought he heard, and grabbing at what passed him he found his hands around the handle of D-Wheel.

“Hah-” He pulled himself on and soared upward- And as he moved he found his thoughts drifting to those relying on this battle. To the people in the city below. To the ones watching him fight. To-

Still flying upward the clouds seemed to streak past him, and soon enough there was nothing but stars. With the force of the wind that had pushed past him he had tears in his eyes- and as he hovered in the upper reaches of the atmosphere he stared out to space in silence.

He was alone.

… _Right_?

The bike seemed to dip downward and beneath him he saw lights. The lights of cities, of all the peoples inhabiting their planet.

Alone?

No.

He was not alone. And with those bonds in mind, with the will of those below rushing through him, he would fight!

The dragons were summoned, the pieces in place. And illuminated by a brilliant flaming light as he dove downward his shadow seemed to join with his being, and the shadows of the others flying at his side. The dragons roared. The path appeared-

“OVER TOP CLEAR MIND!” he announced, and the path he was on seemed to whip around him in less of a road and more of a comet. “When connected stars become one, new bonds will shine upon the future- Become the path it’s light shines upon!” Yuusei cried, “Limit Over Accel Synchro! _THE LIGHT OF EVOLUTION_ ,” he roared, encompassed totally in the energies and shadows of what was around him. “SHOOTING QUASAR DRAGON!”

The clouds parted for miles beneath him, and the bike he rode upon seemed more like a small portion of what surrounded him. He was in the gem upon the Dragon’s heart, he thought, the center of the massive beast. He didn’t really think much of it however.

Instead, limbs of the Quasar Dragon moving with his own, he channelled the power of all his friends for battle. Destroying one angel- Another- And another-!

Until nothing remained save ‘Sandaion’ and himself. And with one last blow, there was not even that.

The wings of his D-Wheel blew free as the enormous armor of Quasar Dragon shattered, and seated in the bike he had around him the garb of his shadow, 'Shooting Star Dragon’ sitting upon his field.

There was not much more now. Not much.

The strength of the people who relied on this were at his back. The strength of Neo Domino, of his friends-

The final 'angel’ rose up before him, and yet even as his Shooting Star on the field was destroyed he charged forward. Summoning the one who had started his very life- Summoning the Stardust Dragon to the field and around the bike, and giving one last strike as the combined strength of the others shattered their opponent’s defense!

…The shadows faded.

And when he came to where Z-one had landed he saw before him a broken, tired old man. A man who wanted nothing more than rest. _Peace._

“…I’m so _lonely_ ,” he whispered to him, Yuusei rendered silent as he looked to who his greatest opponent had been. “Was I wrong?” he rasped, water gathering in his eye. “Was I wrong to do what I did?”

“…No,” Yuusei answered after the silence grew too heavy to bear. “You were just trying to make things right.” And with his warnings, they would do just that.

“You’re not afraid of death,” Z-One had observed of him, narrowing his eye at him. As though recalling all the implant upon his head told him of the young man before him, as though pondering what would happen next.

They needed a charged shadow to set the Momentum of the Arc Cradle right.

That would be his final act for the city.

That would be-

He flew around and over the Arc Cradle and dove into it’s core only to hear a crash at his side as Z-one himself broke through. And despite his shouts of protest great metal claws grabbed at the back of his D-Wheel, throwing him back.

“LIVE!” he shouted to him. “LIVE ON AND GUIDE THESE PEOPLE TO THE NEW FUTURE YOU BELIEVE IN!”

“N- Z-ONE!”

No-

HE-

“ _YOU-PROMISED-LIFE-YOU-WILL-KEEP-YOUR-WORD!_ ” came a screeching response from seemingly nowhere, the bike continuing outward on its own accord. And as they flew outward and into the air the Arc Cradle below began to fade into nonexistence.

The sun was rising, he noticed as they flew. What had fallen from the Arc Cradle was vanishing now, and the sun was rising. In the pocket of his jacket however, the shades of a friend remained in full existence.

In the distance, at the edges of the city, he could see his living ones. His helmet’s visor had cracked long before- the blurred forms of those far in the distance were easy to keep in focus.

He could almost imagine.

Shock from Carly and Yuume as the others appeared without warning across from them. Worried hugs and in Carly and Jack’s case a little more.

And then worry. For a moment at least.

The closer the bike soared, the more hope and relief arose. The closer he came the louder the shouts of his friends were in his ears. And soon enough, he could hear them clearly.

“Yuusei!”

He had to smile. “I’m back.”

“Y-You-!” The bike landed, he got off-

And as he stumbled somewhat under the crowd of relieved hugs from the kids and Aki, or shoulder punches and back claps from the guys he turned, Yuume trembling in place.

“You… You…”

“…Yuume?”

“You _idiot!_ ”

“GH-!”

Perhaps the hug was for the best. Perhaps not.

How it affected the next few days would, in the end, be entirely unknown after all.


	142. Interlude A

In the days that followed, most of them managed to settle into life as it should have been. With the golden week of the year past, school would begin once again, for one. Rua and Ruka were back to classes, same as Aki. With the tournament over, others found themselves pursuing their own careers- Crow, after an offer from Ushio, would become the first marked resident to begin training to become a member of the police force. Carly, ever on top of her blog, would go on as planned, with Jack in the meantime making plans to train for pursuit of his D-Wheeling career. He still had the position at the shop for painting D-Wheels at the moment of course- but once he was ready, he would be off.

The shadows of the garage were as they typically were, the youngest playing with each other as kittens would, and some of the ‘older’ ones beginning to show enough independence to actually help Yuusei with his work. Iktomi of course, had found his 'life’ in the form of work with the current Momentum Generator.

Hecate, the shadow Aporia had left behind, would work with him.

Yuusei almost found himself wondering if he wouldn’t follow along. As Iktomi had warned of course, he’d probably need to take a few tests but-

Well, if he played his cards right he’d be in a co-op program within two years really.

He took a sip from his mug of coffee, leaning back on the couch of the momentarily empty garage and watching the smaller shadows run about the almost depressingly clear room. Sitting in a sort of crouch near the couch himself was Stardust (he didn’t feel right, changing his name despite his form matching Shooting Star really)- at the other side lay a slumbering Junk Synchron, the little one apparently more than tuckered out by whatever shenanigans he’d been up to earlier.

And all in all…

The sunlight played against the shattered visor he’d placed beside a photo of the Team when it had been together, and his eyes lowered back to the mug in his hands.

Yuume didn’t speak after she found out Bruno was gone.

It took her until she’d reached her apartment. She hadn’t realized he’d gone with them after all- and how could she have? And when she’d called, worried face visible on the video-line from her glove-

She’d hung up after making a series of protests against it. Protests that it couldn’t have _really_ been him, it couldn’t have! He simply _couldn’t_ be…

 _Dead_.

She didn’t speak after that. Or even come into the garage. Oh, she still appeared at La Green each week for her special coffee- and from what he gathered from Aki and Carly, she hadn’t severed ties entirely; Aki could at least get a short answer if she needed help, or an essay edit VIA email. And Carly, if she caught her outside the classes Yuume was starting, would get as much as a short 'how are you’ based conversation before the woman found some excuse to leave.

And if she had smiled rarely enough before, she assuredly ceased altogether.

He’d be lying, if he said it didn’t hurt. At the very least Crow and Jack would call occasionally, the latter with Carly’s prompting admittedly, but even so.

She didn’t speak any more.

And when he tried to speak to her as she had her 'weekly coffee’, she left without so much as a passing glance.


	143. Interlude B

Aside from Aki and Carly, there was one more who was able to get Yuume to speak, if only for a short time.

If he looked out from the window of the garage loft on the right day he could see them, in fact.

Kashiwa Hatsu of course was merely doing his job, and Yuume herself was simply too wary to be rude. He brought the coffee, commented on the weather, and after asking what she was up to there would be a short answer.

That was it.

It was certainly all it was in Yuume’s opinion, and with that in mind days began to pass with astonishing regularity. She would do her job, take her classes, study, sleep. That was it.

Or at least, she would try to sleep. She’d take her medication and if she was lucky it would work. If not, she woke up with a scream and an open screen wall for which nothing could be seen on the other side.

And in the end after a month of this she found herself laying on her bed with her hand over her face, trembling. “Again,” she whispered, sitting up to look at the clock.

“It didn’t work again.”

This time, there wasn’t anyone there to assure her that this was alright, however.

There wasn’t anyone in the world who could know what she meant.


	144. Reiyoku - A Loss

She sailed through the wreckage like a snake through water, passing shadow after shadow in the slum-like streets without bringing any notice.

She kicked off from walls and ruined piles of trash alike, cleaving her way through whatever was in her way, and finally, it was in view. “Aah. The key.”

And behind her, there was a click. 

“Mnn?”

“ _Don’t move_ ,” a voice warned. Don’t move or what he held would be set off and her brains would be on the ground.

Somehow she wasn’t afraid. Perhaps by this point she didn’t care any more. “Planning to kill me?” she asked coolly, not even bothering to give whatever shadow was aiming at her a glance. “You’d destroy the entire realm.”

“Bold words for a thief.” Oh?

For that, she turned. “ _Thief_?”

The bullet fired, and she ducked. It flew behind her and as she followed its path with her eyes she paled.

It struck the silver tower in the center. And from beneath its convex top the panels seemed to shift. Moving, crumbling, as clawed hands came to the air, as wings spread wide and a piercing screech ran through her ears-

“Shit. SHIT!” she shouted, fleeing to the shadows. What happened to the one behind her who knew, she could hardly care about something unimportant to the Key.

But now the Key was chasing her. _Hunting_ her.

She dove into the void and it struck at the ground, as if trying to dig her out. She hid in the walls and the building collapsed, and in retaliation she drew her sword. “Very well,” she growled, rushing toward the beast with little other choice. “I’ll just have to go aroun-! GKH-” With ease her strike with the sword was blocked, and with ease she was knocked back against the ground. And as she struggled to move, cracked mask causing her face to bleed, she found her eyes widening. The monster was reaching for her.

And she could not escape this. “NGh-”

“ _ **RR-REEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRREEEEEEE!**_ ” Yet instead of death, the sounds of the Key’s pained cry met her ears.

_What?_ Looking up from where she’d closed her eyes to wait for the end she stared. Brilliant, gold light, in the form of a fox- its tail blocked the strike with ease, and almost in amusement it looked to her. “ _ **Well?**_ ” it asked, grin over its face. “ _ **What are you waiting for?**_ **RUN** _ **!**_ ”

She did not argue against this. She ran as far and as fast as she could, past the garbage filled slums and the ruined scenery. She ran until the darkened skies bled into the white of a void, and once she was there-

“HhhA _AAAAHH-!_ ”

She pulled herself awake, choking. This had been a ‘small’ job, thankfully. There was no tvscreen for progress, as the client’s mother was watching and would likely not react well. That was simply how things were; when there was a screen it was with either the Doctor’s explicit permission, or for another with a medical liscence to keep an eye out.

It was a fortunate thing.

It meant they hadn’t seen her _fail_.

“What’s wrong,” the worried woman at the side asked, standing from her chair the minute Yuume woke. “What happened!?”

Yuume hesitated, and the woman’s eyes narrowed with fear.

“Is he going to wake up?” she pressed, anger coming into her tone when Yuume again seemed to hesitate. “Answer me!”

That-

She swallowed. “Forgive me,” she stated as she packed up, blood cold. “However there are a few things I must prepare in order to make a second strike- your son’s mind is heavily guarded,” she continued, as though the words would comfort them. “I will need more information to find a shadow that matches properly.”

“Another- His shadow is what got him into this mess!” the woman insisted, turning after Yuume with horrified eyes. “Please… Tell me, how long will I be waiting for him to come back?!”

Her eyes were filled with the sort of fear left for the only thing remaining in the world, the only thing someone had to go for-and with a swallow, Yuume turned from the doorway to force an answer.

“Forgive me, Sekita-san. However the time is different for everyone. I will only know when I have successfully reforged the bond.”

Not a word more was said- she left as soon as possible, and moved to skate home just as quickly. Nothing more was said.

And as she collapsed on her bed, eyes wide, she found her thoughts locked in terror on the silver statue she never wished to see ever again.


	145. Reiyoku - The Fox's Bargain

It was strange, her sleep that night. Where there were once endless screams and a rain of feathers, there was only an emptiness-

A warmth surrounding her carefully, as though covering the nightmares in a blanket and hiding them from all there was.

And then the dream, as it should have been= As a dream of scattered memories from fonder times- Began to play.

She’d been studying that day, before the tournament semi-finals started again. It wouldn’t be long before the secondary exam for her university, and she wanted to be certain she was ready. She’d passed the main exam after all; but with the classes she was taking, there were still the smaller, more refined and unexpected tests, made to determine just where in that university she fit.

She had been studying, when it happened.

Bruno had spotted the deck- ’ _Ahh! Do you duel now, Yuume?_ ’

She told him she wasn’t sure. He’d offered a game; after all, she’d have to duel to get the full riding licence, wouldn’t she? Better to practice, right?

She’d refused it, she remembered, somewhat wet eyes slowly opening. She’d told him ’ _perhaps after the tournament; right now I need to study_.’

_There would be plenty of time_ …

There was sunlight coming through the balcony window she realized dully, looking across the now strangely empty room. Sunlight.

She hadn’t slept through to morning for weeks, she thought to herself idly. She-

She sighed, rolling over. There was nothing slated for a while in her schedule today; might as well continue to sle- “AH-”

A head of blond met her eyes, and as red eyes opened and were followed by a grin, she screeched, kicking back and falling off the bed while shuffling as far from it as possible.

“AAAAAH- WHO- WHO ARE-!”

“ **M _ahhhh_. I see you’re awake!** ” an almost song like voice chuckled, the woman frowning. It sounded almost familiar, but-

The man sat up and as he did light seemed to melt around him, forming robes and a fox-shaped mask. This- “A _SHADOW?_ ”

“ **By your terms, I suppose,** ” the fox chuckled.

Yuume immediately scowled, narrowing her eyes. “What business does a shadow have, breaking into my apartment for a sleep!?”

More chuckling, and the fox grinned. “ **Ahhh… How rude! You brought me here after all!** ”

“I DID _NO SUCH THING_ -!”

“ **Really?** ” the fox asked with an almost chilling tone, hands moving to gesture to the ground. And as Yuume looked over the joined shadows the fox grinned behind his mask. “ **Such an impressive gap you’ve made in your soul, one would think you were trying to sever yourself completely! But then, a _doctor_ would never do such a thing.** ”

“Shut up,” she hissed, shaking her head in disbelief. “Stop-”

“ **-Not unless there was a very good reason,** ” he added as he interrupted. “ **But my! I haven’t ever heard of someone so close to it that another could slip in, particularly not _me_.** ”

“Shut up!”

“ **Oh? Didn’t have a good sleep then?** ” A good-

She paled. “ _You_ -”

“ **Hnhnhnhn. Your shadow,** ” he chuckled with almost a whisper. “ **Is a very dark being. The very _antithesis_ of my existence, you’ll find- A being who very much detests my presence, if you understand where I come from.** ”

“Mn-” She almost shrank back- but instead clenched her fists and stood. “What do you want?” she demanded fiercely. “Why would you force yourself into _MY_ shadow!?”

“ **Why, to have a door to this world of course!** ” he laughed. “ **It’s been millennia after all, and I wished to do some sight-seeing! Unless of course, you’d rather I leave.** ”

She did not answer immediately, despite what most would have recommended of her. As though to weigh her options in fact she remained silent, giving time for the fox to continue.

Continue with how he could allow her to wield her shadow without cause for such disaster, disaster that he knew the shadow was capable of. ’ _You’ll have no fear of a ‘Black Rain’ if you agree to give me room and board,_ ’ he assured her. ’ _None at all._ ’ And her dreams would be filled with light and nothing else, the darkness banished to the back of her mind.

… _Light._

It was a being of pure light, nothing else. If she accepted, she thought to herself-

If she-

The woman swallowed, and with a steady glare she nodded. “On one condition,” she decided in the end. “We complete my latest assignment- depending on what you do there, I accept. Otherwise, you can take your mask and leave, shadow!”

“ **My mask too eh?** ” The comment dripped with 'good humoured’ sarcasm, and the fox chuckled. “ **Should I perhaps be taking a more familiar form then?** ” he asked, voice dipping into a different set of octaves as the mask briefly misted away.

Immediately Yuume stiffened, and her face twisted in rage. “ _NO_!” she snarled, and the mask was back in place.

She swallowed, moving to the kitchen to deal with calling the hospital to continue her case as she forced darker memories from the back of her mind.

“ _No_ ,” she repeated. “I would far prefer your mask.”

And from behind, the red eyes of the fox seemed to gleam almost menacingly in response.


	146. Reiyoku - God-killer

The second time through had been harder, it seemed.

They entered the realm and upon entry Reynard stood at her side, grinning mask firmly in place. “ **Are you ready?** ” he asked.

Yes.

And once again she swam through the wreckage, zipping up building after building after the again dormant keypoint. If she could get a proper reading from it she would be able to more properly hunt for the key again- it was always like this, with victims of soul-death really.

Things did not go as planned.

She reached the building and the one who had fired upon her stood there again, the two realizing all too soon who this ‘shadow’ was. Watching as, with the 'shadow’s will the tower broke apart once more, charging after the two-

Reynard with his power formed a shield- but as they discovered in an instant the connection between them had weakened it.

And with a resounding crash they had been flung backward- with a clatter and a groan they landed into the pits below, the tower hissing as it lost its prey.

And in the pits with them, they found a head. The head of what looked to be an eagle, armed in gold, partially rotting away-

A sight for which the fox laughed. He laughed bitterly and loudly, and as Yuume watched he howled almost in rage. “ **LOOK AT YOU NOW!** ” he cackled, kicking the beak of the half mechanized corpse. “ **Not so high and mighty now, are you? You almost killed me,** ” he hissed, his partner staring with narrowed eyes. “ **YOU ALMOST _KILLED_ ME!** ”

“Who is it?” she finally asked, and as the rage quelled the fox continued to stare at the fallen beast.

He did not answer- not initially. “ **Behold,** ” he instead began, “ **What your 'glove’ has done. What your power to combine the powers of the soul has brought to this world. The power to kill GODS!** ” he roared, and in her silence, Reynard hissed. “ **Behold- All that remains of the WINGED DRAGON, RA!** ”

They were staring at the corpse of the Egyptian Sun God, of the being who would formerly have been seen as a deity of ultimate power. Killed by a team of would be thieves, and left to rot in the depths of a child’s mind.

As they found however, not all of it was gone.

A mewl caught their ears, and, caught in the rotting tendons and nerves of the beast, a small winged lion cub would tumble forward in a mess of frightened feathers and fur. A rather adorable little shadow, to be honest.

And the one which would need to be bound, as they would discover.

“TAKE HER!” she would soon be forced to scream when they again returned to the key, the duo realizing in dread that when the monster formed it left behind a great ramped tower, and it would guard said tower with its very existence. “GET HER TO THE CENTER!” Yuume screamed, barely able to avoid the claws of the beast.

And as Reynard ran with the cub in hand he seemed to dance along the stones beneath him, never touching the ground. As though he rode on light itself, skimming the air- he moved as light did, and did not pause. And when he reached the center, where what looked to be an orb would fit-

“ ** _Mrrrrrwww…_** ” The cub was placed on the ground, and for a moment she sniffed the bricks below. And as the key, with Yuume struggling to keep from falling off its back, rose up behind Reynard-

“ **Ohohhhh?** ” The cub curled up, and, wings furling about her to resemble a sphere, she rolled into the center. “ **Well _I’ll be_ …**”

Light spewed from the cub’s position.

And in reality, Yuume awoke.


	147. Reiyoku - Kashiwa's Coffee

Ahhh coffee.

Coffee was good. It was tasty. She could see how Jack had been (and probably still was not that she’d know right now) tempted to drink this coffee everyday.

Unfortunately it was not enough to keep her calm when _this one_ was behind her. “ **’ _Ancient Egypt and How Their Connections to the Dream Shaped Our World’_?** ’” Reynard read, slipping into a series of chuckles. “ **Hnhnhnhn- Hn _hnHAHAHAHAHA_!!** ”

Tch. “And just what do you find so funny?” she growled, taking a sip of her drink.

“ **Egypt was _hardly_ the origin of such things,** ” he responded with a low laugh, Yuume merely fixing him with a glare in response.

“Does it read ’ _origin_ ’? No. Egypt as a whole helped to shape a large amount of culture in the world, influencing the people’s around them. One doesn’t have to be the start of something to influence a world,” she continued.

“ **Hnhnhnhnhn. If you _say_ so,** ” the fox chuckled in response. “ **Rather _interesting_ sources you have however,** ” he added, the woman slamming the laptop down in response.

“Mn?” A third voice came over, Hatsu collecting the empty dish that Yuume had now drained. “Is something the matter?” he asked, eyeing the blond behind his customer almost in suspicion.

The expression made it obvious what he would say next, and Yuume shook her head. “Nothing,” she answered, the shadow beside her misting into a fox with an uneasy laugh. “We were just leaving.”

The waiter stared, eyes wide. “Ah- _Shadow_?” He had never seen Yuume’s shadow, now that he thought about it. Someone like this-

“If you could place the bill on my tab today,” Yuume requested. “I should have payment next week.”

“Of course,” the man responded with a slight bow. “Of course.”

With that Yuume turned from the table to leave, having gathered her things into the bag and walked off. She didn’t realize that someone else had seen the exchange however.

And it was with great suspicion, and more importantly worry, that Yuusei had found himself silent in the face of it.


	148. Reiyoku - Sekita Shirou

“Being a Doctor is hard work neh?”

She answered the question without thought. It was easier to answer than to stay quiet “Aah. It is, in a sense.” Yuume held her grip on the subway’s aisle pole, continuing to tap away at her glove’s holopad screen as she flipped through what her next assignment would be. Nothing major, just a case in Okuda district…

“But, in the end, you still do it. You must really enjoy it, being a Doctor, neesama.”

“That would be a vague point, but I-” Wait. “N- _Neesama_!?” She turned, but before she could make a comment found herself staring almost owlishly at the child she’d found herself talking to.

A young boy, twelve years old, large glasses and wavy hair-

Holding a winged lion cub in his arms.

It was the boy whose case she’d dealt with two weeks prior. “Y-You?”

The boy beamed. “It’s nice to finally meet you, neesama!”

“J-Just Neesan is fine,” she answered quietly, the boy blinking.

“…Anesama?”

“…”

The boy continued. “Mn- Anyways. Mum said you were the doctor who woke me up right?” he asked, following the woman as they came to her stop. “You’re the reason I have Sekmet, right?”

She grimaced. “As I understand, this is nothing compared to your previous-”

“Thank you!”

“…Eh?” What?

The boy continued to smile, not a trace of deception or even disappointment on his face. “When those men showed up, I thought I would die, back then- and when Ra lost his head, that didn’t change it. But then, when I woke up, I had a shadow again! And even though she’s not the same, that’s okay! Because Sekmet came from Ra, neh?”

“…” How-

How could someone this _young_ even comprehend-

“After I woke up and heard what happened, I decided I wanted to know more,” he continued with a smile, Yuume almost frowning. “So, Anesama, I was wondering if I could maybe follow you for a bit-”

“No,” she immediately responded, turning on her heel to continue on her path to have some coffee.

“Aaah! But you didn’t even hear what I was going to ask!”

“I said ‘no’ anyways, didn’t I?” she responded. Even so, she was apparently not so determined to avoid him that she would put off her coffee- which resulted in her taking her seat as the small boy stood almost awkwardly behind it.

“Mnnn- But I won’t get in the way!” he insisted, Yuume and the waiter both ignoring his comments as the former made her order.

“Don’t you have school?”

The boy did not respond to that, and instead started rifling through his bag for something as he set his lion cub down. For a moment, she wondered if there was much to his actions at all, taking her coffee as it was brought out and pulling out her card and wallet to pay ahead of time.

And then-

A laptop? “I’m homeschooled,” he explained. “My classes are all online- I’m in grade 12!”

“ _PFFFFFFFFFFff-_ ” WHAT- “G-Grade 12!?”

A nod, as though the boy was entirely unaware of what that meant. “Yea! Well, some of them I'm at that point...it's enough though! Which is why I thought, maybe-”

“You’re not following me.”

“Aaah- But I could help!” he insisted, going so far as to open up the laptop. “If there is anything at all you ever need to know, I can figure it out!”

H _ahhhhh_. “I’m fairly certain I can research for myself.” Besides. “Does your mother know you’re here?”

“Ah- Well, I told her I was going to meet with the Doctor, so it should be fine…”

Ahaha. She sighed, drinking more coffee from the cup. “You shouldn’t wander the streets on your own- that’s how accidents happen,” she warned, looking down to the boy seriously.

He swallowed. “Ah- W-Well, I stick to the main streets now, so-”

“Hnnn. The answer is still no,” she decided, taking yet another sip of coffee. “Understand?”

“Yuume.”

The cup could have dropped really- it would have been an acceptable response. Instead however, frozen in place she took another sip, forcing herself to answer. “… _Aah_?”

Yuusei stood, eyes almost glazed as he stared. “I was hoping to talk to you- it’s been some time, and I-”

“Unfortunately, I have a paper due,” she countered swiftly, swallowing back the last of her small coffee and standing. “Good-bye.”

“Ah- Yuume!”

There was no argument really-  the woman merely began rollerblading away, golden shadow misting out and looking back from under a white mask with a nearly menacing grin. Briefly, he found himself frozen by the glance. 

However in a moment, the boy at the side grabbed his attention. “Ano- Are you maybe, a friend of Ane-sama’s?”

“Ah- ane?” Yuume? He blinked, looking to the boy and nodding nonetheless. “Aah. I am.”

The boy seemed to smile at that. “Ah- Then, maybe you could tell me what she’s like? My name is Shirou!” he continued. “Sekita Shirou!” _…_ Sekita?

That seemed an odd name…

“Ane-sama seems to not like people much. On the subway, she stayed right near the back.”

_Aah._ “…Yuume has been very quiet recently,” he explained after a moment. “It’s normal.” Mostly, at least. Briefly his eyes came over the screen of the computer Shirou had, and from where he’d turned to leave he paused. This- “Shirou, right?” A nod. “What is this?”

“Mn? This?” he repeated. “It’s something I’m working on for my duel board!” he answered with a grin. “I can’t carry Sekmet on it, so I started trying to make something better!”

He had to smile, really. “Aah. I see. How about I show you something then?”

It was probably fate that both Yuume and Yuusei would find themselves with someone who had a way of not leaving them alone- but as to how that would affect their future, it would be some time before that became apparent.


	149. Reiyoku - Hacking Replacements

“If we input this code here, we could probably improve the energy efficiency and usage factor by at least 20%; shadows need to rest too after all, so it’s better to take as much pressure off whoever is powering the D-Wheel as possible neh?”

“Aah. That’s not a bad code. We’ll need to re-write something to input it however.”

“Mn! I suppose.”

If Aki had expected to see anything when she came into the garage that day, she hadn’t expected this. Between preparing for entrance exams to come in the next year, and struggling to decide exactly what she intended to go into, she hadn’t been able to visit as much as she’d hoped.

This however was a bit of a surprise, though it was the twins who voiced it. “Ehh- Who are you?”

From below, at the computers, a small blond boy with over-sized glasses looked up from where he’d hooked his laptop up to the powersupply at Yuusei’s own computer. “Ah- Um. S-Sekita Shirou!”

“Ehhh? Sekita?” Rua repeated, looking up a moment in thought. “What kind of name is- OW!”

“Don’t be rude,” Ruka scolded as her brother hissed at the accompanying elbow, Aki raising a brow in amusement at the scene.

Shirou for his part seemed rather oblivious to the matters going on. “Yeah, like ‘Red Horse’! I guess my family wanted to stand apart from the ‘Akaba’ line, huh?”

There was a short span of silence, as if the others in the room were only now beginning to even consider the potential relation to such a family line. There was that disappearance years back but… Hmm. As it were. “Shouldn’t someone like you be in school?”

“Shirou is homeschooled,” came a plain response from Yuusei. “He’s additionally quite skilled in computer programming.”

“C-Computer programming?”

“But he’s our age!”

Shirou beamed. “Ah- I’m in grade 12 though, so that probably helps.”

“… _Twelve_?” Aki had to stare- this kid was probably ready to take the same exams she was, but-

('Well, in some classes at least...' Ah, that made more sense then.)

“Aah, so, Yuusei-niisan, if we re-write the code like this-”

“That might work. Perhaps then, to compensate for this missing line-”

In the end, they didn’t get another word in until Shirou mentioned going home for bed.


	150. Reiyoku - Apprenticeship

She thought she’d gotten rid of him. That he’d given up, gone home to do… Whatever the hell kids with highschool diplomas did. Or at least those who were dangerously close to it.

She had been quite wrong however, and it was with fairly well guarded, if not even _agitated_  surprise that she came in for work to find him sitting at the side near Kira’s desk. “You?!”

Reynard, more than pleased to make his presence known, peered around the woman with a chuckle. “ **Hnhnhnhnhn! Well now, isn’t this an interesting coincidence.** ”

“Oh I assure you, it is no coincidence.” The words came from Yuume’s boss herself, and as Kira entered the room with her usual white mist at her feet she smiled. “This is Sekita Shirou- he’s come here as a part of his class assignment in the studies of a potential career interest he holds.”

AH- “What!?”

Kira chuckled, moving to sit behind her desk. “My my. So _verbal_ today. Have you met?”

It was Reynard who answered, chuckling at the fuming woman beside him. “ **For a time,** ” he laughed. “ **Though it would seem they’re to be more acquainted with the other now! How wonderful!** ”

Yuume apparently didn’t think so. Regardless- Kira continued to smile, and thus began the briefing. “Acquaintances aside, you have a new assignment Yuume.” At this the woman stared, Kira pulling out a folder and handing it over. “Nothing too complex,” she continued plainly. “Just a pair of children. You’ll be travelling to Heartland for this assignment.” Heartland again?

Well, it beat Maiami…that city seemed to have a particular death-wish when it came to shadow battles after all.

There was a nod, and as she skimmed over the folder Shirou grinned. “Ah- Two? So twice as much work for me right?”

Hn! “You’ll be watching and nothing more,” she responded coolly, though even with that it seemed Shirou was pleased. And with that, they were off, catching the nearest shadow rail they could manage.


	151. Reiyoku - Double Your Fun

The assignment was anything but basic, and if Yuume did not feel quite obligated to see it through she would have potentially turned around and walked back to work to demand a different assignment. For all she knew, that was why she had been chosen.

As it were, a woman greeted them at the door to the house call and led them into a side room where the two girls lay on identical cots in identically styled, albeit simple, dresses. With mirrored styles of hair, size, face-

“Twins!?” And both were ‘asleep’ at that, eyes closed for the sake of decency as they lay frozen in time.

The woman had long since left, and as Yuume ground her teeth Shirou stared. “Is- Is something wrong?” he asked, quite obviously confused.

Reynard, hidden in the shadow for the moment, seemed to chuckle from his distant place, and Yuume in the meantime scowled. “These are identical twins- their shadows would have been nearly identical themselves, and their dream combined into one,” she grumbled. As she said this she moved a chair between the cots, clapping her hands together a moment before pulling what seemed to be a second set of pads off of the glove. “Which means I’ll be entering through two minds at once, looking for shadows compatible with not only the host but the host’s twin and that twin’s shadow, taking into consideration any differences that exist between the two-”

“Aaah.” The boy swallowed, cutting her rant short. “So then, it’s harder-”

Hn! _Understatement_. She took a seat, pointing toward him. “Connect the laptop to this glove and do anything you can to find information on these girls,” she demanded grudgingly. “You’ll be able to text the glove’s system while I’m in.”

“Ah- Y-You’re telling me this now!?”

Narrowed eyes were the boys response. “If you’re as helpful as you are, you’ll be able,” she countered stonily. “But right now, I don’t have time to hold off. …It’s harder with children,” she continued almost quietly. “The longer you wait, the more difficult it becomes for them to wake up.”

As Shirou watched, Yuume held her hands above both girl’s heads, hands clutching his laptop. And in the end, he nodded. “Mn. I understand! I’ll do my best, Ane-sama!”

“Tch.” 'Anesama’ again! As though she was deserving of a ’ _sama_ ’! Even so she nodded, and brought her hands down without a word more, save the 'activation’ code. “ _OKAERI_!”

And in an instant, she was in.


	152. Reiyoku - The 'Twins' Dream

The Dream was not what she’d expected- at least not compared to what would have been. It was not a storming dream as was typical in the case of shadow theft, nor a ruined one. It was not even the chaotic existence that came from a strained bond, nor the dreary expanse of a child who experienced shadow-death.

It was bright. With clouds soaring over the tops of great slim rock towers, joined by bridges or alternatively nothing at all. Decorated with peach trees, pleasant feeling grass, and a warm breeze.

It was a peaceful mind, and that was why she paused.

‘Is something wrong?’ came a text, Yuume looking to her glove a moment.

“Nothing,” she responded, her words transferring to the messenger Shirou held. “It’s merely… Odd.” Odd indeed.

That never meant anything good here either, now did it? There were no monsters here, no inhabitants at all. She wandered the bridges in silence, leaving Shirou to commit to his research. And all throughout the journey she wondered-

What sort of mind was this?

A breeze blew, and she got her answer.

There was no source to her onslaught as she came to one of the mountains. The bridges were shattered simultaneously, and without warning wicked gales threatened to rend earth and sky, blending it into a blackened hurricane around her. Lightning streaked across her head, stones flew toward her and bounced off her metal blade with a shattering clang- And amid the storm there was not a sound- amid the storm there was only rage of the purest form, a despairing anger that bled emotion with all the intensity of the world’s four winds.

And the more she struggled against it the more she realized this was not something she could fight against- Her hat blew from her head and when she attempted to avoid what struck the ground at her feet, the ground that was impenetrable to her shadowed form,  her sword followed. And so she had only her mask-

Which was, as she flew back against the ground in cries of pain, shattered as well. She should have died there, she was fairly sure. Reynard was curiously absent himself, or perhaps simply putting as much as he could into the armor. Her blade was embedded in the ground to the side, and she had nothing. So then- why did she have yet to die?

The gale stopped. And as she looked upward, a figure in gold appeared. “You-” A young woman, skin dark and hair glowing with an almost sparking light with narrowed blue eyes on a somewhat round face. “I recognize you!” she exclaimed, expression twisting with horror.

It was perhaps then, that she realized this 'odd’ mind was far more than simply that.

And in reality perhaps, that another would realize their lessened chances of innocence from the crime committed.


	153. Reiyoku - Marika's Soul

It took her a moment to recognize this woman. The glow from her being was somewhat blinding, and the winds had stung her eyes, forcing her to squint. As the gale died however she found herself staring in shock, watching as her attacker came forward.

She recognized this woman- if at least only mildly. A head of gold standing behind her in line at orientation, politely asking if she wanted to join a club (she refused of course) before leaving.

However that had not been long ago. And even if it hadn’t, it still meant darker issues laying at hand. “But _how_ ,” she whispered, her shadow slowly coming to join her. “You’re-” She swallowed, unable to voice her opinions. She was assuredly not a set of twins in the end, after all!

Reynard had upon his face a grim expression, mask held to the side. “ **Your shadow was split in two,** ” he observed, the woman before them turning to face the fox. “ **And so were you- weren’t you.”**

A nod. And as Yuume’s eyes widened the woman spoke. “ _I am Iidzuna Marika,_ ” she announced, a slight echo straining the words. “ _Partner to the shadow Sun Wukong. And I-_ ” Her gaze moved downward and she held herself close, words faltering. “ _I can’t wake up yet. Not like **this**._ ”

Yuume stiffened. “You’re- _Aware_ of what happened to you then?” she asked, the question soaked with horror.

Again the woman nodded, Marika clutching her arms tight. “ _I remember pain upon my back as I meditated upon my shadow- I was almost there,_ ” she continued seriously. “ _Almost ready to unshackle the chains between us. The moment we did however,_ ” she continued, her eyes clouding with the memory, “ _I ‘slept’._ ”

“I see.” Someone attacked her in reality then- that much was obvious. It was rare to encounter someone who awoke their shadow naturally now- most used a 'Locksmith’ to do so, or found themselves awakening the being through some unfortunate event. Meditation was used for typically calm, and hard to motivate shadows, those tied to the more spiritually inclined. But then just what purpose would this bring? Splitting a shadow AND a soul in two, it made no sense! The motivations were lacking, let alone a reason to attack to begin with! “And what do you propose then? You’re obviously not a pair of children as I suspected,” she asked and argued, a hurried search being made in reality when her words met Shirou’s screen. “So then how do you intend to rejoin living flesh?”

“ _There is a way,_ ” Marika insisted coolly. Her eyes flicked over toward Reynard, and the fox merely stared, watching as the woman pressed her somewhat hesitant question. “ _Is there not?_ ”

The fox nodded, continuing with his oddly severe gaze. “ **Make sure the bonds of the two new shadows are solid- and after activating them both activate the original key,** ” he explained, Yuume taking a moment to look to her glove. There were indeed three points upon it- two faint, which she had assumed to be the shadows, and a third, strong one, which had at the time been assumed to be but one of two key points.

Apparently, that was not quite the case. As it were. “That should be no trouble then,” she decided, her armor misting back into place with her will and calm. Looking to Marika, she continued. “So then- will you join us?”

A nod. “ _It is required,_ ” the woman answered cryptically.

With that then, they began their trek to the first key-

And in the meantime, as Shirou tapped frantically across keyboards, skirting through passcode after passcode in a security database, the truth came far closer to being revealed, and the culprit more afraid.


	154. Reiyoku - The Twin's Shadows

From what he gathered on the screen, Yuume was doing wonderfully in her trek now that she had a set path. There were two goals in mind at the moment- the pillar of winds and the pillar of lightning; fuujin and raijin, the two halves that Sun Wukong had been reduced to.

Fuujin, the Wind, was the first. The pillar had been guarded by whirling gales and darkened clouds but with a touch, Marika divided them. Yuume traveled up to the tree where Fuujin’s statue resided, and after a short moment of study placed a hand on its horn.

The statue glowed green- that was all they needed of it. And so they moved on.

Raijin, of the Thunder, the Lightning, would be next. Blinding light and sparking strikes struck the ground around this second point, but as Marika walked, a cover was created from it. At the withered tree there sat a second statue and as with before, Yuume placed her hand upon it, between the horns.

The stone glowed red. And from there, it would only be one more.

The main key. Sun Wukong’s statue. “ **We shouldn’t be far,** ” Reynard observed, arms crossed. “ **The pillar for Sun Wukong should be in the meeting points of the wind and thunder.** ”

As the two women nodded, Yuume looked to her glove. “Shirou,” she called, Shirou in question looking to the chat window. “How far along are you with your research?”

‘Ah- I’m getting there!’ came a somewhat frazzled response, the boy coughing nervously as he typed. 'This information is sealed tight! Someone _really_ didn’t want the name 'Iidzuna Marika’ to get out.’

Hnnn. There was no response to that, though the news visibly brought worry to Yuume’s thoughts. Bit of a problem, that, As they walked she thus turned to Malinka herself. “You recall nothing of who attacked you?” she questioned once again, the woman staring. “Not even a shadow, or a face?”

At this Marika seemed to drift off in thought, staring at the ground. “ _Nothing- the time around then is scattered,_ ” the woman explained with a sigh. “ _My memories aren’t whole in here. It’s a dream after all!_ ” she laughed, almost through tears. Reynard and Yuume stared, and after a few moments the clouds seemed to darken, the woman before them narrowing her eyes in thought. “ _Though, you’re right,_ ” she admitted, winds beginning to blow. “ _There was a shadow._ ”

Reynard seemed to stiffen, eyes glancing to his side as though to search for some other being. The winds, though not dangerous yet, threatened to continue in their steady rise of force and volume. Yuume for her part, managed to hold the image of impassivity perfectly- in the back of her mind however-

“ _I remember a voice,_ ” Marika realized, blood draining from her face. And as though shot through the chest her eyes widened, and she turned, tears gathering in her eyes as the wind began to force itself around them. “ _I remember my-!_ ”

Outside in reality there was a shout- as a man came in and ignored a small boy’s protests, pulling back on a sleeping woman’s form. In the dream, Reynard acted-

“ **YUUME! HOLD!** ”

“ _AAAAAAAHHH-!_ ” The hurricane returned. Marika screeched as rocks began to crumble, light streaking from the pillars they’d activated. “ _KRHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_ ”

“WHAT IS THIS!?”

Dust streaked, and light covered her protectively, and as Marika reached out, her body tearing under the force of her own power- ’ _YUUME!_ ’ she thought she heard, ’ _YUUME SHE’S-_ ’

“hhHAA _AAAAAH-HHH!_ ” Eyes widened and her body jerked as she re-awoke to reality, frozen. “Hahh- A _hhhhhh_ -” Awake. She was awake, she hadn’t finished, which meant that re-merging the two would be impossible and- “You _fool!_ ” she shouted, turning to the one whose presence she felt behind her. “Do you have any idea what you’ve _done_!?”

The elderly man who had stood behind her trembled. “I- I thought something was wrong,” he stammered, Shirou standing at the side in shocked and terrified silence. “I thought-”

As Yuume stared at the broken man she found herself unable to speak, merely turning. “They should wake up in a few days,” she finally said, moving toward the door. “I-”

A weasel type shadow stood in the doorway, poking his head around and holding sickle-hands together in almost unease. Shirou, trembling as he held his laptop, shook his head, mouthing something- as though afraid that something would attack him for what he found, or worse.

And as the woman frowned, meeting the expression with narrowed eyes, he finally spoke. “A-Anesama,” he squeaked, “He’s-!” He was what?

_What was-_

Shirou’s fallen laptop lay on the side, and quite suddenly it was clear. The power of a 'kama-itachi’. The unwillingness to recall the culprit from within the dream. This-

“Is something wrong?” the man to the side of her asked, Yuume trembling on the spot.

“You claimed these were your grandchildren, correct?” she asked lowly, Shirou slowly gathering his laptop from the side and pulling further away from the door. Without waiting for an answer she turned, snatching the man by the collar and pinning him to the wall. “THESE GIRLS, YOUR _DAUGHTER_ , CORRECT?”

With a shout the man rasped, choking on his own protests. “I- Don’t know what you’re-”

“You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about,” she hissed, tightening her grip on the man’s throat. “And frankly there are many things I would love to do to you because of it- I can tolerate plenty of things,” the doctor snarled, her eyes sparking with a darkness even Reynard could not restrain. “But to _CUT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER’S **SOUL** IN TWO_!”

The response left a cold air in the room, and the refusal to respond was replaced with cold resolve. “It was for her own good!” he argued bitterly. “I had to- _GlHNK-_ ”

_-CRACK-_

Her fist slammed into the man’s face, and as she let him fall to the ground in shivers she growled. “If I had no self control I would kill you on the spot and have no regrets. You’re lucky I have the evidence to turn this against you as it is,” she continued lowly. “I’m going to do all in my power to make sure these two _never see you again_ \- And if you know what’s good for you,” she warned, turning as Shirou moved to almost hesitantly leave the room himself, “ _You’ll not fight against that._ ”

There was no argument from the man she left bleeding on the floor, and no question from the wife as to the blood on her fist.

As it was, she had news to bring to Kira now.


	155. Reiyoku - Hecate

The twins did not have memory of who they had been before the division. As it was, Kira was the one to take custody of the pair, her power as head of a Doctor’s agency giving her all the leverage needed for such a task.

They were called ‘Mari’ and 'Nika’. One was partnered with wind, and the other with thunder. They only barely resembled their former self, but all the same it hurt Yuume to see them; as it did Shirou as well.

Despite this however, Shirou kept a face of optimism about himself. He visited Yuusei when he could, doing his class work alongside any programming they had time to do; within a few weeks, he became a regular sight at the garage.

As well as, for Yuusei and the others, the one link back to Yuume. “Anesama doesn’t really smile I noticed,” he was saying to Yuusei, the man only half paying attention as he worked away at a bike that had been brought in. “She doesn’t seem to be very cautious when she works either. She finds the most direct path and cuts right through it,” the boy explained, Yuusei nodding.

“Aah. Like Jack,” he intoned. “They do have their similarities,” he admitted further.

“Eh- Jack Atlas does?”

“ _Rerf_!”

A shrill set of barks cut the thoughts short, the door opening above. Barreling into the room came three puppies, and without much warning a fairly incredible chain of events occurred.

First, Shirou’s shadow bristled and hissed, backing away from the curious pups and attempting to swipe one.

Next, being ridiculously out-numbered and figuring they were playing a game, the puppies began to bat back.

The shadows, deciding to get in on it, thus followed over, not noticing one flaw in this grand scheme of 'playtime’.

Sekmet never left Shirou’s side. So as the swarm of shadows hit, he found himself forced back and onto the ground.

Along with his laptop.

Which was trampled on by quite a number of things, before a loud _CRACK_ entered the air and-

“No _oooooooooOOOOOOOOO_!”

The resulting howl was likely louder than even the dogs could have managed.

“Aaah-” Yuusei turned to look at the two who had brought the dogs there in the first place, a mildly shocked old woman standing with the closest thing to a poker-face one could have under a small glare from Yuusei.

Iktomi, following the look from his dear friend, would merely shrug and let Hecate deal with the shenanigans herself.

“Hecate. Where did you get these,” Yuusei eventually asked, eyes narrowed. The dogs in question were happily rolling around as Shirou fled to the safety of the other staircase, laptop portions held close.

“They were just in a box!” she protested. “I couldn’t just leave them there, look at them!”

…He did.

And then looked back.

Hekate frowned. “Oof! I’ll bring them to the apartment room then,” she grumbled, moving down to herd them into her arms. “Come along Placido, that’s not for chewing.”

…Placido?

It took Yuusei a moment to stop staring at the puppies when he caught that, but as Iktomi came down from the door he managed nonetheless, extending a nod in greeting. “Iktomi.”

“Yuusei.” The shadow smirked. “I see you’re doing well enough- the kid is unexpected.”

“Aah. He’s a friend of Yuume’s.”

“Yuume?” A raised eyebrow. “I haven’t seen her in ages. Though I suppose I’m one to talk, given work!” he laughed. There was a bit of a tone in there that made it difficult to tell if it was still work that he was excited about, or who he was working _with_.“

And so he gave another nod. "She’s started working with another shadow,” he added somewhat quietly.

Oh. “Another shadow?” the trickster responded. “I’d have thought sealed shadows would be useless to a 'Doctor’.”

“It’s attached to her.”

A bit of a choke entered the air at that, and Iktomi stared. “Attached- That’s _impossible_ ,” he hissed. “The way you’re speaking I’m assuming it’s not the one you know- and a human cannot have TWO SOULS!”

And yet the look Yuusei gave said that this was just what Yuume had.

Which led Iktomi to frown and turn away. “Mnnn. Quite a bizarre state of existence she has then,” he murmured. “Not something I would know about.”

“Iktomi,” Yuusei asked after a moment of silence in the face of these facts. “Do you know of anyone by the name of 'Reynard’?”

A nod. “Of course I do- any fox with an inflated ego likes to call themselves that,” he snorted, rolling his eyes. “The original Reynard is long gone,” Iktomi added more seriously. “He was one of the greater tricksters- elementals, you might have called them. For Reynard, his element was 'Light’; he controlled it, and embodied it; if he so much as blinked he could make you believe you were walking in mid-air.” He smirked. “Not someone you’d see partnered to a 'dark type’ like Yuume, you see.”

And yet somehow this only strengthened his worry, his thoughts drifting back to the glimmering shadow he had seen with Yuume.

“What happened to him?”

“Sealed.” At the raised eyebrow, Iktomi explained. “Not to an object- but to a bloodline. A single line of heritage whose descendants would occasionally fail to develop their own shadow for the sake of accommodating Reynard himself. There are others like this, of course. Not many mind you, but there _are_ others,” he finished, briefly looking down to Yuusei.

And again Yuusei nodded, and in the end he found himself frowning rather than feeling even mildly relieved about this. “I see.” he decided, growing silent for quite some time. “…Thank you, Iktomi.”

“If she has a 'reynard’ in her shadow, I wouldn’t worry too much,” Iktomi told him with a shrug. “They’re typically nothing but upstart fox kits.”

“Aah.” He nodded, and as sounds of puppies from upstairs pulled Iktomi’s attention there, he frowned. “Understood.”

It seemed in the end that even the words of the trickster god of 'wisdom’ and 'connection’ could relieve his worry.


	156. Reiyoku - The Forest Thickens

“The usual?” a familiar voice asked, Yuume nodding in response to Hatsu’s question.

“Aah. Thank you very much,” she responded.

The waiter merely smiled, jotting down the order from memory. “Anything for a loyal patron.” Who also paid for the coffee on time, right?

As it were, she nodded. Hatsu left to get her drink, and she herself pulled out the file Kira had given her for the next assignment.

The next _field_  assignment; it seemed that as of late, Kira had been looking to raise Yuume up to the ranks of a pseudo officer, and she had not been subtle about it. ’ _You will need to keep your shadow hidden outside the dream for a few weeks,’_ she warned, Yuume narrowing her eyes as she recalled Kira’s words. ’ _I’m going to be sending you undercover to a coming tournament located in Maiami._ ’

Maiami. Even from that, she could tell this might be sour. This was no mere ‘tournament’, of course.

The 'TKI’ promotional event, an unofficial tournament that had been rejected for official status due to a lack of restrictions on their entrants. No background checks, which lead to potentially game breaking gloves-

More importantly however, was that some of them were potentially using stolen shadows.

The battles of Maiami were known for being particularly fierce, focusing on more unique shadows, on feats of strength and speed beyond human limit. It was probably an obvious decision for Kira, this assignment.

Not so much to Yuume, and she frowned as she sipped her coffee. Shirou was back- as he began talking about the twins, Hatsu had come out with the coffee, and the boy had gotten distracted with talking to him instead, Hatsu apparently shocked by the child’s appearance for a moment. It happened a few times in the past, including their first meeting...but he’d gotten over it-particularly now that they were talking about the last assignment. She didn’t mind that, she found. ’ _Supposedly he did it just because she had a really powerful shadow!_ ’ he was telling the waiter, who was listening with at least a mild bit of interest as he adjusted his glasses. ’ _A trickster of wind, 'Sun Wukong’!_ ’

Hatsu seemed to quirk an amused, if not disbelieving brow at that. “A trickster eh?”

“Mnn! Bright yellow I think. She got split in two though. Ah- But-” He grinned. “The split-offs seem to really like Reynard neh? Do you think they knew him?”

Yuume snorted at the question directed toward her, and thankfully Reynard held his word and stayed hidden. “Please, the chances of that are slim. Those two are just excited puppies-that's all it is.” She drained the last of her coffee and stood, handing her card to Hatsu. “I’m ready to pay.”

“Ah. Of course,” he responded, taking the card and vanishing inside. “Right away.”

With no one left to see, Reynard’s chuckle met the air. ’ _Hnhnhnhn. The boy knows more about me than you do my dear, how curious!_ ’ There was a light stomp across where his head sat in the shadow, and as a short curse met the echoed air it faded. ’ _sGF-_ ’ This 'keep your shadow hidden' was proving advantageous, she had to say...

“Anesama, when exactly is that tournament,” Shirou asked as they waited, Yuume looking back to him.

“It should be in three days- I had to warn my instructors that I would be missing in fact.”

“EH- You’re missing a class!?”

A nod. “It’s an important task, and it’s out of the city as well.” She fell silent at that, and soon enough Hatsu returned.

“Your card madam, and your receipt.”

“Thank you,” she replied, turning to leave. “I’ll explain the rest shortly Shirou,” she went on. “You should be able to get audience seats.”

“Ah- Okay!”

As their vague chatter flitted over the air, it was truly a pity that they didn’t notice the waiter still studying from a distance. Watching as a small green snake coiled around his hand was lifted to his ear, where it whispered-

’ _It’s him._ ’

The waiter nodded, and as he removed his glasses stared off at them with a cold and almost murderous stare. A shimmer seemed to pass over his body-as if something were masked, or hidden, and briefly it seemed almost as if his hair had become leaves. “It seems I will be asking for a vacation day then.”


	157. Reiyoku - Carly's Research

She’d been planning this report for some time, if she was being perfectly honest with herself. TKI was hardly an ‘underground’ ring after all- they were merely unofficial, unable to gain that extra-status that would get them benefits. However despite this they were far from hurting for funds when they held these tournaments- if anything, they made as much if not more profit from them.

It was easy to assume then that people simply didn’t know what went on during the TKI tournaments. Or that they simply _didn’t_ care, even.

That, however, was why she was here.

Beside her, Jack grumbled. “I don’t see why I need to have all this on,” he muttered, adjusting the hat and shades.

Carly, wearing something a little different herself, merely laughed quietly at that. “Ah- W-Well, the fact is, we’re both recognizable- It if wasn’t for the fact that they don’t check ID, this probably wouldn’t work.”

More grumbling, and so Carly chose to ignore her boyfriend for the moment. The imp had been set- The cameras placed. She and Jack would be watching and scoping out the facilities of TKI’s 'shadow arena’, finding the flaws, the stories- Everything.

Seats were taken- it wasn’t a small arena, but it was no Neo-Domino Dome, that was for certain. With their spaces reserved more or less however, Jack stood. “We have… One hour before the tournament start,” Carly told him. “It’s simple enough- about as long as Fortune Cup was.”

A nod, and Jack began to move back toward the door. “I’ll be back before the start.”

“Mn!”

As Jack left she thought she felt someone else approach- it wasn’t a bad feeling so to speak, but she had a shiver down her spine for some reason, and-

“Carly.”

“AH-!” She gave a short shout, turning as Yuusei appeared. For once, he’d taken his bandanna _off_ it seemed- an odd way to create a disguise, but combined with his typical garage wear it actually proved to be quite the antithesis to what he’d worn during the WRGP. No one there had seen him in these clothes, with his glasses on; and since there was little point in taking the bandanna off to put a helmet on at the time, the bandanna had been a constant.

Thus, without it, he looked almost entirely different. “Ah- Y-Yuusei!” She exclaimed, struggling somewhat to keep her voice down. “What are you doing here!?”

He held a laptop forward, and she stared. “Sekita Shirou is here,” he said plainly. “There were messages and notes open concerning this place and date; they appeared while I was repairing it for him.”

“Ah-” For a moment Carly frowned. Sekita Shirou was not someone she was familiar with to be honest. She’d felt as if she should have been familiar with the surname at least, but…

Quite suddenly a conversation between herself and Jack came to mind, and she stiffened. Jack did, after all, _occasionally_ visit Yuusei still, much like anyone else. He simply had more of a schedule to follow, albeit not nearly as tight as Crow’s.

Jack had recently come back muttering about a small blond boy working at Yuusei’s computer, so- “AH- B-But he’s just a child isn’t he?” Carly hissed, eyes wide. “Why!”

Yuusei shook his head. “I don’t know. However, I intend to find him- can I ask you to look after this?” he added, Carly taking the laptop in hand.

“Ah- Of course, um-”

“Mn?”

As the man glanced back, she coughed. “Jack should be down that way- he might be able to help.”

“Aah.” Yuusei nodded, and turned. “Understood. Thank you, Carly.”

With that he moved to leave, Carly left to stare with what was almost a worried scowl on her face. “…Jack was right,” she finally murmured, sitting down in her seat. “You do need more sleep.”

And perhaps, she thought to herself, something else.


	158. Reiyoku - Fox & Dragon

He almost didn’t realize who it was he passed, but when he did he wasted no time. Turning to look back with wide eyes at the woman he reached out with an arm and snatched her by the shoulder, scowling.

“ _YUUME,_ ” he hissed, the woman jumping in shock.

“NGH-” Despite her obvious fear however she quickly calmed when she realized who it was. “G- Jack!?” Her ‘calm’ evaporated once again, possibly even for anger. “What are you _doing_ here,” she hissed in an instant, eyes wide. Her cover could not be blown- not here, not with so little time!

Jack merely scowled. “I could ask you the same! You haven’t called even once, or visited-!”

“And when did you care?” she responded almost coolly.

She did not expect him to punch the wall beside her. Not at all. “I ALWAYS CARE!” he snarled, somehow managing to keep his voice down regardless. “Because you’re a friend- you’re _family_! But even that is nothing compared to what the others are going through now!”

As Yuume stared, her frown softening, Jack continued. “At least I can ask Carly, or even a waitress at La Green, if they’ve seen you. At least they’ve shared more than one word within the last few _MONTHS_! But Crow can’t contact anyone. And _YUUSEI!_ ”

Tch- “Keep your voice down,” she cut in swiftly, taking up an uncharacteristic level of power in her voice. And while Jack narrowed his eyes in a subtle act of surprise, she continued. “I am on an _assignment_ here, understand? _Undercover,_ ” the woman hissed further. “A single word connecting me to the outside, and _everything_ is blown!”

She did not let Jack say another word. Instead, she ducked under his arm and turned, eyes quivering despite the facade of rage she attempted to hold. “I don’t want to talk,” she continued. “Not to anyone. It would be better if you simply left now- And Carly too,” the woman added, her friend’s frown taking a different sort of tone to it. “She’s here isn’t she? Preparing to make a report? At least have the decency to avoid filming my matches then.”

“Your match- Yuume!” Jack roared, ignored as the woman turned and swiftly walked away. “ _YUUME_!”

To his shock, he was answered by a golden shadow stretching out from behind her for a short instant. ’ **I believe the woman asked for silence,** ’ he chuckled, floating over with a shapeshifting grin that froze Jack in place as the voice as well changed. ’ **Do listen. Hnhnhnhhahahhahaaa!** ’

With that, Jack could do nothing but stare in shock and silence as the shadow left. As the shadow which had for but an instant stolen the face of someone long dead misted back into the darkness at his friend’s feet. As to the side, a small warning sounded for the start of the matches.

And in the end, he thought to himself quite bitterly, he still hadn’t solved anything, had he?


	159. Reiyoku - Dragon & Lion

“Let’s see. This route leads here, and if I take this path, I’ll find the washrooms, stairs, and-”

He knew that voice.

Yuusei had been preparing to take an entirely different path when he left the audience’s seating, but when he heard the sound of a young boy echo through the air he changed his mind in an instant. Turning down an alternate hall with footsteps echoing around him he looked for the source, the volume of Shirou’s voice rising quickly.

“…And this door leads to a radio room, and- ACk, Sekmet!” Shou laughed, his little lion-cub tackling him with a mewl from the air. “Not now I’m busy!”

“Busy with what, Shirou?” AH-

The boy jumped, and looking back found himself staring with wide eyes. “A-Aahh!! _Yuusei-niisan_!” he hissed, suddenly dropping his voice to a whisper. Without warning Sekmet was dropped, and while he would have on his own had about as much success in pulling Yuusei away as a kitten with an ox, it seemed Yuusei was willing to humor the boy as he was pulled to the side. “Yuusei-niisan! What are you doing here!?”

The man frowned. “Your computer contained messages implying you were here. When your glove tracer matched,” he continued seriously, Shirou merely holding his wrist sheepishly, “I came here to make sure you were alright.”

“Ah-” He swallowed. “You didn’t need to-”

“A tournament like this, no matter how ‘simple’ in nature, is not a place for a child,” he continued sternly. That was, in the end, what Shirou was. And more importantly, he was a child who did not know of anything worse than what had happened in the past. Not at all.

“I’m still safe,” he protested quietly. “I mean, with Anesama-”

Ane- “ _Yuume!_?”

“Shhh!!” He blinked, watching as Shirou reacted with abrupt panic. “ _Shhh_!! Anesama’s here on assignment,” he explained swiftly. “She’s undercover in the tournament, if you say something now-”

Yuusei stared for a moment, as though hesitating to ask something.

Instead, Shirou continued. “So you can’t speak to her, or look for her right now ok? Even I’m not allowed, I’m just looking around the building while she gets ready! We can’t ruin this!”

It wasn’t likely that Shirou realized the true gravity of his words, to be honest.

Nonetheless Yuusei nodded, albeit with somewhat dim eyes. “Aah,” he decided. “I see.” Don’t approach.

“Um- But you know, you can sit where I’ll be!” Shirou added, the man blinking almost curiously. “I’m right close to the arena, so you’ll be able to at least watch right?”

He didn’t particularly feel like saying much in response to that, staring at the boy for a few moments more instead. In the end however, it was with yet another nod that he agreed. And as he smiled, he sighed. “I see,” he began, closing his eyes. “…How about you show me the seats, Shirou.”

“Mnn! Right this way!” the boy cheerily told him, apparently ignorant to his friend’s stony expression. “Anesama’s boss reserved two, so there’s definitely one for you!” Oh? Two seats were reserved?

At the time, he didn’t question what that meant.

Perhaps if he had- if he’d made a call to discover that the seat was more 'donated’ than anything, rather than provided.

Perhaps then, watching as the tournament progressed, he would have realized what was due to happen. As Yuume carved a path through her competitors with ease for the intent of meeting the head for her 'prize’, in her own case well needed information. And as, on the other tier of the tournament structure, yet another seemed to pass through unhindered.

Perhaps he would have realized, then-

That when the finals came, so would a blood-bath of far more intense proportions than they had at all expected.


	160. Reiyoku - Battle of Earth and Shadow

When the battle first began there were roaring cheers on the air- cheers for the two who had come from nowhere to rise through the ranks, for the two who would now meet in a battle that for once had them clueless as to the better of them. There were roars of cheers surrounding Carly and Jack, and endless shouts from behind Yuusei and Shirou.

Not once did Yuume look back to her friends in the audience however, and that aside they would break her cover if they cheered for her now.

So they held silent.

So they watched as the two competitors rose to the stage, and watched as the duo came to face each other.

It was only now that they really recognized the green-haired man, his glasses missing but his uniform flawlessly in place. This man was-

“ _You_?!” Yuume shouted in surprise, the battle starting.

“Correct. However you’ll find,” he began lowly, raising twin pistols to the air as his armor appeared from nothing, “That it doesn’t matter.” The illusion of humanity crumbled over him-revealing skin that wasn’t merely as dark as wood but as textured as it, hair that was not only green in appearance but as green as the leaves that made it.

And even that, was not the true ‘armor’ he wore.

A set of armor should not have appeared without an arena, but Hatsu did just that. As a snake reared from his shoulder and struck his throat, sending vines across and through his body, the man hissing only slightly at the pain. His uniform seemed to shift only slightly, gaining a leaf-like pattern as what seemed to be wood grew across the side of one face. And with nothing left to do but retaliate, Yuume had been forced to instill the field herself, armor coating her along with the field. She charged with her blade and dipped around bullets and vines, their leaves grazing past her. Perhaps if it had been battle alone, she would have made clear victor. Hatsu, in terms of force, was assuredly the weaker after all. He fought with a spirit of ‘earth’, bringing plants from the ground to his aid.

However Hatsu did more than just fight.

He also spoke- and words in the end, could cause a pain that lasted far longer than any scar.

“An immediate charge!” he had 'complimented’, almost weaving around the strikes from the blade of an enraged and betrayed woman. “Truly a tactic worthy of a ’ _beast_ ’, wouldn’t you agree?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” she snarled back. Even the truth sounded odd with those words, even that- more importantly however was that his attitude held a stiff air of betrayal and overall she wanted nothing more than to end it now. In a sense, that was what happened in fact.

He stopped her with two words.

“ ** _Black Rain_**.”

And when she stopped a bullet pierced her shoulder, a vine trailing back from the wound to pin her to the ground. For an instant the pain snapped her to reality, and her anger drove her forward, pulling against the vine and snapping it with a howling cry.

However Hatsu continued to speak, and he had far more armor piercing shots in his arsenal. A chant of ages came over the air, and his eyes were dark. Impossibly, cards appeared to his field…as if his glove was something else, something that stretched beyond time and into the days when Maiami was a happier place.

For a moment, three dragons faced her down-but only a moment,

“Eight years ago in the elder sectors of Neo Domino, home to the original district of Domino itself, a device called the locksmith was created,” Hatsu announced clearly, the dragons charging their target as she broke free of the vine. The cards that had appeared only briefly on the field had given their ‘types’ away-synchro, xyz, fusion…but how?

How could someone manage such a thing? “They created a device that would awaken the soul and shadow, officially bringing a dying era of non-riding duels to a close- Something however, went wrong.”

“Everyone knows this!” Yuume retorted, eyes wide behind her mask. Though the porcelain failed to betray her emotion, those who knew her could easily read the terror in her voice- however despite this, with the field as it was, they could not interfere; thus, the doctor continued. “What point do you have in describing this!?” she demanded, blood staining her robes.

“I think you know.” Another shot and another scream, and as a vine seared its way through the joint of her arm, her sword clattered to the ground. “In this world there are shadows who are not born of human souls, shadows whose very existence can shatter the earth’s balance. Spirits known as the Trickster Gods, the Elements of the Earth. Just like yours.”

“ _Just like mine.”_

Somehow, she couldn’t think on that part.

“ _The fun has just begun, ‘Ojou-san’.”_

She shook with rage and charged again, snatching her sword from the ground after snapping the vine with an agonized scream. “AND WHAT POINT,” she demanded once more fear painting her voice, “DO YOU HAVE IN THIS TALE?”

His only answer was to chant.

“ _I activate the condition written upon my shadow, I hold the covenant with the god of my very soul…”_

The blade clashed against tall trunks of wood and she jumped back, skidding to the ground as Hatsu banished his plants to land upon the field again. Except somehow, she realized, this was more than banishment. Somehow, this looked more like…

‘Anesama!’ she thought she heard, ‘IT’S A TRIBUTE SUMMON, LIKE IN A DUEL-’

“ _Behold, BEHOLD! I offer to you the keys of the other worlds, and to life itself…From the stars of the universe, and the depths of the black hole…from the pillar of light which surrounds the earth itself I ask of you, REVEAL YOUR SHAPE! I DRAW YOU FROM THIS FIELD TO BE MORE THAN MY ARMOR IN BATTLE, BUT TO BE MY VERY LIFE AGAIN!”_

The symbols of the other three dimensions…more than that she realized, frozen in horror as shadows of plants rose up into the form of an enormous serpent, plowing down to ‘devour’ their master. They rose him up far far above and twisted his form with wood and flora, until what stood there was no longer human but ‘beast’. This was indeed like watching a hologram’s summon but _all the same, how?_

_How!?_

_“ **TRICKSTER GOD OF THE EARTHEN GROWTH! VELES!”**  
_

Another one.

Just as Sun Wukong had been one, so was he…and suddenly she was realizing that it was more than mere fear holding her in place. More than even just the vines growing up while she was frozen, while people from the crowd screamed…or simply stared.

“Do you understand now? _I'VE DONE MY RESEARCH!_ ” Hatsu roared, as if to ask trivia instead of something more grave. “EIGHT YEARS AGO A TRICKSTER GOD AWOKE, AND IN HIS RAGE DEVOURED THE SOULS OF ALL OTHERS WHO WERE PRESENT,” he announced coldly, guns pointed forward. “And two years following this event, all whose souls had been devoured were found slaughtered in their own beds, as though the furnishings themselves had come to life to devour them! ONLY ONE PERSON SURVIVED BOTH OF THESE EVENTS,” he snarled, cocking the safety of his gun to 'reload’ it as his opponent stiffened. “ISN’T THAT RIGHT? DEMON OF THE BLACK RAIN, TRICKSTER GOD OF SHADOWS? ISN’T THAT RIGHT, **_YUUME KAIBA_**!?”

It was as though a paralyzing wind had passed over the crowd, and more importantly herself. Those in the audience other than her friends swiftly turned to frantic mutterings in fear, eyes wide and voices far less than hidden. Those in the audience whom she did know froze, eyes wide. Shirou himself stared, as though unwilling to believe, or perhaps as if he had seen something no one else had. Carly swallowed back a wave of nausea, whilst the others with her almost seemed shocked by the reaction of those around them. It was not the mutterings held for the 'Black Rose Witch’, nor the mutterings once held for the markered criminals of Satellite.

It was a fear of something far greater.

And with her head bowed, Yuume’s mask crumbled as much as her thoughts had been with each passing nightmare for the last month. With her head bowed she began to shake, trembling as she loosely gripped her sword.

With her head bowed, she began to _laugh._ “Hnhnhn. HnhnhahahaahahaaaAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! _THAT’S RIGHT_ ,” she announced, voice wavering with insanity as she looked up. “I’m a 'MONSTER’, no matter what others may say- the so-called inner circle will never change the truth that the public so clearly sees!” she wailed, eyes wide as she laughed madly. “I _AM_ the **_'MONSTER’_** ,” she howled. “I devoured their souls and I DID NOTHING IN RECOMPENSE! AND TWICE MORE AFTER I DID THIS, _**TWICE MORE!**_ ” she cried. “I am a monster,” Yuume repeated, her voice shuddering whilst the vines she’d torn from herself slowly reforged their connections to the earth, her tears streaming down her face to mix with blood, filth and chipped stone. “So then why,” she wept, first quiet and then suddenly louder than ever before. “ _ **SO THEN WHY DON’T YOU JUST KILL ME ALREADY**_!” she screamed, the vines pulling at her body.

And as Hatsu gave her answer her crazed grin shattered into nothing but horrified realization, followed by a despairing acceptance as she bowed her head in response.

“Because that would be too _good_ for you.”

The bullets fired.


	161. Reiyoku - The Tricksters of Light and Earth

There was no hope.

Her body was mangled and torn by plant growth, bound to the ground and stopped from bleeding out only by the very plants growing through her. They halted her movements and allowed only her head the right to move- and even then, it hung motionless.

There was no point.

Hatsu’s words were true after all, however quiet she’d kept it. What her family thought, what those close thought?

None of that small percentage mattered. None of that changed reality.

None of it changed the truth that the people as a whole saw, none of it changed the wails from the crowds as they pleaded for their lives in the face of the demon of black rain, cheered the ‘demon-killer’ with vicious relief, desiring nothing more than vengeance for the slaughtered of the 'rain’.

Maybe for a moment she’d continued hiding out of some pathetic hope that it _would_ change. Out of some pathetic dream that the name 'Yuume Kaiba’ would no longer mean 'survivor and perpetrator of Black Rain, killer of many and coward in the line’.

_Maybe_.

With her head bowed she fell into a dreamlike state, thoughts buried in the back of her mind. What point was there, hiding? Her name was out in the open now, and there was nothing more. What point was there, living? Her shadow brought all this pain and then more so. It was as Hatsu had said; it was a trickster and a demon, a beast that had no right to exist. There was no point. Even if she escaped this, the witnesses were many. There was. No. _Hope_.

’ _Oi_.’

None at all.

’ _what are you doing?_ ’

She heard the click over the air.

’ _What are you doing!?_ ’

And quite suddenly there was a shout, and her vision filled with light. “ _ **JUST WHAT IS IT,**_ ” came a snarling, rage filled voice as white light blinded her and pulled her within a dream of endless white, “ _ **THAT YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING**_!?”

Yuume looked to the flaming fox spirit that was Reynard with eyes devoid of fear, or any other emotion. They seemed instead to be glazed over, as though frozen beneath layers of tears and blind to anything that did and soon would exist. “It’s over.” she stated flatly. And as she bowed her head again, she even smiled. “The world will be rid of the Raven,” Yuume told herself aloud. “This is just what I deserve.”

“ ** _IS IT NOW_**?” the fox roared, looking down with a face that was none but his. She expected some speech on her worth, a foolish attempt to convince her otherwise. Instead however the fox’s eyes widened with rage, its anger as the Light searing her skin with a warning she could not at all ignore. “ _ **JUST WHO IS IT THEN THAT YOU THINK HE WILL TARGET**_ **NEXT** _ **?**_ ”

…

No.

The sound of bullet fire returned to her ears and Yuume’s head snapped up, leaving her alone in the white expanse with the fox’s words of warning. _No_.

Hatsu had stated that all the tricksters of element were the target. He bore the Earth, the Plant. She bore Darkness. Reynard, tied to her being, was Light.

But there were two others she realized coldly, two who were once _one_. The spirit whose power was the wind itself, the spirit who now took residence within the forms of two _children_ \- someone who had taken that form doing exactly what countered the madness of the trickster gods, meditating the spirit into a calm that would have destroyed nothing!

**_NO_**!

In her rage she opened her eyes to reality, and despite the pain of the vines around her she tore free with a snarl. A wave of light followed a spinning, ground level kick she created to loosen her bonds, and in that instant the bullet fired was deflected to the ground. What attempted to grow back was seared dry by the light of her 'shadow’.

Hatsu stared. “You stand?” he asked, eyebrows raised with incredulity as he looked to the woman with seeming rage. “You yourself accepted that you have no right to live! You yourself _accepted_ your death!”

“Yes. I did,” she responded coolly, voice reverberating around a now stunned audience. She gripped her sword with a regained light in her eyes, and without warning she charged. “However you as well bear the soul of a demon,” Yuume countered, pulling her blade back even as her re-opened wounds spilled red across the ground. And there are others,“ she screamed, slashing her sword as her opponent fled through trees again, "Those who _ARE_ innocent, _THOSE WHO DESERVE TO LIVE_!”

“You’ve tried these tactics before,” Hatsu retorted, the plant-life stretching and growing through the open roof arena as Yuume continued to charge. Her shadow in response created the footholds she needed as she cut branch after branch, rushing up and through the branches in a driven pursuit with no concern for what would occur in the end. “You’re only exhausting your efforts and your words!”

“I won’t let you kill them,” she insisted stiffly, words now devoid of any hesitancy. “I WON’T LET YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON THOSE YOU WOULD CONDEMN SO SWIFTLY! **_IF I MUST REACH YOU THROUGH THESE WOODS THEN SO BE IT!_** ” she roared, waves of light severing the trees as though they were naught but warmed butter. “ _ **I WILL CUT THROUGH WHATEVER YOU HOLD TO YOUR DEFENSE!**_ ”

“WHAT!?” How accurate those words were, he found, bullets firing rapidly as he attempted to grow entire forests to shield him. Instead the blade cut through each shoot and dissolved it into nothing, adding footholds and ledges, fueling her charge forward- “HOW!” he snarled, eyes wide as he continued to fire. As if he had assumed the fox's company to merely be a ruse the entire time, an agreement with a companion in recent times. “You are _DARKNESS_!” he protested as the light around her sword brightened, “HOW CAN YOU _WIELD_ THIS-!”

As Hatsu kicked back from the final tree and fired one last set of bullets she cut through them without pause, not even allowing the ammo to seed. And pulling her sword back, she answered. “Because I fight with _LIGHT_ on my side!” she roared, bringing the blade up and back toward her foe. “AND BY LIGHT’S POWER YOU WILL NOT COME HERE AGAIN!”

“NGAAAA- AHH _AAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAaaaa-_!”

The blast resulting from the final strike sent Hatsu flying beyond the buildings she could see, and far above into even the clouds. In contrast, sent her backwards from the blast radius, the light only now beginning to fade. Sending her falling, hundreds of meters downward.

Perhaps it really would be it then, her 'end’.

She closed her eyes with that in mind, waiting for herself to hit the ground. Instead however, she heard a voice-

“YUUME!" 

"Ngh-!” Strong arms caught her, and dully she recalled the field that had been set. Dully she recognized white armored arms gripping her tight, carrying her down. “Nn-”

…She couldn’t hide her emotions, this time. Yuusei carried her back down, and as she looked to the tired appearance he bore, to the gaunt features he had, she could no longer hide her emotions in response, tears gathering yet again as Jack’s words echoed in the back of her mind.

“Y-Yuu-”

She was too exhausted to say anything more. The armor faded and injuries as well but the mind still remembered after all. And she was _tired,_ after all, so _tired_.

So when Yuusei landed, Yuume had long since closed her eyes in the end. However at least now, despite what had happened, they knew that she would eventually re-open them.


	162. Reiyoku - Peace and Recovery

In the aftermath of the TKI battle, it seemed almost as though nothing had changed. As her injuries were Dream related in nature, Yuume was hospitalized in the small clinic at her workplace, rather than a larger facility. When she awoke, it was outside the hours Kira would allow visitors- and so with little more than her statement that Yuume had had any at all, the woman would allow her employer to leave for home.

Carly would publish her works on the blog along with, albeit in a more discrete manner than some would, a cover of the tournament’s events. Jack would return to grumbling about Yuume’s antisocial habits. Shirou would wait for the day she e-mailed about her next job. Crow, receiving his news from Carly’s blog, would end up in a similar state of upset to Jack, albeit more audibly so.

And as for Yuusei?

As he stood in the doorway of the garage he watched her arrive at her typical table, the woman hesitating. As though unsure if it was worth the coffee, after someone who had served her the drink each day for so long had done what he had. As though even that were worth nothing now- As though even that did not mean anything now.

As she moved, Yuusei found himself turning away, moving to return to the garage. And across the street, Yuume herself paused- her hand froze above the chair she’d prepared to pull out for herself, her gaze moving toward the door Yuusei could now be seen vanishing into. For a moment she too found herself lost in a daze, staring off in silence. Running past events through her mind, what she’d seen, what had happened then as opposed to ‘now’. And with a swallow, she pulled her hand back, turning away from the chair. And with a deep breath-

“Y- Yuusei!” she called, the man turning with surprise. There was more silence- quite awkwardly so in fact, however as she briefly looked to the side she forced herself to continue, looking back to him. “I- Would you like to have a coffee?” she finally asked, her friend staring back with such an expression that one would think he hadn’t heard her.

And then-

He smiled. “Aah. Thank you, Yuume.”

Though his eyes had given no sign of such exhaustion, that night he would find himself collapsing upon his couch in an almost instantaneous sleep only mildly cushioned by his own shadow. The infant shadows in the room, and even Hecate’s pups would decide to curl up and around and over him, yet he would still not notice.

And Yuume, staring from where she’d returned to ask something latter that day, had to smile.

…Before pulling the blanket from the side over him and the shadows, she herself taking a seat upon the ground beside the couch as remaining shadows quickly curled around her. Silence would settle over the room. And from her shadow, a golden light pulsed and faded, though her eyes were too closed off to the waking world to see it now. As a cloak of gold covered her, and as both humans in the room slowly drifted off to sleep.

For what would be, for both of them, the first truly peaceful dream in a large number of weeks.


	163. Reiyoku - Hatsu

It was strange how time could play with you mind, he thought to himself as he lay back against the dented wood. So strange really, what details would be lost and retained.

“This is the same forest,” he murmured aloud, body hanging limp as it sat in the all too familiar dent. “The exact same tree as last time,” he realized with narrowed eyes. 

He pulled himself forward and in the back of his mind memories of a much harsher escape came to him. Memories of bark being snapped and broken, stiffly creaking as it was forced back from a century long prison hold, surrounded by wood and graves. Roots that had latched from the back of his skull were torn from it, and limbs that had not moved for decades slowly forced themselves to work once again. That was then.

This was now, and as he stood he found himself only vaguely thinking of such present times. “Tch.” He snorted, shaking his head. “All this time, and she probably had a better lid on things than I did,” Hatsu grumbled, the small snake on his arm peering up with narrowed eyes. Much as the leaves of hair for his host were glimmering with a lighter shade the serpent’s scales seemed to shimmer more gold than green, reflecting the brilliance of the tree behind them.

“ _You have come to an understanding then?_ ” the snake questioned, his host forcing a smirk over his face.

“Hah! You’re the one who left me to my own devices, weren’t you? ‘There are five others like me, and I sense them when the come near’… If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t even be in this mess.”

The snake closed his eyes, nodding sagely. “ _Mnnn. One cannot blame a caged animal for reacting with violence- you did so twice-fold to me, and look where that got you._ ”

Hatsu regarded his partner with silence, not wishing to look at the great ruined ‘Sakaki tree’ behind him, the sacred cord narrowly saved thanks to being positioned above his landing point. To think on the years his shadow spent repairing the damage done to his body- the damage he himself had brought over him by rejecting the snake’s presence when it came, was more than unwanted. 

Tricksters killed, tricksters devoured- of this he had been convinced, and of this, his shadow did not deny. If anything, he merely agreed- shamelessly admitting to his actions while holding him in a prison of wood and dark, making him his own.

He pulled his thoughts away from such things, looking to the rising sun ahead instead. “Autumn already,” Hatsu sighed, looking over his slightly crimson hair a moment before turning to the snake. “I suppose the best thing now, Veles, would be for us to apologize.”

The serpent Veles seemed to settle at this. “ _It’s up to you,_ ” he decided dismissively, his host already moving to find the small hiking trail that would lead to the city before them. “ _Perhaps this time however, you could place more effort in not injuring yourself_ ,” he continued. “ _Agreed, Sakaki Yuuya?_ ”

The 'young’ man looked to his partner and paused for a few short moments, before continuing on his way with a short laugh.

“Please,” he snorted, replacing red-framed glasses upon his face. “I haven’t been called that for at least 100 years.”


	164. Reiyoku - A Meeting of Shadows

“You’ve finally wised up have you?”

If any had expected to see her in Yuusei’s garage, they had been rendered silent by Hecate’s words nonetheless. The old woman and her partner had come back to see Yuume and Yuusei both seated near the computers, both at work on something or another, while shadows and puppies both played around at the side.

“Eh…” Yuume swallowed, and soon enough found herself sputtering as she was pulled into a grand hug.

“Ohhhh! It took you long enough!” the elderly shadow scolded, before pulling back. “You’ve had everyone worried!”

“A-Ano, f-forgive me, but I don’t-”

“It’s Hecate dearie, I was old Lucas’ shadow.”

“…Lucas?”

“Oh yes, you called him Apo- Ahhhh! Placido, what have I said about wires!” The puppy nicknamed ‘Placido’ bowed his head immediately, giving an admonished whine and shuffling away. “Really, he gets into so much trouble…”

“A-Aporia’s shadow!?”

While such conversations were going on, Iktomi for his part merely drifted, eyes latched to the gold-robed being who had now stepped out from Yuume’s shadow.

“…Reynard?” she asked somewhat suspiciously, Yuusei as well turning to keep an eye on him.

It was Iktomi who spoke first, looking to the spirit with an expression of stone. “So this is Reynard then?” he began, arms crossed behind his back.

Reynard grinned. “ _ **The one and only,**_ ” he proudly remarked, “ _ **And what an interesting meeting this should be. Hnhnhnhnhn!**_ ”

Whilst the others stared, Iktomi merely narrowed his eyes, moving toward the stairs. “That depends on the kinds of stories you have to tell,” he remarked. “If you’re willing.”

The fox’s grin seemed to twitch in anticipation, and without a word to the others he vanished from sight. “AH- Reynard!” Yuume started, only to scowl and collapse back in her chair. “Mahhhh… Why do I bother…”

There was no reasoning with Reynard. He was a fox, and he was 'light’, two of the worlds most fickle things combined into one. He was a trickster of tricksters-

Of this, Iktomi was certain. “Reynard the fox, in the 'flesh’,” he muttered lowly, watching the spirit re-form before him. “With your true face at that,” he added, snorting. “How rare!”

Reynard chuckled, a fan held before his face. “ _ **What can I say? I’m hardly what you would call 'predictable’ after all! Nhnhnhnhnhnn!**_ ”

“So then what are you doing in her shadow?”

He sighed, a mocking tone on his lips as he brought a hand to his head. “ _ **Aaah, you wound me 'mister spider’! I’m merely 'helping’, can’t you see?**_ ”

A low growl met the air, and it was not only Iktomi who responded in anger. “Helping?” Hekate hissed, coming into the room and closing the door behind her. “Helping!? The only thing keeping her soul from coming apart from the seams is your blasted 'typing’, and you know it!” the witch roared.

“ _ **Oh my, someone’s been talking…**_ ”

Another growl, and it was Iktomi’s turn to speak as the fox looked toward him. “Who wouldn’t?” he snapped, “Or rather, why wouldn’t I? It’ll be her head rather than yours if something goes wrong after all; but even you wouldn’t risk losing your _true_ home,” the shapeshifter hissed, chuckling meeting the air to respond.

“ _ **Hnhnhnhnhnhn! No, you’re quite right- the shadow’s realm is far from a place I would wish to bar myself from.**_ ” He paused quite dramatically to say the least, fixing a narrowed, red-eyed stare toward the shadow before him. “ _ **Of course, the question remains, as to what you intend to do about it yourself…**_ ” Before either of the others could answer the fox chuckled, pacing about the room as a beast would his prey. “ _ **I**_ **asked** _ **if she would allow me in. She allowed it, even while considering the consequences! And you**_ **know** _ **she would,**_ ” he added, the spider’s gaze snapping behind him as Reynard faded and reappeared.

Hecate’s very being seemed to quake with magic, and the both of them could at last take no more. “As though she would accept the reality of it all!” she snapped, Iktomi growling in agreement.

“To the point Reynard, what are you after!”

Chuckling met the air, and the fox faded for good. “ _ **Nothing of your concern-**_ ” he warned, tone taking a sudden cool turn. “ ** _Unless you wish to see a renegade’s battle with a trickster of light…_** ”

Vanished from sight, Iktomi and Hecate both looking to each other in bitter silence. On the one hand, it was clear that Reynard would preserve his partial host as best he could, lest his connection fade again.

However on the other, one could only hope that the damage to Yuume’s true shadow was not entirely irreparable by the time the fox at last left.


	165. Reiyoku - Beaten to the Punch

There was no coffee in the world that could make up for what she’d done. Over the number of months she had separated herself from most, a divide of immense proportions had been created by her will, and though it would have been far worse had she successfully cut ties entirely, that did not change the fact that she had much to repair.

Nonetheless it was worth the try, she told herself, and so here she was.

Sitting across from Jack, twitching somewhat under the continued stubborn glare he held. It wasn’t a particularly serious glare, much as Jack would protest against of course- more the sort one would find themselves faced with while explaining _very carefully_ that the store didn’t quite have the right ramen in stock.

Carly herself had the very expression she typically held when explaining that sort of thing in fact, which somewhat eased the nervous breakdown Yuume was threatening to fall into.

“Buying us coffee does not let you off the hook!” he insisted with crossed arms, Yuume merely coughing somewhat at the words.

“Jack,” Carly started in quiet protest, “She’s just trying to make up for things…”

“Hn! She shouldn’t have locked everyone out then!” the blond insisted, before fixing a look toward the woman.

Yuume for her part laughed somewhat brokenly, a quiet, uneasy sound that could barely be heard. “Ahahah… H-How about we order now?” she started, the waiter coming over in that moment.

“A wonderful idea,” the green-vested, twig figured man began, no longer bothering with a cloak over his wooden appearance. “If I could be of assistance?”

The instant he appeared near the table Jack moved to stand, only for Yuume to beat him to it. Her ‘laughter’ cut short immediately, and with a roar the woman turned to land a solid punch to 'Kashiwa Hatsu’s face, knocking the man back only for him to be met with more. “YOU,” she roared, Jack himself staring in brief shock.

Hatsu choked, though despite the force that had cracked his nose, did not appear to be bleeding. “Ah… I deserve that I suppose-”

“Ohhhhh, YOU DESERVE _MUCH MORE_!” she snarled, pulling the waiter up by his collar. She froze however, as she caught sight of his hair. “…Red?” …Odd, where had she seen this shade…

“Oi! Yuume! If you’re going to punch him, don’t stop half way!”

“JACK-!”

While it seemed that Yuume was about to take Jack’s advice on the matter, her choice was quickly made for her. From the ground at Hatsu’s feet came an enormous serpent, his presence forcing Yuume to drop the apparent scarlet-haired one and step back. “ _Greetings to you, host of two,_ ” he began curtly, Yuume staring quite owlishly. “ _If you could grant us but a short moment to speak, before you exact your vengeance?_ ”

Uh. “ _What_.”

“I’ve come to apologize,” Hatsu began, adjusting his glasses. “Arguably your control over your shadow was greater than mine from the start- and I’ve learned my lesson. So-”

_**-crack-** _

“AAAaaaAAAAAH-!”

“Nice one!”

“ _Jack_ -!”

Yuume cracked her knuckles, scowling. “Somehow,” she growled, “I don’t believe you. _And why are you a redhead?_ ”

From the side, the serpent merely watched, evidently amused. “ _ **I granted to him a part of my physical form to spare his life- as it is now early autumn, his leaves should be loosing their chlorophyll.**_ ”

What. Jack and Yuume’s responses were about the same. “Heh?”

“Ehh… D-Does that mean that in winter-”

Before anyone could answer Carly’s question, the grilling and answering continued. “I know that what I’ve done is unforgivable,” Hatsu stated curtly, still sitting on the ground where Yuume had thrown him. “But you can hardly blame me for doing what you would!”

“What _I_ would!?”

“You can forget any forgiveness,” Jack snarled in himself, moving to stand near as Red Nova growled from the shadows. “Either leave, or we find out how much of a tree you really are!”

“JACK…”

“ _ **Ohohohohhhh?**_ ” Chuckling met the air as Reynard also appeared, Jack looking quite clearly put off by the fox. “ _ **Well that should certainly be a sight!**_ ”

“Do what you must then.”

The others paused, looking below. Jack, for his part, cracked his knuckles, Red Nova preparing a scorching blast within his mouth. “Hn! So be it-”

“Hold it!” The fires retreated, and Yuume frowned, silent.

“Mn!?”

“I said hold it! I draw the line at murder,” she added darkly, before turning her narrowed gaze upon the serpent and his host. “Much as I’m _tempted_ …”

Wiping something from the corner of his mouth Hatsu stood, nodding. “As I said,” he told the woman, “I apologize; whatever it is you need, I’ll do it- anything to make amends for what I’ve done,” he continued seriously, before bowing slightly. “As you know, my name is Kashiwa Hatsu. However, whatever else you need to know- I’ll tell you.”

Silence. And whilst Jack leveled his glare alongside Red Nova, Carly herself watching in unease, Yuume spoke. “How did you know who I was?” she hissed, Reynard merely chuckling at the question.

Though Hatsu briefly sent a sharp look to the fox for the sound, he spoke. “I read the signs; once you know them, it’s pretty obvious. Because like you, 'tragedy’ happened when my shadow awoke. This is Veles,” he continued clearly. “The Trickster God of Earthen Growth.”

“And?” Yuume ground out, looking to the serpent 'Veles’.

“ _ **And I have been awake within this realm for 100 years thus far,**_ ” he stated, a majority of the others finding themselves unable to hide their shock.

“1-100…” Carly choked, looking back to Hatsu. “Th-That’s-”

“IMPOSSIBLE!”

“That’s back when great-grandfather was almost our age,” Yuume hissed, shaking her head. “That’s the era of _Action Duels_ , but _how_ -”

“As I said,” the man replied coolly. “My shadow awoke- tragedy struck. I tried to stop it, and failed,” he continued, choking somewhat over his words. “And as a result, nearly killed us both.” …And quite likely, Yuume thought with narrowed eyes, an era.

“ _ **And so we came to an agreement,**_ ” Veles finished, as though such a thing as this were meant for casual chatter. Whilst Reynard stared to them in almost giddy amusement, the horned snake seemed to loom above them at a towering height, budding shoots and seasoned flowers sprouting from where he met the ground. “ _ **In return for staying my hand from any before him, he would remain alive as long as I exist.**_ ”

100 years.

100 years with the idea that there were others as risky as he was, and the first thing he likely discovered then was 'Black Rain’…

Silence reigned again, and Hatsu moved to retrieve the small notepad he’d been holding to take orders with. “If that’s all,” he started, “I’ll take your order now-”

Jack growled the instant the words met the air, fists clenched. “Hmph! You could be a thousand years old and we wouldn’t forgive you!” he snapped, only for Yuume to cut him short.

“Give me your work schedule.”

“Eh?”

Hatsu blinked. “My… Schedule?”

“I don’t want to come here when you’re working- In fact, I don’t want to ever see you again,” she persisted, “So give. Me. The schedule!”

It almost seemed as though he would refuse her that, with the way he hesitated to speak.

However it seemed in the end that the continuing gleam in Jack’s eye was enough to convince him otherwise- and as it was, with how the schedule sat, avoiding him entirely would be impossible regardless.


	166. Reiyoku - Suspicions

Veles was a peculiar sort, albeit the sort he had at least a little more familiarity for. One hundred years locked in the darkness with the serpent left him unable to be anything but familiar with him to be frank with himself, yet somehow that made his annoyance with the snake all the worse.

It did not help, that the snake seemed totally fixed on reminding him of the chaos he had left behind.

’ _What do you know of Reynard?_ ’ he’d asked on the walk back to his workplace, the serpent having shrunken down to coil about his wrist once more.

The horned snake had been as vague as always, merely speaking of the ‘Light’s propensity for illusionary tactics and mind games, a description which failed to assure the man of Yuume’s safety. If she would not forgive him after all, then he would find some way to at least relieve his debt.

He’d already let another pass him by after all- he would not repeat his mistakes.

As it were, Yuume was quite fully determined to avoid him as much as possible. The only reason she still saw him at all was because her current classes made it nigh impossible to avoid the days he was on-shift, and so she instead took the time to take her coffee and mutter threats if he stood too near.

If she caught him _now_ , however, he had no doubt that those threats would be acted out, and so he kept as far back as he could without losing sight of the woman. If there was one thing he could count on at least, it was that she was quite entirely attached to a 'schedule’. If she wasn’t at the garage she was either going to a job, or to the campus, and if neither of those three it was the apartment. Since without a doubt there would be a heads up for an assignment in the form of a curious Sekita Shirou (whose face was just a little too familiar for his liking, he was finding-not that Crow and Jack were much better), thankfully, he tended to know just when a 'change’ was due to occur.

Although someone tailing her was assuredly new. “That man…” Hatsu narrowed his eyes and the serpent on his face merely peered across the street curiously, his host brushing some reddish-green leaves from his face as he watched. He recognized the man following Yuume only vaguely; hair pulled back into multiple braids, the shadowed Iktomi appeared to be doing a far greater job of tailing than he was. Nonetheless.

“Mn-” The shadow turned as he approached, seeming quite unsurprised to see the man. “Oh,” he started somewhat darkly. “The tree spirit.”

“Can we not,” he remarked lowly.

Iktomi merely snorted, turning back to keep an eye on Yuume. “If by that you mean fight, have it your way- but you’d better go the other direction then.”

“How about we not do both, and you go home instead.”

The shadow looked back to him with a cold stare. “Don’t test me, 'snake’.”

“Don’t group me with the snake.” “ _ **Don’t group me with my host.**_ ” the serpent and Hatsu both responded, Iktomi snorting in response.

“Hn! Don’t give me reason to! You’ve caused enough trouble- I have enough to deal with from the fox,” he added, Hatsu’s expression causing him to pause.

“Well!” He smiled. “We have something in common then.”

Iktomi’s stare changed to curious suspicion, but only briefly- soon enough, it turned into a crafty grin, and as they moved back to focus on their goal he laughed. “Hnhnhnhn… Well then- perhaps I’ll be able to forget for a moment,” he chuckled, the duo continuing after Yuume. “Ready to test your limits?”

The man frowned. “My limits?”

With a look from Veles toward the building Yuume was entering now, Hatsu found himself growing quite pale compared to the typical.

Ah.

_Those limits_.

He gave a long, drawn out and exasperated sigh, moving forward as Iktomi darted ahead. Passing under the roof the sunlight faded, and against his own will he shuddered. “Not already falling back are you?” he thought he heard Iktomi chuckle, Hatsu merely fixing the shadow with a glare.

“Not _likely_.” He said this, but even so, Yuume had many classes here, and she did not leave the campus until the classes for the day were over and done with. What little sunlight came through the windows he seemed to almost desperately take in, standing as long as he could in the light before ducking for cover lest he be seen. Iktomi, for the most part, seemed to do nothing in response to this. However it was more than likely (or so he thought), that he was enjoying his suffering.

He didn’t have a bottle of water with him either come to think…

“Hah… hah…” He was beginning to feel dizzy, he thought idly. Probably not-

…

When he awoke, he was underneath the trees of the campus building, Veles sunning himself upon one of the rocks. “Ngh…” His head was pounding but nonetheless he forced himself up, looking around curiously. “Mm- Where did-”

“ _ **After you collapsed, Iktomi carried you out before continuing on his way,**_ ” Veles explained plainly, returning to his host’s wrist.

Taking the words in silence Hatsu frowned, looking up to the sky with narrowed eyes. “…It’s gotten late,” he eventually muttered, turning his gaze back toward the streets. “Well, I suppose I know where they are now.”

“ _ **One can only hope she’s a deep sleeper then, given that it’s morning.**_ ”

“Morning!?”

There was no further response from Veles, and Hatsu cursed under his breath before charging off toward the apartment. Alright then, he decided, taking the route he was familiar with. On the bright side, whatever sleep in the sun he’d gotten would likely keep him going until it came back up. Perhaps not the safest way to run of course, but nonetheless.

He reached the apartment complex and found himself faced with a fairly plain fact as the sun rose, the man biting back a groan. Yuume lived on one of the upper floors…

“Hahhhh…” Guns appeared in his hands, and taking aim he thus fired a seed up past the window over Yuume’s own. “The things I’m doing for you now,” he grumbled, pulling himself up along the vine. Going to the balcony seemed to be the more intelligent idea true, but as it seemed, the window had been left open a crack…

A fact that made it easy to grip the window and open it only to gawk.

Yuume was asleep, no doubt about that. However as he looked inside- “You filthy _mongrel_!” he hissed lowly, tackling the fox off the bed in an instant. It was likely pure coincidence that Yuume was indeed sleeping as deeply as they had hoped; for though the fox was knocked down before blowing the man back through the open balcony door, the most she seemed to do was roll over. “What do you think you’re doing!”

“ _ **Ahhh ahhh, surely we’re not feeling protective now!**_ ” he laughed, an accursed face looking his attacker in the eye. With a snarl the battle moved along the walls of the outside building before blasting back through, the duo quite solidly slamming into the front door. 

“Gh-! What I’m 'feeling’ is no concern you sick, manipulative-”

“Mnnn…”

A light groan met the air and in an instant the fox grinned. “ _ **Ahhhh, sticks and stones my friend… And really, do remind yourself whose home you’re in,**_ ” he laughed, fading from sight as Hatsu froze.

Yuume was rolling over now, the sounds of a slowly waking form meeting his ears as he stood.

Shit. _Shit_.

Shit what the hell did he do now-

Yuume awoke to a curious sight to say the least, looking over her room and frowning at what appeared to be a few leaves that blew in from the window. It had been rather warm despite the season as of late, so she’d left the window and door open; most likely the heat had been due to the recent addition of a young man with a fire breathing shadow beneath the apartment, but she didn’t find herself minding.

Coming to the kitchen however she balked, staring as her eyes met with an all too familiar ‘tomato-haired’ man with a green vest. “What the _hell_ -!?” she started, the man coughing as he held a mug forward.

“Good morning!” Hatsu greeted, an awkward, choked laugh escaping him. “…Sakaki tea?” he asked with a high voice, the woman looking to the mug as what seemed to be a strangely similar shade of red fluid met her eyes.

Those leaves were- “IS THAT YOUR **_HAIR_**?!”

How he escaped without taking the walls with him who knew, but it was likely more a miracle that she failed to report the matter after it was over with.

Even when the man proved to appear again, sleeping all too peacefully in the great tree that stood before the complex.


	167. Reiyoku - Planning for the Future

It was a week into November, and she was beginning to grow quite sick of this man, to say the least. She had at least assured herself that she wasn’t being stalked; Reynard himself had attested to that, and while she didn’t have much reason for faith in the fox, she at least knew that he wouldn’t have enjoyed being tailed.

All the same, he was still… There. Sleeping in the tree through evenings, before leaving for work. As it turned out, that was all he ever did in fact. Sleep, work, sleep, work- she’d finally grown sick of it on one of her coffee trips and opened her mouth to question him on that fact himself, at which point he admitted to surviving entirely on sunlight and water.

Like a tree.

She supposed it explained his near emaciated figure at least; despite his face showing signs against such poor health, his frame was nigh skeletal, a lithe beanpole of a form that only barely passed the line one would call a man ‘underweight’. The appearance wasn’t helped at all by the bark-wood over his skin either, and it was only after curiously questioning the cafe owner that she realized Hatsu had been hired on as a ‘renegade shadow’ of sorts rather than a human being in the first place. Not that she particularly cared mind…

However the fact remained that she refused to call in any 'greater powers’ over the matter. They were _busy_ she told herself, whether it was when conversing with her boss on the topic of work or the twins, or with Shindou for a 'monthly check in’ as he called it (though she figured it was just his excuse to speak with her really.). They were all busy, her friends even more so.

So she would deal with it. “I’m sorry about the photo quality,” she started as she and Carly stood in the lobby of the White Dragon 'Doctor Agency’, the woman merely shaking her head. The twins and Aki were busy with school, the others were busy with work; as usual, Carly would be asking her for some assistance in on-road photography however, and so they were here. “I tried my best…”

“Ah, it’s fine!” Carly insisted with an uneasy laugh. “A-Actually, I think these are the first photo’s we’ve been able to get of the culprit…”

“Mmn?” She frowned. “I thought this was going on for a few weeks.”

The women both took seats as they waited for Kira to return to the front desk, the woman having apparently vanished for some quick errand. “The recent thefts have been going on for a while yes,” Carly admitted, “But that doesn’t mean we’ve gotten a photo… It’s quite frustrating too!” she lamented, “He even sends notes before the heists!”

“Notes?”

Her friend blinked, staring. “Ah… Yuume, you _have_ been watching the news right?”

“Eh…” Yuume coughed, looking up to the corner of her eye a moment as recent events came to mind. “I’ve been rather distracted as of late,” she admitted somewhat sheepishly.

“Ah, well… Whoever he is, this 'Coyote’ is very skilled with shadow battles,” Carly explained, the door to the building opening as she spoke. “He sends a note with a riddle on it to the papers, and the answer is always where, when, and what he’ll steal. The riddles have been solved each time,” she went on, “But no one’s caught him yet! It’s a really great chance for a scoop!”

As Carly beamed, Yuume’s smile was unfortunately quite brief. “Ah- Ikou-sama-!”

“Eh!?”

The duo turned as Kira stood before them, a hand on her hip as the white mist hovering near her seemed to pause and turn. “What an incredible coincidence,” she chuckled, the two trading somewhat uneasy glances. “I just returned from dealing with an inquiry on such a thief…”

“A- An inquiry?” Yuume repeated, her boss’ smile quirking just slightly.

“Oh yes- you see until now they haven’t bothered with any officers or doctors…” As she said this, a small chip was tossed their way, Yuume fumbling slightly as she caught it in her hands.

It was… Some sort of ID chip? “Ah- Ikou-sama?”

“Prepare yourself, Yuume,” her boss told her calmly. “You’ll be attending the next 'Coyote heist’ after all…” There was an added chuckle as the woman went back to filing, a small smile on her face. “This might just be what I need for the Dimensional Status…”

“AH-!”

“Ehhhh!?”

D-Dimensional!?

It wasn’t for another week, but somehow she still felt as though it were not enough time to prepare for such a thing.


	168. Reiyoku - Musings on the Past

Long before November came, a question began to form in his mind, after that battle. The battle where Shadows were not the only threat, where even cards had come to the field for combat.

It was different from the likes of a Psychic Duelist-it wasn’t the same as speaking the name of a card and bringing something forward, it was different; the mechanics of the duel had remained in check, right down to tributes and ‘turns’, something that Shirou wasn’t entirely sure others had realized.

Kashiwa Hatsu had not been able to bring cards forward until Yuume had made enough of a strike that it could be considered a 'turn’, until enough time passed that it would have been a 'pass’. Hatsu, in other words, knew how to participate in a standing duel.

They were an ancient sort of art, in a sense. Not truly ancient of course, for while it had not taken long for the sport to die down when the rise of shadows came, there had been plenty to try and combat it. It was Leo Corporation which so quickly turned most of their assets to card development, having taken that right from the defunct 'Industrial Illusions’ long before-it was Kaiba Corporation in the meantime which, following the signing of the Dimensional Treaty, chose to make use of other avenues for dueling.

The two worked hand in hand; and from one side came the 'AR Series’, the D-Pad and Gazer. The devices would still short out if too many Shadows were present, but at the very least they could be used safely in that case, and the AR aspect allowed the devices to be used virtually anywhere-making it simple for someone to find a secluded area if shadows were, in fact, an issue. Tournaments for dueling that didn’t involve bikes, would involve the AR series…

But even now, a mere 7 or so years after the age of such things had reached its prime, they were starting to fade.

Only D-Wheels could properly offset the massive amounts of energy a shadow’s presence created. Only they could be used to continue duels the way they had been before, so to see them as Hatsu created it made him wonder…

_What if it could be done again?_

A glove used for dueling-used to create the cards as logged in the device, bringing back the standing duel as it once was. No, more than even that! Bringing back even the Action Duel, combining the best of both worlds..!

…Bringing back something that could bring smiles rather than terror.

He held his breath as he stared at his laptop screen that day, before finally turning to his second mentor.

“…Yuusei-niisan?” he asked, swallowing. “…What do you know about Standing Duels..?”

“…Standing Duels?” The question seemed to openly catch the man off guard, and from where he had been tweaking a code on his own device, he stared. “…Those were before my time. Especially in Satellite, those sorts of duels didn’t exist.” Of course.

…Of course, especially since Neo-Domino was something of a 'Second C.I.T.Y.’, or so visitors from the Synchro Dimension would claim.

“…Do you think they’d be fun?” he pressed, Yuusei raising an eyebrow in turn.

“…One of the greatest things about dueling,” he responded, “Is speed. …Standing still isn’t the same as running alongside your monsters.”

It was a fair point-and with the D-Wheels after all, it was more than a projected AR image as with the D-Gazer and D-Pad. The monsters were real enough to touch, pulled through the realm using the massive reserves of power flooding the D-Wheel.

“I see.” And yet, he wondered still. He wondered… “..Do you think it could be possible?”

“A standing duel?”

“Mnh. A standing duel that was like a riding duel.”

The statement seemed to contradict itself. Yuusei’s expression said as much, even as he tried to understand what the boy was getting at, and Shirou thus quickly laughed it off.

“Ah-just ignore me for now..! I’m just rambling a bit. Sorry, niisan..!”

“It’s fine,” Yuusei responded, blinking a little owlishly. “…Do you need rest?”

“Eh?”

“After that tournament,” he insisted, “You’ve seemed rather quiet.”

Indeed, he had-and for reasons other than that one question.

Shirou did not say as much however, merely turning his head downward a bit and nodding. “A…Aah. …I guess I’m just a bit tired then…”

“I see. ….There are spare blankets near the couch if you need…?”

He shook his head. “It’s fine! I’ll just go home early, I think, okay? Take care, Yuusei-niisan!”

The boy was heading for the door before Yuusei could so much as insist otherwise, so in the end the elder merely adjusted his glasses and sighed. “…Aah, take care then…”

What a confusing child sometimes…


	169. Reiyoku - Who Comes, Who Goes

The thoughts of dueling lingered for far more than a few weeks. They stuck through all his online classes, and through his tag-alongs into various assignments Yuume took in the coming days. Through Heartland, Maiami, Domino and back, and with each trek outside the city in particular he found himself rather lost in thought.

It was after Yuume’s officer-based assignment that he made his choice.

“So…we’re investigating theft?”

“I am,” she corrected, sipping her coffee while fixing Hatsu with a look, keeping the tree at his firm five foot distance. “It’s one thing for you to follow for Doctor’s work, but physical crime is an entirely separate matter-your mother might support the apprenticship, but I doubt she’d approve of you running into a crimescene late at night.”

The boy groaned. “What..? But ‘Coyote’ doesn’t hurt anyone, right? It should be fine shouldn’t it?!”

Yuume simply shook her head. “Absolutely not. You can help with other matters, but attending the heist is-”

“Eh? Other..?”

The woman raised a brow. “…Unless you don’t think you can handle this riddle… …?”

It took a moment for the words to sink in-but the grin on Shirou’s face was one that even Hatsu couldn’t help but smile at.

…at least until he realized how fleeting the expression was when others weren’t looking.


	170. Reiyoku - Trading Names

He may have helped with the riddle, but riddles did not help what was on his mind.

The city of Maiami was a ‘typical’ one, in a sense. There was the peaceful surface, and the writhing, violent underbelly, where crime and violence took precedence. It was a place which had been forced to turn from cards to swords by a series of tragedies that he had only heard about in history classes, with lessons of the ‘dimensional wars’ that preceded an era of ‘peace’ and ‘shadow’. They were, all the same however, tragedies that had him wondering after Hatsu had revealed himself that day in the tournament.

When Shirou traveled there, he traveled alone this time. He took the shadow rail with a hood over his head, and chewed his lip anxiously, his shadow pawing worriedly at his foot. He stuck to the crowded mainstreets for as long as he could, and then as soon as he reached the woods he sought, found the empty sidepaths.

The 'Akaba Family Graveyard’, was what this wood was. An enormous forest that grew seemingly overnight, and was immediately claimed by Akaba Reiji himself back when it had first grown. At the center of it, there grew an enormous Sakaki Tree, a memorial for events that Shirou himself did not know too clearly…

…but that was not why he was here.

Taking the well hidden side-path, he climbed the tree-covered hill until he could see stone-grey. Until he found carved, flat rock, with names hewn into the surface.

“…H… Hello, Ojii-san.”

He left incense-incense, and flowers, and as he removed his hood, Sekmet mewled curiously at his side.

“…I know I’m not supposed to come here,” he said quietly, clutching the fabric at his knees. “…Mom said if anyone found us… …It’d cause trouble.”

Certainly, it would be more trouble if someone wishing to visit the famed 'Akaba Reiji’s Grave’ came near, in fact. But while Shirou did not consider this, someone watching from the trees did-someone who had been there before Shirou had even arrived, and someone who, with the wave of a hand, gently raised a few plants to make certain no one found the path. So that Shirou could be left alone.

So that they could all be left alone.

“…When you lived… …Dueling was something good, right? …Something everyone enjoyed, everyone. …it wasn’t impossible like it is now. …People say…shadows are our soul… …but when I knew you…when I knew your sister, mom’s ‘auntie’…I remember that she said cards were also our soul…

”…Yuume-anesan says shadows aren’t the same as cards, because not all shadows have them, but…does that really mean it’s impossible?“ Shirou asked, swallowing. ”…Does that really mean that what happened to Ra…what happened to Mari and Nika’s shadows, that that sort of thing will always have to happen..!?“

From in the trees, Hatsu turned away, as if ashamed-but as Shirou spoke again, he found himself staring with a feeling of hope that he thought long gone.

”…I want to make things better again.“ The boy sniffled, tears in his eyes. ”…If dueling and shadows could come together as more than just a riding duel… …if dueling could replace shadow battles… I just want things to be better again! Like you dreamed..! Like Mom dreamed..! I…“

There was a rustle, and he turned, shocked-

But instead of seeing anything, there was only forest life, and a man in green.

”…You have his eyes, you know,“ the man murmured, frowning at Shirou’s still shocked expression. ”…You have a name like Sekita, but somehow you have his eyes… …A name change is supposed to distance yourself from that kind of thing, isn’t it?“ he asked, managing to comment on not only the obvious, but on the boy’s supposed intelligence as well.

Shirou blinked-once, and then twice, and then yet again before he nodded, still unsure of what to think of the one before him. ”…My hair isn’t the same as Ojii-san’s. …And my eyes are the wrong colour now,“ he added, biting his lip. ”…Isn’t that the same for you?“

"I haven’t used that other name for a long time,” Hatsu responded, already knowing what the boy was guessing. “…and by now I would have thought that name was forgotten. …It should have been at least,” he added more quietly.

“…Not everyone forgot it.”

“For good, or for bad then?”

Shirou had no real answer for that, and Hatsu sighed.

“…It’s a name that died 100 years ago, kid. It’s not the same as what you need to do, I’m sure.”

“…Is that because of what you said to anesan?”

He had dropped the sama-it was a bit much, he was realizing. But as he asked the question about Hatsu’s match against Yuume, Shirou stiffened, the green man’s own response leaning well toward the negative before he even spoke.

When he did speak, it was somehow calmer. “…Somewhat.” He coughed, looking to the side. “…there are things I can’t go back to-and that name represents those things.”

There was silence, as Shirou considered this. …And then he spoke, the words leaving Hatsu shocked once again. “…If I go back to my name-when I can go back to my name… …will you take yours back then?”

“…I said I can’t go back, remember?”

“I can’t either. …That’s what Mom says,” the boy added, looking to the side. “But…even if it’s impossible, that just means we can agree to that deal even more, doesn’t it?! …For me to be 'Akaba’ again-and for you to be 'Sakaki’-!”

…

Hah.

It was impossible not to smile at that, even if it was 'impossible’.

So Hatsu nodded. “…Fine. …It’s a deal then, 'Sekita Shirou’.” He moved to ruffle the other’s hair, ignoring the shout of protest as he started to walk off. “If you know what’s good for you know, you’ll get out of here while you can..! It won’t take long for people to find the right trail…”

“A-AAAH!! Right!” In his panic, the boy swiftly moved to gather all he could, a card slipping from his pocket as he left. “I- Ah… …I’ll see you later, Hatsu-niisan..!”

“GH- Niisan..!?” The boy was already darting down the more secretive of routes while he protested, leaving Hatsu to sigh and move toward the slip of card on the ground. “Mn..? A duel monster’s c…”

He flipped it over to see orange blending with green, and went quiet.

“….Hah. ….I guess… …he got a few more out there, before it all went underground…” The card was pocketed-and with a pained laugh and a look to the grave, Hatsu smiled. “…Even as a ghost, you’re getting people to do your bidding, aren’t you?”

There was no answer, of course.

But to him, it seemed as if the wind was blowing just a little harder now.


	171. Reiyoku - Partnership

It was with the usual coffee in hand that Hatsu overheard the latest ‘update’ on what Yuume was up to in the grand scope of the 'Coyote Heists’. The entire matter had been going back and forth, but eventually after cross-referencing Shirou’s solution to the riddle with others, they had a date.

Mid November, aproximately a week from then and two weeks from when the note had first been dealt out.

“So, at least he gives enough notice…” Shirou had murmured, sounding rather worried all the same.

“A little too much perhaps,” Yuume had countered. Indeed-a week of time, while short in terms of gathering resources, wasn’t so short that it couldn’t be done. Whoever Coyote was, they were more than confident that they could defeat whatever security and defense was put together in time. “We can only make sure to be 'awake’ at this point though. …Or I do,” she corrects, hurriedly doing so when Shirou briefly seemed to grin.

The boy pouted, huffing from his seat. “Mmnnnn…anesan…”

“It’s too late, and too risky-you’ve done your part,” she insisted-

“And perhaps I can do mine then?” Yuume practically choked on her own spittle as Hatsu joined in, setting her usual drink on the table. Adjusting his glasses, he awaited the inevitable of course, but he did not seem to even flinch in the face of it.

“Obviously not..!” The woman shouted back to him. “After everything I’ve said, do you really think I’ll be letting you join me for anything..!? You even broke into my apartment!” she added, Shirou sitting up in stunned shock.

“Y- You did what?!”

“It was for good reason!” the 'tree’ insisted, only to cough as the mood in the air seemed to only darken. “And that’s not the point! I could offer plenty of help; help that could even catch him, or-”

“Or you could pass out…” The trio turned as Iktomi made his way over, his arms crossed. There was a knowing gleam in his eye, and Hatsu grimaced under the smirk. “That is how it works with you, isn’t it..?”

Muffled laughter came from the boy in the seat, and Yuume looked quite as though she’d caught herself a 'canary’. “Is it now..? Are you so dependent on the sunlight, Kashiwa..?” Ah-

Hatsu blinked. “…You used my name again?”

And Yuume frowned. “We’re not going there…” She had better things to do than entertain childish 'ah, we’re on names again’ matters, and with that the woman pulled up her glove to do some more work.

“But it’s a step forward right?” Hatsu asked with a slight smile, the others rolling their eyes. “And….who would you be- ah-”

As he tried to look over the Glove screen, Yuume pulled it aside, scowling. “An old friend,” she insisted. “It’s none of your business.”

And besides that-he’d probably see soon enough, if he really WAS so determined to follow along.


	172. Reiyoku - Whereabouts of the Crow

_Months._ It had been  _MONTHS_ -not too many, sure, but enough that it was a matter that had Crow stewing pretty nicely in regard to Yuume’s distance. It wasn’t as if they had put such a stake between them that it was complete radio silence. Yuusei was dealing with that, true-but Crow wasn’t. And Crow, unlike Jack, COULDN’T visit the other in order to see how bad it really was. Police Training was practically a military school, where he was living, breathing, and sleeping in the same general grounds. It was maddening, to a point-and the fact that he was the only one with markers didn’t help. 

Of course, hazing had cut short rather quickly, between the recognition granted through the WRGP and the fact that he  _himself_ was just having none of it. 

It was hardly the point, however. After the TKI tournament, his inbox was flooded with worried updates from Jack, from Carly…and while at the end of them all the ‘undercover’ matter fixed why Yuume was there in the first place, it did NOT help with the whole 'also apparently someone with a shadow similar to hers is around, and nearly killed her’. 

The fact that he didn’t receive any message from her on the matter…didn’t help. 

 So of course the minute she sent her usual brief 'hello, how are you doing’ message, he tore right in.  _What the HELL?_

… 

Yuume didn’t really answer from there, except with a quiet texted protest that she was fine and so was 'Kashiwa’. (Which would have been taken far worse, had Jack not emailed him FIRST to say 'SHE NAILED THE TREE GOOD!!’)

Over all, the next few chains of emails were going back and forth and back and forth and causing him to hold his head and- 

“Mnn? Coyote..?" 

When Yuume had first messaged him about the Coyote assignment, Shirou was just starting on the riddle. Crow, in turn, had gone to chat up a few supervising officers about it, taking a few pains to make sure either Kazama or Ushio were in earshot while he was at it. And once they listened, and heard about the connections… 

He got approval to tag along with the attending officers-that was his side done. Now he just needed to wait to hear from Yuume again and- 

"Heh! Alright..!” he hissed, keeping his voice down as he read over the messaged reply. They had a place. They had a date. 

Time to see what it was like on the other side of the playing field for real.


	173. Reiyoku - Second Encounters

“Oiii, who’s this?” Crow and Yuume’s reunion had gone far better than she herself had expected. Perhaps she’d been dreading the incoming scowl as with Jack-but in hindsight, she realized, Crow didn’t really have a _reason_ to do that. Crow, after all, only had whatever he was being messaged about from the others-and while it was an incredible source of irritation from Jack, the fact remained that Yuusei would have undoubtedly warned him off of telling Crow the details, assuming Carly didn’t beat him to it.

In other words, Crow probably had no idea what he’d missed.

Except, of course, when it came to Hatsu. At the moment, Crow didn’t realize this was the same ‘wood spirit’ of course but…

“Kashiwa Hatsu. Yuume invited-”

“Was followed by.”

“INVITED… …me for assistance,” Hatsu insisted, a healthy stock of waterbottles on hand as they met beneath the light. He seemed to be avoiding Crow's gaze for whatever reason, and as the redhead squinted, it seemed that the young man just shrank back more.

Naturally this was where Crow made the connection. “Wait, YOU’RE the one-”

“CROW…” Yuume’s voice was warning, and she managed to stand rather squarely between the two, sighing. “…Stalker as he is, he’s presently harmless. And I _will_ admit he might be useful…”

“I’m right here.”

Yuume ignored him. “…More importantly,” she continued, focusing on Crow. “I’m glad you were able to come. Have you been briefed yourself?”

The redhead nodded, and though he gave another frown in Hatsu’s direction, gestured to the building. “We’ve got relative lay of the land, and I’m set to more or less be assisting you…two,” he observed, “Instead of any particular posting. Pretty sure it was the only way I was getting out here even,” he laughs, looking all too awkward in his 'student’ uniform. “We won’t be far from the location of the statue they’ve targetted now, but I’ll bring you two in…”

While they went, Crow explained-the other two were largely silent outside Hatsu drinking more water than a racehorse ('I need it to stay awake’ he’d insisted once caught), and even Reynard had the decency to keep his neck down. Apparently for now, he recognized that his arising would only make things even MORE hectic…and for once, decided not to capitalize on it.

The heist defense was relatively straight forward. Guards on all sides, lights, sensors…anything that could be thought of, it was there. The trio took their positions, Hatsu adding a well placed 'third eye’, and-

A shock of flame passed through the air, nothing but the slight acrid scent of smoke on the air…

And then suddenly the alarms were blaring.


	174. Reiyoku - The Coyote

“COYOTE!” “AFTER HIM!”

“I’ve got him in my sights!”

Smoke was their only warning before the ‘Coyote’ struck. Like a living flame it moved, coiling around the treasured statue and 'eating it’ whole, swallowing it in fire before bolting off. It figured, Hatsu had thought, giving chase-behind him were shouts from the others as they moved to regroup, and Hatsu drained another bottle of water before chucking the empty plastic behind him carelessly to pick up speed.

Wood against flame…HAH! Of course. But still he ran, until finally they were in a dead-end coorridor, with windows lining the sides.

“DON’T MOVE!” Hatsu fired three shots-to various sides, and to the door at the end, blocking it off with the most flame resisting plant he could think of. It wouldn’t stand long of course, but it was enough to force the one he was chasing to pause, and as he moved closer he held his guns at the ready. “…I’ve got him here,” he muttered into his glove, stepping steadily closer. “Move quick…”

Quick would probably not be enough, but he could dream. “We-he-hell….Now that’s been a chase,” the fire chortled, momentarily formless. Rather than facing against the wood of the door, it looked toward the windows, and then back to Hatsu. But it rose, and solidified, brushing flames back on himself until it formed old grey hair pulled tightly into a ponytail and a set of braids. “I don’t think I’ve had that much of a run since I started this mess…mn-?” The old man paused, and as he did so Hatsu did the same.

Lowering his guns as he tried to parse what he was seeing. The vest was unfamiliar, but only barely so. The pattern seemed to almost resonate in his mind, where there should have been blue instead of the current orange, perhaps. The face, as well, was aged significantly. Tanned with heat, worn with time, and framed with greying hair and…gold? Green?

_Green_ …?

“….sora..?” he found himself asking with a bare whisper, the guns lowering entirely. His hair, one part red one part increasing black, blew in the wind of 'Coyote’s’ heat, and suddenly the fire spirit wasn’t grinning any more. Instead, he frowned. His eyes widened, and just as swiftly narrowed to a stone-like stare that Hatsu was all too familiar with.

“…Not any more.” That was Hatsu’s warning before he was blown back-as pressing heat blew out the glass, and the others finally ran in to watch the tree find himself severely outmatched. With a winding howl, the man was fire again-leaping out the nearest window as Hatsu pulled himself to his feet.

“WAIT!” he roared, rushing to the window. “WHO ARE YOU!” There was no answer-only the fading sight of fire disappearing against the sides of various buildings… “WAIT-!!”

Yuume and Crow were just behind him-“He left the statue behind…” Crow noted, frowning. Yuume, for her part, merely frowned at the man still staring out the window.

And, watching him collapse from a lack of recent hydration already, chose not to ask about what they’d just come in upon.


End file.
